Digimon Adventure 2 Digidestined and Dragon of Darkness Rewrite
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: It has been 3 years since the Digidestined said goodbye to their Digidestined of Darkness friend who decided to live in the Digital world. Now after 3 years, the Child of Light has finally found the Child of Darkness again as they journey to defeat the Digimon Emperor and and save the Digital world together from an old foe and new foe. OC X Kari and OC X Gatomon
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

**Hey everyone. I finally made the remake chapter of chapter 1 and i'll be able to get to chapter 4 on Monday if a I work hard, but for now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reunion and start of a new adventure.**

11-year-old Kari was walking in the Digital World forest at night, wandering around aimlessly having no idea why she was here, while for some reason was wearing clothes that she never wearied before in her life. Kari looked down at herself to see that she was wearing a new outfit. Kari was now wearing a light blue scarf around her neck, a Pink open jacket over a light blue shirt that has a picture of water on it, a Pink Skirt, long Light blue socks that reach above her knees and almost to her skirt and light blue shoes and Light Blue gloves that reach her elbows like her old ones. Kari was even wearing light pink earrings on her rings. Kari then notice some shadows moving around in the dark, while seeing creatures in the Shadows, which for some reason looked familiar to her.

There were big and small Shadow creatures, with a small creature that looked like a Salamon running around, and before Kari could chase it, the Salamon look-alike disappeared in the shadows, while the sounds of giggles were heard. Kari then looked through the trees to see a blue ocean, with two creatures above the water, before they dived into the water, not revealing their forms to Kari. The shadows then begin to move like they wanted Kari to follow the shadows into a deeper part of the forest, making Kari look confused, before she then follows to where the shadows want her to go in the forest, while hearing more sounds in the forest, like some people were talking to her. "Kari." Kari heard a whisper voice said from the forest, making Kari slightly widen her eyes at what she heard.

The shadows then begin to form a path to somewhere in the forest, with White Feathers raining down on the path, making Kari more confused at what was happening. "Kari''. The voice said again to Kari, along this time with the creatures covered in Shadows now watching Kari, getting her nervous at the creatures watching her, but felt like she wasn't in danger, in fact she feels happy that the shadow creatures were watching her, making Kari followed the path with the creatures watching her carefully. However, suddenly the feathers that rained down on the sky started to glow, before they started surrounding Kari, making her scream in fright at what was happening to her, before the feathers disappeared to reveal Kari in some kind of armour that looks like Kamen Rider Siren from Kamen Rider, only the crest symbol of light was on the forehead.

Kari looked at herself in awe at her new appearance, thinking it was beautiful. Kari used her hands to hold her new cape out with white feathers coming down from the cape, amazing her even more. Soon Kari held her hands out as a rapier appeared in her right hand and a white shield appeared in her right, amazing Kari even more. Soon Kari let go of the two weapons, with the two disappearing, amazing Kari even more at what was happening. Soon Kari continued walking up the path to where she heard the voice. Soon Kari made it up and saw a figure standing there, waiting for her before the figure turned around, allowing Kari to see what he looks like.

The Shadow's were covering the figure's features, before the Shadow disappeared to allow Kari to see who it was and what he looked like. The Figure looked like Wing Knight survive mode from Kamen Rider, only he had pure black wings on his back just through his cape so it didn't get ruined, with the helmet having a few differences, like a Dragon Mouth at the bottom, Dragon claw hands as well and a Black Dragon tail. Even his boots had three Dragon feet at the front and one at the back and the crest symbol of Darkness was on his helmet. "Kari''. The figure said to Kari, holding out his right hand for Kari to take, with his voice sounding very familiar. Kari's expression was in confusion, before she found out why this figure's voice sound familiar, making Kari smile brightly as she knew who this figure is now. "Shadow!" Kari exclaimed in happiness as she started running up him to give him a tight embrace, happy to see him again, with Shadow returning the hug, with Kari just reaching Shadow's chest. "I missed you so much." Kari commented to her crush with a smile, still hugging him tightly. "I missed you as well, Kari." Shadow replied as he hugged Kari more.

However the creatures covered in Shadow started appearing around Shadow and Kari again, getting Kari to look to see them surrounding her and Shadow, making her tense, but Shadow hugged her tightly with care. "Kari. It's alright. Our Digimon won't hurt us''. Shadow said to Kari as he allowed himself to step away from Kari, getting her confused at what Shadow said. "What do you mean our Digimon Shadow. None of these Digimon are Grimdramon or Gatomon and we can only have one partner''. Kari said to Shadow with confusion in her voice, wondering just what Shadow is talking about. However, suddenly something jumped in Kari's hands, making Kari take a step back in surprise, before she looked down to see the same creature that looked like Salamon, only the shadows were covering her as well and had glowing purple eyes. "You'll find out soon''. Shadow said to Kari as he turned around and started walking away, getting Kari concerned as she tried to reach for Shadow, just as a loud ringing noise was heard from nowhere.

Kari opens her eyes and realizes that she was no longer in the forest. She was in her room, with her alarm clock ringing nonstop, showing that it was 7:00 clock, while wearing Pink sleep clothes and not in the armour she was wearing in her dream. She then turned her alarm clock off from ringing more. "It was just a dream. But it felt so real." Kari said as she realized now that it was just a dream, but felt real to her, along with feeling like it wasn't a normal dream, but actually real and she was actually talking to Shadow. "Just what does this mean and why did Shadow said 'our Digimon'. Gatomon is my only partner Digimon and I don't think we can have more than one partner''. Kari thought to herself in confusion at what was happening to her, now confused out of her mind, before she took a sigh and decided to get ready for school.

* * *

 **Opening Song**

 **The scene starts with a DigiPort appearing**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **The scene changes to Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and lastly Shadow going through the Digiport.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **The scene changes to a D-Terminal shooting a beam energy towards a D3 Digivice, with the symbols for Courage through Darkness, heading to the D3 with the beam hitting the D3 to shoot an energy as well from the symbols and beam.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **A scene shows Veemon into Flamedramon, Hawkmon into Halsemon, Armadillmon into Digmon, Patamon into Pegasusmon, Gatomon into Nefertimon, and Grimdramon into Umbradramon.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to each armour Digimon doing an attack, even Umbradramon, along with Razordramon, doing an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Davis opening a Digiport, Yolei going through a forest, Cody doing Kendo, T.K. staring, Kari turning around, and Shadow activating his Dark Arm Blades.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to both old and new Digidestined watching in the distance, with Shadow right next to Kari, then changes to the Digimon Emperor spreading his arms out as his Dark Spires rise.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Armour Digivolve (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scene changes to the Old Digidestined Digimon in Champion form doing attack, Greymon being first, And Ferodramon being shown last, then changes to all the Armour Digimon forms.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Wormmon, then the faces of Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, Gatomon and Grimdramon about to attack, Patamon about to fire an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, and lastly Shroudryumon appearing with beams of Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black for each respective Digimon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scenes ends with the New Digidestined with their respective Digimon in front, with Shadow at the far end next to Kari with his partner Grimdramon right next to Gatomon.**

 **(Opening song End)**

* * *

Kari was walking to school with her pink back pack on, having had a short, but healthy breakfast and talk with her family, but hasn't really showed any spirit in her this morning. Kari was wearing new clothes. She wears a sleeveless white and pink turtle necked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord from her neck. She even has a hair clip on her hair. She has decided to wear something that she hoped wasn't do great looking on her, but it failed.

It has been 3 years since she and the other Digidestined defeated Apocalymon, and said goodbye to Shadow, who stayed in the Digital World with his partner Grimdramon. She still couldn't believe that Shadow chose to stay in the Digital world, with her wishing he did, with life being hard on her since that day, having cried her tears out when she would go to sleep, missing the boy she loves very much. Kari heard about the Diaboromon incident from her brother and thought Shadow was gonna help, but Tai told her that Shadow and Grimdramon wasn't there. Tai told her that Shadow was the first thing he asked Genai about, but the old man hasn't seen Shadow, having only seen him once during his travels to give him something special.

When they return to the Digital world two years ago, Shadow and Grimdramon still wasn't there and Gennai didn't know where they were or even know how they're doing, which made her sad. She was starting to think that she would never reunite with Shadow. Gatomon even told her that she didn't see Shadow or Grimdramon for three years, having wished they would visit, but for some reason Gatomon and Kari felt like they haven't been away from Shadow and Gatomon for so long and just a few weeks, with Gatomon feeling like she was missing something important. It's been a few days since they were called back to the Digital world to stop a new evil called the Digimon emperor, who was a human like her. Kari only saw her when they went to rescue a friend of hers from the Digimon Emperor, who was also the cause of Gatomon losing her Tail Ring

There were also new Digidestined in the team to help them out with this new threat. Three from her school, two she wasn't very close to and one being her childhood friend. One was called Davis, a goggle head like her brother Tai that also liked soccer, with him being her childhood friend. He also had a Crush on Kari and he is even the new leader of the Digidestined. He was partner to a Dragon digimon called Veemon, who had a crush on Gatomon, just like how Davis has a crush on her. Kari liked Davis, but only as a friend because he helped her during the past three years, doing what he could for her, which she was grateful, but she still didn't feel that way for him, only seeing him as her best friend that was always there for her.

Next was Cody, a young boy who acts more mature then his age from having his father die from police work, with make the grow up faster in spirit and become the man of his house, having lost his child spirit that made Kari sad for the young boy. His Digimon partner was an Armadillomon, who was a little different then Cody. He was a Digimon that was funny and joked around and not so serious like Cody. Last was a girl called Yolei that was a year older then her. She was also in the same school, but wasn't her friend till she became a Digidestined. Her partner was a Digimon called Hawkmon, who was a male bird Digimon and a gentleman kind of Digimon. All three Digidestined discovered a new evolution called Amour Digivolve, which required a Digimon egg that had a mark of the crest of it and a new Digivice called a D3, which they all got from the Digital world when they first heard of the threat.

Kari, Gatomon, T. K and Patamon were the only old Digidestined part of the new group, since they had more time than the other old members. T. K hasn't changed much and he was in her school. Both Kari and T. K had found their own digi-egg which made their Digivice turn into a D3 and amour digivole Gatomon and Patamon. Like Davis, T.K liked Kari, which didn't sound right to her. She thought of T.K as her twin brother that would always have her back, but apparently he doesn't feel the same and wants to date her, which made Kari a little uncomfortable. However, since Kari has return to the Digital world, she has begun to have dreams about Shadow, shadow creatures, that white amour and that small Digimon that looked like a Salamon, making her confused out of her mind. Kari sighed as she continued to walk to school, while thinking of the boy she loves. "Shadow, just where are you?''. Kari thought to herself as she looked at the sky as she continued to think about Shadow, wanting to see him again more than anything.

However, that brought her to a flashback about the last Digidestined's meeting on the day that they discovered Armour Digivole and how they reacted.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

The Digidestined were at a park finishing their talk about Amour Digivole and the new Digivice, along with the new group, new threat and who should go to the Digital World tomorrow. "Ok, it's settled. Tomorrow Sora, me and Izzy will go to the Digital world tomorrow''. Tai said to the group, looking at them all as everyone agreed with him, since Mimi was in America, Joe had a test and Matt had practice with his band, while T.K and Kari were already planning to go since they are part of the new group.

Sora was seating on a swing as everyone had the meeting, however she took notice of Kari's far off look, who was seating at the edge of a slide, looking at the night sky. "Kari. Is something wrong''. Sora said to the youngest member of the group, making everyone look at Kari, who didn't look at them and continued to look at the sky with her far off look on her face. "Kari''. Tai said to his sister, starting to get worried for his sister.

Kari looked at her brother, before she looked at everyone. "I'm just thinking about the Digimon emperor and what his doing to the Digimon and the Digital World. And about Shadow''. Kari said to the group about what she was thinking, worried for her crush. She seemed to have had an unknown fate, because a few months ago, she disappeared a day and reappeared the other day with no memory of what happened to her. Kari also did the same thing a year ago, only she reappeared a few minutes later, with her family being worried for her on both events, with Tai keeping a close eye on her in case she does something like this again.

Everyone looked down at the ground in sadness at what the Digidestined of Light said. They haven't mention Shadow since their last visit to the Digital world, but they have all missed the Darkness user greatly. They didn't trust him at first, but he proved that he could be trusted many times, with the group accepting him as a true friend and it pained them to have left him in the Digital world. "We have to have faith in him and that we'll see him again soon''. Tai said to the group with a sad face, also worried for Shadow, having trust Shadow to be the only person to become a couple with Kari and would have given him his blessing if he returned to the real world with the team, but Shadow stayed in the Digital World. Everyone nodded to Tai at what he said, while Kari was still worried for Shadow and what he has gone through.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Kari sighed to herself with her eyes closed as she finished remembering the Digidestined's meeting, having thought of that meeting a lot and how Shadow has been doing in his time in the Digital World. Kari then realized that she was in front of her School gate with the other students walking into the school, talking to friends and making plans. She must have been to focus on her flashback that she didn't notice that she has arrived at school, making Kari look down at how she has been focusing on her flashbacks to much and not what is in front of her.

"Hey Kari''. Kari heard her name being called out from behind her, making her turn around to see Davis, Cody, Yolei and T. K walking over to her with smiles on their faces, waving at her. **(Everyone is wearing the clothes that they wear in the show)**

"Hi''. Kari said to her friends with a sad smile and sad face, which everyone noticed straight away because there was no joy on her face, only sadness. "Kari, what's wrong''. Yolei said in worry for her friend and teammate that she liked a lot and wanted to be best friends with. "It's nothing''. Kari said to Yolei as she put on a fake smile, trying to hide her sadness. "Kari, why are you fake smiling''. Cody said to Kari as he could tell that Kari was putting a fake smile on her face, having seen the differences in her smiles up till now, making Kari sigh at how Cody figured out she was fake smiling. "Don't worry Kari. I'll cheer you up, no problem''. Davis said as he got in front of Kari and smiled brightly at her, thinking he could get Kari to smile. "If it's not too much to ask, but I would like to be along today, Davis''. Kari said to her childhood friend as she walked past Davis to the school, making him and the others widen their eyes in shock at what Karisaid and her actions.

T. K sighed as he knew what Kari was thinking about and what was troubling her. "We should just give her some time alone''. T. K said as he walked into School after Kari, having secret plans to try to get her to smile his way, wanting to date her and become her boyfriend and not let Shadow steal Kari away from him. The others soon followed them, hoping that Kari will cheer up soon and that everything will be back to normal, not knowing that only one thing can get Kari to smile today.

* * *

 **(5 hours later)**

Kari, T. K, Davis, Cody, Yolei were in the computer room of their school, with their digimon partners in the room as well, having finished school for the day, which Davis was grateful for. DemiVeemon, Upamon and Poromon were playing together, while Patamon was hanging on T. K's head, with all four Digimon smiling happily as they just finished a meal that Yolei brought for the team. Gatomon was being held by Kari's arms as she looked out the window, looking at the Sky, still thinking about Shadow. Gatomon was the same as Kari, looking at the sky thinking about Grimdramon, but for some reason Gatomon has been worried for something she doesn't even know, making Gatomon confused at what was happening to her. The whole day Kari and Gatomon has been silent and haven't talked to anyone, which worried everyone. Kari didn't even talk in class and has been silent for the whole lessons. Her behaviour is starting to worry everyone. Kari was usually a bright and happy girl that was nice and didn't have much friends in school, but was now a silent and not friendly girl as she hasn't talked to anyone, unless someone spoke to her first.

"There, the Digigate is open and ready to use''. Yolei said to the group as she finished readying the Digigate for everyone to go to the Digital World. Davis, DemiVeemon, Cody, Upamon, T. K, Patamon and Poromon went to Yolei's side, while Kari didn't move and Gatomon didn't look like she wanted to get out of Kari's hands. Both girls were thinking of the dreams that they have been having, where they see creatures covered in Darkness and a Digimon that looks like Salamon, in different forms and their crushes in different forms as well.

"Now we're ready to go to the Digital world, but first we need to set some rules''. Davis said to the group as he turned to look at them, as DemiVeemon went up to his head and lied down there. Everyone looked at Davis in confusion at what he was saying, while Kari and Gatomon looked at him as well, wondering what the special rules are. "What kind of rules, Davis''. Cody said to the team's leader, wondering what he meant by special rules. "Well first rule is that Kari has to come with me''. Davis said as his checks turned red, thinking about making his move on Kari when they're alone. Yolei looked at Davis with an angry face. "Davis, Kari can take care of herself and besides Kari wants to be alone''. Yolei said to Davis, while holding Poromon in her hands, frowning at how the goggle head boy wasn't respecting Kari's wishes to be alone.

"Yeah right, the Digimon Emperor will try to capture her, but I'll protect her with all my strength and I'll cheer Kari up''. Davis said to Yolei stubbornly, feeling confident that he can make Kari smile just like he did in the past. "Davis, what Kari is feeling is something that you can't help with. You should just let her have time alone''. T. K said to Davis, knowing that Davis or he can't help Kari feel better. T.K wanted to help Kari feel better and give him time so he can confessed his feelings to Kari, but was waiting for the right time. Davis glared at T. K in anger at what he said. "Please. I can get my girl to smile, no problem. I bet you just want to be with Kari alone as well''. Davis said to T. K with a glare, not listening to his advice because his to head strong.

Davis then tackled T. K to the ground and they started to fight each other. DemiVeemon, Patamon, Poromon, Yolei, Cody and Upamon tried to stop them from hurting each other. They were so busy fighting, that they didn't notice Kari walked up to the Computer and held her D3 with her right hand, before she was sucked into the computer with Gatomon in her hands. The others were still fighting, but the computer room door opened and Tai came in, wearing his school clothes. "What are you guys fighting about''. Tai said to everyone, wanting to know what they were fighting about. Everyone then looked at Tai as Davis and T.K pointed at each other. "Davis won't leave Kari alone/ T.J won't let me cheer Kari up''. Davis and T.K said at the same time before they glared at each other, making Tai look at them confused.

"Ok, first off. What are you guys talking about Kari being alone''. Tai said to everyone, wondering what happen and why they said Kari has been alone. "Kari's been sad, quiet and lonely today. We've been trying to help calm her down, but nothing worked''. Yolei said to Tai, telling him about Kari's behaviour and how she has been different lately. Tai looked at Yolei, before he looked down in thought. "Now that you mention it. Kari has been quiet and down lately. She didn't even speak when we were having breakfast''. Tai said as he remembered that Kari has been quiet before she left for school. What Tai said caused everyone to get more worried for Kari; however that was then when Cody released that Kari wasn't in the room. "Umm, Guys. Kari isn't here anymore''. Cody said to everyone, telling them about Kari's absence, causing them to finally notice that Kari and Gatomon were not in the room.

Yolei looked at the computer and saw that the Digigate had just been used, making Yolei gasped in shock and horror. "Oh no. Kari went to the Digital world all by herself everyone''. Yolei said to the group, making everyone look at the computer and gasp as well. "What is Kari thinking? Going to the Digital world all by herself with Gatomon''. DemiVeemon said in shock that Kari and Gatomon went to the digital world alone. "We can figure that out later, we have to go find them''. Tai said to everyone, worried about his sister and if anything is gonna happen to her. Everyone nodded to Tai, before the Digidestined held their Digivice and D3 in front of the computer. "Digi port open''. Everyone said, before they were sucked in the computer with their digimon, leaving the human world and enter the digital world.

* * *

 **(In the Digital World)**

Kari and Gatomon were walking through the forest woods, minding their own business and thinking about Shadow and Grimdramon. Kari was walking endlessly while Gatomon walked behind Kari. Kari was looking down at the ground as she walked, while Gatomon kept her eyes out for anything that would happen. "I miss him''. Kari said to Gatomon with tears in her eyes, wanting to see Shadow again more than anything in the world. Gatomon looked at her partner back with a sad face as well. "I know Kari. I miss Grimdramon as well'''. Gatomon said to Kari, feeling the same as Kari, wanting to see Grimdramon again. Both girls didn't care about the argument their friends had, they just cared about seeing Shadow and Grimdramon again.

Then Kari and Gatomon heard a roar, which made then turn around and gasp in shock. A very angry Monochromon appear from the forest, and he was looking at Kari and Gatomon. Monochromon then roared again, before he charged right at Kari and Gatomon! "Kari, run!''. Gatomon shouted out to her partner, before both girls then started running away, with Monochromon charging after them. Kari and Gatomon kept running away from Monochromon for a while, before they started running out of breath and they could feel their legs start to get heavy. However a blur went past Kari and Gatomon, getting the two to widen their eyes in surprise at the blue, before they turned around a saw the Monochromon looking scared, before he ran away from a small Pink Digimon in front of him. The Digimon turned around and smiled at Kari and Gatomon, who were confused. "Gatomon. Whose that Digimon''. Kari asked her partner if she knows the Digimon in front of her. "Sorry Kari, but I don't''. Gatomon said to her partner, never seeing this Digimon before in her life.

The small Pink Digimon smiled as she went to Kari and hugged Kari at the chest, surprising the users of Light. "Kari''. The small Digimon said to Kari happily, before she then went up to Gatomon and hugged her as well. "Gatomon''. The Digimon said to Gatomon happily, confusing the two light users. "I see MarineAngemon already found you guys''. A voice was heard from behind Kari and Gatomon, making Kari widen her eyes at the familiar voice, before she turned around to see someone she wanted to see again after so long. The voice came from a 12-year-old Shadow. Shadow's hair was still the same style, only the purple bang part that went over his left eye was now a little longer, eyebrows still Black. Shadow was now was quiet tall and muscle, but not too much, just a few tinny inches from Tai's height, but a little bigger then T.K, wearing a Black Scarf like Ginga's scarf from Beyblade, a Black open high collar jacket with a hood on it and small sleeves that just reach his muscles over a normal V-neck black shirt that has a picture of a Dragon on it with his crest of Darkness around his neck, Black long pants with a silver chain belt around his waist, Black fingerless gloves that reach his wrist and black shoes and finally had goggles like Tai's goggles, only it was black where the blue was, dark blue where the black used to be and the mark of darkness was on the left edge of the goggles. Grimdramon was also besides Shadow, also a little bigger than before, has some bandages that he wraps around his arms, just above his claws and a black bandanna around his neck, along with a dark belt around him as well.

Shadow and Kari quickly gained tears in their eyes as they recognized Shadow and Grimdramon easily. "Shadow! /Grimdramon!''. Kari and Gatomon shouted out happily as they ran towards the Darkness users and hugged them, bringing them to the ground with the Darkness users laughing at the girls' actions. "I've missed you so much''. Kari said to Shadow with her eyes closed, tears going down her cheeks and head on Shadow's chest, with Shadow returning the hug by wrapping his arms around Kari's back. "I have missed you too, Kari''. Shadow said to the girl he loves with a smile, glad to see Kari again. "I thought I would never see you again, Grimdramon''. Gatomon cried out to the Digimon she loves with tears in her eyes. "It's alright Gatomon, I'm back now''. Grimdramon said to the Digimon he loves as he kisses her forehead, making her blush at what Grimdramon did. Then both Digidestined and their Digimon stood up, with Kari noticing the small Pink flying Digimon was still around, watching Shadow and Kari.

"MarineAngemon, I know you were excited to see Kari again, but you should have waited for us instead of rushing ahead''. Shadow said to the mysterious pink Digimon with a smile, getting Kari to look at Shadow in confusion. "Shadow. You know this cute little Digimon''. Kari said to the boy she loves with a surprised look, getting MarineAngemon to hug Kari again, getting her to giggle. "Of course. She is after all your Digimon''. Shadow said to Kari with a gently smile on his face as he placed his left hand on his left waist, getting Kari and Gatomon confused. "Before you ask anything, let me do this first''. Shadow said to Kari as he held his right hand up, before he clicked his fingers, making Kari and Gatomon's head hurt as they held their heads for a few seconds, before they looked back at Shadow. "We remember now. Shadow, I remember our adventure with Takuya, Zoe and Kouchi and our adventures with Mikey, Nene, Christopher and Ewan''. Kari said with a smile on her face as she remembered her past adventures in the other worlds, making Shadow smile. "That's good to know, but just remember the memory blocking idea was yours''. Grimdramon said to Kari with a smirk on his Dragon face, getting Kari to giggle.

"Whatever you say, my Draconic husband and by the way, where's our daughter''. Gatomon said to Grimdramon with her hands on her hips, wanting to know where hers and Grimdramon's daughter is. "She's right here''. Shadow said as he brought out a black Fusion Loader in his right hand, showing it as he activated, before a flash came out to reveal a new Digimon on the ground. It looked like Salamon, but her fur was black, has three claws on her feet, a longer black tail, Blue eyes and has Grimdramon's ears and finally has Grimdramon's wings, only white. "Mummy''. The Digimon called out as she ran into Gatomon's open arms, crying in happiness with Gatomon doing the same. "GrimSalamon. My baby girl''. Gatomon said with tears in her eyes to feel her daughter again, making everyone smile at her. Shadow then walked up to Kari, before he held out his right hand.

Kari knew what Shadow wanted so she gave him her D3, getting Shadow to smile. "Thank you''. Shadoww said to Kari with a smile, before he focused with Kari's D3 glowing and changing shape, before it changed into a White Fusion Loader. Shadow then brought out his Fusion Loader in his left hand, before it activated and a few flashes came out and into Kari's new Fusion Loader before Shadow gave Kari her Fusion Loader. Kari looked at her Fusion Loader with happiness as a Darcmon's face appeared on the screen. "Hi Kari. We've missed you''. Darcmon said to Kari with a smile on her face, getting Kari to smile, before she laughed as MarineAngemon hugged her face. "I've missed you guys as well''. Kari said to her Digimon with a smile, before MarineAngemon turned into a flash that went into her Fusion Loader.

"How have you been during our short time away from each other''. Shadow asked Kari with a smile, wondering how she has been, before Kari went up to Shadow and hugged him. "Why don't I show you how I have been doing''. Kari said to Shadow with a smile, before she kissed Shadow on the lips, making him widen his eyes in surprise, with Gatomon giving Grimdramon a kiss on the lips as well. However, Tai, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Cody, and their partner digimon who digivoled to their Rookie level arrived to the scene just in time to see Kari hugging Shadow and giving him a kiss on the lips. The same could be said for Gatomon hugging Grimdramon and kissing him on the lips as well with GrimSalamon in her arms.

"Huh, who is that guy?" Cody asked, as he and the new Digidestined, along with their partners were seeing Shadow and his partner for the first time. "He's so cute and handsome!" Yolei said out loud with hearts in her eyes, along with having a dreamy expression. "Who is that guy and why is he getting hugged by Kari?!" Davis exclaimed out in rage, jealous that someone else is getting by Kari that were not him. He wasn't very happy at this fact around a stranger that he doesn't know being this close to Kari. Along with this stranger getting a kiss on the lips by Kari!

Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hackmon were the same with Grimdramon. "Who are those Digimon?" Armadillomon asked the team, never seeing Grimdramon or GrimSalamon before in his life or ever hearing about him. "I'm not sure because I've never encounter a Digimon like those two before." Hawkmon said to Armadillomon in confusion, in the same situation as the other clueless Digimon. "And why the heck is Gatomon hugging that Digimon and giving that other Digimon a kiss?!" Veemon exclaimed in rage, also like Davis, jealous at this fact that Gatomon is doing the same with Grimdramon and holding GrimSalamon. He also wasn't happy about this unknown Digimon getting a kiss on the cheek as well!

Tai and T.K., along with their Digimon partners, were very happy at this moment at seeing their old comrades again after 3 years. "Shadow!" Tai and T.K. exclaimed in happiness, happy to see a familiar face after so long. "Grimdramon!" Agumon and Patamon exclaimed in happiness, glad to see their old friend Grimdramon again. Both Tai and T.K., along with Agumon and Patamon, then run, or fly in Patamon's case, over to Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon, and Gatomon. This action caused the New Digidestined and their Digimon partners to be even more confused now. Shadow, Grimdramon, Kari and Gatomon then noticed Tai, T.K., Agumon, and Patamon coming over to them. Kari and Gatomon smiled at them, while Shadow and Grimdramon were surprised, while GrimSalamon hid behind Gatomon. "Huh? Tai? T.K.? Is that you?" Shadow asked in surprise to see the two again, not expecting them. "Agumon? Patamon? They're here too?" Grimdramon asked in surprise, also wasn't expecting them as well. This is turning out to be a grand reunion for Shadow and Grimdramon, meeting old and new friends today.

"Hey Shadow!" Tai said to the Darkness user with a smile, glad to see Shadow even if he saw him kissing Kari, stopping in front of him. "It's good to see you again after so long, Shadow." T.K. said to the Darkness user, also glad about seeing Shadow again. "Grimdramon, it's been a long time!" Agumon exclaimed to his old friend and comrade. "Nice to see a familiar face again!" Patamon said, happy to see an old friend again. Both humans and Digimon were happy to see Shadow and Grimdramon again. However, Agumon then noticed GrimSalamon hiding behind Gatomon, getting him confused. "Whose that''. Agumon asked in confusion as he pointed at GrimSalamon, getting everyone to look and gain surprise looks at seeing GrimSalamon. Gatomon smiled as she picked up GrimSalamon and held her carefully. "This is GrimSalamon, mine and Grimdramon's daughter''. Gatomon said to the team with a smile, getting them to jaw drop in shock at what they heard, with Kari leaning her head against Shadow's right shoulder. "Tai. Me and Shadow are a couple now, just so you know''. Kari said to her brother with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's arm, getting them even more shocked.

"Excuse me, but can anyone explain what is going here?!" Davis exclaimed out loud with a confused and shocked look at Kari saying she was a couple with this stranger, getting even more confused about the situation. "I'm also confused on what is happening right now." Cody said to the group with a confused look, still trying to figure out who Shadow and Grimdramon were to the others, along with GrimSalamon. "Yeah, like who is that cute guy and his friend?" Yolei said with her eyes now closed and checks red with her hands on her checks, still thinking about Shadow at this moment.

These thoughts plague the new Digidestined minds about Shadow and Grimdramon. The older Digidestined and their Digimon, including Shadow, Grimdramon and GrimSalamon looked in the direction of the New Digidestined and their Digimon. "Who are these people?" Shadow asked in surprise, meeting the New Digidestined for the first time and surprised to see them in the Digital world. "Along with the Digimon that are with them as well?" Grimdramon asked the group as well as, a bit confused just like his partner. "Are they new friends of mummy's''. GrimSalamon asked cutely as she stayed in her mother's arms. Meeting new people and digimon besides the Old Digidestined and their Digimon was a first time for Shadow, Grimdramon and GrimSalamon, since they were only comfortable with their old friends.

Kari then turns to look at Shadow to start the introduction of the New Digidestined and their Digimon, while letting go of Shadow's arm. "Oh right, you've never met them before, have you, Shadow?" Kari asked her boyfriend, having realized that Shadow hasn't met the new Digidestined yet. Shadow looks at Kari, Tai, and T.K. for an explanation. The same could be said for Grimdramon and GrimSalamon looking at Gatomon, Agumon, and Patamon with the same expression as Shadow, wondering who these people are. "Well, I guess now is a good time to introduce everyone." Tai said to the team, hoping to clear up the confusion soon, while finally noticing the goggles on Shadow's head.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." T.K. said to Tai, wanting the same as Tai, before he then turns around to look at Davis, Yolei, and Cody, before he points to Shadow and Grimdramon. "Davis, Yolei, Cody, Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon, meet Shadow and Grimdramon" T.K. said to the group, officials introducing the New Digidestined and their partners to Shadow and Grimdramon. This gain questioning look from everyone mentioned, while Shadow and Grimdramon just raised an eyebrow, while GrimSalamon went next to Shadow, who picked her up and held her. "Shadow?" Davis, Yolei, and Cody said simultaneously in confusion at hearing the name. "And Grimdramon?" Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon also said simultaneously, also confused as well. "They are both old friends that we met a longtime ago. And GrimSalamon is Gatomon and Grimdramon's daughter" Kari said to the group with a smile, giving more details, still happy to see Shadow again.

"Shadow is also known as the Digidestined of Darkness with his partner Grimdramon being the Digimon of Darkness." Tai explained to give more details to the team. This information suddenly caused the New Digidestined and their Digimon to raise their guards about Shadow and Grimdramon being called the Digidestined of Darkness and Digimon of Darkness. "Did you say Digidestined of Darkness?" Cody asked with narrowed eyes, getting a now suspicious look at Shadow. "Yeah, how can this guy and his friend there use Darkness?!" Yolei screamed out loud, now having different thoughts about Shadow. "Are you sure we can trust these two?! For all we know, they can be working for the bad guys!" Davis exclaimed, now having more doubts about Shadow and his partner, along with the others trusting this guy. "Right!" All the partner digimon exclaimed, now having distrustful looks at Grimdramon at this very moment.

Kari and T.K. got in front of Shadow to keep the new Digidestined from looking at him. Gatomon and Patamon did the same thing with Grimdramon. They were all frowning at the other Digidestined and their Digimon. "Hey! Shadow is not a bad guy!" Kari said to the group with narrowed eyes, defending her boyfriend that doesn't do evil and keeps Evil from using the Darkness. "She's right! Shadow can be trusted!" T.K. exclaimed to the group, having full trust in Shadow after their adventure together. "The same can be said for Grimdramon!" Gatomon harshly said at the others, defending her husband. "They're right! Shadow and Grimdramon can always be trusted!" Patamon exclaimed to the Digidestined and their Digimon, already forgiven Shadow and Grimdramon's ways of evil long ago and after they protected them long ago.

Davis, Cody, Yolei, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon were surprised to see Kari, Gatomon, T. K and Patamon defend Shadow and Grimdramon. Tai walked in front of Kari, T. K, Gatomon and Patamon and stood between them and the new Digidestined. "Calm down you guys. You're supposed to be a team and not argue against each other''. Tai said to the new team of Digidestined, trying to keep the new Digidestined team from arguing. "But Tai, you heard what they said about Shadow''. Kari said looking at her brother.

Tai was about to say something when Shadow decided to speak. "I don't care''. Shadow said the group, getting everyone, but GrimDramon to look at him, seeing him still holding GrimSalamon, who looked a little afraid. "They're just new Digidestined and their Digimon just meet me and are acting like how you guys did before. Me and Grimdramon will just have to earn their Trust''. Shadow said to the group, with his eyes looking at the new team of Digidestined, getting them to widen their eyes at what he said, while Kari, T.K, Tai and their Digimon smiled at him, with Kari wrapping her arms around Shadow's right hand again, getting Tai a little angry. "Anyway, how are you guys back here in the Digital world? I thought the Digital gate closed 3 years ago''. Shadow said to the group, looking at Tai, while being careful to not disturb Kari's peaceful moment leaning on his shoulder. Tai still looked a little angry, but still nodded to Shadow. "We came here through a Digital gate to battle the Digimon Emperor''. Tai said to the Darkness user explaining how his here with the others to his sister's boyfriend.

"I see. Me and Grimdramon heard of this Digimon Emperor and been taking out a few of his controlled digimon''. Shadow said to Tai, telling him that he and Grimdramon have been fighting against the Digimon Emperor, while GrimSalamon jumped out of his arms and started looking at Agumon, getting the Digimon to look nervous at a child being close to him. Tai was about to say something, but suddenly a Devidramon and Tankmon with a Dark ring around their necks appeared from the sky and forest and landed in front of the Digidestined and their Digimon, causing them to look at the Devidramon and Tankmon, with Kari and Gatomon to stop leaning against Shadow and Grimdramon's shoulder.

"A Devidramon and Tankmon!''. Tai said in shock about seeing a Devidramon and Tankmon. "They have some Dark Rings on them''. Hawkmon said to the team as they noticed the Dark Ring around its neck. "Let's go guys''. Davis said as he was about to pull his D3 out of his pocket, but Shadow held his left hand out, stopping him and making Davis and everyone, but Grimdramon look at him. "Me and Grimdramon got this one''. Shadow said to everyone, before he put his left hand back in his cloak and pulled out his Fusion Loader, getting everyone confused, while Kari and Gatomon knew what he was doing. **"Digi-Armor Energize and Reload Spadamon!''.** Shadow called out as his Fusion Loader activated, with a glow covering Grimdramon and a flash came out of the Fusion Loader.

 **Grimdramon Armor Digivole to…UmbraDramon! The Dragon of Darkness!**

The light around Grimdramon disappeared to reveal a Digimon that looks like a Flamedramon, with some differences. He has Black in place of blue, grey replacing the white, the armour is purple in place of red, along with blue replacing yellow and purple flames. Also, has five sharp claw blades instead of three. His feet are also the same, except having a claw in the back foot. He also has purple eyes, has black bat-like ears. He also has Dark Purple Dragon wings as well. His mask is purple, has no V-shape, and has two blades on the nose helmet, and he still has his bandages and bandana. The flash also disappeared to reveal a White Digimon in blue armour, has a sword and yellow eyes. Everyone, but Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon stared with jaw drop looks on their face at what they just witnessed. Shadow then held his Fusion Loader out. **"UmbraDramon!/ Yeah/ Spadamon! / As you wish/ Digifuse!''.** Shadow called out as the Crystal on his Fusion Loader activated with the screen flashing, with the two Digimon being covered in energy as they merged.

Soon the energy disappeared to reveal UmbraDramon, only he had Spademon's long white hair on his head with his helmet still on, Spadamon's sword in his right claw and finally Spadamon's gauntlets that covered Umbramon's bandages. **"SpadeDramon!''.** The newly fused Digimon called out to the heavens. **"Blade of Darkness!''.** SpadeDramon called out as his sword was covered in Darkness, before he disappeared and reappeared behind the two Control Digimon, with the Dark Ring being destroyed, before the two Digimon left the scene.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock at what they just witnessed, while Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon watched what happened with smiles, before a flash came out of Kari's pocket, which revealed into a Darcmon behind Kari, using her sword to protect Kari from a blast from a Sunflowmon that tried to attack from behind, but failed, getting everyone to widen their eyes again. "Kari! Digifuse me with Gatomon!''. Darcmon called out to her mistress with her eyes narrowed, getting Kari to nod her head as she brought out her Fusion Loader from her pocket, making everyone widen their eyes again, while Gatomon was ready.

" **Gatomon! Darcmon! Digifuse!''.** Kari called out as she held her Fusion Loader in her right hand above her head, with the two Digimon being covered in energy, before they mixed together to reveal Gatomon, only having Darcmon's wings, wielding Darcmon's sword and Darcmon's armour. "Digifuse! Fusion up! Gatomon! **Lighting Sword!''.** The Fusion up Gatomon called out, before she disappeared and reappeared behind the Sunflowmon, with her sword out with the Dark Ring shattering into pieces, with the SunFlowmon flew away, with everyone still watching in shock. The Fusion Digimon glowed, before beams shot out into Shadow and Kari's Fusion Loaders with the Digimon that were glowing were now back to Gatomon and Grimdramon. "Well down, you two''. Shadow said to Grimdramon and Gatomon with a smile, just as GrimSalamon flew over to her mother, who hugged her happily. Shadow then looked at his Fusion Loader with a smile. "And well down to you, Spadamon''. Shadow said to his Digimon with a smile, getting him to smile. "No problem''. Spadamon said to his general with a smile, getting Shadow to smile as he put his Fusion Loader away.

Tai still looked shocked, before he looked at Shadow. "You got some explaining to do''. Tai said to the Darkness user, wanting to know how Shadow got that Digivice, with how Kari has one. "I'll explain everyone soon, but you guys should head home now''. Shadow said to his old friend as he pointed at the setting sun, getting everyone to notice. "Um… Shadow''. Kari said to her boyfriend, getting everyone's attention to see Kari looking nervous. "Could you…please come back to the real world with us''. Kari asked her boyfriend to go to the human world with them, making everyone widen their eyes at what Kari asked.

Tai, T. K, Patamon, Agumon and Gatomon then nodded to Kari as they looked at Shadow and Grimdramon. "You've been in the Digital world for 3 years now. Don't you think it's time for you to return back to the Real world''. T. K said to his friend, also wanting Shadow to come back to the real world, even though he wishes that he made his move on Kari first. "Kari really wants you to come back, so please Shadow''. Tai asked his friend, knowing that this will be important to Kari. Shadow and Grimdramon looked at each other, before they looked at Kari and Gatomon, along with GrimSalamon, seeing their faces, making them decide. Shadow sighed, before he looked at everyone.

"Alright. I'll go back to the real world''. Shadow said to everyone, accepting to go back to the real world. Tai, T. K, Patamon, Gatomon and Kari cheered at hearing Shadow will come back with them with GrimSalamon happy, while Davis and the others looked troubled to have Shadow come back with them. "Come on then. It's this way''. Kari said as she grabbed Shadow's left hand with both her hands and started pulling Shadow to the TV that will take them back to the Real world, while Shadow just smiled at Kari.

Everyone followed after Kari and Shadow and soon they made it back to the TV that they come from. "How is a TV gonna take us back?''. Grimdramon said in wonder, wanting to know how a TV will take them back to the Real world. "Just hold your Digivice out and you'll see''. Tai said as he got his Digivice out, with everyone doing the same as they brought out their Digivices, while Shadow held his right hand out, holding his Fusion Loader. The TV then flashed, before it sucked in everyone, even the Digimon.

* * *

 **(Real world)**

Tai, Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, Shadow, and their Digimon partners arrive back in the Computer Room of the school in the real world in a bad landing. They came out of the computer through the Digi-gate. Everyone, but Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon landed on a dog pile. The reason why Shadow and Kari wasn't in the dog pile was because Shadow was fast enough to get himself and Kari away from the dog pile. Shadow looked left and right at the computer room, before he looked out the window to see the sun setting. "So, at last I'm finally back in the Real World, huh?" Shadow questioned to himself, finally return to the human world after he spend 3 years' time in the Digital World.

Kari went behind Shadow, before she hugged him from behind, making both Shadow and her blush. "That's right, Shadow. Welcome back". Kari replied to her boyfriend, happy to have Shadow back in her life again. "Hey, what the hell happened to me?" A tiny voice called out, causing everyone, even the Digimon who just got out of the dog pile, to look at the source of the voice. What they saw really surprised them. "Grimdramon?" Shadow asked, surprised at seeing his partner. What they were looking at was a smaller version of Grimdramon, Demigrimdramon. DemiGrimdramon looked like a smaller version of Grimdramon, only much cuter and looks like a toy that someone would sleep with. Even his wings are cute looking. Even his bandana and bandages make him look cute.

"Oh wow, he is so cute!" Yolei exclaimed out loud, holding her hand and closing her eyes happily from seeing DemiGrimdramon. "Well, he certainly looks adorable to hug." Kari replied to Yolei as she picked up GrimSalamon and held her, wanting to hug DemiGrimdramon. Suddenly, Demigrimdramon was being held in Gatomon's paws, who was looking at him lovingly. "Well now, aren't you the cutest thing to hold and hug." Gatomon said to her lover, causing Demigrimdramon to blush a bit at how close he is to Gatomon and what she said. All the males in the room, except Shadow, were having mixed reactions to Demigrimdramon: Davis a bit jealous from the attention that DemiGrimdramon was getting at the girls, Tai, Cody, and T.K. having surprise looks at this interaction, and the Digimon partners also surprise at seeing Demigrimdramon for the first time.

"How come he gets all the attention?" Davis bitterly asked about Demigrimdramon getting the attention of the girls. "I'm not sure, but you have to admit, the girls do love cute things." Cody replied to the leader, causing every male in the room to nod their heads in agreement. "Now that I think about it. This is the first time that I've seen Grimdramon in his in-training level form''. Tai said as he realized that this was his first time seeing DemiGrimdramon. Kari then turned towards Shadow to look at him.

Shadow was still wearing the clothes that he wearied in the Digital world, even his scarf was still on. Kari then came up with a great idea. "Shadow, since you're back in the real world, you should see everyone again''. Kari said to Shadow, wanting Shadow to see the rest of the Digidestined again after 3 years. "Alright. I want to see the others again anyway and tell everyone what happened''. Shadow said to Kari, wanting to see his old friends again. Tai then got out his phone and sent a message to everyone to meet them in the park. "Alright, everyone will be at the park so let's go''. Tai said to everyone, getting nods from everyone as they left the computer room.

* * *

 **(15 minutes later)**

Everyone was now at the park, waiting for the other Digidestined. Tai, Kari, and T.K., with Patamon on T.K's head, were at the park at night. The reason why because they were waiting for the other Older Digidestined, except Mimi, to arrive. Even Davis, Yolei, and Cody, along with their Digimon, were also there at the park. They wanted to know about Tai telling the truth about Shadow knowing the Older Digidestined as well. Shadow, along with Gatomon holding DemiGrimdramon, were hiding in the shadow of the parks with even GrimSalamon in Shadow's arms as well, being a little nervous. "You better be right about this, Tai." Davis said to his role model, holding his Digimon partner in his arms. "I'm sure, Davis, just trust me on this." Tai replied to his successor with a smile, knowing what he is doing.

Just then, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and Sora arrived at the park to meet the others with all of them wearing their school clothes. "Okay, Tai we're here." Matt said to Tai with his arms in his pocket, wanting to know the sudden call. "Now what seems so important to bring us all here?" Izzy asked Tai as well, wondering about the sudden meeting. The Older Digidestined that arrived were in for a surprise today. "Let's just say we like you to meet someone." Tai replied to the team, before he turned to Kari and nodded his head. Kari then turns her head towards some shadows in the trees. "You can come out now." Kari called with her hands over her mouth for Shadow to come out. Just then, Shadow, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Demigrimdramon appeared out of the shadows, surprising the Older Digidestined. Each Digidestined were confused and surprised at this new person appearing.

"Huh? Who's this guy?" Joe asked the group, adjusting his glasses to make sure he was seeing this right. "And who is that in Gatomon's paws and that Digimon''. Sora asked confused at the new guy. "Really? Is that how you treat old friends coming to see you guys first time in years?" Shadow sarcastically replied to the old Digidestined as he tried to calm down GrimSalamon in his arms, confusing the Older Digidestined. "Old friends?" Izzy asked Shadow with a confused look, also confused about what Shadow is saying. "Don't tell me you forgot already?" Shadow replied shaking his head at how they can't recognize him.

"Okay kid, just who are you?" Matt asked Shadow with a frown, a bit irritated about this kid. "Alright, if you must know, it's Shadow." Shadow answered to Matt, surprising the Older Digidestined. "Shadow?!" Everyone exclaimed out in shock, shocked to see Shadow again, only older in appearance. "That's right, and you already met Grimdramon, or Demigrimdramon in this case. And allow me to introduce GrimSalamon, Gatomon and Grimdramon's daughter" Shadow said to the group as he held GrimSalamon up, looking at his partner in Gatomon's paws.

"That's Grimdramon?!" Izzy asked surprise to see the Digimon again, only smaller in appearance. "He looks kind of smaller since the last time we saw him. And that's Gatomon and Grimdramon's daughter" Sora said in surprise to see, also surprised to see Grimdramon smaller in size. Davis, Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon partners were surprise on how the Older Digidestined reacted to Shadow and his partner like they were old friends. Matt, Izzy, Sora, and Joe each have tears in their eyes to see Shadow again. "Shadow!" Everyone exclaimed, before they then proceeded to run towards him, giving him a big group hug. Shadow was holding his breath from the tight embrace the others were giving him, while GrimSalamon was flying in the sky to avoid the hug.

"Uh, guys, I'm glad to see you again, but can you let me go?" Shadow asked his friends, struggling with his words. The other Digidestined realize what was happening, and let go. They still had tears coming down their faces. "Shadow, when did you get here?" Sora asked her old friend, wanting an answer on how his here. "I hope you didn't get hurt while coming here." Joe said to the Darkness user, wanting to know about Shadow's safety. "What I want to know is how are you and your partner are here in front of us." Izzy said to the Darkness user, wanting to know. "Not to mention you grown sense the last time we saw you." Matt said to Shadow, noticing his appearance. "Let's just say, I'm here right now, and doing okay at the moment." Shadow replied to his old friends with a smile. This was turning into a happy reunion between old friends. Everyone then sit around each other on the ground. "How did you come back? What was Traveling around the Digital world like? How has your hair still like that''? The Older Digidestined said as they looked at Shadow in enticement, wanting to ask Shadow many questions.

"First I came back the same way as Kari and the others, second my hair was like this when I was born and finally I'll tell you all of my adventures right now''. Shadow said to the group as he got on a tree branch and hanged upside down, getting the group to stand up. "Okay, but where should I start''. Shadow said to the group of Digidestined, not knowing how he should start. "How about from the beginning''. T.K suggested to the Darkness users, seating on a swing, while still feeling a little sad that Kari chose Shadow.

"Alright then. Maybe this could help as well''. Shadow said as he held his left hand out, with an orb of darkness appearing before it was sent to the ground, and widen in the shape of a TV screen. "This will help you guys see what happened. Anyway, I guess it all started a year after my Adventure with Tai and the others''. Shadow started to explain as the Darkness screen showed a 10-year-old Shadow with Grimdramon walking through a forest. "My adventure happened when I found this little girl in the forest''. Shadow said as the darkness screen showed Shadow hugging a 3-year-old girl that has short black hair, purple eyes, pale skin and wearing black clothes, making everyone widen their eyes at what they are seeing. "She traveled with me and Grimdramon and soon her Digi-egg hatched into a ShadowJackalmon''. Shadow said as the Darkness screen changed to show Shadow, Grimdramon, the girl and a Small Jackal Digimon, same size as Gatomon, only black, tail black as well with no ring, black wristbands on the wrist, small Dark Devil Wings on the back, pointy Jackal ears and Purple Eyes with the Digimon on all four like a jackal.

"We soon met other humans and their partners, with all of us hearing of a new evil in the Digital World and decided to team up again it''. Shadow said as he explained more of his old times as the darkness screen changed to show Shadow and Grimdramon next to 8 more humans and 8 more Digimon with Shadows covering them, only Shadow had goggles on with the team facing an advancing army with a giant monster like Digimon behind the army. "A threat to the Digital world''. Joe said in surprise at what he was hearing, never have thought something like this happened, while standing up. "Then why weren't us called over to help you''. Mimi asked the Darkness user in concern, wondering why she and the others weren't called to help. "Better question is why we weren't aware of this''. Patamon said from his spot on T.K's head, having never seen this happen in the Digital World. "The threat's name was Milleniummon and used some dark energy to keep the Digidestined from coming to help, and to keep the Digidestined's Digimon from seeing what was happening. His goal was to conquer the Digital World and real World''. Shadow said to the group, telling them why they weren't called to help out, while putting his hands behind his head.

"So I'm guessing that you and your team stopped him, right''. Matt said to Shadow, knowing that Shadow must have stopped him if he looks this relaxed. "We did, but it was a hard battle''. Shadow said to Matt as he turned to look at him, getting a sigh of relief from everyone. "But then what happened to your team''. Cody asked the Darkness user on what happened to his team, getting Shadow to look at him. "They traveled to another world''. Shadow said to Cody with a natural expression on his face, getting everyone to look at him. "Shadow. That's just not possible, others world don't exist''. Izzy said to the Darkness user, thinking that other worlds don't exist. "Oh I'm telling the truth, look''. Shadow said to the child of Knowledge as he crossed his arms, with the Darkness screen changing to show Shadow and Grimdramon stepping past a portal ,before they are in the land of the Sovereigns, before they met up with the Tamers team, who were about to enter to find a Sovereign.

"I met these guys that call their team the Digimon Tamers. Me and Grimdramon helped them out in this battle against some kind of program called the D-reaper''. Shadow said as he explained more of his time as the Darkness screen showed Shadow with the Tamers battling the D-reaper's agents. "After a very hard battle, we won and defeated the D-reaper and that world is where I got this''. Shadow said as he held his right hand up, showing his D3, before the D3 changed into his D-Powered Digivice, getting every to look at the Digivice in shock. "Whoa! A new Digivice! Amazing!''. Sora said in awe at seeing the new Digivice as she and the others started getting excited at Shadow's story. "Well, what happened next''. Yolei said in excitement at how amazing Shadow's story is going so far. "Me and Grimdramon traveled to another world, which was different with human Digimon and beast Digimon, along with that world being the world I got this from''. Shadow said to the group of Digidestined and Digimon as his D-Powered Digivice changed to his D-Tector, with the darkness screen showing Shadow and Grimdramon in a battle field with human and best Digimon battling each other.

"Well what happened''. Davis said in excitement at what happened in Shadow's time in this world. "There I gained the spirits of Darkness to battle against a Digimon called Lucemon, a Digimon that turned good to bad, along with gaining allies like 3 humans from that world. Two boys named Takuya and Kouchi and one girl named Zoe, along with three Digimon named Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon''. Shadow said to the team with a smile as the Darkness screen showing Shadow with two boys, one with brown hair wearing red clothes, the other boy having black hair and wearing and green and white clothes and a girl that has blond hair, wearing purple with two angel Digimon and one giant Pink Digimon, but the female Angel Digimon was holding Grimdramon in her hands. "Wow, so these were the ones that helped you guys in that world''. Tai said in awe at seeing the Mega Digimon, with Gatomon giving a glare at DemiGrimdramon, who was hanging on Shadow's head.

"Well…there was one more person that helped me out''. Shadow said as he started to look nervous, looking anywhere, but at Kari, getting everyone confused. "Who was it?''. Patamon asked the Darkness user on who the last person that helped him out in the other world. "It was…Kari''. Shadow said as he revealed the last person that helped him, making everyone widen their eyes while Kari was playing with GrimSalamon, with the Darkness screen showing Shadow hugging a 9-year-old Kari that was wearing a pink outfit. Everyone looked at Kari, who held up her Fusion Loader as it changed into a Blue D-tector with the symbol of water on the screen. "I was chosen by the spirits of water and became a Legendary warrior''. Kari said to the group without looking at them as she put her D-tector in her pocket, getting everyone to look back at Shadow.

"Anyway, the next world was like our Digital World, only this one had a program called King Drasil. The King of that Digital World''. Shadow said as he told the group on the next world he visited, getting everyone, but Kari to jaw drop in shock. "That Digital World was in danger of Seven Digimon called the Seven Demon Lords, who wanted to destroy that Digital World''. Shadow said to the group on the great threat of that world, getting everyone to shiver at the name 'Demon lords', with the Darkness screen showing the Seven Demon Lords destroying a forest. "I don't think they sound friendly with a name like that''. DemiVeemon said in fear at what he was hearing and seeing on the Darkness screen. "Oh they so weren't friendly''. DemiGrimdramon said to his fellow Dragon, having no problem hanging on Shadow's head.

"Me and Grimdramon met King Drasil and group of Mega Digimon called the Royal Knights and joined them in their battle against the Demon Lords''. Shadow said to the group on what happened, with the Darkness screen showing a 11-year-old Shadow and Grimdramon kneeling on the ground in front of some crystals in a cave with many Knight like Digimon surrounding them. "Is that Omnimon!''. Matt said as he pointed at the Omnimon, getting everyone to notice the Omnimon. "Omnimon is a member of the Royal Knights. Anyway, we battled in King Drasil's name and soon Shroudryumon became a member of the Royal Knights and we defeated the Demon Lords, but for some reason, me and Grimdramon were sent into the Future of that Digital World, where we met with this group of Humans who were searching for a lost child and study the Digital World''. Shadow said as he explained more of his time in the Digital World, with the Darkness screen showing Shadow and Grimdramon meeting with some adult humans, making everyone widen their eyes at hearing Shadow time traveled. "Me and Grimdramon decided to travel with them, with me helping this man called Spance Damon create a new Digivice, which soon became this''. Shadow said as he showed his D-tector, which turned into his Digivice Burst, with the Darkness screen showing Shadow seating on the ground next to a reddish brown hair man, helping make a new Digivice.

"You and some man created your own Digivice!''. Izzy called out in shock that Shadow and this Spance Damon created their own Digivice, which Shadow nodded to Izzy. "Anyway, after an incident, me and Grimdramon went to that Digital World's human world with some of the human adults. We became agents of a company called DATS, who helped us live in that world for a few months, helping that world from Digimon that try to wrack the place, but we stopped them''. Shadow said to the group on what happened further in his time in that world, with the Darkness screen showing Shadow and Grimdramon in a small house, with Shadow wearing a black DATS outfit.

"You look good with those clothes''. Sora said to Shadow, thinking Shadow looked cute wearing a DATS Outfit, making Shadow smile at her. "Thanks, but moving on. The next world was really different. The Digital World was full of different zones, with me and Grimdramon meeting this girl called Nene Amano''. Shadow said as he started explaining the next world he visited, with the darkness screen showing Shadow and Grimdramon facing a Brown hair girl that was beautiful, making all the boys, except Shadow blush at seeing her.

"I think I'm in love''. All the boys except Shadow, Cody and DimiGrimdramon said with a love sick look on their faces, getting the girls angry. "Soon me and Grimdramon met other Digimon and gained the Fusion Loader and became an army that wanted to bring peace, called 'Twilight Union''. Soon we found Kari and Gatomon in that Digital World, where she joined in and got her Fusion Loader, with many Digimon joining Kari, with her starting her own army called 'Light's hope''. Shadow said to the group as the Darkness screen showed Shadow meeting other Digimon, gaining a Fusion Loader, meeting Kari and Gatomon again with Kari having a Fusion Loader, with many Digimon joining Kari. "It was also during our time in that world that GrimSalamon was born''. Gatomon said to the group as she rocked GrimSalamon to sleep, with the darkness screen showing Kari, Shadow, Nene, Grimdramon and Gatomon surrounding a new born GrimSalamon. "We also met a human called Christopher and his army 'Blue Flare' and another human named Mikey, who was the general of the Fusion Fighters. We all had a few problems at first, but we soon joined together to save that Digital World from the Bagura army''. Shadow said to the group as the Darkness screen showed Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, Grimdramon and GrimSalamon next to Mikey, Nene and Christopher with a red Dragon Digimon on a cliff.

"After that, I blocked Kari's memories so that she and Gatomon won't feel sadness during our time away, but for the record, it was Kari's idea''. Shadow said as he pointed at Kari, who stood up with GrimSalamon in her left hand. "And if you don't believe him, here's the proof. **Reload MarineAngemon!''.** Kari called out to the group as she held her Fusion Loader in her right hand, which glowed, before MarineAngemon came out, making all the girls look at the little Digimon with hearts in their eyes, while the boys were blushing at how cute he is. "I'll admit that little guy is cut-wait, Angemon''. T.K said as he realized that MarineAngemon had Angemon is its name, getting MarineAngemon to laugh, before she went back into the Fusion Loader.

"After traveling all those different Digital Worlds, I came back to our Digital World, where I found the Digi-Egg of Darkness and where my Digivice became a D3''. Shadow said to the group about the time he returned back to their Digital World, with the Darkness screen showing Shadow holding a Digi-Egg like the Digi-egg of courage, only black and purple with two horns, the symbol of Darkness on it in his left and his D3 in his right hand. "And after 2 months, I finally met up with Kari''. Shadow said to the group on what he did in his time, with the Darkness Screen showing Shadow and Grimdramon saving Kari and Gatomon. The Darkness screen that disappeared as everyone looked at Shadow, who looked at the ground. "Now all of you guys know the truth of me''. Shadow said to the group as he continued to look down at the ground, only to feel a hand on his shoulder, getting Shadow to look to see that Tai was the one that did that.

"You came clean and told us everything, Shadow. That alone shows us that you trust us, just like how we trust you''. Tai said to Shadow with a smile, glad to see Shadow come clean, with everyone nodding their head in agreement with a smile. Shadow looked at his friends and smiled at seeing them still trust him. "Well it's good to finally have you back with us''. Sora said to Shadow, happy to have him back before she gave the Darkness user a hug, which he returned before Sora moved away.

"You gonna live in the Human world right. You're not just visiting are you''. Izzy said to the Darkness user, wanting to know if Shadow was gonna stay in the human world. Everyone looked at Shadow as he nodded to Izzy. "Yeah I'll stay in the real world for a while. I've lived in the Digital world for long enough''. Shadow said as he made his decision to stay in the real world, having experienced in his time in the Data Squad world. The Older Digidestined smiled at hearing Shadow would stay, while Patamon and Gatomon were happy to have Grimdramon with them, while DemiGrimdramon was still blushing with GrimSalamon happy. "But where are you gonna stay? You don't have a house''. Joe said as he knew that Shadow didn't have a house to stay in. Everyone widen their eyes as they realized that Joe was right about Shadow not having a house.

"I'll just go spend the night in an ally way like I used to. It will be like old times, even though it's dirty''. Shadow said as he was fine with going back to living on the streets. Everyone widen their eyes at what Shadow said about living back on the streets. They can't believe that Shadow say that he would go back to living on the streets. "That's not gonna happen. Your gonna live with me and Kari''. Tai said to Shadow as he was keeping a promise that he would let Shadow stay at his and Kari's home, not gonna let Shadow go back to living on the streets. Everyone widen their eyes at Tai, while the Digimon were surprised. "Tai, that's not necessary. I'm fine wit- ''. Shadow started to say until he was cut off from Tai. "No way! No how! I will not let a friend of mine sleep on the streets, especially when that friend is my little Sister's boyfriend''. Tai declared as he would not let Kari's boyfriend sleep on the streets.

Sora, Matt, Izzy and Joe widen their eyes at what Tai said, while Davis and T. K got a sad look, while Shadow and Kari blushed that Tai just released the secret. "You two really became a couple. Why didn't you tell us''? Sora said as she smiled at Shadow and Kari happily, glad that Shadow and Kari became a couple. "Congratulations''. Matt, Izzy and Joe said to Shadow and Kari, congratulating them. Shadow and Kari still had their faces red, but they nodded to Matt, Sora, Izzy and Joe. "T-T-Thanks''. Shadow and Kari said at the same time, feeling embarrassed that Tai let out the secret. Shadow then looked at Kari, with his face now natural. "Kari. Do you really mind letting me stay at your house? I'm fine with going back to living on the streets- ''. Shadow was cut off again as Kari made her decision. "I don't mind. I really want you to stay with me and Tai''. Kari said as she looked at Shadow, begging him to stay with her. Shadow looked at Kari surprised, before he smiled at her. "Alright you win. I'll stay at your house''. Shadow said as he finally accepted to stay at Kari's house, making Kari and Tai smile. "Yay''. Kari said feeling happy that Shadow was gonna stay at her house. "Well, it's time for us to go home''. Tai said as he checked the time. Everyone got up from the ground and nodded to Tai. "See ya tomorrow''. All the Digidestined said as they left the park to head home, with Shadow walking with Tai and Kari to their house with Gatomon still holding DemiGrimdramon.

* * *

 **(5 Minutes later)**

Shadow had to admit that he was nerves. Screw that, he was more nerves than anything else in his whole life. The Reason why is because…Shadow was going to meet Kari and Tai's parents.

Shadow remembered that Kari offered to stay at her house before she left the Digital World, but Shadow hasn't really gave much thought about that and now he was wishing he did, while Shadow was holding GrimSalamon to help calm down. Tai and Kari were trying to help Shadow calm down on their way there. They knew how important this was to Shadow since he and Kari are now a couple and that he wanted to get along with Kari's parents. Shadow remembered Kari's parents three years ago, but he hasn't really though of them since he was busy saving many worlds in the past.

"Come on Shadow. You don't need to feel nervous. Also nice goggles''. Tai said to his friend with a smile, trying to help Shadow calm down. "You can say that all day Tai, but I'm not really getting calmer here and thanks for the complement''. Shadow said to his old leader still feeling nerves, while grateful that Tai finally said something about his goggles. Kari then kissed Shadow on the check, which made him blush. "You'll be fine. I told my parents about you and they thought that you were nice. Just be yourself and you'll do fine''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile, really hoping Shadow dose alright with her parents.

Shadow took deep breaths as he calmed down. "I'll try''. Shadow said to Kari as him, Tai, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Demi-Grimdramon arrived at the front door of Tai and Kari's house, making Shadow look at the door as he remembered the times he played with Kari 3 years ago. Shadow took a deep breath as Tai opened the door. "We're home''. Tai called out as he and Kari entered the house with Gatomon following them and GrimSalamon following her mother, but Shadow stayed outside, still feeling nervous. Tai and Kari's mother and father came out of the kitchen. "Welcome home''. Kari and Tai's mother said to her children with a smile, wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts. Tai and Kari's father then notice Demi-Grimdramon in Gatomon's arms and GrimSalamon behind Gatomon. "Who is that in Gatomon's arms and behind her''. Tai and Kari's father said looking at Demi-Grimdramon and GrimSalamon, wearing a white shirt and black pants.

Mrs Kamiya looked at Demi-Grimdramon and GrimSalamon while Tai and Kari looked behind them to see Shadow was still outside. "That's Demi-Grimdramon and GrimSalamon''. Tai said to his parents, introducing the Digimon to them, getting Mr. Kamiya to look at his son. "Where did you find this little dragon and little creature''. Mr. Kamiya said to his son, wondering how they find these two Digimon. "How about instead of telling, let Kari show you''. Tai said to his father as he looked at Kari with a smile. Both Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya looked at Kari while she smiled before she looked at the door. "You can come in now''. Kari said to Shadow outside for him to enter, but Shadow didn't come in because he was two nervous. Kari sighed as she went outside and grabbed Shadow's right arm and dragged him inside. Kari didn't let go of Shadow's hand even when she brought him in front of her parents. Shadow looked at Kari's parents, still feeling nerves, while Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya looked at Shadow in confused at seeing him here and why he looked nerves, while Mrs. Kamiya thought he looked familiar.

"Who is this young boy''. Mr. Kamiya said as he looked down to see Kari holding Shadow's hand. Kari smiled at both her parents. "Mum, Dad. Meet my boyfriend and childhood friend Shadow''. Kari said with no regret in her voice making Shadow widen his eyes at her. "She didn't even hesitate''. Shadow thought to himself in surprise at how Kari had no regret in her voice. Shadow expected both Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya to look at him in shock, but instead they looked at him with a smile and with an approval look on their faces. "So, this is your friend from 3 years ago, named Shadow''. Mr. Kamiya said as he smiled at Shadow, which surprised him at how Mr. Kamiya wasn't scared of him. "He is quit the good-looking boy''. Mrs. Kamiya said as she smiled at Shadow, which surprised Shadow again. "You sure know how to pick a good boyfriend, Kari''. Mrs Kamiya said to her daughter with a smile, thinking Kari had good choice in men.

Kari blushed at her mother's words, while Tai laughed at what Mrs. Kamiya said. "Why''. Shadow said quietly, making everyone look at him, who was looking at the ground. "Why are you being so nice to me? Kari and Tai must have told you about me and about all the horrible things I did in the past. So how can you be nice to me''. Shadow said looking at Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, wanting to know why they were being nice to him. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya smiled at Shadow again. "Tai and Kari told us all about you and what you did in the past''. Mr Kamiya said to Shadow, having been told about Shadow in the past. "They also told us how you were homeless, how you were alone and that you didn't have a family. We understood that you wanted a better life and why you did all that horrible stuff in the past''. Mrs. Kamiya said to Shadow, understanding what Shadow wanted since she left her parents and home a long time ago.

"Then why are you being nice to me''. Shadow said to the adults, still wanting to know why they were still nice to Shadow. "Kari told us how she changed your life''. Mr. Kamiya said to Shadow with a smile. "It really warmed our hearts to know that our little Kari helped you when you were lost and alone and became your friend when you didn't have any''. Mrs Kamiya said still smiling at Shadow, being reminded of a close friend of hers from seeing Shadow. Shadow looked at Kari, who was still smiling at him, making Shadow smile back at Kari, before he looked back at Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. "Tai also told us how you protected Kari when you went to the digital world and how you took care of her when she was sick''. Mr. Kamiya said to Shadow, grateful for Shadow taking care of her.

"I made a vow to protect Kari from anything''. Shadow said to Mr. Kamiya, remembering he made a promise to protect Kari from harm. "Kari also told us about that. It was so sweet how you made a vow to protect my little girl''. Mrs. Kamiya said to Shadow, smiling at him. "It was so romantic''. Mrs. Kamiya finished with a happy look, remembering how her husband did the same for her when she was homeless. Shadow and Kari blushed at Mrs. Kamiya's words. "But what about after Tai and Kari return home after we saved the Digital world. Did you see how sad Kari was''. Shadow said to the adults as he remembered that he stayed in the Digital world and Kari cried when he stayed.

"It was painful to see Kari cry for you when you stayed in the Digital world''. Mr. Kamiya said to Shadow, having hated seeing Kari cry for Shadow three years ago. "It showed how much you meant to Kari. It warmed out hearts to see our little girl finally found a boy that she would forever care for''. Mrs. Kamiya said to Shadow, knowing that Kari was in love with him when she saw Kari cry for Shadow. Shadow and Kari blushed again at Mrs. Kamiya's words. Shadow looked at Tai and Tai knew what Shadow was thinking. "I didn't tell them''. Tai whispered to Shadow, having not told his parents about the whole Light and Darkness forbidden love.

Shadow kept looking at Tai before he looked back at Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. "You already have our trust for taking care of Kari when she was young''. Mr. Kamiya said to Shadow, trusting him from Kari told him all about Shadow. "We can also tell that Kari wants to be with you, so you have our approval to be with our daughter. Besides, you remind me of a close friend''. Mrs. Kamiya said to Shadow, liking him very much and how his like her old friend. Shadow looked at both Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya in disbelief, but he then smiled at them. "Thank you for trusting me, I'll take good care of Kari''. Shadow said making Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya smile, happy that they're okay with letting him date Kari.

Tai and Kari smiled at seeing Shadow not feeling nerves anymore. They were sure that Shadow would get along with their parents in the future. Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Demi-Grimdramon smiled at seeing Shadow smiling as well. Shadow and DemiGrimdramon get accosted to the house with many things. First the TV room that Kari use and Tai uses, Mr. Kamiya's computer room with his normal room with his door, the kitchen and many more, while surprised to see Kari's pet Miko again, who was happy to see Shadow again. Shadow didn't do much. He just sits down on the couch, reading his book of Darkness that he brought out and sometimes watches TV and talk to his Digimon.

He would even stroke Miko's fur as the house cat was next to him. He even helped out with some stuff around the house. He helped mister Kamiya with hard paper work that only an adult could help with easily, surprising Mister Kamiya. He helped Mr.s Kamiya with seating up dinner and helped cocked Dinner, surprising Mr.s Kamiya. He helped Tai with Homework that was hard for Tai, but very easy for Shadow. Kari didn't need help since she has pretty much stayed next to Shadow the whole time, even when they had dinner, with Shadow having almost perfect table manners because he didn't take his gloves off, despite staying in the Digital world for a long time. DemiGrimdramon and GrimSalamon didn't do much. They just stayed next to Gatomon as she spent time with her family all day and just hugged him nonstop. Soon it was time for bed, with Shadow having to use sleep clothes that Tai wearied when he was Shadow' age, which is a Black shirt and grey pants. Shadow was going to spend the night with Kari in her room.

Right now, Shadow and Kari were lying down on the bed, talking to each other, while DemiGrimdramon, GrimSalamon and Gatomon are already asleep on the floor next to the bed that Shadow and Kari are using. "This will get some getting used to''. Shadow said to Kari, who was wearing Pink Sleep clothes, not used to sleeping in a house after what he went through living in the streets and Digital world, but had his own place in the Data Squad world and have spend the night at Mikey's world. "You'll get used to it. I'm just glad to finally have you back''. Kari said as she leaned her head on Shadow's right chest, making Shadow and her blush.

However, Shadow then remembered something. "I got something for you Kari''. Shadow said to his girlfriend, getting Kari's attention as she looked at him. Shadow then created a small black portal at the side of him with his left hand, before he had his hand go into the Black portal and pulled it out, holding Kari's scarf that she wearied when she was a kid. Kari looked at the scarf in disbelief from what she is seeing. "My Scarf…''. Kari said in disbelief to see that Shadow kept it after all this time. "Whenever I was in trouble or having a hard time making my next move, I always brought this out and thought of you. I always thought of you and always dreamed about you Kari. I missed you''. Shadow said to Kari as he told her that he always thought of her when he was having trouble, even before his travels with her in the Fusion World. Kari's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at Shadow with pure happiness. "Shadow!''. Kari shouted out as she kissed Shadow on the lips, making his eyes widen in shock, before he closed them and kissed Kari back, with both Shadow and Kari falling into the bed. Shadow and Kari kept kissing, even when they got under the covers, before they stopped and looked at each other with love. Shadow and Kari then closed their eyes as they let sleep take over, both having their arms wrapped around each other, happy to have each other back.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Students were walking to school to start the day. Kari went ahead of Shadow because his starting school today. Kari was wearing the clothes she wearied in her dream with Shadow giving her outfit back to her in the morning, with Kari having just walked to the front entrance to the school with the other students walking into the school. She and Shadow woke up together, with Kari staying in bed a little longer, while Shadow prepared for the day. He washed his clothes, took a shower, made breakfast by himself through reading a book that teaches cooking for everyone, surprising them when they came out of the bed and liked the breakfast that Shadow made them. Tai and Kari left for school with Kari taking Gatomon and GrimSalamon, while Shadow stayed behind for Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya to sign Shadow for School for the day. Kari right now was walking to the front door of her school. "Kari!" Someone said from behind, causing Kari to look towards to where the voice was coming from.

Kari saw Davis and T.K., who were waving a hand in the air to get her attention. "Hey guys!" Kari happily said to the boys, glad to see them as well with a waving hand that is her right hand. Unfortunately, this happy reunion won't last for long. Suddenly, someone yanked Kari away from their view. When Kari turned around to see who grabbed her, she was not happy. "Hey Kari". The person said smoothly, with an arm around her waist. This someone turned out to be an older Jaden wearing red shirt, black pants and black shoes, the school bully. "Jaden. What do you want?" Kari asked the bully, eyes narrowed at Jaden. "Now Kari, is that how you treat your loving boyfriend?" Jaden said to Kari, keeping his hand around her waist. "For the last time, Jaden, I'm not your girlfriend and I never will". Kari replied at Jaden with narrowed eyes. Even after all these years, Jaden still hasn't given up on trying to get Kari to love him still, even in school. He threatens to hurt her friends, making Kari sometimes spend the afternoon with him after school.

"Come now, Kari, why don't we settle this with a loving kiss?" Jaden said to Kari, before he grabbed Kari's face, then pulls Kari's lips towards his lips. Kari was struggling against Jaden, trying to break the hold he had on her body and face. Their lips were mere inches away from each other now. Kari could just use some skills she learned from Shadow during their time in the Fusion World, but she didn't want to hurt anyone. Davis, T.K., and the other kids saw what Jaden was trying to do. They were disgusted about Jaden's reputation as the school bully, and his behavior and what he does. He also wanted Kari as his girlfriend in school and even uses her friends to make Kari spend her time together with him. Kari had no choice so she spends some afternoons with him to keep him away from her friends and would let Jaden sometimes kiss her check so that he wouldn't hurt Davis or T.K.

"Man, that's guy just doesn't learn, does he?" Davis said to T.K with a frown, disgusted with Jaden. "I agree." T.K. said to his leader, not liking Jaden at all like the rest of the school students. "Wish someone can stand up to him". A random male student said. "Yeah, his nothing more than a jerk that get his ways". A random female student said, hating Jaden. Just as Jaden and Kari were about to kiss, Jaden was punched in the face, sending him a few feet away from Kari. Jaden was now holding his face in pain now from the punch. "Who did that?!" Jaden shouted out in rage, wanting to make the one who hit him pay, sitting up, looking for the culprit.

Every student saw what happen, and want to know who punched Jaden in the face. They all turned, including Kari, Davis, T.K., around and saw someone unexpected and never seen before at school. "Shadow?" Kari, Davis, and T.K. said, surprise to see Shadow arrive at school. Shadow was wearing his normal clothes and was glaring at Jaden from what he tried to do to Kari. Shadow made it to school by teleporting there so he wouldn't be late for class, but he was angry when he saw Jaden try to force kiss Kari. The other students in the area, have mixed reactions to Shadow. "Who is that guy?" A random student asked in shock at Shadow's entrance. "I don't know, but this guy is awesome!" Another student said in awe from seeing Shadow. "His so handsome and mysterious!" A female student said, with hearts in her eyes. The other females also have hearts in their eyes as well just by looking at Shadow.

Jaden, on the other hand, was not happy at what happened. "You! Are you the one that punched me?!" Jaden asked Shadow in rage, who was standing between him and Kari. "Yes, and I suggest you stay down." Shadow replied at Jaden with his arms crossed. "You're dead!" Jaden yelled out in rage, then got up and throw punches at Shadow, who dodges them all very easily. Shadow even blocked a few and some kicks from Jaden as well, seeing Jaden was really weak. Jaden was breathing hard until he got a good look at Shadow.

"Wait, you look familiar." Jaden said to Shadow, remembering seeing him somewhere before. He stared at Shadow for a few minutes until his eyes widen in shock. "Hey! You're that freak!" Jaden yelled in realization, now remember seeing Shadow years ago, only older now. Shadow then punched Jaden hard in the face, knocking him out cold on the ground. Shadow then turns to Kari, and holds out his right hand in front of her. "Shall we go inside, Kari?" Shadow asked his girlfriend with a smile, wishing to walk in with her. Kari smiled at Shadow and placed her left hand in Shadow's hand. "Yeah, I would like that very much Shadow". Kari said to Shadow with a smile, before they both walked hand in hand to the school.

Everyone, including Davis and T.K., watched what has happened, and were surprised. Students then begin to gossip around Shadow, along with Kari and Shadow being a couple or not. Shadow was now the talk of the school, along with standing up to Jaden as well. Meanwhile in the trees, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Demigrimdramon were watching with Gatomon holding GrimSalamon. "Shadow has become stronger since I've last seen him''. Gatomon said as she is impressed with how much stronger Shadow has become. "We spent 3 years together in the Digital world, so of course he would become stronger''. Demigrimdramon said to Gatomon, flying next to her as he told her that his partner has train in the Digital world, with GrimSalamon asleep in Gatomon's paws. Gatomon smiled at Demigrimdramon, before she jumped straight into the computer room through the window with the Dragon flying after her.

 **(5 Minutes later)**

It has been 5 minutes since the scene at the front of the School, with Kari, T. K and Davis in their class rooms with many other students, ready to begin school for today. The teacher then came in the room, which the teacher being a male in his early twenties. "Class. I would like to welcome a new student for today so treat him right. You can come in now''. The teacher said as he looked at the door, which slide open to revel Shadow with his arms crossed and scarf hanging out as he walked up next to the teacher and looked at the class.

All the girls except Kari were looking at Shadow with huge blushes on their faces with many boys staring at him in awe from standing up against Jaden. "Would you like to tell your name''. The teacher said to Shadow, wanting to hear his name. "Shadow Nonaka''. Shadow simply said to the class, causing the boys and girls to stare at him in more awe from hearing his name. "Thank for saying your name. You can sit next to the girl with the camera around her neck''. The teacher said as he pointed at an empty table that was next to Kari's table. Shadow nodded to the Teacher as he walked passed over Student's tables and sat down on a chair next to the table next to Kari with his cloak open showing his inside clothes. Shadow and Kari made eye contact and smiled at each other, with Kari blowing a kiss to Shadow making Shadow blush, but still smiled at Kari as they both looked at the teacher as he started class.

* * *

 **And done finally. I hope you all enjoyed the changes and everything. I plan to make things better then the original version of this story, with Kari having her Digimon as well. Anyway, I'm still gonna work on Shadow's adventures in the other worlds, but I need my helper and his on a vacation. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2 rewrite

**Hey guys, I managed to do chapter 2 now and tomorrow I work on Hunters, but I would probably only get as far as chapter 2. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Working with the new team.**

The School bell rang out loud for the whole school to hear, signaling that school has ended for the day. Many Students left the building to go home, while a few certain students went to the Computer room. The Students were Davis, T. K, Kari and Shadow, with Kari having both her hands wrapped around Shadow's right arm and head leaning against Shadow's shoulder with her eyes closed in bliss, enjoying her time with Shadow again. Shadow had a good day at school today. He was smart, screw that, he was downright flawless in everything at school. He got every question right, finished a test no problem, was the best student in sports, hasn't trash talk the teachers or anything bad, Shadow even stopped two students from beating up another student and even helped out some other students that were having trouble with their work. Shadow was quickly becoming the top student in school with no problem. Shadow felt proud that he did well for school today, but was kind of disappointed at how easy things were for the day at school, wishing it was a little harder.

Davis and T. K were surprised at how Shadow handled school with no problem, before they got annoyed at how Shadow was being called the best student in such a short time, while Kari was just glad that Shadow was having a good day at school. During the break time of school, Shadow and Kari hanged out, outside of the school to talk with their Digimon and did a small training lesson, with Kari starting to get more confidence in herself and learning some moves for self defense. T. K, Davis, Kari and Shadow have now just entered the computer room to see Gatomon seating on a computer table, while holding GrimSalamon in her paws and DemiGrimdramon next to her with the daughter of the two Digimon asleep, with DemiVeemon and Patamon glaring in jealously at the scene.

"Hey guys''. Davis said to the Digimon, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see their partners. "Davis/ T. K''. DemiVeemon and Patamon said as they jumped to their partners, with their partners caching them. Shadow and Kari went up to Gatomon, GrimSalamon and DemiGrimdramon, with DemiGrimdramon and Gatomon looking at them. ShadoW put his partner on his head for him to relax there with DemiGrimdramon now holding onto Shadow's head happily. "Me and DemiGrimdramon are gonna go to the Digital world before you guys and take out a few of the Digimon Emperor's controlled Digimon and let the others have some fun''. Shadow said to Kari, as he planned to take care of a few areas that the Digimon Emperor controls and free a few Digimon and let a few of his Digimon have some time out in the Digital World. Kari looked sad that she was gonna be away from Shadow again, but nodded to him.

"Alright. Just be careful''. Kari said to her boyfriend, asking him to be careful, even though she knows he'll be fine with all his Digimon, but still worries. Shadow nodded to Kari with a smile, before he kissed Kari on the check, making them both blush. Shadow then went to the computer and held his Fusion Loader out. "Digiport open''. Shadow said as his Fusion Loader activated with the computer sucking him and DemiGrimdramon up. And once again, Shadow has left the Real world. Kari looked in worry for her boyfriend, still worried for him. "He'll be fine''. Kari heard a voice from her pocket, getting Kari to put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her Fusion Loader, with a Hudiemon's face on the screen.

"They'll both be fine. It's alright to worry, but not too much. Shadow has Grimdramon and all his Digimon by his side, so believe in him and he'll be fine''. Hudiemon said to her mistress with a calm voice, believing in Shadow to stay safe from harm, getting Kari to smile at her Digimon. "Thanks Hudiemon''. Kari said to her Digimon with a smile, grateful for having a friend like Hudiemon. "No problem''. Hudiemon said to her mistress with a smile, getting Kari to giggle.

* * *

 **(In the Digital World)**

In a Desert area of the Digital world, a Black Explosion appeared as a Black Tower fell to the ground, before it was crushed. Standing a few feet away was Shadow, Umbradramon, a Golemon, Leomon and a TankDramon, who was the cause of it with many destroyed Dark Rings all around them with the breeze going past Shadow, making his scarf blow in the breeze. "That makes 10 Control Spires for us''. Leomon said to the team as he put his sword back in his scabbard on his waist. "Wonder how the others are doing''. Golemon said to his comrade, taking big steps towards the others. "Who knows, but one thing is that this is really easy''. TankDramon said to his comrades with smoke coming out of his cannons and blasters. "No argument there''. Umbradramon said to his comrades with a smile on his face, before he glowed and turned back into Grimdramon.

Shadow nodded to his partner and other Digimon. However something then landed behind Shadow, getting him to turn to see that it was a SlayerDramon that landed with a Iguneetmon and a Marsmon on his shoulders, Jesmon and a Black Seraphimon land next to him. The Iguneetmon jumped off SlayerDramon's shoulder and walked up to Shadow. "We took care of 10 Control Spires and freed 30 Digimon''. Iguneetmon said to his general with his eyes narrowed, giving his report. "We could have done more if I was in the lead''. Black Seraphimon said to the team as he crossed his arms and turned away. "Either way, we did well''. Marsmon said to the team as his walked next to Leomon with the two fist bumping. "Our mission was to save Digimon and destroy these Control Spires and we did that and should be proud''. Jesmon said to the group with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "Still, compared to the Bagra army, this is too easy''. SlayerDramon said to the group as he stabbed his sword in the ground, bored at how easy this is.

Then a Zanbamon, a Fangmon, Ornismon, a ThunderBirdmon and a Gryphonmon came out of the forest and sky and landed on the ground. "We took care of 10 Control Spires''. Zanbamon said to his general with a bow as he walked up to Shadow. "This place doesn't have Digi-bites, but at least there's still some food''. Fangmon said to the group, eating a piece of stake that he found. "I agree''. ThuderBirdmon said to his comrade as he landed on the ground with some fish in his mouth. "And the skies are beautiful''. Ornismon said to the group as he kept flying in the clear sky, loving to fly all day. "To bad there's no enemies in the sky, I always enjoyed aerial battles''. Gryphonmon said to the team, landing on the ground and wishing there was some battles to do in the air.

"Good job everyone, now let's head back to the human world and see how everyone else is''. Shadow said to his partner and all his Digimon in the area, thinking it would be a good time to return to the real world. Grimdramon looked at his partner, before he nodded to him with all the Digimon doing the same. Shadow then held out his Fusion Loader in his right hand with all the Digimon except Grimdramon turning into flashes that went into the Fusion Loader, before Shadow put the Fusion Loader in his pocket. Shadow and Grimdramon started walking back to the TV that they came from, before Shadow held his Fusion Loader out that glowed, with the TV sucking in Shadow and Grimdramon.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **The scene starts with a DigiPort appearing**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **The scene changes to Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and lastly Shadow going through the Digiport.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **The scene changes to a D-Terminal shooting a beam energy towards a D3 Digivice, with the symbols for Courage through Darkness, heading to the D3 with the beam hitting the D3 to shoot an energy as well from the symbols and beam.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **A scene shows Veemon into Flamedramon, Hawkmon into Halsemon, Armadillmon into Digmon, Patamon into Pegasusmon, Gatomon into Nefertimon, and Grimdramon into Umbradramon.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to each armor Digimon doing an attack, even Umbradramon, along with Razordramon, doing an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Davis opening a Digiport, Yolei going through a forest, Cody doing Kendo, T.K. staring, Kari turning around, and Shadow activating his Dark Arm Blades.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to both old and new Digidestined watching in the distance, with Shadow right next to Kari, then changes to the Digimon Emperor spreading his arms out as his Dark Spires rise.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Armor Digivolve (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scene changes to the Old Digidestined Digimon in Champion form doing attack, Greymon being first, And Ferodramon being shown last, then changes to all the Armor Digimon forms.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Wormmon, then the faces of Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, Gatomon and Grimdramon about to attack, Patamon about to fire an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, and lastly Shroudryumon appearing with beams of Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black for each respective Digimon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scenes ends with the New Digidestined with their respective Digimon in front, with Shadow at the far end next to Kari with his partner Grimdramon right next to Gatomon.**

 **(Opening song End)**

* * *

Shadow and Grimdramon arrived back in the computer room of the human world, with Grimdramon going back to being Demigrimdramon on Shadow's head with Shadow landing on his feet, before he stood up. "We're back." Shadow announced out to the team, only to not just find the others in the computer room, but also finding some Gotsumon there as well. This surprised both Shadow and Demigrimdramon, wondering why are some Gotsumon doing in the computer and in the human world. "Shadow, how are you and Demigrimdramon doing?" Izzy asked the Darkness duo about the progress they made, having been talking to Tai. "Well, we manage to destroy 30 Control Spires, along with pushing back the Emperor's forces and freeing a lot of Digimon." Shadow explained to the others, telling them what they did in the Digital world and how much progress they made in such a short time.

"That's good to hear." Tai said in relief from hearing that Shadow did make a lot of progress by destroying 30 Control Spires. "Now would someone care to explain as too why are there Gotsumon in the room right now?" Demigrimdramon asked in confusion about the Gotsumon in the real world. The others explained about during the rescue, along with not leaving the Gotsumon behind for the Digimon Emperor to control again. "Alright then and just to keep the Gotsumon from being found''. Shadow said to the team as he held his Fusion Loader out in his right hand out to the Gotsumon, making the Gotsumon turn into flashes that went into the Fusion Loader. "Man, I wish I had one of those''. Tai said to himself, wishing he had a Fusion Loader with him now.

"Shadow." Kari suddenly said as she hugged Shadow in front, making him blush a bit at the sudden hug, before he then returned the hug as well, happily. This caused T.K. and Davis to look on in jealousy at Shadow getting a hug from Kari, along with a small glare from Tai, even though he approves of Shadow. Kari and Shadow separated from the hug, with Kari smiling at Shadow. "Shadow, do you mind if I show you around town?" Kari asked her boyfriend, causing Davis, T.K., and Tai to turn white in shock about what she asked to the Darkness user. "Okay, but who's going to watch Demigrimdramon?" Shadow asked his girlfriend, also confused about why Kari wanting to show him around town, and worried about his partner. "I'll keep watch over him!" Gatomon said happily to Shadow as she held the sleeping GrimSalamon in her arms, glad to have Demigrimdramon back again so soon, along with getting Demiveemon and Patamon to glare in jealousy again at Demigrimdramon.

"Okay, if you say so." Shadow said as he handed his partner over to Gatomon, who immediately held Demigrimdramon very close to her next to GrimSalamon, making the In-Training Digimon to blush a bit. "Great! Now let's go!" Kari eagerly said as she grabbed Shadow's right arm and dragged him out of the computer room to give him the tour around town. This leaves everyone speechless, not seeing Kari act like this before with Shadow around. "What does that guy have that I don't?!" Davis cried in envy, along with not liking Shadow getting a tour from Kari in person. "Who knows, but Kari seems to be happy at the moment." Cody stated to the leader, with some of the others agreeing as well. "They do seem cute together." Yolei admitted to the others, liking how those two-act sweet to each other.

Kari is still dragging Shadow by the arm, until they stop and rest on a beach, seating down on the sand as they looked at the clear water with smiles. "So, Shadow, did you have fun in the Digital World before we met up again?" Kari asked about Shadow's time in the Digital World before she reunited with him. This got Shadow to smile at bit as he thought of his adventures. "Yeah. I admit that I had lots of fun''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with a smile as he thought of all the times he had in his adventures, making Kari to smile. "You know, that reminds me of our first training season where you tried to get me to train you''. Shadow suddenly said to his girlfriend, getting her to smile as she thought back to the past.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Shadow and Kari in their armor outfits are in a desert area of the Digital World, training with Kari trying to prove to Shadow that she can fight. Nene was in another zone, checking on the Fusion Fighters at the Lake Zone with the two hearing that Mikey was not so good at the moment. The two were currently engaged in battle with each other with Kari using her rapier to try to stab Shadow, but he was using his shield to block and sword to knock Kari's aim off, before Shadow quickly swiped his right leg around to knock Kari off her feet. Shadow quickly stood up and tried to stab Kari's chest, but she quickly rolled out of the way, but as she looked up, she saw Shadow's sword, making her stop moving or try anything. "Like I said. You aren't ready for battle yet. Go hide''. Shadow said to Kari without lowering his sword that looked like Wing Knight's sword, wishing for Kari to not battle.

Kari kept silent, before she quickly swiped her feet to knock Shadow's blade away, making Shadow regret letting his guard down and was soon down on the ground with Kari's rapier aimed at his chest. "I have experience in battle. Tell me, why are you trying to stop me Shadow''. Kari asked her boyfriend as she took her rapier away from stabbing Shadow's chest, wanting to know why Shadow wants to stop her. "Kari. Letting you lose out there will only put you in danger''. Shadow said to his girlfriend as he put his sword in his shield and threw it to the ground, with Kari stabbing her rapier into the ground. "I'm not a little girl that needs to be protected anymore. I refuse to be that kind of girl anymore''. Kari said to her boyfriend as she and Shadow held their hands out in a combat stance.

Shadow stroke first and used his hands to knock Kari's hands away, before he held her right one in a twist, but Kari used that to her advantage as she used Shadow's weight to spin around his arm, kicking him in the head and grab his right and a twist, but Shadow quickly used this to push Kari to his back and pulled her over him, but Kari landed on her feet with the two grabbing their weapons and clashing again, with them both having a power struggle. "Enough!''. Shadow and Kari heard Grimdramon's voice, getting them to turn to see Grimdramon and Gatomon standing a little away from them, only Gatomon was holding a black Digi-Egg, getting the two Digidestined to step back. "Let Kari fight. She's proven to be ready for battle. Her feelings to bring peace to this world are just as strong as your own''. Gatomon said to the two humans, getting them to sigh. "Very well, but we still have a lot to learn if we were fighting when they were coming at us''. Shadow said to the group as he pointed at approaching Bargra army soldiers approaching them, getting Kari to look down in embarrassment, getting everyone to chuckle.

 **(Flash back end)**

* * *

"Those were fun times, weren't they''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with a smile, having found memories when he and Kari fought together, side by side, getting Kari to nod to him. "Me to. I wanted to help you out in that world and when I somehow went into that form, I knew I could help you''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile, having enjoyed the training Shadow did with her. Shadow nodded to Kari with a smile, before both Digidestined stood up from the sand and began walking.

They soon arrived at an arcade with lots of machines and games. "What is this place?" Shadow asked in wonder, interested in all the electronics and games shown to him, having never seen this in his time in the Data Squad world. "It's called an Arcade, where people play machines and enjoy hanging out." Kari explained to the clueless Shadow about what this place is. "And this is a place where people have fun?" Shadow asked his girlfriend, now getting interested in this place a bit. "Yeah. Now let's have some fun!" Kari said as they both entered the arcade and began to have fun. The two played games on machines and other places, with Shadow enjoying and smiling, which makes Kari happy to see Shadow happy. Shadow tried out some shooting games, a dance machine game and wrack-a-mole game.

They soon left the arcade, and are at an Ice Cream shop now. They sat at a table, along with each buying a cup of ice cream in front of them. "What is this stuff?" Shadow asked his girlfriend as he held his Ice Cream in front of him, never seeing this kind of stuff before in his life or the Digital World. "It's called ice cream. It's a frozen treat that we enjoy and eat." Kari explained as she scooped a part of an ice cream and held it in front of Shadow. "Here." Kari offered to her boyfriend, confusing and blushing Shadow at Kari wanting to feed him. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked in confusion to his girlfriend. "Offering you ice cream. Now open your mouth". Kari said to her boyfriend as Shadow did as he was told and tasted it, enjoying the frozen treat in his mouth.

"How does it taste?" Kari asked her boyfriend if he enjoyed it. "It's cold... and sweet." Shadow replied to Kari, smiling a bit. Kari smiled, before she is surprised to see a scoop of ice cream held in front of her from Shadow. "Huh?" Kari said in surprise, not expecting Shadow to offer his ice cream as well. "Now it's your turn." Shadow said casually to Kari with a smile, following Kari's example shown to him. Kari blushed, also not expecting Shadow to follow her example as well. "What's wrong? Isn't this normal for people to feed each other?" Shadow asked in confusion to his girlfriend, thinking that it was a normal treat for two people to do this.

"Not necessarily." Kari replied to her boyfriend, blushing a bit. "But I insist." Shadow said to Kari, not putting the scoop of ice cream down until Kari ate it. Kari sighed, before she then ate the ice cream as well, getting a smile from Shadow. They soon both finished their ice cream, and then headed to other places, along with Kari showing and telling Shadow the things he doesn't know as well. They went to the zoo to see the animals, went to the park to climb trees, and other places that had to do for fun. In fact, they were enjoying each other's company, along with having fun with each other. This lasted for a while until they heard a beeping from their pockets, which is their Fusion Loaders. Kari also got an emergency text from her D-Terminal, which from Yolei, telling to come back to the school immediately.

"There's trouble at the school." Kari said to Shadow, with Shadow looking serious as they cut their fun short, and ran towards the school. They soon arrived, with Shadow kicking the front door of the school gate open. "Was that really necessary?" Kari asked her boyfriend if he needed to kick the gate open, getting Shadow to look at her in confusion. "Huh? Am I not supposed to do that?" Shadow asked in confusion, not used to everything in the real world. Kari shook her head, telling herself that she needs to teach Shadow more about the real world. They soon continued to head towards the computer room to meet the others.

They met up with everyone in the computer room and were surprised to see Matt with them, wearing his school clothes. "Matt!''. Shadow said in surprise, not expecting to see the Digidestined of Friendship since Matt was busy with his band and school, now having very much free time as he used to. Shadow's voice caught everyone's attention as they looked to see Shadow and Kari have arrived in the Computer room with DeminGrimdramon, the awake GrimSalamon Gatomon heading towards their partners. Gatomon jumped onto Kari's shoulder and Demigrimdramon flew up to Shadow's head and lied down on his head, with Kari picking GrimSalamon up happily with a smile.

"Shadow, you're coming as well?" Matt asked the Darkness user if he was coming. "I am, and I suppose you're here for Gabumon?" Shadow asked the Chosen of Friendship, with Matt nodding to Shadow. "Back off, Davis, your making me nervous!" Yolei told Davis, who is impatient to go to the Digital World. "Can't you go any faster?!" Davis asked as Yolei continued to type away to open the Digital Gate. "Alright, the gate is open. Shall we go?" Yolei stated to the group, now ready to go to the Digital World. Soon, everyone pointed their Digivice at the computer as they entered one by one, including those with Digimon.

* * *

 **(The Digital World)**

Everyone landed in an area with a knocked out Gabumon on the ground, getting Matt to gasp with Shadow and Grimdramon's eyes widen in shock. "Gabumon!''. Matt called out to his partner in fright as Gabumon began to stir and wake up. Gabumon then began to get on his knees and saw Matt and the group. "Oh Matt." Gabumon said in relief to see his partner and friends again. "Gabumon, are you okay?" Matt asked as he ran towards his partner. "Let's just say I won't be able to see team vegetables the same way." Gabumon stated to the group, confusing Shadow, Grimdramon and GrimSalamon. "Well, at least your still alive, Gabumon." Shadow said to the Digimon of Friend, as Gabumon looked and is surprise to see Shadow and Grimdramon in the group. "Shadow! Grimdramon! When did you both get here?! And whose that" Gabumon exclaimed in happiness, glad to see old friends again, while pointing at GrimSalamon in Kari's hands.

"We'll explain later. Right now, you should start explaining about what happen to you." Grimdramon reminded his friend, with Gabumon nodded in understanding. Kari and Davis talked to Yolei who was from the computer side will meet up with the group later, to get her D3 at Izzy's house. Davis told Yolei and Poyomon to stay in touch as the computer shuts off. Soon, the group was in a forest near the small village, with Gabumon explaining about being a quite place until the Digimon Emperor came along and enslaved it. "Look, there's one of those things that scared the Gotsumon." Gatomon stated to the group with GrimSalamon walked next to her as the group saw the black spire coming out of the ground. "The Emperor calls them Control Spires." Gabumon replied about the black spire, telling them what it's called. "Then let's go." Davis said as he and Veemon were about to head out. "Wait!" Matt said to the new leader, getting Davis and Veemon to stop. "We can't rush in there. For all you know, he could be in there, waiting for you, and this whole thing is just some kind of ambush." Matt explained to Davis about the possible situation. "He does have a point." Shadow said to the team leader, agreeing with Matt on this one, having seen ambushes in many forms. "All we have to do is Armor-Digivolve and blow them apart-" Davis said as he held his D3, ready to fight, until T.K. cut him off. "It's not that simple." T.K. said to the new leader as Davis looked at him.

"He might be using some of the Digimon as hostages as a shield to protect himself." T.K. explained about the Digimon Emperor's possible scheme. "T.K. is right. We have to find a way to rescue the hostages and make sure none of them get hurt." Kari explained to Davis, not wanting innocent Digimon to get hurt. "They're right. We can't charge in blindly unless we know what we're up against." Grimdramon reminded the group about the dangers and should know what they're facing. Patamon also reminded about the controlled Veggiemon and Redveggiemon and their special attack. "How about me and Grimdramon go ahead and make sure not to get caught?" Shadow suggested to the group, with Kari looking worried about Shadow, with Gatomon and GrimSalamon being the same for Grimdramon.

"How are you going to do that?" Davis asked in frustration at the Darkness user, until he, Veemon, Cody, and Armadillomon gasped in shock as Shadow and Grimdramon begun to sink into a dark portal from the ground. The other members were not surprised at this action of the Darkness users. "We'll keep to the shadows, and meet up with you later." Shadow said to the group, having a plan for things. "Alright, but be safe." Kari said in concern for her boyfriend. "You too, Grimdramon." Gatomon said to her lover, also worried for him. "Be safe, daddy''. GrimSalamon said to her father in worry. "Right." Matt said to the Darkness user, nodding in understanding. "Sense when can he do that?!" Davis asked in shock at what he just saw. "Along with what else he can do?" Cody asked in wonder about Shadow's strange abilities. Soon, Shadow and Grimdramon were gone until from view, with everyone else acting like prisoners to get into the village. As soon as they arrived in the cells, Shadow and Grimdramon appeared from above and holding onto the ceiling.

Then a light came from Shadow and went down, stumping on the Veggiemon, revealing to be Gryphonmon on the knocked out Veggiemon. Shadow and Grimdramon landed on the ground as everyone took their fake Dark Rings off with Gryphonmon turned around. **"Solo Roar!''.** Gryphonmon called out as he unleashed a extremely high-frequency sound wave to destroy the bars holding the captured Digimon. "Well down, Gryphonmon''. Shadow said to his partner Digimon as he held out his Fusion Loader, with Gryphonmon turning into a flash that went into his Fusion Loader.

The Digidestined, their Digimon partners, and the Gazimon were trying to escape at the moment. Soon, they were in some kind of passage, until Patamon spotted more guards ahead. "The exit is blocked. We'll never get out now." Veemon said as their only way out is blocked by Veggiemon. "I'm tired of hiding anyway. Let's fight." Davis said with his Digivice in hand, until he was stopped by Matt. "Easy there junior, you have to learn that fighting is not the only answer." Matt reminded the hot headed leader that fighting is not a bright choice. "It should be only be your last resort." Matt finished to Davis, as Davis looked down, not liking the idea. "He does have a point. Fighting is not the answer to everything." Shadow said to Davis about his recklessness, starting to wonder why Tai chose Davis as the new leader of the Digidestined.

"Let's go back this way. We'll come out on top near the Control Spire." Gabumon suggested to the group, with everyone else agreeing, except Shadow and Grimdramon. "Actually, I think me and Grimdramon should fly up there before you guys, in case an ambush will happen." Shadow suggested to the team, getting Davis, Cody, and their Digimon partners to look at the duo in confusion. "Huh? How are you going to fly to the air?" Cody asked in wonder at how Shadow is gonna fly. "What are you going to do? Sprout wings from your back?" Davis said to the Darkness user, until he, Cody, and their Digimon partners jaw dropped when they see Shadow sprout dragon wings from his back, while being careful to not ruin his scarf.

"Yes, I am. Anyway, me and Grimdramon will meet you guys at the top." Shadow said to the group, with his intention to get to the top before the others and handle whatever the Digimon Emperor has planned. "Okay, but be careful." Matt said to the Darkness user, nodding his head. "Be careful." Kari said to Shadow in worry for his safety. "I will. Besides, I have Grimdramon and my other Digimon with me." Shadow reminded as he is not alone with a smile. "Right, we got his back." Grimdramon said as he and Shadow flew to the air, with everyone else heading towards the top, leaving Davis and Veemon as the lasts ones to follow. "Why won't anyone listen to me?!" Davis whined in frustration, not liking the idea of anyone not following him as the leader.

Shadow and Grimdramon flew and arrived at the top of the mountain first before the others. They were waiting for the others to arrive to their location and seeing if they were walking into a trap or not. "Wonder how the others are doing?" Shadow asked his partner on what he thinks happen to the others. "Who knows? But I do know is that they will be here." Grimdramon replied to his partner as he looked at the sky. "Well now, what do we have here?!" A voice said from behind the Darkness users, getting them to turn around and see Redveggiemon and his Veggiemon army approaching them with Dark Rings around their bodies.

"You two seem be alone and outnumbered, so why don't you surrender to us!" Redveggiemon said to the intruders, with the Veggiemon chuckling sinisterly. What they got was a different response from the Darkness users. The two users of Darkness eyes were dangerously staring at them, like looking through their souls, causing them to shiver in fright. Shadow then held his Fusion Loader in his right hand, with two flashes coming out with two giant creatures covered in Darkness, with Grimdramon changing into a new form covered in shadows as well, with Shadow being covered in Darkness, before he changed shape **"You are not prepared."** Shadow growled in a scary voice as he gritted his, eyes still narrowing dangerously at the control Digimon, before the sounds of a battle and cries of fear was heard all over the top of the mountain.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

Davis, Matt, and the others arrive at the mountain top to met up with Shadow and Grimdramon, only to find an unexpected sight at the top. What they all saw is Redveggiemon, along with his Veggiemon forces, knocked out all other the place with the Dark Rings destroyed. They also saw Shadow lying on the ground, looking at the sky with his arms behind his head, watching the clouds. "What the heck happen here?!" Davis exclaimed in shock at what he saw, along with some of the other people and Digimon. This got the attention of Shadow, as he got up and looked at them. "Oh, you've arrived. That's good." Shadow said to the group, happy to see that they're alright. "Shadow, where is Grimdramon?" Kari asked Shadow, wondering where his partner is at the moment, with Gatomon and GrimSalamon wondering the same thing as her.

"His at the Control Spire right now." Shadow replied to Kari, getting looks from everyone. "And why is he at the Control Spire?" Matt asked in wonder at why the Dragon of Darkness was at the Control Spire. "Well you see, from what we learn about Redveggiemon and his forces, the Control Spire prevent your Digimon from going to their stronger, like Digivoling." Shadow explained to the group, just as an explosion is heard, causing everyone to look to see the Control Spire getting destroyed. Just then, Grimdramon also arrived as well, landing next to Shadow. "The Control Spire is now destroyed, Shadow." Grimdramon said to his partner with a smirk. "Good work, Grimdramon." Shadow said to his partner with a smile on his face.

Shadow proved to be right about the Control Spire as Gabumon then Digivolve into Garurumon. Soon, Yolei, Tai, Izzy, Agumon, Hawkmon, and the Gotsumon arrived to meet everyone. Kari then went to join her brother when he arrived. "Garurumon!" Tai said in surprise, glad to see the wolf again. "How are you able to Digivolve?" Agumon asked his friend on how he was able to Digivole. "Shadow talk about the Control Spire stopping us from Digivolving." Garurumon explained as he looked at Shadow, who nodded his head. "That reminds me, I'm going with Garurumon to see if there is more Control Spires." Matt said to the group, getting everyone to nod their heads.

"Me and Grimdramon should go take care of a few more, just in case." Shadow said as the Darkness users walked to the edge, then jumped off it, making everyone gasp. Soon, Shadow and Grimdramon were in the air, wings spread out, with Shadow in his first stage Dragon form. "Is there anything this guy can't do?!" Davis asked in shock at what the Darkness boy can keeps doing impossible things. Soon, everyone else joined by going into separate groups, making sure there were no Control Spires or Dark Rings for the matter, which also help the Digimon Emperor control the Digimon under his control. Soon, everyone returned to the Real World, with Garurumon staying behind to protect the area. Shadow had used a few Digimon to destroy 50 Control spires in total.

"I'm glad the Gotsumon are not staying with us anymore. Every time they touch my CDs, they scratch it." Yolei complained about the Gotsumon, having hated them staying around. "And they clubbed the sink when they brush their teeth." Cody reminded about what else the Gotsumon did. "They were kind of cool, though." Davis said to the team with a smile. "At least you don't have to worry about them anymore." Shadow said to the new Digidestined with his arms crossed. Kari and Tai were still in the Digital World, taking down Control Spires, with Tai seeing more of Kari's Digimon in her Fusion Loader, but he only got to saw BelleStarmon, a Zephyrmon and a Sistermon Blanc. They soon arrived back at the school, with everyone leaving the school together, with Shadow and Kari holding hands together, heading home, with Gatomon holding GrimSalamon.

"So Kari, how was your date with Shadow''. Yolei suddenly asked Kari, getting T.K and Davis to drop their heads down in sadness at hearing Shadow and Kari went on a date. "It was nice. We got to go to the beach, have fun at the Zoo and have a walk in memory lane''. Kari said to the older girl with a smile, getting Davis and T.K to feel more despair at hearing Kari so happy, with Shadow just chuckled at the team, loving to be around friends.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

"Well, another day goes by." Shadow said as he and Kari walked towards the computer room, having finished school for the day, with Shadow proving to be the best student again and even helped out a student with a test. "But I still don't like the idea of you having fan girls." Kari muttered to herself, annoyed about many girls liking Shadow, having seen many girls surround Shadow, making him blush and unable to move, getting Kari to save him sometimes from the girls. "It's not my fault that they like me." Shadow stated to his girlfriend, also not liking so many girls attracted to him since he has a weakness for girls. During the walk, they met up with Davis as well. "Hi Davis." Kari greeted to the new Digidestined leader and old friend. "Hi Kari." Davis greeted happily to Kari, before he then narrow his eyes at Shadow. "Shadow." Davis grumbled, still not liking Shadow being with Kari, getting Shadow to chuckle in amusement at how Davis is happy one second, then stubborn, reminding him greatly of Tai.

The three kids soon arrived at the computer room, entering to find Gatomon holding GrimSalamon in her paws with DemiGrimdramon next to them, with DemiGrimdramon putting blue earrings on Gatomon's ears. Shadow went to the wall and waited for the others to get the Digi-Egg ready, before everyone heard someone approaching, getting Shadow to focus as he looked through the shadows of the building, see that it was Joe, getting Shadow to sigh in relief as the door opened to reveal Joe. Everyone greeted Joe, with Shadow going up to the doctor in training and gave him a hand shake, which he returned. "Candy''. GrimSalamon said with stars in her eyes as she and DemiVeemon tried to reach for the bag that Joe has, but Joe lifted it to get it out of their grip, but had a little trouble since GrimSalamon could fly. Everyone was then ready to go to the Digital World, only for Cody to show up, getting Upamon excited as he jumped around.

They soon enter the Digital World, arriving in a snow covered area this time. "Well, it's good to have you here, Joe." Shadow said to one of his friends with a smile on his face. "Same here, Shadow." Joe replied to the Darkness user, carrying a bag for everyone. Cody is looking at Shadow, having a brief memory about practice with his grandfather.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"Is there something else on your mind?" Cody's grandfather asked his grandson, still in his Kendo outfit. "It's just that... there is someone I can't trust." Cody replied to his grandfather, still not trusting Shadow for being a bearer of Darkness. "Oh? And why's that?" Cody's grandfather asked Cody, interested. "This someone is something that is supposed to be untrustworthy by appearance." Cody said to his grandfather, getting a slight understanding from his grandfather. "Cody..." Cody's grandfather said with a serious look, getting his grandson to look at him. "Have I ever told you about someone that I didn't trust as well?" Cody's grandfather said to his grandson, surprising Cody since his grandfather was a nice man.

"When I first met him, he seemed like a person that cannot be trusted. But overtime, I learn to trust him as he had my back and made sure everyone is safe, even at the cost of his life." Cody's grandfather stated to Cody, getting Cody more surprise. "What happen to this person?" Cody asked his grandfather on what happened to this person. "His long gone, but he did save my life so many times, even at the cost of his own." Cody's grandfather said, with a little sadness in his voice upon mentioning his friend. "What are you saying?" Cody asked in wonder at what his grandfather is saying. "I'm saying you shouldn't judge someone by their appearance alone. Be sure to trust this person first by giving him a chance." Cody's grandfather stated, just like he did long ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

'Alright, grandpa, I'll give Shadow a chance.' Cody thought to himself, taking his grandfather's advice about Shadow and to give him a chance. Soon, the Digidestined, along with Shadow and Grimdramon, were checking up on each other, along with Joe handing out hand warmers to everyone. Shadow also used the Darkness where he stored his stuff like his other clothes and gave his cloak that was now bigger than three years ago to Kari to keep her warm, getting Kari to blush and thank her boyfriend by kissing his check, making Davis jealous even more. Unfortunately, Yolei started to struggle to open her until she dropped it by accident on the snow. When Yolei picked it up, she is surprise to see something in the snow, which the hand warmer melted. "Joe, look!" Yolei cried to the older boy, getting his attention and came over. "Huh? Woah, Gomamon!" Joe shouted in surprise, seeing his partner buried in snow and hurt, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to widen their eyes as well.

This got the others to come over as well, along with helping dig out Gomamon out of all the snow, which everyone seemed to notice that Shadow wasn't getting cold at all. They soon uncovered Gomamon, who is still hurt and unconscious. "Gomamon speak to me." Joe said to his partner, getting Gomamon to slowly wake up. "Joe..." Gomamon slowly groaned as he looked at his partner. "What day of the week is it?" Joe asked his partner on what day it is. "It's Saturday." Gomamon answered his partner, still dazed. "Actually, it's Thursday, but you never did know the days. So you're back to your old self." Joe replied to his partner, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to sweat drop about Gomamon getting the day wrong.

Gomamon explained about hearing about Tentomon using the T.V. to call to contact Joe when he was in trouble. Soon, the others start explaining to Joe about the situation about the Digimon Emperor, the Control Spires, and enslaving Digimon with Dark Rings. There was just one problem: the Control Spire in this area is too far away from the group, along with how to cross the snow covered ice. Luckily thanks to Davis's suggestion, the group manage to create a raft from the trees, along with some ropes, with the Digimon pulling the raft with the group on it, but Shadow thought otherwise.

"Oh too hell with this! **Reload! Knightchessmon! Loaderliomon!''.** Shadow called out as he held his Fusion Loader out, with two flashes coming out to reveal a black Knightchessmon and Loaderliomon, getting everyone's attention, while Kari understood. "Not a bad idea! **Reload! Moosemon! Oryxmon!''.** Kari called out as she raised her right hand to show her Fusion Loader, before two flashes came out to show a Moosemon and Oryxmon. "I'm not gonna enjoy this, am I''. Loaderliomon said to his general as everyone worked to get the ropes around them. "If it is for our friends, we must do it''. Knightchessmon said to his partner as he had no problem with this. "It's been a while since I was used for a sled''. Moosemon said with a smile on her face. "You're a moose, not a reindeer''. Oryxmon said to his comrade with a smile as everyone finished getting the ropes on, with everyone on the sled. "Marsh!''. Davis called out to the Digimon, only to regret it as all four glared at him, before they took off.

Soon, they were sledding across the snow towards the Control Spire. Unfortunately, they saw something was up ahead at the Control Spire, keeping them from getting there. "Uh oh! We got visitors!" Patamon said to the team as the group saw some snow men up ahead. "Oh look, Snowmen, how cute!" Yolei said to the team, smiling at the snowman. "No, they're Frigimon, but what's that around their legs?" T.K. asked in wonder at seeing something black around their legs. "Something tells me they are not the welcoming committee." Shadow stated as the group saw Dark Rings on the legs of the Frigimon, making them very worried. Not far away, the Digimon Emperor is watching from afar. "Attack!" The Digimon Emperor ordered his controled Frigimon. Soon, the Frigimon started attacking the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, forcing them to dodge the attacks, some attacks hit, but did nothing to them.

"That's cold!" Davis said as he got covered in snow, and nose dripping, shaking it off. "Forget about the Frigimon, there not very fast. We can outrun them." Joe suggested to the group to ran fast, not knowing that the four Digimon could handle this easily. "What?" Davis asked bitterly at the doctor. Soon, the group past right by the Frigimon, with Knightchessmon knocking one to the ground. "Our mission is to destroy the Control Spire, right? So it's better to keep going than to waste time fighting!" Joe suggested to the group on what they should do. "But their attacking us!" Davis complained to the doctor. "Joe's right, we have to run past them." T.K. said in agreement with the doctor. "Davis, would you just listen for once?!" Shadow asked in frustration, making Davis glare at the Darkness user, but agreed as well.

Soon, the group went right past the Frigimon. "Alright! / We made it through!" Yolei and Davis cheered at seeing they're now out of dangger. "Don't celebrate just yet; we're not out of danger yet!" Shadow stated to the group, with the four Digimon staying on guard. "Aim for that hill!" The Digimon Emperor ordered the controlled Digimon, with the Frigimon attack hitting the hill. "They missed it by a mile!" Davis said to the team with a smirk, not knowing that it was part of the Digimon Emperor's plan. "If you look forward you would see an avalanche." Shadow said to the team leader as everyone looked to see the hill beginning to fall down with snow. "It's an avalanche!" Davis cried as everyone gasp in horror, until they dodge the avalanche. Unfortunately, they were all now heading towards a chasm, which the four Digimon managed to jump across, along with heading towards the water. They try to stop, which they did, until Cody fell into the water during the sled stopping. "Cody!''. Shadow called out as he held out his Fusion Loader as a flash went into the water, which soon came out to reveal a Neptunemon with Cody in his right hand, who was shivering.

Soon, the Digidestined and were around a fire that Shadow breathed out fire, surprising the group to warm up some more in a cave, with Neptunemon in the water outside. Unfortunately, Shadow and the other Digidestined all agree to leave Cody in the cave sense he is in no condition to come at the moment. Joe, along with Gomamon and Armadillomon, stayed with Cody to keep him company, while the others head out with their Digimon to the Control Spire. "Also just in case the Digimon Emperor tries anything, **Reload! GigaSeaDramon! SkullMammothmon!''.** Shadow called out as he held his Fusion Loader out, with two flashes coming out to reveal a SkullMammothmon in front of the cave with a GigaSeaDramon out as well. "That's a good idea. **Reload! Mermaimon, Ancientmermaimon!''.** Kari called out as she held her Fusion Loader with her right hand, while holding GrimSalamon with her left, with two flashes coming out of the Fusion Loaders to reveal a Mermaimon and AncientMermaimon as well in the water. "They'll keep you guys safe''. Shadow said to Joe, Cody, Armadillomon and Gommamon as he and the others left.

As the Digidestined and their Digimon partners head towards the Control Spire, they also ran into the controlled Frigimon blocking the way again. "We don't have time for this! **Reload! Togemogumon/ Reload! Tigervespamon!''.** Shadow and Kari called out as they raised their Fusion Loaders to reveal a Togemogumon. "We got this! **Hail Machine Gun!''.** Togemogumon called out as he fired the ice spears on his back, striking the dark rings and free the Frigimon. "We'll handle these small fries! **Gear Stinger!''.** Tigervespamon called out as she fired stingers at the Frigimon, destroying the Dark Rings. "Let's go''. Shadow said to the team as they and the Digimon went to the Control spire.

Back with the Digimon guarding Cody, Joe and their Digimon, they were having a talk to past the time. "Don't you just love the icy cold water''. Neptunemon said to his friends with a smile as he was enjoying his time in the water. "I sure do''. Mermaimon said to her comrade with a smile as she jumped up and gave him a kiss on the check, getting him to chuckle. "Ha, I say hot springs are better''. SkullMammothmon said to the group of Digimon, liking a hot spring better. "Only you would say that since you hate the cold''. Ancientmermaimon said to the skull Digimon with a smile on her face.

However, Dark Rings appeared out of nowhere and leeched onto the Digimon, but they easily broke them off. "What!''. The Digimon heard a voice, getting them to see the Digimon Emperor on a Shellmon and Ebidramon. "How stupid to try to control us! **Giga Sea Destroyer!''.** GigaSeaDramon called out as he fired an energy torpedo from the cannon in its mouth, which destroyed the Dark Rings around the controlled Digimon and sending them back into the sea, with the Digimon Emperor being caught in the attack and sent to the water. "Bravo! You let the Digimon Emperor escape''. Neptunemon said to his comrade, chuckling at what was happening. "Yeah, well he'll be feeling a cold tonight!''. GigaSeaDramon augured back at Neptunemon with a chuckle as well, getting the girls and SkullMammothmon to start laughing.

Back with the team, the bottom tower of the Control Spire is destroyed, causing the Control Spire to go down, with the team being the cause with Togemogumon and Tigervespamon being the cause. Soon, the group then went back to the cave to get Joe, Cody, and their Digimon with Shadow and Kari getting their Digimon back. Soon, Gomamon stayed behind to protect this area as it's guardian from the Digimon Emperor. They all soon arrived to the T.V. to go back to the Real World. After they arrived back in the Computer Room, after some thought and conversation from Joe about Shadow, Cody made his decision. "Shadow." Cody said to Shadow, getting him to look at him. "Yes Cody?" Shadow asked in wonder at what Cody wants to say. "I trust you now, after what I heard from Joe said about you as well, along advice from my Grandfather." Cody replied to the Darkness user, surprising Shadow at his answer, before he then smiled at him. "Thanks Cody, I'm really glad to have your trust now." Shadow said to the young boy, glad to earn someone else's trust in his life, with Kari glad to see Shadow gaining more friends.

* * *

 **(Two days later)**

At the Kamiya's house after two days in the ice field, Shadow was watching Kari pack food in her backpack, while for some reason standing on the roof. "What are you doing with all that food?" Shadow asked in confusion at what Kari was doing. "I'm packing for a picnic." Kari replied to Shadow with a smile, confusing Shadow even more. "Picnic? What's a picnic?" Shadow asked in wonder, having never been a part of a picnic. "A picnic is eating outside of certain places like the park, or in this case, the Digital World." Kati explained to the Darkness user, getting Shadow to nod his head in understanding.

Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Demigrimdramon were also in the room, with DemiGrimdramon flying in the air with GrimSalamon in Gatomon's paws. "I've made a nice little bed for you and Demigrimdramon, Gatomon." Kari said to her partner and her lover, while planning to hold GrimSalamon. "If you think we're going to get in there, think again." Gatomon stated to her partner, with Demigrimdramon nodding his head, agreeing with his lover. "Oh come on you two, be a sport." Kari said to the Digimon, before she then laughed as she took both Digimon and put them in the bag. "It'll be fun." Kari finished as the Digimon struggle in the backpack they were put in at the moment, before she put her bag on, while picking up GrimSalamon. "Your way of fun is weird, Kari." Shadow said to Kari, finding this very strange. "Come on Shadow, you'll have a great time at the picnic." Kari replied to Shadow with a smile, making him go silent, not willing to argue with Kari.

Much later, Davis, Cody, Yolei, T.K. Kari, and Shadow all arrived at the school gate. They all soon snuck in, with Yolei, Cody, and Shadow wondering about why they had to crouch to sneak in on a Saturday. Davis told them that he got them in, with Shadow shaking his head at Davis's actions in disapproval. Soon, all of them were in the Computer Room, their Digimon partners out, ready to open the Digital Gate to have their picnic. Just as they were about to open the gate, someone open the door to the room. This cause to everyone to look at the person who open the door. What they didn't expect is someone with pink hair that was a year older then Shadow, staring right back at them.

The pink hair girl is Mimi, another member of the Original Digidestined, staring at the group. "I'm sorry but, are you suppose to be here?" Mimi asked the team, as the Davis, Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon partners panic at another person knowing their secret. The only ones not panicking were T.K., Kari, Shadow, and their Digimon partners and GrimSalamon. "Mimi?" T.K., Kari, Shadow and their Digimon partners asked in surprise, while Kari kept holding GrimSalamon. "Mimi?" Davis, Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon partners asked the others and looked at them, wanting an explanation. "Um, T.K., Kari,... Shadow?" Mimi asked in surprise, the last part surprising to see the Darkness user. "Yup." The same people and Digimon replied back to the girl, happy to see her again.

"Davis, Yolei, Cody, I want you to meet someone. This is our friend Mimi, one of the Original Digidestined that moved to America." T.K. explained to the others, surprising Shadow about Mimi moving to America. Soon, introduction were properly made to the group, with Shadow being very glad and happy to see Mimi. "Gatomon, who is that cute Digimon with you?" Mimi asked Gatomon with a confused look, referring to Demigrimdramon in her paws. "Mimi, don't you recognize him? That's Grimdramon." Shadow answered the girl, surprising Mimi about Grimdramon in his In-training form. "That's Grimdramon? He looks to cute to be your partner." Mimi stated, making Demigrimdramon blush at her compliment. Mimi then looked at GrimSalamon, who looked nervous as she turned her head into Kari's chest. "Black fur, wings like Grimdramon and blue eyes. That's your child, isn't it you two''. Mimi asked the light and dark Digimon, who nodded to her with a smile

Mimi then looked at Shadow up and down, noticing his appearance. "Well Shadow, you certainly grew up to look handsome sense the last time I saw you." Mimi said to the Darkness user, liking how he looked very much. This cause Kari to pout in jealousy, not liking Mimi saying Shadow is handsome. "Handsome?" Shadow asked in confusion since he never heard of the word handsome, tilting his head in confusion. Soon, all of them entered the Digital Gate to the Digital World to have their picnic. As soon as they arrived, they explained to Mimi about the Digimon Emperor and his goal to enslave Digimon in the Digital World. They soon found a clearing to have their picnic, settling down to eat.

As they eat, Shadow and Grimdramon were next to Kari and Gatomon, enjoying the food that is laid out before them, with Shadow seating crossed legs and arms on his knees with Kari having her arms around Shadow's leg hand, with Gatomon, Grimdramon and GrimSalamon seating next to each other. As the group continues to enjoy their picnic, Armadillomon threw a sushi to Hawkmon, causing him and Yolei to chase after the runaway sushi roll, making Shadow and Grimdramon sweet drop. Mimi also left the group to follow after Yolei and Hawkmon, with Shadow also noticing them leaving, having a strange feeling that something bad is about to happen to the trio, narrowing his eyes as the trio left the picnic.

After sometime, the group begins to worry about Yolei, Hawkmon, and Mimi. Soon, all of them were searching for the trio, but with no luck, with the D3 and Fusion Loaders acting broken when they arrived in a grassy area where the trio is right there on the D3. Shadow decided to try his luck on things by using his Darkness abilities to search for them. Shadow touch the ground, closed his eyes, and focus his Darkness energy into the ground. For a short time, Shadow finally found them from the shadows, smiling at his accomplishment, before he sweat dropped upon the trio running away from the Roachmon brothers every now and then. He also saw from the shadow about them taking down the Control Spire as well.

The other Digidestined and Digimon partners soon reunited with Yolei, Mimi, and Hawkmon, along with meeting Togemon again, along with some Geckomon and Otamon in the area. Togemon stayed to protect this area from the Digimon Emperor and his forces. Soon, the group returns back to the Real World, outside the school gate at sunset. "So, Kari and Shadow, when are you going to have your wedding?" Mimi teased the two with a sneaky smile. This caused Kari to blush, Davis and T.K. pounding the ground in sadness, Cody being confused, and Yolei holding her hands together in happiness at the thought of 'wedding'. Shadow was even blushing as well, before he started walking off to avoid answering, getting Kari to notice. "Bye. See you guys next time''. Kari said to the group as she went after Shadow, with Gatomon, GrimSalamon and DemiGrimdramon running after them.

It has been 5 minutes now from the couple left the group, with Kari now pulling Shadow to somewhere with Shadow being confused, only the sky was now night with stars and a full moon in the sky. "Kari, where are you taking me?" Shadow asked as he was still being dragged by the arm by Kari. "It's a surprise." Kari replied to Shadow with a smile, a little excited about what where she is taking Shadow to. Kari and Shadow then reach a park that was very special to them. "We're here!" Kari cried out, now letting go of Shadow's arm, looking at the park happily. "Okay, and may I ask what this is about?" Shadow asked while rubbing his arm, confuse and wondering why Kari dragged him here.

"Shadow, do you remember how we first met?" Kari asked her boyfriend if he remembered their first meeting, trying to remind him about their first meeting. "Of course, we met at a park 3 years ago, where you were being bullied by..." Shadow started to explain, before he then stop and look around in realization. "Wait, are you saying that this park is..." Shadow said with widen eyes, until he was cut off from Kari. "That's right, this park is where we first met and became friends, and I want us to do something special." Kari explained with a smile to her boyfriend, getting a confused look from Shadow. "Special how?" Shadow asked in wonder, wondering what this special thing is.

"Dancing with each other." Kari said to Shadow, a little happily to her boyfriend, getting a confused look from Shadow. "Dancing?" Shadow asked, never hearing the word before in his life. "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance?" Kari asked her boyfriend, a little in disbelief that he doesn't know that at least. "No, I never even heard of the word in my whole life." Shadow said, still having no idea about dancing. Kari shakes her head a little, then smiled a little at Shadow. "While Shadow, it's easy. Just follow my lead." Kari said, grabbing Shadow's arm again to have each other at the centre of the park with Kari still holding Shadow's hand.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Shadow asked, not willing to argue with the love of his life. "It's easy. You put your arms like this." Kari explained, putting Shadow's right hand on her back, as she places her left arm on his arm. Soon, Shadow's left hand is now grasping Kari's right hand stretched out, both of them in position. "Now, we move together as one." Kari said, as she and Shadow began to twirl around each other, moving gracefully and happily, with the wind blowing past Shadow's cloak, with Kari soon leaning her head against Shadow's chest, making him blush, but smile at Kari.

"Your very good at this, Shadow." Kari complimented, having a calm smile at him, as she looks at him. "I have you to thank for teaching me, Kari." Shadow replied back, both still dancing with each other at night, while swirling around again. "You're so sweet." Kari replied, then moved her face forward until her lips connected with Shadow's in a loving kiss, getting Shadow's eyes to widen in shock, while Kari's eyes were closed in bliss from kissing her lover. Soon, Shadow return the kiss, both having their eyes closed in bliss, enjoying this special night with each other, with the full moon shining down upon the two lovers. No matter how much time away they spent in the last 3 years, their bond is still strong and nothing could break the love the two Digidestined had for each other. Darkness and Light shall forever be in love, with these two digidestined showing that with what their crests represent.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter everyone. I really liked it, but for the rest of the day, I'm gonna have fun for the rest of the day. Also If you got any ideas for Digimon for Kari, I'm wiling to listen. Also I know that this is not nice, but fuck people that ship . It disgust me, they're like twins or something and it pisses me off that people ship them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter done. Sorry that it took so much time, but I'll make up for it somehow. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Metal city and Digimon Emperor's Real identity.**

In the forest area of the Digital World with the sky now turning black, showing that it was getting late, with all humans in the Digital World having gone back to the real world, but in the forest area was different. Shadow was standing in a open area of the forest area with 5 AirDramon, 5 TankDramon and 5 DeviDramon standing in front of him, with the Control Spire behind the controlled Digimon. Even thought Shadow was alone, Shadow wasn't showing any real concern in his face, having faced more dangerous Digimon then these ones. "Why did I have to get the easy ones? I wish I got the hard ones''. Shadow said himself as he took a sigh at how things always seems very easy to him now. "Welcome to my world''. Grimdramon said to his partner from his Fusion Loader, chuckling at how Shadow was now suffering like him in the past few days now. "Daddy, I don't understand how uncle Shadow is in your world when you have no world''. GrimSalamon said to her father from Shadow's Fusion Loader, not understanding since she was just a few months old.

 **(Play run around music)**

Shadow chuckled at what GrimSalamon said with a smile and eyes closed, before he held his Fusion Loader out in his right hand. **"Reload! Grimdramon! Beelzemon! Justimon!''.** Shadow called out with a smirk with his eyes closed as his Fusion activated with three lights coming out, before it revealed Grimdramon, a Justimon and Beelzemon from Mikey's world. "Let's do this! **Darkness breath!''.** Grimdramon called out as he took flight and fired a Darkness breath attack from his mouth, easily hitting the five Airdramon and destroying their Dark Rings easily. "For the future of this Digital World's peace. **Justice Kick!''.** Justimon called out as he jumped up into the air, before his leg was covered in energy as he kicked through the waves of the Tankmon, easily destroying the Dark Rings, but not doing any harm to the controlled Digimon. "You two are acting like this is a competition. **Oblivion Cannon!''.** Beelzemon called out as he held his cannon out and fired his attack, easily destroying the Dark Rings on them and giving the DeviDramon a little shocking wake up call. "You three just love to have a competition''. Shadow said to his three Digimon with a smile, before his eyes widen at he sensed something coming to him from behind.

 **(Music end)**

Shadow's body was covered in energy to reveal Shadow in his Wing Knight uniform, quickly turning around brining out his sword from his shield and quickly cutting a blast that would have went through his stomach, with sliced and diced blast hitting the ground behind him, making an explosion happen behind with his cape being blown in the breeze. Shadow looked up to see a Coredramon Blue being the cause with a Dark Ring around his neck. "That wasn't very nice was it''. Shadow said to the controlled Digimon, before he charged at the controlled Digimon, before he disappeared and reappeared behind the CoreDramon blue with him slotting his sword back into his shield, with the Dark Ring around Coredramon's neck being shattered into pieces, making Shadow smirk as all the controlled Digimon walked away. "Beelzemon, if you would be so kind''. Shadow said to the warrior of light with a smile in his helmet, getting Beelzemon to smirk at his general. "I would be so kind to give the Digimon Emperor a present''. Beelzemon said to Shadow as he aimed his cannon at the Control Spire, before he fired, destroying the spire. "Good, now how many would that make''. Justimon said to the group as he crossed his arms.

"25 so far''. Grimdramon said to Justimon with a smile on his face, enjoying what they have been doing today so far, getting Justimon and Beelzemon to start to smile at making huge progress. However the sound of something landing got them to turn to see Ghoulmon Black, Tyrant Kabuterimon and Mephismon landing on the ground. "I'm latterly bored out of my mind, here''. Mephismon said to the group as he took a sigh, tired from all the easy battles. "Well, get used to it because it seems like there's no one worthy in this world to give us a challenge''. Tyrant Kabuterimon said to his comrade as he was bored as well. "We destroyed 30 Control Spires and freed 30 Digimon''. Ghoulmon black said to Shadow as he looked at Shadow, who nodded to him. "Great work you three, and sorry that you guys are bored. I gave you a warning that you'll be bored out of your minds''. Shadow said to Ghoulmon with a smile, glad to have had his Digimon stay with him. "We chose to stay by your side forever, Shadow. No matter how bored we get''. Everyone heard a voice, getting them to turn to see a Leopardmon, Black Rapidmon and aIndaramon.

"We made our choice to stay with you and lead you our aid and it's too late to take our choice back''. Black Rapidmon said to Shadow as he walked on the ground, with the other two Digimon nodding. "His right. We may be bored and the only real challenge we'll get is in training, but we'll do fine. Anyway, we destroyed 30 Control Spires and freed about 20 controlled Digimon''. Indaramon said to his general as he was smiling at Shadow, glad to stay with him. Shadow smiled at his Digimon with happiness, before he held up his Fusion Loader in his right hand. **"Reset!''.** Shadow called out to the group with a smile, as all the Digimon around Shadow turned into flashes and went into the Fusion Loader, making Shadow look at his Fusion Loader with a smile, before he started walking away with Grimdramon following after his partner, with both users of Darkness tired for the day and just wish to have a nap.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **The scene starts with a DigiPort appearing**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and lastly Shadow going through the Digiport.**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to a D-Terminal shooting a beam energy towards a D3 Digivice, with the symbols for Courage through Darkness, heading to the D3 with the beam hitting the D3 to shoot an energy as well from the symbols and beam.**

 **Di DiDiDigimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **A scene shows Veemon into Flamedramon, Hawkmon into Halsemon, Armadillmon into Digmon, Patamon into Pegasusmon, Gatomon into Nefertimon, and Grimdramon into Umbradramon.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to each armor Digimon doing an attack, even Umbradramon, along with Razordramon, doing an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Davis opening a Digiport, Yolei going through a forest, Cody doing Kendo, T.K. staring, Kari turning around, and Shadow activating his Dark Arm Blades.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to both old and new Digidestined watching in the distance, with Shadow right next to Kari, then changes to the Digimon Emperor spreading his arms out as his Dark Spires rise.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Armor Digivolve (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scene changes to the Old DigidestinedDigimon in Champion form doing attack, Greymon being first, And Ferodramon being shown last, then changes to all the Armor Digimon forms.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Wormmon, then the faces of Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, Gatomon and Grimdramon about to attack, Patamon about to fire an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, and lastly Shroudryumon appearing with beams of Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black for each respective Digimon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scenes ends with the New Digidestined with their respective Digimon in front, with Shadow at the far end next to Kari with his partner Grimdramon right next to Gatomon.**

 **(Opening song End)**

* * *

Shadow and Grimdramon were walking through the night sky, looking at the stars that were out with a smile on their faces, enjoying their time together. "Doesn't this just bring back memories''. Shadow said to Grimdramon with a smile, without looking at him. "Yeah. We always looked up at the night sky in every world we visited and always let our thoughts wonder off''. Grimdramon said to his partner with a smile, remembering all the times in the past and all the happy times Shadow and Grimdramon had. "I miss those times as well, but what can ya do. You can't travel back in time so there's nothing you can do''. Shadow said to his partner, missing the times in the past and how Shadow and Grimdramon would look at the night sky. However, Shadow suddenly got a massage on his D-terminal, getting the Darkness' users attention as Shadow brought out his D-terminal from his pocket and checked what email he got.

 **Dear Shadow.**

 **I'm kinda stuck in an area, surrounded by Guardromon with Gatomon next to us. My Fusion Loader kind of gotten sent with the others when I accidently dropped it and now only me and Gatomon are here. I know this may seem a little too much to ask since you've done the most work for us, but mind helping me and Gatomon out.**

 **Love Kari.**

Shadow read the massage from Kari out loud for Grimdramon to hear as well and both their eyes were widen at hearing their loved ones in danger. "I guess one last Control Spire will do for the day. Now let's go get our girls''. Grimdramon said to his partner with narrowed eyes, which Shadow nodded to him with narrowed eyes as well as he quickly sent a message to Kari, before he held out his Fusion Loader, which changed into his D-tector. "We're doing this Digimon style''. Shadow said to Grimdramon with a smirk on his face.

 **(Digimon Frontier spirit evolution music)**

First shows a bird-like face opening its beak, before it shows the D-Tector being held in Shadow's left hand at the far right side. Shadow then brought his right hand out at the far left side, than Shadow's hand is surrounded by several rings of Fractal Codes. Shadow then brought his right hand at the D-Tector, scanning the Digivice. **"Execute!"** Shadow shouted as he scanned the Fractal Codes, before he held his right hand out as the Fractal code starting to surround him. **"Beast Spirit Evolution!"** Shadow finished as the Beast Spirit of Darkness appeared and activated as he is surrounded by the Fractal Codes.

Shadow growled as the Fractal Codes form a bird like face on him. Then, wings started to form on his arms as well. Then, the legs are also formed into bird-like legs and feet. Soon all the parts began to form into a bird-like form on a blue screen box. They all came together to form into a Bird-like Digimon with three eyes on his face. The Bird Digimon then flew down towards a pedestal, until he landed on his feet, letting a out a screeching like sound, spreading his wings. **"Velgamon!"** The newly evolved Beast Spirit of Darkness said, ready to take flight.

 **(Music end)**

Velgamon roared as he took to the air and flew to where he can sense Kari's light with Grimdramon following after the Best Spirit of Darkness. "She can't spirit evolve or DigivoleGatomon. All Kari can do is fight in her Angel armor form, still need a better name for those forms, but all well. I gotta get to them as soon as I can''. Velgamon thought to himself in concern for the girl he loves, knowing he must get there soon.

* * *

 **(With Kari)**

Kari and Gatomon were hiding in the shadows of a building so that the Guardromonwoudn't find them and that they would stay safe. Kari then got a massage in her D-terminal, getting the girls to look as Kari read the message.

 **Dear Kari.**

 **I got your massage and I'm on my way now. But you should seriously figure out a way to keep a better grip on your Fusion Loader. Anyway, we'll be there very soon and Kari, maybe you should use this chance to see how your skills are.**

 **Love Shadow.**

Both girls smiled at reading Shadow's massage and hearing that their boys are coming to get them, but what Shadow said about her skills got Kari's attention. Kari thought about it and she realizes that Shadow was right about that one. "Gatomon. Watch me back''. Kari said to her partner as she placed her D-terminal in her pocket, before white energy covered her body. The energy got a passing by Guardromon to notice the light. The Guardromon was about to alert the others, when something shot out to him and pierced the Dark Ring on him, destroying it. The light then disappeared to reveal Kari in her Angel armor outfit with her rapier in her right hand. Gatomon came out of her hiding spot and looked at her partner in awe at her new look, thinking Kari looked beautiful. "Let's go''. Kari said to her partner as she started walking with the wind blowing past her cape, with Gatomon walking with Kari, ready to fight by her side.

* * *

 **(With Velgamon)**

Velgamon and Grimdramon have been flying for 2 minutes now with both Digimon going super fast to get to where they sensed the girls' light. Velgamon and Grimdramon were now in a desert area of the Digital World, with a Metal City in something like a snow globe and saw a controlled Guardromon standing at the front. **"Dark Fortex!''.** Velgamon called out as he fired a laser from his third eye, destroying the Dark Ring on the Guardromon, with Velgamon charging at the door, with the screen changing into the front of the Metal City, with the metal door being knocked down to the ground, with Shadow in his Knight outfit on it, in the position of a Super Hero landing. Shadow got up from the ground and started walking into the metal city, with Grimdramon flying next to him.

Shadow held out his Fusion Loader in his right hand. **"Reload! Gokuwmon! MasterTyrannomon! Pandamon!''.** Shadow called out as his Fusion Loader activated and three flashes came out to reveal a Gokuwmon, MasterTyrannomon and Pandamon. "Find Kari and make sure nothing happens to her''. Shadow said to his three Digimon as he placed his Fusion Loader in his pocket, which the three Digimon nodded to him, before all three of them took off in different directions, with Shadow and Grimdramon going in a different one then the other three Digimon. Gokumon was running down the street, before he saw an approaching army of Guardromon, making Gokuwmon smirk. **"** **Secret Technique: Waking Shadow!''.** Gokuwmon called out as afterimages of himself starting appearing around him, making the Guardromon confused, with Gokuwmon taking advantage as he used his staff to destroy all the Dark Rings on the Guardromon in a few seconds, before he continued his search.

With MasterTyrannomon was stumping across the place, before an army of Guardromon started to approach him. **"Master Fire!''.** MasterTyrannomon called out as he fired powerful flames from his mouth, burning all the Dark Rings on the Guardromon as he continued walking past to find his master's mate. With Pandamon, he was running very fast with his scarf being blown in the breeze, before he saw 30 Guardromon approaching him. **"Firecracker!''.** Pandamon called out as he threw firecrackers at the Guardromon, destroying the Dark Rings and freeing the Digimon, with Pandamon running past them. Back with Shadow and Grimdramon, they were tearing apart all the Guardromon that are trying to approach them, only to end up getting free of the Dark Rings. "This is stupid. How many are there''. Grimdramon asked with an irritated look on his face.

"Bring as many as they want, we'll keep tearing them apart''. Shadow said to his partner as he kept swinging his sword, destroying the Dark Rings, freeing the Digimon. "And we'll be there for you''. Kari's voice was heard, getting the Darkness users to turn to see Kari and Gatomon walking up to them with Kari still in her armor outfit, with Gatomon walking next to Kari. "Thank god you two are safe''. Shadow said in relief at seeing the two girls safe, getting Kari to smile as she pressed her body against Shadow, getting him to blush at Kari's actions. "Let's go home''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile, getting a nod Shadow as he wrapped his left hand around Kari's waist, with the two starting to walk to the exit with their partner Digimon following them, with Grimdramon and Gatomon next to them, with Shadow's other Digimon appearing next to the two, walking with them.

However, their path was blocked by a Andromon with a Dark Ring around his neck. "Well that's just great''. Grimdramon said in irritation as he, Gokuwmon, Pandamon and MasterTyrannomon got in front of everyone. "Is that Andromon''. Kari said to the group as she lowered her weapon. "It is, but he has a Dark Ring around his neck, meaning his controlled''. Shadow said to his girlfriend as he got his sword and shield ready. **"Lightening Blade!".** Andromon called out as his hand changed into its weapon mode and threw a lighting sword blast at them. Kari quickly got in front of everyone and used her shield in her left hand to bounce the attack away. "It looks like Andromon can't tell the difference between friend or foe, only obeying the Digimon Emperor's orders''. Gatomon said to the group as she got on all four, ready to pounce on Andromon if needed.

However, suddenly the Dark Ring around Andromon's neck glowed with purple electricity, making Andromon scream in pain with both his hands on his head. Digidestined and Digimon of Light and Darkness watched in worry, wondering about what was happening to him right. Shadow and Grimdramon then realize what was happening to Andromon, making them widen their eyes in shock. 'That Dark Ring... is it...' Both users of Darkness thought with narrow eyes at the controlled Andromon.

 **AndromonDigivolve to... HiAndromon!**

Kari and Gatomon watched in shock about AndromonDigivolving through a Dark Ring, meaning things just got a whole lot dangerous for the group, with HiAndromon glaring at them with the dark ring still having purple electricity. "Andromon!" Kari cried in worry for her friend as she took a step forward, before Shadow pulled her back to safety. "No Kari! His no longer Andromon anymore, but a HiAndromon!" Shadow said to his girlfriend in worry, with everyone now facing a controlled Mega Level Digimon.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"HiAndromon is a Mega Cyborg Virus type Digimon! His special attack is the Atomic Ray, which will blow away his opponents!''. Shadow said to the group, telling them what he knows of the Mega Digimon.

 **(Digimon Analyzer done)**

Kari looked at her friend in worry as her shield and rapier disappeared as she moved her hands to her helmet and took it off, showing her concerned face. "Andromon. It's me, Kari''. Kari called out to her friend, who said nothing and continued to stare at them, making Kari worry for the Digimon more, then something hit HiAndromon, making him skid back a little, making Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon,Gatomon and Shadow's other Digimon turn to see Tai, and the other Digidestined arrived. "I'm glad we're not too late!" Halsemon said to the group as Yolei is riding on him. Just then, Digmon came out of the ground nearby, also here to help. "Hi, guys! I thought sense I was here, I built this city a subway system!" Digmon stated to the group, laughing at his own joke, before he saw HiAndromon. "Hold still, you pile of scrap metal! **Gold rush!** " Digmon called out as he sends his drills at HiAndromon, only for the drills to bounce of the armor. "Hey, that comment about scrap metal was just a joke!" Digmon muttered to himself, eyes blank with sweat coming down his head at seeing his attack to nothing.

"Kari, are you okay?" Tai asked his sister as he and the others arrived to Kari, while surprised at what Kari was wearing, while handing her Fusion Loader to her, which Kari took with BellStarmon, Darcmon and a QueenChessmon coming out. "Yeah, but Tai, its Andromon!" Kari told her brother, getting Tai to look at HiAndromon with a look of surprise, getting Kari's Digimon to stand down since they think Andromon is a friend. "That's Andromon? He doesn't look like him at all!" Tai stated in shock at his sister thinking this Digimon was Andromon. "That's because that Dark Ring made him Digivolve into HiAndromon!" Shadow exclaimed to Tai at the situation, with Tai now understanding the situation, before he then looked at HiAndromon. "Andromon, slow down, it's me, Tai." Tai said to the Android Digimon, as HiAndromon analyzed him. "Tai who?" HiAndromon asked as he continued to analyze Tai until he target him, now getting a image next to his analysis, with the screen saying same human. "Oh Tai." HiAndromon stated in realization, before the Dark Ring starting to short out more, making him scream in pain. This cause HiAndromontp go out of control, his arms moving in circle as he headed for Tai and Kari.

"Kari! Look out!" Tai yelled as he moved away, with him and Shadow moving away as HiAndromon neared her now. HiAndromon and Kari just stared, before HiAndromon picked her up to the air, making everyone panic at the situation. "Hey you put her down, now!" Gatomon warned the Android Digimon to put her partner down with BelleStarmon, Darcmon and QueenChessmon preparing to attack. "She's right! Put her down!" Shadow demanded the Digimon, not liking his girlfriend being held like that with his Digimon preparing to attack as well. HiAndromon continued to stare at his captive, with Kari still looking at him in worry. "You remember me?" Kari asked the machine Digimon, hoping the Android Digimon would remember. "I am... trying." HiAndromon replied as he analyzed Kari, before seeing an image and words saying same human. "Yes." HiAndromon said to Kari, starting to remember. "We all took a picture together." Kari said to HiAndromon, starting to cry, as a single tear fell down on HiAndromon's helmet.

Suddenly, HiAndromon got a fuzzy image, before revealing the pictured that was taken by the group. "A picture?" HiAndromon asked as Kari's Fusion dropped on HiAndromon, causing a pink light to glow, then fall to the ground, covering HiAndromon and Kari. "Faces... long ago... Digidestined... I love jigsaw puzzles." HiAndromon said as he remembers the pictured forming a jigsaw puzzle. Shadow and Grimdramon to sweat drop at HiAndromon's comment about jigsaw puzzles. "Now I see the complete picture." HiAndromon said as his visor/eyes no longer glow red, now back to his senses. HiAndromon then dropped Kari, making Shadow catch her bridal style, making her blush, but smile. "Kari... I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." HiAndromon apologize to Kari, before he then went to his neck, ripping the Dark Ring off of him for good.

"Andromon!" Kari said happily; glad to have her friend back. "Actually, it's HiAndromon now." HiAndromon corrected Kari with a smile, before he then turned towards the Control Spire in the city. "That Control Spire is responsible for all of this... Well no more... **Atomic Ray!** " HiAndromon shouted as he fired a beam gathered from his shoulders to his hands at the Control Spire, destroying it for good. This also cause all the Dark Rings in the Metal City to stop working as well and getting everyone to cheer, with Kari getting back on her feet, before she put her helmet back on, with Shadow and Kari's Digimon going back into the Fusion Loaders.

After the Control Spire was destroyed, the group followedHiAndromon around Metal City, with him explaining about the Guardromon being reprogrammed by the Digimon Emperor. HiAndromon approached one Guardromon, destroying the Dark Ring, and put wire tubes inside the Guardromon to fix him. HiAndromon also says that he will protect the Guardromon and Metal City, in case the Digimon Emperor returns. "I feel fresh as a daisy." The now free Guardromon said as he raised his arms in the air, causing everyone to sweatdrop about the free Guardromon's group is now outside the dome Metal City, ready to go home. "Well, now it's time to go home." Shadow said as the group left the Digital World and returned to the real world, seeing Izzy. They all left school with Izzy being a little angry, but he let go of it easily with everyone going home.

Shadow, Kari and Tai made it back to the house, just in time for dinner. They all enjoyed their dinner and soon went to bed with Grimdramon and Gatomon in the Fusion Loaders. "Thanks Shadow for saving me''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile as they lied down on the bed, facing each other with their checks red. "Anything for my beautiful angel''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile, getting Kari to blush even more before she kissed Shadow, with Shadow returning the kiss, before they started adding toungs in the kiss, with Kari getting on top of Shadow, making it into a make out session. Soon Kari and Shadow feel asleep in each other's arms, happy to be in love with each other and dreaming of their future together.

* * *

 **(The Next day)**

A day after the Full Metal City where Shadow and Grimdramon saved Kari and Gatomon, Kari is at her locker at school, going through her stuff, while wearing her new normal outfit. This morning was a good one, waking up in Shadow's arms and soon they got ready for school, with them having a good dinner with each other with the family, before they set off and had another good day at school. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Jaden has arrived, being his selfish self as usual. "Hey Kari." Jaden greeted with a force angry smile, getting Kari to look at him. "Jaden, what do you want?" Kari asked with narrowed eyes at how he tried to force kiss her. "Nothing, just want you to come with me is all." Jaden stated to Kari as he tried to get close, still hitting on Kari. "I refuse." Kari rejected Jaden, already having Shadow as a boyfriend. This got Red very mad, having a nasty look on his face.

"That wasn't a request." Jaden said to Kari in rage, before he then decided to use force. Before Kari knew it, Jaden already had his arms trapped around her and pressing her against him, with her looking at his face. "Not let's just kiss and make up." Jaden said to Kari, as he leaned forward to kiss Kari, with her struggling to get out. Before Jaden could kiss Kari, he was suddenly punched in the face, letting Kari go in the process. The person the punched him is Shadow, who arrived in time, along with catching Kari gently by her arms. "Shadow." Kari said in relief to her boyfriend. Jaden held his face again, then looked at his attacker. "You again?!" Jaden cried in rage, looking at Shadow for stealing 'his girl' again. Shadow then let Kari go, then face Red.

"Didn't I already teach you the last time?" Shadow asked Jaden with his arms crossed, wondering if Jaden will ever learn. "I'll teach you a lesson!" Jaden exclaimed to Shadow, and then threw a punch at Shadow, who dodged it easily. This process repeats again and again, with Shadow dodging and Jaden getting tired. Soon, Jaden was breathing heavily, feeling exhausted from his punch. "Are you done?" Shadow asked again if Jaden was done being a fool. "No... But I bet your mother was very ugly and stupid to raise someone like you." Jaden insulted with a smirk on his face, not knowing his mistake. This got a reaction from Shadow, who showed a face of anger and hate at the arrogant boy insult with his body being covered in a dark aura, scaring Jaden. Before Jaden knew it, Shadow is pummeling and hitting him everywhere and leaving nowhere undamaged. As soon as Shadow was done, Jaden looks unrecognizable from his state, with lots of bruises and bumps on his body.

"I can't believe he said that." Shadow said in anger, forming fists and looking at the beat up boy in anger. Shadow then felt someone touch his shoulder, getting him to look to see Kari, who had a worried look on her face. "Shadow... he didn't know." Kari stated to her boyfriend, even though she understands her boyfriend's anger. "Your right... it's just... I don't have any parents growing up, and my adopted mother was kind and that just really got me." Shadow stated to Kari as he looked away, thinking of his adulated mother that adopted him in the Tamers world. "It's okay Shadow... let's just go now." Kari suggested to Shadow for them to leave now. "Alright, but I just have one more thing to do." Shadow replied to Kari, and then looked at the knocked out Red. Soon, Red is stuffed into a locker, with Kari and Shadow walking away from Red.

Soon after a few minutes of walking, with Kari watching in concern for Shadow, Kari decided to try to calm him down. "Shadow. Jaden doesn't know what you went through. Don't let his words get to you''. Kari said to her boyfriend, hoping for him to calm down. Shadow looked over his shoulder to look at Kari and saw the worried look on her face, causing him to lose his anger, with him taking deep breaths. "I know Kari…but what he said about my mother made me think of my adopted mother, making me lose control at someone talking that way about her''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with a sad look, sadness filling him as he thought of his adopted family, missing them very much. Kari still looked at her boyfriend with a concern look, understanding what his feeling, before she walked in front of Shadow and kissed him on the lips with her hands on his checks.

Shadow's checks turned bright red at Kari's actions, before he got into the kiss and kissed Kari back with his hands on her hips. Soon Shadow and Kari added their toungs to the kissing, with Shadow's hands wrapping around Kari's legs and pulled them off the ground and over his waist, with Kari's hands going over Shadow's shoulders and onto his back, with the two focusing on their kiss. Soon air became a problem, making Shadow and Kari separate with a little saliva coming out of their lips, with both Digidestined's checks a little red. "No matter what happens, I'll always stay by your side and love you forever''. Kari said to her boyfriend with her voice full of love and eyes full of love as well.

"I know, Kari. I love you as well''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with love in his voice and eyes, before he and Kari shared another kiss, which the two enjoyed. Soon Shadow and Kari pulled away with Shadow putting Kari back on the ground, with the two going outside to watch Davis train with his team at soccer. Soon they were outside with everyone else, watching Davis train with his team, with Shadow being impressed with the team's skills.

However, suddenly a team member accidently kicked the ball the wrong way, with the ball now heading towards Shadow. "Shadow! Look out!''. Davis called out to his team member, who just watched the ball with narrowed eyes. Shadow then jumped up a little, before he spin really fast and kicked the ball with his left leg, sending the ball straight past the field at high speed, before it went into the goal, making it a goal for Shadow. Everyone stared at Shadow in amazement, who landed on the ground and adjusted his scarf back to normal, missing Tai and Davis's couch's looks of interest in him, with Kari wrapping her arms around Shadow's left arm, glad that Shadow was unharmed.

However, a teammate's leg was twisted and was sent to the ground, holding his leg in pain, getting all the soccer players to gather around him in concern. The Couch looked at the soccer player's leg, seeing it was in bad condition and that he can't practice anymore. "We're gonna need a replacement to take over for him. Do you guys have anyone in mind''. The soccer Couch said to the team of soccer players, getting them to think of someone, till Davis came up something. "How about Shadow gives us a hand''. Davis said to the group, getting everyone's attention. Davis's couch nodded to Davis, before he gave Shadow a hand sign to come over, which Shadow did and helped out with the rest of the training, helping out a lot and being a very good soccer player. Shadow was even a good sport, saying 'good work', helping teammates with some problems and even inspired some to do better.

Soon everyone was in the computer room, doing research on Ken because tomorrow Ken's team is up against Davis's team. Ken was actually a genius to everyone, being very smart, good at soccer and sports and his even a ladies man. "Wonder how Ken became so good at everything''. Shadow said in wonder at how Ken became a genius, his arms crossed and DemiGrimdramon on his head. "Ken might actually be as good at everything as you, Shadow''. Tai said to the Darkness user, thinking that Ken might be as good as Shadow at everything. "I wouldn't be so sure, Tai. You haven't even seen Shadow actually try yet''. Kari said to her older brother with GrimSalamon in her arms, knowing that Shadow can easily beat Ken.

"Shadow, can I ask you something''. Yolei said to the Darkness user, getting Shadow's attention. "What is it, Yolei''. Shadow asked his teammate with a smile, until Yolei held his right hand with both her hands, surprising Shadow at Yolei's actions. "When you see Ken, could you get me his autograph''. Yolei asked the Darkness user with a smile, mind in a daze at the thought of the boy genius. Shadow's checks were red at Yolei holding his hand, having a weakness at girls making contact with him. However, suddenly everyone sensed a fiery aura of rage, getting them to slowly and shakenly turn to see Kari having an aura of fire around her, showing deep disgust at Yolei making a move on her man. "Yolei! If you know what's good for you, you'll let Shadow go now!''. Kari said to the older girl with rage, getting Yolei to turn and yep in surprise at Kari as she let go of Shadow's hand. Soon everyone left the school to head home to rest and get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

On the next Day, All the Digidestined 02, including Shadow, were going to watch a soccer match of Davis playing on field. Shadow was currently seating next to Kari, who was holding GrimSalamon in her hands, while Gatomon was in her Fusion Loader, with Shadow having DemiVeemon and DemiGrimdramon on his shoulders. That's not all that's happening right now in the soccer field: all the girls that were around, are eyeing Shadow with heart-shape eyes, gushing about how handsome and cute he was to them. This made Shadow very uncomfortable, while Kari giving off her fiery aura around her, glaring at all the fan girls. This made the group, except Shadow, feel nervous at the atmosphere. "Why did I come to this match?" Shadow asked himself in worry at all his fan girls watching him. "We all agree we watch Davis's match, but those girls better back off." Kari stated to her boyfriend, still having her aura on her and glaring at the girls.

Just then, the green team arrived, but Ken wasn't with them, confusing everyone. "Where is Ken?''. Shadow thought to himself in wonder at where the boy genius is. Tai went down to talk to Davis for a bit, before the match began with Davis and his team doing well. "Davis is doing pretty well." Shadow thought to himself as he watched the game carefully, amazed at Davis's skills in soccer. Soon both teams took a break after Davis's team scored a goal. Shadow and the others went down to Davis to speak to him. "It's rewinding. There you go. You look good on Camera''. Kari said as she showed pictures of Davis on her camera, with everyone around her, while GrimSalamon was on her head. "Thanks Kari. I kicked butt out there''. Davis said as he felt proud of himself of his skills, before he looked at Shadow. "What do you think Shadow''. Davis said to the Darkness user, thinking that Shadow will say that his better then him. "You were great out there''. Shadow said to Davis with a genital smile, standing up, shocking Davis at his answer. "You guys still only lead by one point, and Ken could still show up''. Tai reminded Davis that his team only has one point ahead and that Ken could still arrive.

"Oh please. Even if he shows up, what can he- ''. Davis tried to say to Tai, only for a shout of "ITS HIM!'' getting everyone's attention as they looked up to see Ken arriving in his Soccer outfit, with many girls looking at him heart shaped eyes. "Me and my big mouth''. Davis said to himself as he just jinxed himself. "It's really him isn't it''. Yolei said in delight as she titan her grip on Poramon in her hands, going fan girl over Ken. Ken started walking down to him team, only to stop and look at the Digidestineds, with Shadow narrowing his eyes at Ken's glare.

"Oh, his looking this way. I think I'm gonna faint''. Yolei said in delight at Ken looking at her friends and her, crushing Poramon even more. "For someone popular, he knows how to keep his cool''. Tai said as he notices Ken stop looking at him and continue to his team. "Hey, I'm cool''. Davis said to his leader, thinking his cooler then Ken. "Whatever you say Davis''. Shadow said to his new leader as he and Kari went back to the seats, with the others going back to their seats to continue watching the game.

Soon, the match begins again, with Ken playing and going ahead, getting three goals straight, impressing the crowd, while the Digidestined watch in worry for Davis. Speaking of Davis, Davis right now was trying to keep up with Ken, until he accidentally trip, holding his left leg in the process, which starting bleeding, getting the Digidestined worried. "Motimiya, are you alright?" The coach asked Davis as the game was put on hold. "No, my leg is hurt at the moment, and I don't think I'll be unable to play like this." Davis replied to his coach about his condition, clutching his injured leg. "Then we might just have to forfeit since you were out best player." The coach stated about losing the match since Davis was out of action since his hurt.

"No... send Shadow in my place." Davis said to his couch as he sat on the grass out of the field, putting his faith in Shadow. "Are you sure?" The coach asked his ace player, with Davis nodding his head. The coach nodded to Davis, before he then looked at Shadow, getting Shadow confused at first. "Shadow! You're going to play in Davis's place!" The coach called out to Shadow, getting the group to widen their eyes in surprise, with Shadow sighed to himself. "Why me?" Shadow muttered to himself as he stood up and took his scarf off, before he gave it to Kari, who held it close. Shadow then walked down the stars to the couch, who gave him a Red Scarf since he didn't have another outfit. "We're counting on you''. The couch said to Shadow, with Shadow nodding to him, before he walked into the field, taking the Davis's team side of the field, with Ken in front of him a few feet away with the ball in the middle of the field.

"Begin!" The referee shouted as a whistle is blown, starting the match. However, before anyone could move, Shadow moved quicker then lighting as he took the ball, speeding past Ken's teammates like he was appearing in front of them, before he disappeared. When Shadow made it past the last member of Ken's team, he kicked the ball hard, sending it straight to the Goal, scoring a goal for the team. "I DON'T BELIVE IT! THIS NEW PLAYER HAS SCORED A GOAL!''. The Announcer of the game shouted out in shock at what he saw, along with surprising everyone, including Ken, about how fast Shadow was out in the field, while Shadow walked back to his side of the field, with his teammates watching him in awe, with Shadow giving them a look. "I'll need you guys to help me with this match, so don't give up''. Shadow said to his temporary teammates, getting them all to nod at him. Soon Shadow got cheers from the Digidestined, especially Kari, for getting a point for the home team.

"Way to go, Shadow!''. Kari shouted out to her boyfriend in joy at him scoring a goal, with GrimSalamon and DemiGrimdramon cheering for Shadow. "That was amazing Shadow!''. T.K shouted out to his friend with a smile at how Shadow just turn the tables. "Keep playing like that and you can win!''. Cody shouted out to his friend that he could win the game. "Remember to get me an Autograph from Ken!''. Yolei shouted out to her friend, reminding him of the Autograph. "You rock at this Shadow!''. Davis shouted out to his team mate with a smile. "Just don't get cocky okay, Shadow!''. Tai shouted out to his friend to not get cocky. Even the fan girls of Shadow were cheering, falling even more heads over heels for the boy they admire and like very much.

Even Ken was a bit impress about Shadow making that good move as well. 'His good.' Ken thought to himself in shock, finding Shadow a worthy opponent to face at the moment. The match then soon begins again, this time Shadow and his teammates passing the ball to each other, but Ken manage to take the ball from a team member, kicking all the way to the opposite goal. Ken then kicked the ball into the goal, scoring a point to his team as well. 'His as good as his info said about being good at soccer.' Shadow thought to himself with narrowed eyes, also impress about Ken's skills at soccer being true.

Soon, the game begins again, with Shadow and his team passing the ball for Shadow to score, along with Ken and his team doing the same when they got to score as well. First Shadow would get 3 goals, then Ken would get 2 goals. The match was neck and neck, with everyone watching in anticipation as the soccer match got intense, with the scores tied up all the way to 9.

Both Shadow and Ken, along with their teammates were catching their breathes, putting every skills and tactics they have in this match, neither side not giving up, but Shadow was holding back, knowing he could have easily won with easy, but decided to hold back. Just as the teams were about to continue again, a whistle was heard, meaning the match is now over. "It's over! The match is a tie!" The referee stated out, meaning both teams didn't win or lose in this match. Everyone in the stands cheered for the two teams, especially Shadow and Ken, for the exciting match shown.

Soon, all the players congratulated each other for a good game, with Shadow and Ken being last. "Nice match. You were really good." Shadow commented to the boy genius with his right hand on his right hip. "Thanks. You were also a good player to face as well." Ken replied with a smile, with both of them shaking hands as well. Soon Shadow walked away from Ken, before he walked up in front of Kari, who smiled at him, before she gave her boyfriend back his scarf, which Shadow put up straight away. Kari then grabbed Shadow's right hand with both her hands, and started dragging him away from the soccer field, confusion Shadow.

Soon after they were a good distance away from the field, Kari gave Shadow a deep kiss on the lips with her hands on his face and eyes closed in bliss, making Shadow widen his eyes at his girlfriend's actions, before he closed his eyes and kissed Kari back. Shadow wrapped his hands around Kari's waist, while Kari wrapped her arms around his neck, with both Digidestined adding tongues in the kiss.

Shadow then moved his hands from Kari's waist to her hips, before he picked up Kari from the ground and pushed her against a Tree with Shadow's hands now holding Kari's hips. Kari wrapped her legs around her boyfriend as she moved her hands over Shadow's shoulders and continue kissing the boy she loves, with Shadow doing the same. Soon after a few minutes of kiss, Shadow pulled away from Kari with a little of saliva coming out of his and Kari's mouths as they both stared at each other with love in their eyes and a smile on their faces.

"I love you, Kari''. Shadow whispered to the girl that he loves with his checks red, making Kari's checks turn red as well. "I love you to, Shadow''. Kari whispered to the boy she loves. Both Digidestined then went back to their friends as they all walked home together with Shadow and Kari holding hands, with DemiGrimdramon on Shadow's shoulder and GrimSalamon on Kari's head. "That was awesome, Shadow''. Tai said to the Darkness user in amazement at Shadow's skills. "Yeah! You rock at soccer and should play more often''. Davis said to the Darkness user in amazement at how he turned the match around. "But Shadow didn't get me Ken's autograph''. Yolei said in sadness as she pinched Poramon, who was helpless to stop his partner, getting Shadow to sweet drop. "Sorry, Yolei''. Shadow said to his teammate with a sweet drop and nervous smile. "In celebration for Shadow doing well in soccer, we're going to the carnival tomorrow to have fun''. Tai said to the group, getting cheers from everyone. Soon the group all went separate ways, heading home to rest.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

A Control Spire fell to the ground as many Digimon free of Dark Rings left the area, having been freed from the Digimon Emperor, with Shadow, Beelzemon and Umbradramon standing a few feet away as they watched the Control spire fell, with GrimSalamon hanging on Shadow's hair. Yesterday after turned out to be great for Shadow, after he, Tai and Kari returned back to the house, Mrs. Kamiya and Mr. Kamiya were waiting for them, having seen on the news about Shadow getting a tie with Ken on soccer. Both adults were proud of Shadow, making him a little embarrassed. Kari and Mrs. Kamiya took Shadow out of the house to go to the shops for him, while Tai and Mr. Kamiya started setting up the spare room for Shadow.

Kari and Mrs. Kamiya took Shadow shopping for clothes that he liked, which were all black, got him some books and TV shows for him, which ended up being scary books and scary cartoon shows as well. Soon when they were walking down a hall, Shadow saw a quiz competition taking place with a brand new laptop as the prize, getting Shadow to ask to enter, which Mrs. Kamiya allowed him. Shadow dominated the competition, easily getting all the questions right and won the laptop.

Kari and Mrs. Kamiya congratulated Shadow for his win, with many photographers taking pictures of him, with a news reporter people coming in as well, asking Shadow questions and got him on TV, making Shadow a little embarrassed and nervous at the attention, but kept calm during the event and make a good impression on TV. Soon Shadow, Kari and Mrs. Kamiya went home for the day, with Tai and Mr. Kamiya welcoming them back with a smile. Tai and Mr. Kamiya then showed Shadow his new room, which Shadow liked straight away when it saw that it was very dark, much to his liking. Shadow thanked the family for what they have done for him and planned to repay them somehow.

The family soon had dinner together with Kari and Mrs. Kamiya telling Tai and Mr. Kamiya about Shadow's success in the quiz competition, impressing the two males as they congratulate Shadow, making him a little embarrassed. Soon they all went to bed, with Kari sleeping in Shadow's room with him tonight. The next day, the family had a peaceful breakfast together, before Tai, Shadow and Kari left for school. They all had a nice day, with Shadow being the top student as usual and helped a few students around the school, inspiring more student as they all wanted to be like him.

Soon school ended with Shadow finishing the last class before anyone else and went to the computer room to head for the Digital World. And now here he was, standing in a field with Beelzemon, GrimSalamon and Umbradramon, having destroyed a number of Control Spires for the day."Good work Beelzemon. You should take a break''. Shadow said as he held up his Fusion Loader in his right hand, getting a nod from Beelzemon as he turned into a flash that went into the Fusion Loader. However, suddenly Shadow sensed something in the darkness, making him narrow his eyes as hi eyes glowed, before a portal of Darkness appeared in front of him with Yolei, T.K, Cody, Kari, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Patamon coming out and into the sky.

Shadow looked up as the Digidestined start falling to the ground, before the purple part of his hair and eyes changed to light green as the wind stopped their fall, making the Digidestined and their Digimon look in surprise as they landed on the ground safely. "If you wanted a tour of the Darkness, you should have gotten a ticket instead of just jumping in there''. Shadow said to the team as he crossed his arms with a smile, smiling at everyone and that they were safe, getting everyone to look to see him and Umbradramon. "Shadow! Umbradramon!''. Everyone called out in relief at seeing the Darkness users as GrimSalamon jumped into her mother's arms, who held her daughter happily.

"What are you guys doing here''. T.K said to his two friends, even though he wished he told Kari his feelings before he returned first. "Oh we're just taking a stroll in the woods, looking up at the stars and probably go get ice cream''. Umbradramon said to the team with a smirk, making the girls and chuckle and boys to laugh. "Anyway, what were you guys doing here, and where's Davis''. Shadow asked the team on what they were doing here and without Davis. "We were heading to an area close by to destroy a Control Spire in the area, but the ground swallowed us whole and separated us from Davis and Veemon''. Kari said to her boyfriend, telling him what happened to them and to Davis, making Shadow widen his eyes. "Crap! A trap!''. Shadow said to himself as he granted his teeth, making everyone widen their eyes at what they heard. "Wait, what do ya mean a trap''. Cody asked the Darkness child on why he thinks Davis has been caught in a trap.

"The Digimon Emperor must be trying to take us out one by one''. Shadow said to the child, knowing that the Digimon Emperor is now trying to take the Digimon Emperor one by one, making everyone widen their eyes. "Oh no. If what Shadow says is true, then Davis and Veemon are in trouble''. Patamon said with widen eyes at what Shadow said. "We have to help them''. Hawkmon said to the team, thinking that nothing should happen to even one member of the team. "Let's Digivole and get to work''. Armaddilomon said to the team as all the Digimon looked at their partners and nodded at them. **"Digi-armor Energize!''.** T.K, Yolei, Cody and Kari called out as their D3 and Fusion Loader activated, with energy covering their partners.

" **Patamon armor Digivole to…Pegasusmon, flying hope! / Hawkmon Armor Digivole to…Halsemon, the wings of love! / Armadillomon Armor Digivole to…Digimon, the Drill of Power! / Gatomon Armor Digivole to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!''.** All the evolved Digimon called out their names as they all appeared, on the ground. "Let's move! We don't have much time!''. Shadow said to the team as he turned into Dragon Level 1 without the horns, before they took flight into the sky with Digimon digging underground, while the Digidestined got on their partners and ride on them. Soon after a few seconds, they landed in the area that Kari told Shadow where Davis was. Shadow then landed on the ground, before he took off with the others landing on the ground with their partners taking off to battle.

The Digidestined took off after Shadow, only to see him stop by a mountain, looking over the open. The Digidestined stopped next to Shadow, confused at what he was doing. "Shadow. Why are you just standing there''. Yolei asked the Darkness user on why he isn't going out to the open, which Shadow replied by holding his right hand out, with Darkness appearing over his hand as a screen that showed Davis, Veemon, the Digimon Emperor and copies of the Digidestined and their Digimon, except Shadow and Grimdramon were not there. "What the heck! Copies of us''. T.K said in surprise and widen eyes at seeing copies of the team except Shadow, Davis, Grimdramon and Veemon, with GrimSalamon flying close by, flying next to Kari.

"What you're seeing is what I see and what you hear is what I hear. Just think of it as a short movie''. Shadow said to the team as he kept his eyes on what would happen, getting everyone to look at him. "Why are you doing this Shadow? Why aren't we going out there to help Davis''. Cody asked the child of Darkness on why they weren't going out there to help Davis. "I want to see what Davis will. I'm gonna be honest, I want to know why Tai chose him as the leader of the Digidestined''. Shadow said to the team without looking at them, wanting to pay close attention. The others eyes widen at what Shadow said and understood. "I was wondering the same thing. I mean Davis is just a new guy, I have more experience then so I thought Tai was gonna chose me''. T.K said to the child of Darkness, having wanted to be leader instead of Davis being the leader.

Shadow's eyes looked over the Connor of his eyes at what T.K said. "You are not leader material, T.K. You're willing to fight, but when there's not so much responsibility is on you. You can't think of a situation that's best for the team. You'd take no risk, fearing that it would put the team in danger, but sometimes you have to take the risk, no matter how dangerous it is. You are not a leader''. Shadow said to his old friend with narrowed eyes, getting everyone to widen their eyes at what Shadow said. T.K's eyes had rage in them and was about to snap at Shadow, when Shadow spoke. "Would you really be able to handle it? Leading a team that will count on you, look at you like you'd be their hope to victory. Can you accept the responsibilities of being leader of a team that can't fail at even one thing and protect the team with your life''. Shadow said to T.K with his eyes narrowed and an aura of Darkness around himself, getting the team to take a step back.

T.K was about to shout at Shadow that he can, but stopped himself as he thought about what Shadow said. His eyes then widen in realization as he figured out that Shadow was telling the truth as he couldn't handle what Davis or what Tai is handling. Everyone watched as Deltamon appeared from the mountain and the Digimon Emperor threaten to have the copies eaten, getting Davis to put his pride away as he bowed on the ground, with Veemon putting his foot on his head after Davis said it was okay when the Digimon Emperor ordered him two. The team's eyes widen at what Davis was doing, with Shadow having slightly widen eyes. "Davis is…doing what the Digimon Emperor wants to keep us safe''. Kari said in amazement at her childhood friend's actions, having never thought Davis would do that. "It shows that Davis really is a kind person, caring about all of us''. Cody said in awe and widen eyes at seeing Davis put his pride away to keep them all safe.

Shadow continued to watch as the Digimon Emperor offered to spear one pair, getting Davis to struggle on what he should do. The others continued to watch with widen eyes as Davis continued to struggle at what he should do next before he offered himself, shocking everyone, with Shadow now understanding. "Davis is willing to put his pride away to protect his friends, never give up and continue to fight, takes risks, willing to give himself up for the team. Davis is like Tai and Matt mixed into one person, only having more of Tai's thick thinking''. Shadow said to the team with a chuckle, laughing at how he didn't notice it sooner. "I approve of Tai's choice to make Davis the leader''. Shadow said with a smile on his face, before he jumped out of his hiding spot and shot to Davis's side, blasting the Deltamon in the face, sending it to the ground, making everyone widen their eyes at what happened. Soon Digmon came out of the ground. "Aw, now my surprise is ruined''. Digmon said to everyone, disappointed as he couldn't do his surprise. Then the other Digimon came out of hiding, with Shadow looking over his shoulder to look at Davis, who was still kneeling on the ground with the copies revealing to be Bakumon.

"Davis''. Shadow said seriously to the leader, getting Davis to look at Shadow. "You have shown that you care for the team, willingly to put your pride away to keep everyone safe, showed that you're willing to take risks and never give up. Tai made the right choice in making you the leader and now have my support''. Shadow said to the new leader of the Digidestined, making Davis widen his eyes, having never seen a person like Shadow. "I know that we didn't get a good start, but I'm fine with giving us a new start as friends, what do you say''. Shadow said to his fellow goggle comrade as he held his left hand out for Davis to take, who slowly lifted his left hand to take Shadow's. "I…accept Shadow''. Davis said to the Darkness user with a smile as he sped hands with Shadow, making Shadow smile as he pulled Davis off the ground and onto his feet, getting Kari and Cody to smile as they walked over to them, while Yolei and T.K kept back.

"Now, knowing you, you'll probably go after the Digimon Emperor to get some payback''. Shadow said with a small smile and eyes full of happiness and fun, knowing that Davis won't take this lying down. "You got that right! **Digi-Armor Energize!''.** Davis called out as his D3 activated and energy surrounded Veemon.

 **Veemon Armor Digivole to…FlameDramon, the Fire of courage!**

"Go get them FlameDramon and I'll get the Emperor''. Davis said to his partner as he took off to take care of the Digimon Emperor, while FlameDramon went to help the other Digimon with the Bakumon, getting a chuckle from Shadow. "Davis's a really kind and crazy person isn't he, Kari''. Shadow said to his girlfriend without looking at her as his arms were crossed with GrimSalamon landing on his head, with Kari walking next to Shadow. "Yeah. That's one of the many reasons on how I was able to handle without you till we met again in that world where we met Takuya, Zoe and Kouichi''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile, before it changed into a sad look, with Shadow gaining a sad look. "Takuya. Zoe. Kouchi. Rika''. Shadow said in sadness from remembering his friends, along with his adopted sister's name.

Up in the battle, Umbradramon knocked two Bakumon into each other, destroying the Dark Rings, while Nefertimon hit two Bakumon with her Rosseta stone, freeing them. "Do you think we'll see them again? Along with Mikey, Nene, Christopher and Ewan''. Kari asked her boyfriend if he thinks they'll see their friends from the other worlds, wanting to be with them again. "I don't know Kari, if destiny wants the other worlds to never make contact again, I'll shatter that destiny''. Shadow said in determination as he raised his right fist, planning to make his own destiny, making Kari look at him as Davis and the Digimon Emperor landing on the ground from the hill.

Umbradramon freed another Bakumon from the Dark Ring, with GrimSalamon jumping on a controlled Bakumon's head, making the Bakumon try to shake her off, but she hanged on, with Nefertimon head butting the Bakumon, sending it away with the Dark Ring destroyed. GrimSalamon landed on her mother's back and smiled happily. "Was I brave out there, mummy''. GrimSalamon asked her mother if she thought she was brave, making Nefertimon smile. "You were brave my little one. I'm proud of you for doing that''. Nefertimon said to her daughter with a smile, proud of her for making a Bakumon lose focus on the battle and let Nefertimon free him, making GrimSalamon jump in joy.

Shadow watched as Deltamon prepared his best attack to destroy Davis, with the Digimon Emperor having given the order. "The Digidestined's destiny was chosen for them, by someone else and not themselves. I refuse to let someone else chose my destiny, because I'm the one that controls my life, not someone else. That is my I will make my own DESTINY!''. Shadow called out as he jumped high into the sky above Deltamon, getting the controlled Digimon to look at him, with Shadow brining out his Fusion Loader in his left hand, before his Fusion Loader changed into his D-tector form.

 **(Digimon Frontier Spirits Evolution music)**

First shows the Spirit of Darkness being formed, before revealed on the D-Tector screen, with Shadow holding it in his left hand at the far right. Shadow brought his right hand out to the far left, before a single ring of Fractal Code surrounded his hand. Shadow then brought his right hand towards the D-Tector, scanning the Fractal Code. **"Execute!"** Shadow shouted as he finished scanning the code, before holding out his right hand as the Fractal Code starting to surround him. **"Spirit Evolution!"** Shadow finished as the Spirit of Darkness activated appeared behind him as he is surrounded by the Fractal Code.

Then shows Shadow face showing a helmet forming first on the Fractal Code. Then shows the arms being covered by armour gauntlets as well, along with the legs being formed as well. Soon, all the pieces formed to look like armour as they were brought towards Shadow as a screen box covered him. Soon, It shows an armoured Digimon in his place as he fell down to kneel on a pedestal, before rising up, bringing out swords from his gauntlets, slicing the air, before retracting them. **"Duskmon!"** The newly evolved Darkness Digimon said in a battle stance, ready for a fight.

 **(Music end)**

"If you wana blast something, blast me! **Lunar Plasma!''.** Duskmon called out as he used his blades to form a red moon in the air, before the moon shattered with Duskmon charging at Deltamon, who fired his attack at Duskmon, but Duskmon cut through the attack and destroyed the Dark Ring, freeing the Digimon. Duskmon landed on the ground on his feet as his blades retracting. "That wasn't a challenge''. Duskmon said in disappointment at how nothing seems to give him a challenge anymore, with Fractal code surrounding him and disappeared to reveal Shadow. Shadow then walked to Davis, who screamed out 'You can keep your lousy autograph', making Shadow sweet drop, while seeing the Digimon Emperor leave on an Airdramon.

"And care to explain why you shouted that out''. Shadow asked the young leader on why he shouted out those words for no reason, getting Davis to turn to look at Shadow. "Shadow! The Digimon Emperor is really Ken!''. Davis shouted out at the Darkness user, making him widen his eyes in surprise at what Davis said. Shadow then thought about it and saw some similarities between the two, with a Darkness tentacle wrapping around his left leg, showing him a vision of Ken being the Digimon Emperor. "Well that's just great!''. Shadow called out in a little anger at how the Boy Genius was an evil boy genius.

Soon Shadow and Davis walked back to the team with all the Digimon back in their normal forms, with everyone welcoming them back with smiles. "Davis. That was really sweet that you tried to save all of us and did everything you could for us''. Kari said to her childhood friend with a bright smile, getting Davis's checks to turn red at Kari's words, getting Shadow to chuckle. "As much as I would like a chance to have a peaceful talk, we have bigger fish to fry at the moment, like the Digimon Emperor actually being Ken''. Shadow said to the team with his arms crossed, getting everyone to widen their eyes in surprise at what they heard. "Oh for the love of King Drasil, what's next? The Demon Lords come back for a party''. Grimdramon called out with his eyes getting tired at all these things happening.

"We can freak out later, buddy, but we have much work to do. At least we know who he is now''. Shadow said to his partner, getting everyone to nod in agreement at now knowing who the Digimon Emperor is. "Can we think about all that stuff later? We have to get back to Tai because we're going to the Carnival''. Kari said to the group as she reminded them about the Carnival, getting everyone's attention. "Kari's right. Let's forget about the Digimon Emperor and just have fun for tonight''. Davis said to the team, thinking that they should just have fun, getting nods from everyone. Soon everyone went back to the TV and soon left the Digital World.

* * *

 **(Real World)**

Everyone landed on a dog pile in the real world again, only with Shadow at the bottom. "I'm gonna look for whoever made this, beat the crap out of them for making it so painful. I mean come! Don't they know it's gonna be a hard landing, I'll feed them to the dragons when I'm done with them''. Shadow cursed to whoever made the Digi-Gate, planning to make them a snack to his Dragons. "Welcome to my world''. Davis said to the Darkness user as everyone got up from the ground, before they leave the computer room with their partners and headed towards the bass stop.

Soon they made it to the bus stop, seeing the bus just arrives and that Tai was waiting for them. "You guys sure took your time''. Tai said to the team with a smile and arms crossed, wearing his school clothes. "We're sorry Tai''. Kari said to her brother as she held GrimSalamon in her hands, while Gatomon was in her Fusion Loader. "I'll let it go this time. Come on''. Tai said to the team as he and everyone else got on the bus as it took off towards the Carnival, with Cody seating next to T.K, who held their partners, Davis sat next to Yolei with them both holding their partners, Tai sat alone and Shadow and Kari sat next to each other, with GrimSalamon still on Kari's head and DemiGrimdramon and Gatomon in the Fusion Loaders.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

The bus ride took a whole hour from having to pick up more passengers and make some drop offs, with the Digidestined talking to each other. Shadow talked with Kari, Davis and Tai. He talked with Kari about couple things and what they should do when they're finished with the Digimon Emperor. He talked with Davis about how to be a leader and about soccer with Tai joining in. He talked with Tai about understanding why he chose Davis as the next leader, getting Tai glad that Shadow understands why he chose Davis as the leader. Soon the group arrived at the Carnival.

Tai, Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and Shadow were in the front entrance of the carnival, with a ferries wheel, stands, and other rides to enjoy, while their Digimon acted like stuff toys. "What is this place?" Shadow asked in wonder, not used to seeing something like this in his life, having never seen one during his time in the Data Squad world. "It's a carnival." Kari answered her boyfriend with a smile, getting Shadow to tilt his head in confusion. "It's also another place where people have fun." Tai explained as he, Shadow and the other 02 Digidestined entered with their tickets into the Carnival. "Really?" Shadow asked Tai, now interested even more. Everyone nodded their heads with a smile at the Darkness user's question. "Now that we're here, let's have some fun!" Kari said as she dragged Shadow by his right arm, along with the rest of the group following the couple to have a good time.

First, we see the group on the ferries wheel, with Tai sitting alone, T.K. and Cody in another together talking with their Digimon, another with Davis and Yolei sitting together and glaring at each other with their Digimon watching them, and lastly, Shadow and Kari in a seat of their own together, making out a little with GrimSalamon on Shadow's lap. The next thing that happened is Davis, Tai, and T.K. were at a duck shooting stand with cork guns to knock down the moving ducks, with the rest of the group watching, with Shadow interested. T.K. won in that game with a small rope as a prize. The next thing the group did was doing a high striker/strength test game to see who is the strongest. Tai, Davis, and T.K. tried it out with the hammer, only to not reach the bell that didn't ring. Shadow also gave it a try, and managed to ring the bell very easily, getting the guys and Yolei to jaw drop, while Kari was clapping and smiling at her boyfriend's success and at him having fun.

The group is nearby playing a different with Shadow and Kari watching a little away, with Kari giggling a bit, confusing Shadow as he looked at Kari. Kari pointed with her right hand's index finger, getting Shadow to turn to see a funny mirror showing his lower body being big, startling him. Kari kept giggling until Shadow smirked and touched Kari's shoulder, getting her attention, until Shadow pointed at another funny showing her wide head. Kari saw this and gave her boyfriend a light playful punch for the teasing, but still smiled. Soon, the group is at a ring bottle game, throwing rings into the bottle, with some of them making them in, with Kari, Yolei and Cody being the ones that were playing, with Davis, T.K and Tai watching with the partner Digimon in their hands with Kari wining at the moment. Shadow then decided to gave it a shot, throwing six rings into the bottles, succeeding in them going in, making him the winner, making everyone look in shock at how Shadow seems to be perfect in everything, while Kari was happy that Shadow was having fun.

Shadow then place all the tickets he won to a prize booth, exchanging them for a glowing sword. Shadow looked at his prize in his left hand, feeling that it was nothing like the real thing, until he saw a sad look from a little 6-year-old girl that had blond hair and wearing yellow clothes, who also wanted the prize sword. Shadow felt bad for the girl, so he gave his prize to the girl, surprising her, who took the prize gift with a smile, giggling while showing her parents. Kari saw this kind act and smile at Shadow's kindness, knowing it was one of the many reasons she fell in love with Shadow.

Much later, Shadow was sitting down near the food stands with a cold drink. Kari then arrived next to Shadow, holding cotton candy in her right hand, offering her boyfriend to try it out, with GrimSalamon asleep on Shadow's head. Shadow took a piece of cotton candy into his mouth, finding it very sweet. "That taste like pure sugar." Shadow commented as Kari sat down next to him. "Boy, were you in the Digital World for a long time." Kari replied to her boyfriend as she bit down on the cotton candy. Shadow turned to a side, seeing her point, getting Kari to notice his expression. "It's a joke." Kari said to Shadow with a worried look, trying to cheer her boyfriend up. "Oh." Shadow replied to Kari, still not used to what's real or a joke in his life, having not spent much time with people his age.

As Shadow and Kari sat down in each other's company with GrimSalamon asleep, before GrimSalamon turned into a flash that went into Shadow's Fusion Loader, they suddenly hear cheering and music nearby. Shadow and Kari then got up and joined with Tai, Cody, and Yolei to see a large crowd at a dance machine, with Davis and T.K. dancing off, with Davis winning, with T.K. barely keeping up with his opponent. Soon, the match ended with Davis as the winner. "Alright! Look I found something T.J. can't do." Davis said in victory as T.K. left the dance machine in defeat. The crowd cheered for Davis, with him waving his right hand. "Please, please, no autographs. I'm a very busy man." Davis said as he went back to the dance machine and continued dancing. "I like to see anyone that can stand up to Davis." T.K. said to the group as he arrived to the group, not being able to keep up with Davis. "I can do it." Shadow said to T.K, getting everyone to look at him. "Can you even dance, Shadow?" Kari asked her boyfriend if he knew what kind of dancing is needed. "I'm a quick study." Shadow replied as he walked towards the stand to face Davis.

Shadow arrived on the stage, getting Davis to notice the Darkness user. "Alright." Davis said as he stopped dancing and cross his arms in a smirk. Shadow stared right back at Davis with a neutral expression on his face. "Hope you're a good loser." Davis mocked his friend, thinking his going to win against Shadow easily and to impress Kari. Shadow and Davis soon got on the dance board, ready to dance off. Everyone watched in anticipation, along with Tai and the 02 group, to see who will win. The match begins, with Shadow starting off bad at first, getting Davis to smirk, thinking this will be an easy win for him. However, Shadow slowly began to get better in time, getting Davis to lose his smirk and focus on the screen in front of him. As the music got faster, so did Shadow and Davis following the beat in synch and into the rhythm.

This amazed everyone, including Tai and the 02 group, who were impress that Shadow is keeping up with Davis. "Look at them go." T.K. said to the group, as the group watch, while Kari smiled a bit to see her boyfriend having a good time. As the music still played, Shadow was beginning to surpass Davis, while Davis slowly began to grow tired overtime, his moves getting sluggish by the second. Soon the match ended, with Shadow as the winner, while Davis finally on his last legs, not believing that Shadow beat him at Dancing as well. Everyone cheered for Shadow now, impressed at the new winner on the dance machine.

Shadow got up the stage; follow by Davis, who is still catching his breath and hands on knees, tired out. "Awesome, man." T.K. said to Shadow, followed by Tai and the others. "That was quite impressive." Tai commented to the Darkness user. Davis also stood next to Shadow, still tired out. "You were very good too, Davis." Tai said to Davis, who raised a hand. "Yeah... okay." Davis groaned, accepting his defeat at the hands of Shadow. Kari gave Shadow a kiss on the check, before she wrapped her arms around Shadow's right hand, making Shadow smile as they all left the area, with people taking over to try to beat Shadow's record.

Tai, Davis, T.K., Cody, Yolei, Kari, and Shadow were near the exit of the carnival, very happy with today's events; having decided now was a good time to head home. While Tai and the others exited the carnival, Shadow spotted something with his right eye, making him stop for a bit. "Shadow, what's wrong?" Kari asked the child of Darkness, noticing her boyfriend's reaction before she reached the exit. Shadow then looked at his girlfriend, and made his decision. "Go with the others. I got to do something real quick." Shadow said to his girlfriend, before he walked towards a stand, leaving a confused Kari, who then headed towards the others. She hopes this doesn't take too long. The reason why Shadow headed to this stand, which is a baseball throw, is because he saw something of interest: a dragon mask that covers the top of someone's face, crystal eyes and covers the noise.

"Hello there, you here to play and win a prize?" The ball stand thrower asked, with Shadow nodding his head, and then pays the owner to get his balls. The owner accepted the payment, before he then handed three balls to Shadow on the stand. "Alright, knock down the bottles in order to win a prize!" The owner explained to Shadow, who picked up a ball and took aim at three stack bottles. Shadow pulled his right arm back as he focused, before he threw the ball, knocking down all the bottles on the first try, surprising the owner. "We have a winner!" The owner said in surprise about Shadow hitting all the bottles. The owner then turned to Shadow, who had a small smile on his face. "Now what will your prize be?" The owner asked, with Shadow pointing towards the dragon mask, which the owner nodded and handed it to Shadow. With his prize in hand, Shadow then headed back to his friends that are waiting for him with a smile as he held his new mask.

"Where is he?" Tai asked as he, Davis, T.K, Cody, Yolei, and Kari waited patiently for the Darkness user to catch up. Soon, the others spotted Shadow catching up to them, with something in hand. "Where have you been?" Davis asked in wonder, along with everyone else that thought the same thing. Shadow then showed them his new dragon mask, surprising the group. "I wanted something I like at a game." Shadow replied to the group, with Kari smiling, glad to see her boyfriend like something at the carnival. After that, the group then left together, glad to have that fun day.

* * *

 **(1 hour and 30 minutes)**

Everyone took the bus again to get back to town, only Shadow talked with Cody and Yolei this time around as well, while he noticed that T.K seems to look at Kari with hungry eyes, like he wanted her for himself. Shadow kept close to Kari if T.K tried anything, before they all left the bus and now are walking in the middle of the street to head home.

Shadow, Tai, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and T.K., along with their Digimon, were now walking around town after finishing in at the amusement park, with Shadow holding his Black Dragon mask that he won, along with many more prizes while they were there at the moment. Suddenly, the group spotted a group of police cars surrounding a building from 10 feet away. "What's going on?" Shadow questioned as he and the group head towards the scene of the police. "All units, we have criminals that are dangerous and armed, along with hostages being held, over." A random police officer said through a walkie talkie as the police have guns pointed at the building. From the building, the robbers have guns, machine guns and even a bazooka aimed at the police.

"We should help them out with our Digimon." Shadow stated as he try to step in to help, only for Tai to hold a hand on his right shoulder. "No Shadow, we can't show our Digimon to the public." Tai replied to the Darkness user, getting Shadow to look at him with a frown. "You expect us to do nothing while people are in trouble?!" Shadow growled to Tai, not liking that idea of leaving people that needs help.

"Sometimes we can't help people that need it, even with our Digimon." Tai explained to the Darkness user, only for Shadow to turn around and fully glare at him, while snapping his hand off his shoulder. Right now, both of them have different views of the situation. "We can't just leave those helpless people!" Shadow exclaimed to Tai, now getting more mad at his friend for not willing to help out. Even the other Digidestined and Digimon partners agreed with Tai for this matter, no matter how wrong it seems in a way. Shadow looked at all of them, before he made his decision.

Shadow turned away from the group, putting on the mask he won, and then covered himself in darkness. When the darkness disperse, Shadow is covered in dark black clothes, black shoes in the form of dragon claws with two at the front and one at the back, black dragon gloves that reach his elbows, and a black shirt with a high collar and a picture of a Dragon with long sleeves, black long pants on as well. He still had his cloak on him and even Gauntlets like Wonder Women, only pure black, which the group is, confused and surprised for Shadow's change in clothing. "What are you doing?" Kari asked her boyfriend in worry.

Shadow then glanced at the group from his shoulder before giving his answer. "If you won't help, then I'll save them. I won't turn away when someone needs help." Shadow replied as he walked towards the building to save the hostages. Shadow passed by a police car, getting an officer to notice him. "Huh? Hey, this is a restricted area!" The officer exclaimed to Shadow, only to get ignored as Shadow walked towards the building. One of the thugs notice Shadow approaching, getting one of the thugs confuse. "Hey, there's someone coming!" A thug warned to his fellow criminals. "How many?!" Another thug asked the other thug who the leader is. "Just one! And it's a kid" The thug replied to his leader, surprising everyone in the building. "Just one and a Kid? Who cares if it's a kid, just shoot them down!" The lead thug ordered as all the thugs went in front and took aim at Shadow. A bullet has been fired first, going towards Shadow.

Shadow just stared, before he then reacted to the upcoming bullet. Shadow raised his right hand to black the bullet in front him with his gauntlet, crushing it, amazing Shadow at what he has done. "What the hell! It didn't work Fire!" A thug ordered the others, as they also took aim, and fired at Shadow. Shadow moved forward blocking a second bullet with his left gauntlet this time, which got him excited at the feeling, with more bullets coming, Shadow charged as he used his gauntlet to block all the bullets. A thug then fired his Bazooka at Shadow, with the bazooka bullet heading towards Shadow, who grew his left wing and set the Bazooka bullet to the ground, crushing it and leaving it harmless. Shadow then jumped high in the sky above the thugs, before he dived down at them and then…

 **Bam! Slam! Pow!**

Shadow landed behind the thugs as they all got knocked out from the punches Shadow did to them. Shadow then reached the building, kicking the doors opened, with everyone seeing him up close in shock. "His here! Take him out!" A thug warned to his fellow criminals, who continued to fire on Shadow. The only thing they got is getting knocked out and having their guns sliced and destroyed by the Darkness user. Shadow moved faster then the speed of light and knocked out all the foes that he was facing.

The thug leader is getting worried as he watched the child of Darkness beat up all his thugs, before he got a sinister idea when he looked at a female hostage. As soon as the last thug is down through a kick to the stomach, Shadow heard a clicking sound and turned around. Shadow saw the thug leader pointing a gun to a young woman's head, crying for her life as she is being held by the thug. "Alright freak show, if you don't stop now, I'll shoot this woman through the head!" The thug leader warned, meaning his not playing around. Suddenly, the thug leader's gun is knocked out of his hand by a darkness tentacle, forcing him to let go of the young woman. Shadow quickly moved forward and knocked the last thug out by elbowing him in the stomach, leaving the only hostages awake during the whole thing.

The young woman from earlier got up and walked to Shadow, who stared at her through his mask, seeing she's just a 17-year-old woman that has light skin, blue eyes, blond long hair and wearing a yellow dress. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked in concern for the woman. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." The young woman gratefully replied, glad that she is safe. Soon, all the hostages got up and thank Shadow for saving them by shacking his hand, praising him and giving him $1000, getting Shadow a little nervous at the attention. Back outside, the police, Digidestined and Digimon partners watch as the doors opened, getting everyone to tense up. They soon relaxed as they saw the hostages come out unharmed. The police move in to help the hostages and arrest the thugs in the building. The last one to get out of the building was Shadow, who is smiling that the hostages are safe from harm. The Digidestined noticed Shadow and ran up to him, amaze and glad to see him safe. This also got a police officer to stop them for questioning.

"Alright kids, do you know this mask individual?" The police officer questioned in suspicion at the group. "Sorry, but we don't know who he is, officer." Kari replied to the officer, wanting to keep Shadow's identity a secret. Even the other Digidestined agreed that they don't know who Shadow is either. "Alright, but I'm going to ask that individual name next, and you should head on home, kids." The police officer replied, before he then turned towards Shadow. "To answer your question, my name is Dark Raven Dragon." Shadow introduced himself to everyone in the area, summoning his dragon wings and took off, heading to Kari's and Tai's house to rest for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

All the Digidestined were walking home after the little incident, with everyone still amazed at what happened. "What Shadow did was so cool''. Davis said to everyone in excitement at what happened, getting nods from everyone in agreement. "Davis is right. It was like Shadow was a super hero''. T.K said to the group with a smile on his face, glad Shadow helped those people. "To be honest, I think Shadow is a hero now from his actions''. Cody said to the group, thinking that Shadow is now a hero from his actions. "Why did Shadow even do that? Now everyone knows of his powers''. Yolei said to the group with her eyes closed, thinking Shadow shouldn't have done what he did.

"Shadow did it because he wanted to help those people. Shadow always want to help anyone that's in trouble. That's one of the many reasons I love him''. Kari said to the group with her checks red, making T.K lower his head in despair at what Kari said, while Davis just gave a small smile. "Anyway, we should split up here. You guys head home, while me and Davis take the Digimon back to school''. Tai said to the group as they reach a point in the walk way, getting nods from everyone as they gave their partners to Tai and Davis. Soon the group split up with T.K, Yolei and Cody heading home, Davis and Tai taking the Digimon to school, while Kari heading home, while not noticing Shadow watching her from the top of a roof top.

Shadow continued to keep watched on Kari as she continued to walk home, before he looked around the area for any danger. However, Shadow then narrowed his eyes dangerously when he spotted four figures, one of them being Jaden will the others were wearing hoods to cover their faces. Jaden and his followers were all grinning evilly, who were all eyeing the unexpected Kari. Shadow growled as he saw the way Jaden and his goons began to speed up quickly at Kari, as it also begins to rain with thunder and lightning is heard as well. "Get her boys!" Jaden ordered his friends; getting Kari turned around, before she gasps in shock to see Jaden and his friends behind her, before she turned around and started running from them to escape. "Don't let her escape!" One of friends shouted out as he, Jaden, and the two others caught up with Kari in the rain. Shadow also saw this as well, glaring at the event in front of him, before he followed the others across the rooftop while being covered in darkness to catch up to save Kari.

Soon, Kari is in an abandon alleyway, which is still raining, until Jaden and his goons surrounded her for no escape. "Going somewhere, beautiful?" Jaden asked with an evil grin, as he and his goons cornered Kari to a wall on the abandon alleyway. "What do you want?!" Kari questioned in fear, knowing she can't get out. "You know exactly what I want. Boys, grab and turn her face to the wall!" Jaden ordered with an evil smirk, as two of his three goons grabbed Kari's arms and turn her around and against the wall, while the last goon pulled out a switchblade and handed it to Jaden. "Wonder what would you look like without clothes on?" Jaden asked as he grinned, holding the blade in his right hand as he slowly walked towards Kari to cut her clothes up. Kari started to struggle and kick with no success of be released by Jaden's friends, starting to fear what they will do to her.

Suddenly, some shadow whips appeared and grabbed the two goons that were holding Kari, sending them to the wet ground in the rain screaming, surprising Jaden and his other followers, along with a now released Kari. "What the heck?!" The goon next to Jaden asked in wonder and confusion as everyone looked around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Jaden shouted in a threatening manner to whoever interrupted his 'fun' with Kari. "Boss, look!" One of the goons from the ground said as he, Jaden, and the others, including Kari, looked up to see in the storm clouds and rain is Dark Raven Dragon, who had his wings, tail and pointy horns on his head spread out, looking down at all of them from the top of a building, growling, before he fell from the building and took flight and lowered himself to the ground, touching the ground in a battle stance. **(Imagine Shadow doing the same stance from Leo from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy)**

"Who is that?!" One goon asked as he, Jaden, and the others joined him to face this mask figure. "I don't care who he is, just get rid of him so I can get back to my 'fun'!" Jaden ordered as he pointed his blade at Dark Raven Dragon, as his three goons went forward to battle the mask hero. However, what they got was a one-sided beat down. As one goon went forward, only for Dark Raven Dragon to grab him to get him over his shoulder to the ground, before he slammed his tail into the goon's stomach, knocking him out. Dark Raven Dragon then grabbed another goon by his arm and kicked him in the stomach, then rolled over his back, along with a back fist to the last goon. Dark Raven Dragon then grabbed and sent those last two goons to a window wall next to Kari, who remained unharmed as she watched the fight.

Jaden was the last one standing, growling in irritation that this mask freak beat all his goons. "You'll pay for this!" Jaden said as he moved forward with his blade to stab Dark Raven Dragon, only to have the blade knocked out of his hands by Shadow's tail. Next thing Jaden knew is he got hit in the face again, getting knocked out to the ground and picked up by Dark Raven Dragon by being held by the throat. Dark Raven Dragon stared at the knocked-out Jaden, seeing his pathetic attempt to harm Kari to have 'fun', before he let him go fall into the ground. Dark Raven Dragon then looked at Kari, who watched her savior in amazement about keeping her safe.

"I'll admit I appreciate the help, but I can take care of myself sometimes, not always needing to be saved?" Kari asked sincerely, although she is very grateful as well from her boyfriend saving her. "I just couldn't stand the thought about you going home alone without anyone to protect you." Dark Raven Dragon replied to his girlfriend, never forgiving himself if something bad happened to Kari, while not looking at her because the rain made her clothes so wet that he could see her bra and panties. "Still, looks like I got a superhero stalker after me." Kari said to her boyfriend, smiling a bit in the rain as the rain made her hair stick to her face. "I was just around in time to make sure you were safe from harm." Dark Raven Dragon replied back to his girlfriend as he turned to look at her. "You're still amazing as always." Kari said to the mask hero as she walked up to Dark Raven Dragon. "Some wouldn't call me like that." Dark Raven Dragon replied to his girlfriend, looking at the unconscious Jaden and his friends, before he looked back at Kari.

"Don't I get to say thank you this time since you had to leave so suddenly last time?" Kari asked her boyfriend, before she began to lean her face towards Dark Raven Dragon. "Wait..." Dark Raven Dragon said to his girlfriend with a raised right hand, only for Kari to stop for a bit, before she leans forward and gave Dark Raven Dragon as kiss on the lips, closing her eyes in bliss with her hands-on Shadow's checks. Dark Raven Dragon was surprised at first, before he also returned the kiss, wrapping his hands around Kari's waist and pulled her close, pressing Kari's body against his, with both Digidestined enjoying this very much in the rain, along with being wet.

The kiss lasted for a while, which soon ended as they let go and looked at each other happily. "Let's go home." Dark Raven Dragon said as he scooped up to carry Kari, bridal style, getting her to blush and giggle. "Yeah, let's go home." Kari replied to her boyfriend with a smile, blushing a bit as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, before Dark Raven Dragon then spread his wings and took off into the rainy sky, heading for home. Jaden and his friends were also left behind in the rainy alleyway, stilled knocked out from the beating they received from Dark Raven Dragon.

Soon, Shadow landed on the outside of the apartment, out of his Dark Raven Dragon costume and back to wearing his normal clothes, still holding Kari. "We're here." Shadow said as he put Kari on the ground, rain still coming down on both of them. "Alright. Now let's go and dry off." Kari said as she and Shadow went inside to get dry from the soaking rain. The couple soon was in the living room, both of them drying each other with towels, while wearing their sleep clothes since it was a little late. "Thanks for rescuing me, Shadow." Kari said to her boyfriend, seating next to him, still grateful to her boyfriend. "It was the least I can do for everything you've done for me in the past." Shadow replied back with a genital smile on his face. Kari looked at Shadow, before she started to grin, making Shadow confused. Kari then leaned her head forward until she had her mouth near his right ear, making Shadow blush a bit.

"How about we continued where we left off in my room?" Kari whispered seductively to her boyfriend with her eyes closed, making Shadow blush even more, knowing the meaning behind her words. Shadow nodded his head, not willing to argue with his girlfriend, making her smile. "Great!" Kari said with a smile, taking Shadow's right arm with her left, dragging him into her room. As soon as they entered the room, Kari and Shadow started to kiss each other again, holding each other tightly as Kari closed the door, with Shadow pressing her against the wall. Shadow even dipped her to kiss her, which Kari allowed. The couple continued to make out until they lay on the bed, still holding onto each other until they both got tired and fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to be with each other.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3. Now for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now the fourth chapter is done now. Anyway I heard that in Tri that Gatomon's Mega form will be MagnaDramon. That really pissed me off, but I guess I'll have to give Gatomon the power to go as MagnaDramon as well, anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lost of a friend and rescue mission.**

The sun shined through Kari's window and into her room, while one of the Digidestined was awake and watching the other sleep. Kari was leaning her right hand on the bed with her head on it, watching Shadow sleep like a little child, taking small breaths as he continued to sleep, making Kari smile as she continued to watch her boyfriend. "He can be serious at times, fighting to free the Digital World, saving the world and protecting all of us, but despite all that, Shadow is still just a 12-year-old boy that's kind, brave, smart and caring for others. I'm glad that Shadow grew up like this in his time in the Digital World and during his travels''. Kari thought to herself with a smile and eyes half closed as she continued to watch Shadow sleep, before she went over and pressed her body against Shadow. "Shadow. I love you. Let's stay together forever''. Kari whispered to her boyfriend with her eyes closed with a smile.

However, Kari felt hands wrap around her back. "I love you too''. Kari heard Shadow's voice, getting her to look to see Shadow awake. Kari's checks flushed bright red, but before she could react, Shadow claimed her lips in a kiss, getting Kari to widen her eyes, before she soon returned the kiss. Soon Shadow pulled away and smiled at Kari, with Kari returning the smile, before she hugged Shadow again.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

Shadow and Kari were walking to school as usual like any other day. After they had their morning make out session, they decided to get ready for school. They took a shower at different times with Kari having another copy of her normal outfit, while Shadow decided to try some different clothes. He was now wearing a Dark Blue high collar long open sleeve jacket over a Midnight sleeveless shirt, Dark Blue Gloves that have has a Metal Star on the back of them, long Black Pants that have white lings going from above to down on them, black socks and black sports shoes. They had breakfast with the family with MrsKamiya getting help from Shadow again, before Shadow and Kari left for school. Unfortunately, today is going to be a very troublesome day.

Shadow and Kari notice a crowd gathering around a wall of the school to see what the problem was about, when they were about to enter the school. When Shadow and Kari moved to the front of the crowd, the couple see a horrifying sight. What everyone is seeing is the wall spray painted in red saying 'Your all insects' with another painting 'from Shadow' next to it and the teachers also arrived as well, before he moved over to Shadow. "Shadow explain your actions for this mess!" A teacher scolded Shadow for this misbehaviour, thinking Shadow did this. He was 20 years old, wearing a white shirt, brown pants and brown shoes and has tan skin and brown hair and green eyes. Shadow looked calmly at the teacher, looking very calm, despite the situation. "Actually, teacher, I did not do this." Shadow said calmly to the teacher, getting everyone to look at him.

"Then why do I see your name and you that everyone is an insect?!" The teacher asked with narrow eyes at what Shadow said. "One: if I was writing something, I would write something black and purple, not red. Second, I'm not the type of person to write something like that and don't go to far as to do something like this, and lastly, I was with Kari last night, having fun in the carnival." Shadow explained about what he did and didn't do last night. "It's true, I was with him the whole night." Kari stated to the teacher, supporting her boyfriend's claim for the matter.

Every girl in Shadow's class got even more infatuated at Shadow's claim, with him saying his claim calmly and no panic in his voice. "But if you didn't do it, who did?" The teacher asked in suspicion at Shadow. "I think this may tell us about who really spray painted this message." Shadow replied as he brought out a red pencil case, along with a red spray paint, having the darkness get it for him. "Huh? Isn't that Jaden's pencil case?" The teacher asked, recognizing the case anywhere in school.

"Yup, and I think Jaden did this in order to get me in trouble." Shadow stated to the teacher as he gave the items to the Teacher, getting the teacher mad. "Jaden!" The teacher yelled out loud for everyone to hear. During the whole event, Jaden was watching the event unfold, hoping Shadow will get in trouble with an evil grin. Unfortunately, he started to lose his grin when his hated victim pointed his innocent, and now is in deep trouble. Jaden also heard the teacher yell, and try to back away, until the teacher caught him by the shoulder. "You are not going anywhere until you clean this mess and are in big trouble, young man!" The teacher yelled at Jaden, not letting him go, and give him a proper punishment.

"But I didn't do it, it was Shadow!" Jaden whined to the teacher, trying to get out of trouble. "Nice try, but Shadow was with Kari at the time, meaning his free to go. You on the other hand, are going to clean this mess!" The teacher shouted in anger, causing Jaden to growl in anger and hatred at his plan has failed. Soon, everyone left for class, except Jaden, who is being watch by the teacher to cover the spray paint he caused to frame Shadow. Jaden is still mad at his plan failing, which means he would have to take drastic measures for Shadow and to get Kari by force after this, wanting revenge for this mess. When he gets the chance, Shadow will pay dearly for this humiliation.

During break time and after a few lessons together, Shadow and Kari were under a tree, with Kari leaning against Shadow's chest in comfort, while Shadow had his arms wrapped around Kari. The happy couple were enjoying the peace and their time together with closed eyes, but sadly, it won't last much longer. "Hey loser!" Jaden's angry voice is heard, getting the couple to turn to see Jaden approaching, having a very mad look to his face.

"You should turn yourself in, with you taking the punishment, not me! Not to mention, Kari shouldn't be with a dangerous freak like you!" Jaden said angrily as he pointed at Shadow with his left hand, not letting go for what happened earlier. Kari gained an annoyed look on her face at what Jaden said about her boyfriend, until Shadow decide to speak for her. "Listen Jaden, you are nothing but a spoil brat that knows nothing of the real world." Shadow said to the bully with narrowed eyes as he got up, while gently moving Kari off him, while Jaden still had a mad look.

"And to top it off, you think you can get anything you want, only you can't because the real world doesn't work that way for anyone, and Kari is not a trophy to be held, and what she wants and do is her own decision. And who she decides to love is her choice, not yours" Shadow finished as he crossed his arms, glaring at Jaden, with Kari looking at Shadow in appreciation for defending her. This was the last straw for Jaden, who still had a mad look, and decided to pull something out of his pocket and pointed it at Shadow in his right hand: a gun. Kari gained a horrified look, while Shadow held a calm expression on his face as he stared at the gun. "You should have stayed out of my way." Jaden said with venom in his voice as he pointed his gun at Shadow. "Now you're going to die, you freak!" Jaden yelled as he fired a bullet from his gun to Shadow's face. When the bullet got near Shadow's face, the bullet was sliced in half.

Jaden is in shock to see his bullet get cut in half, along with Shadow holding something in his hands. What he and Kari saw was Shadow holding a shadow tonfa of darkness in his right hand. "You really don't understand how dangerous I am. I guess I'll just have to bite you so hard until you can understand." Shadow said calmly, before he then moved quickly towards Jaden. Before Jaden knew it, his gun was sliced in half, and he was getting a beating of a lifetime. the sounds of 'paw' was head. This lasted for a while, until Jaden was now a bloody mess, unconscious on the ground.

Shadow let go of his Tonfa with his tonfa disappeared, before he then walked towards Kari. "Thank you for protecting me, Shadow." Kari said to her boyfriend, smiling, before she gave Shadow a kiss on the lips. Soon, the couple left a knocked-out Jaden to go back to the school, with Kari wrapping her arms around Shadow's right arm.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **The scene starts with a DigiPort appearing**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and lastly Shadow going through the Digiport.**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to a D-Terminal shooting a beam energy towards a D3 Digivice, with the symbols for Courage through Darkness, heading to the D3 with the beam hitting the D3 to shoot an energy as well from the symbols and beam.**

 **Di DiDiDigimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **A scene shows Veemon into Flamedramon, Hawkmon into Halsemon, Armadillmon into Digmon, Patamon into Pegasusmon, Gatomon into Nefertimon, and Grimdramon into Umbradramon.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to each armor Digimon doing an attack, even Umbradramon, along with Razordramon, doing an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Davis opening a Digiport, Yolei going through a forest, Cody doing Kendo, T.K. staring, Kari turning around, and Shadow activating his Dark Arm Blades.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to both old and new Digidestined watching in the distance, with Shadow right next to Kari, then changes to the Digimon Emperor spreading his arms out as his Dark Spires rise.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Armor Digivolve (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scene changes to the Old DigidestinedDigimon in Champion form doing attack, Greymon being first, And Ferodramon being shown last, then changes to all the Armor Digimon forms.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Wormmon, then the faces of Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, Gatomon and Grimdramon about to attack, Patamon about to fire an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, and lastly Shroudryumon appearing with beams of Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black for each respective Digimon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scenes ends with the New Digidestined with their respective Digimon in front, with Shadow at the far end next to Kari with his partner Grimdramon right next to Gatomon.**

 **(Opening song End)**

* * *

"Can't believe he would do that." Shadow muttered about what happened earlier today with Jaden as he and Kari walked to the computer room, having just finished the last class for today. "At least he got what he deserved, Shadow." Kari replied to her boyfriend, walking next to her boyfriend, with both of them heading towards the computer room. Kari was still frightened about Jaden having a gun pointed at Shadow, which terrified her about anything happening to Shadow. Kari would be heartbroken if Shadow was killed and she wouldn't know what to do. Luckily, Shadow manage to defend himself from harm, along with keeping her safe.

"I don't like it when you have to see that kind of things happening to me, Kari." Shadow said in worry for his girlfriend with worry in his eyes, not liking how Kari was involved again in Jaden's schemes. "At least were both safe." Kari replied as she leaned her head on Shadow's left shoulder as they arrived at the computer room to meet the others. One problem ends, another one begins for the couple as they entered the computer room.

Shadow, Kari, Izzy, Davis, T.K., and Cody, along with DemiVeemon, Upamon, Poromon, Patamon, and Gatomon, who held DemiGrimdramon in her paws, were inside the computer room, discussing about what they learn about Ken being the Digimon Emperor. Izzy was just learning about Ken being the Digimon Emperor from the others just now, with some of them still grasping the idea of Ken, who seems like a nice guy, is an evil genius that enslaves Digimon, along with hurting others for his own gain. Izzy suggested they find and confront him outside the Digital World. Even Upamon suggested about eating being part of the plan, with Izzy agreeing as well, and also wonders about where Yolei is at the moment. Shadow was leaning against the wall next to the door with his eyes closed, listening as the group disgusted a plan.

Suddenly, the door slides open to reveal Yolei, holding a bag of food in her left hand. "Hey everybody, sorry I'm late, but look what I got." Yolei said as she presented the bag, getting every Digimon in the room to run immediately to get the goodies in the bag to chow down while saying "Chocolate/ Cookies/ Fish/ Ice Cream''. The only ones not eating are Poromon and DemiGrimdramon, who stayed far from the group and on top of a table. "So, you're not hungry?" Yolei asked her partner slyly, getting Poromon's attention, before he rushed to join the group in eating. Only DemiGrimdramon was left, and he was being a bit stubborn this time, frowning.

"Well then, I guess I'll give this special steak meant that I made for you to the others to chow down." Yolei said as she held a special box in her left hand, finally getting the attention of DemiGrimdramon, quickly snatching the box from her the second she finished her sentence, joining the other Digimon in the feast. Everyone watch the Digimon eat the food with bewildered expressions, while Shadow sweat dropped upon seeing DemiGrimdramon react in a way with food involved.

"I'm surprise that they didn't eat my arm right off." Yolei said as the Digimon continued to eat. "Let's hope that never truly happens at some point." Shadow replied to his teammates, getting Yolei to remember something important. "Oh, I found this." Yolei said as she got something from the bag out. "What is it?" Shadow asked in wonder at what Yolei has. "There's an article in here about Ken." Yolei replied to her teammate as she held the newspaper, getting the attention of the group. "May I please see that article?" Shadow asked politely to his teammate, getting Yolei to nod and presented the article to Shadow. Shadow then touched the newspaper article with his right hand, unknowingly touching Yolei's hand as well, now grasping it in both hands.

"Thank you." Shadow replied to his teammate with a smile, getting Yolei to blush a bit at his kind words, along with feeling his hand on hers. Shadow looked through the pages until he spotted where they talk about Ken and his life as a genius. "Found him''. Shadow said to the team as everyone gathered around him to look as well with Kari leaning her head against Shadow's right shoulder. "Who would think such a normal looking boy could be the Digimon Emperor''. Cody said as he found it hard to believe that Ken was the Digimon Emperor, seeing him as a normal kid in the photo.

"His smile makes him look so genital''. Kari said as she thought Ken looked genital when he was smiling in the photo. "Ah Yeah, but his hair cut makes him look like you, Kari''. T.K said as he thought Ken's hair style looked like how Kari has her hair. "I wouldn't be so sure T.K. Kari's more beautiful then Ken is, even when his trying''. Shadow said to his old friend as he adds what he thought, getting Kari to blush at her boyfriend's words, while T.K and Davis got jealous.

"Let me see''. Izzy asked Shadow to give him the paper, which Shadow did. "Oh, this kid. I've seen him on the news, before''. Izzy said as he looked through the paper to see Ken. Yolei then went up next to Izzy, looking at the picture. "Look at his IQ. He could program my computer any day''. Yolei said as she was still head over heels for Ken, getting Shadow confused at why she was acting like this.

"Are you crazy. He may be smart, but that guy is completely rattan to the core''. Davis said to his teammate in anger at how she was still fan girly of Ken. "Well his not just smart, he's got dashing good looks to''. Yolei said as she continued to be head over heels for Ken. "And his also really athletic''. Cody said to the team leader as he said what he thought. "Raa. Hey, I'm just as good at sports as that guy is''. Davis said in anger at what Cody said, getting everyone to look at him. "Okay, we get your point Davis, just calm down''. Shadow said to the team leader as he went back to leaning against the wall, with Davis taking deep breaths to calm down.

Izzy then put some disc into the computer and started doing something. "What are you doing?''. Shadow asked his friend on what his doing. "I'm searching for Ken's apartment in this picture''. Izzy answered the child of darkness on what his doing, getting the Digidestined to gather around him to see how Izzy dose it. "Looks like a nice place to live''. Yolei said as she looked at a picture of the building that Ken lives in. "Yeah, if living next to a heartless kid who wants to rule the world is nice''. Davis said as he really didn't like Ken very much now. "If my calculations are correct, he should live, right around here''. Izzy said as he used the computer's mouse to circle around an area.

"Yeah. I know that area''. Kari said as she poked a sport on the computer screen, having been there before with Shadow when they went on their first date. "You smudged my screen''. Izzy said as a finger print was left on the computer screen. "Technically it isn't yours, but the Schools, but whatever. Besides I think Ken's apartment is where Kari's finger print is''. Shadow said to the bearer of Knowledge as he remembered passing through that area with Kari.

Soon, the younger Digidestined group arrived at the apartment building where Ken lives. "Here it is. The place where we stop Ken once and for all." Davis said to his team, ready to end Ken's reign of terror. Cody wrote down a battle plan, but those plans were about to change quickly as the group hears police sirens coming near the apartment. The 02-group headed towards the sirens in time to see the police surrounding the building, along with people talking about Ken being missing as well, getting Shadow to widen his eyes.

The group also witness Ken's parents talking to the police, explaining he ran away from home. "Run away from home?" Cody wondered as the group looked at each other. "I bet I know where he's gone." Davis said to the team, having a pretty good idea where Ken went at the moment. Shadow, on the other hand, was growling in anger upon hearing Ken run away from home with his head down, especially making his parents cry of all things. "That kid..." Shadow muttered as he formed his hands into fists with his teeth starting to turn to fangs before he walked away from the group.

This didn't go unnoticed by Davis, Cody, and Yolei, while T.K. and Kari understood why he is acting like this. "What's his problem?" Davis asked in wonder, never seeing this side of Shadow before in his time meeting him and becoming his friend. "Oh right, you guys don't know." T.K. said with a sad look from remembering Shadow's past, getting the other clueless kids to turn towards him and Kari. "Know what?" Cody asked in confusion at why Shadow was acting like this. "Was there something you forgot to tell us?" Yolei asked as well at what Kari and T.K wanted to tell them.

"Shadow never had anyone growing up in his life to take care of him. He was always alone, with Kids calling him a freak and wanting to stay away from him" Kari explained to the group with a sad look with tears starting to appear in her eyes from remembering Shadow's past, surprising Davis, Cody, and Yolei for the matter. "You're kidding, right? What about his parents?" Yolei asked in concern for the child of darkness, getting T.K. and Kari to look to the side in sadness. "Shadow never had any parents at all when growing up." T.K. replied to the team that Shadow didn't have parents, making Davis, Cody, and Yolei to gasp in shock, before they started feeling guilt from not trusting Shadow right away when his lived through a life of pain. "Then where did he live?" Cody questioned the two older Digidestineds, afraid to hear the answer.

"He lived on the streets, doing what he can to survive on his own. He didn't want to live in an Orphanage." Kari replied sadly as she felt bad that she didn't meet Shadow sooner, getting Davis, Cody, and Yolei to now fully understand why Shadow is behaving this way. "Then how did he become a Digidestined. How did he became like this''? Davis asked in concern for his friend. "He became a Digidestined when one of Myotismon'sDigimon found him and took him to Myotismon. He found a book that gave him his crest and Digivice, along with finding Grimdramon. He was gonna bring Darkness to the world because he hated how the world hated the darkness''. T.K said as he told the younger Digidestined Shadow's backstory, while walking as the group tried to catch up with Shadow.

The younger Digidestined's eyes widen in shock at what T.K said. "Then how did he join you guys. How did Shadow become the person he is today''? Yolei asked T. K and Kari how Shadow is the person he is today. Kari was about to answer, but then Shadow's voice was heard. "It's because of Kari''. Shadow's voice was heard, getting everyone to look to see Shadow has stopped to allow the others to catch up with him. Cody, Yolei and Davis had confused looks on their faces. "Because of Kari?''. Yolei, Davis and Cody said in confusion at what Shadow said.

Shadow smiled at his friends as he continued walking with the others following him. "When I was searching for the eight child, I met Kari when she was being bulled. I helped her out since I had a little good nature then, but when I saw Kari for the first time, my hatred disappeared and was replaced with a weird feeling''. Shadow said as he touched the spot of his chest where his heart was. Kari smiled as she remembered the day she met Shadow, while the others were confused.

"She didn't call me a freak or made fun of my eyes or hair. She called me her friend and befriended me. We spent time together, playing and soon became friends and my hatred was lost. So, in a way, you could say that Kari saved me''. Shadow said as he continued to talk about his past, before he looked at Kari, who smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his left arm and leaning her head against his left shoulder, amazing everyone at how Kari impacted his life so much and how Kari was the reason Shadow is the person he is today.

The next day in the computer room, the 02 group, along with Izzy, were talking about Ken, with Shadow still wearing his new clothes. "I think your right. Ken is probably in the Digital World, but it's dangerous to just rush in there''. Izzy said to the group of Digidestined, while Shadow was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and the Digimon having a snack. "But the longer we wait, the more time his got to plot against us''. Kari said to the child of Knowledge as she thinks they should hurry before Ken comes up with a plan. "We need to make a new plan''. Cody said as he thought they needed a new plan against the Digimon Emperor. "Humm, we need to know what Ken's doing''. Izzy said as he thought they should now what Ken is plaining. "Already on it''. Shadow said as he pointed at a computer with his right hand's index finger, before a light blue thunder flash went into the computer, turning it on instantly as it showed the Digi-gate.

Everyone gathered around the computer room and was shocked to see something shocking. "Is that what I think it means''. T.K said in disbelief at what he was seeing on the computer room, while Shadow growled at what he was seeing. "Ken is taking control of areas of the Digital World faster than ever before''. Izzy said as the computer showed that Ken has been busy and has captured more areas. "Then let's go''. Davis said as he was ready to go in and take down more control spires. "We can't afford to be reckless. Remember the expression, 'fools rush in, while angels fear to dried'. Izzy said to the team leader to not rush in.

"Well here's my expression. 'No matter how hard they try, a Dragon cannot be defeated''. Shadow said as he started typing on the computer to get the Digital-gate ready. "But Shadow''. Izzy said to the child of darkness, trying to stop him from rushing in, even if he knows that it's next to impossible to defeat Shadow.

"If we just stand around here, then nothing will be done. Sooner or later, we need to take action''. Shadow said to his old friend without looking at him. Cody looked at the paper that as a picture of Ken on it. "Why do evil Genies have to be so evil''. Cody said as he wondered why Ken was being evil when he could be good. "Ahh, he doesn't look capable of causing such trouble. You know''. Yolei said as she wasn't as fan girly as she was for Ken yesterday.

"Well he is. And don't let yourself forget it''. Izzy said to the purple haired girl that Ken was really evil. "Well I've had enough talk. The clock keeps ticking away and I'm getting ticked off. I want some action''. Davis said as he was getting tired of just waiting, wanting to head over to do some action. "I agree''. Shadow said in agreement to his leader. The team also agreed with Davis as Izzy stood up.

"You've convinced me. No more hesitation''. Izzy said as he now agrees that waiting won't do anything. Davis brought out his D3 as he was ready to roll. "Excellent! Digi-port open''. Davis said as he and the others held their D3s in front of the computer as the gate opened. "Let's go get that evil cute guy''. Yolei said as she was ready for action like her friends. "I'll be watching over you. Good luck guys''. Izzy said to the team that he'll keep watching from the computer. "Gotcha''. Shadow said to his teammate as he stood next to Kari, ready to rack more control spires as the Digimon went to their partners. "It's genius stopping time. Let's go!''. Yolei said as the Digital-gate sucked the younger Digidestined in as they all went to the Digital World.

* * *

 **(Digital World)**

The team landed in a flaming area of the Digital World with the Digimon going rookie form, with GrimSalamon coming out straight away and landed on the ground. "Why is it so hot''. GrimSalamon called out as she felt really hot, before she flew into Kari's arms, who held her happily. "It's a five-star chilly hot place to a volcano. What else you were expecting''. T.K said to the young Digimon, feeling hot as well. "She's still young, so give the kid a break''. Beelzemon's voice was heard from Shadow's Fusion Loader, before he came out, getting everyone to look at him. "Shadow. Whose this''. Davis asked the child of Darkness on who this Digimon is.

"This is Beelzemon. One of my best Digimon and close friends that I made in my little field trips in the other worlds. His quiet powerful, able to take you guys out, but anyway, let's just get this area over with and get going''. Shadow said to the team as he started to search for the Control Spire, with the others going after him, with Beelzemon walking with them. HoweverMeramon jumped out of the lava in the area with Dark Rings around their necks. "Meramon!''. Kari called out in surprise to see the fire man Digimon, while her Fusion Loader glowed, before Kinkakumon came out of her Fusion Loader and stand in front of the team with Beelzemon doing the same.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"Meramon are very dangerous. They can burn you with their Roaring Flame attack or just by touching you." Kari said to the group as she told them what she knows about Meramon.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

" **RRRRAAAA! Lightning Oni Kick** **!''.** Kinkakumon called the name of her attack as she disappeared, before she reappeared and surprisingly kicked all the Meramon in just a few seconds, with all of them becoming paralyzed. The Digidestined and their Digimon were surprised at what they just saw and how Kinkakumon acted quickly. However, something landed behind them, getting them to turn to see more Meramon with Dark Rings. "You guys take care of them, while we handle this''. Shadow called out to his friends as he and Kari, along with their Digimon stood behind Beelzemon and Kinkakumon, getting nods from them as they turned to take care of the Extra Meramon.

Beelzemon took out a shot gun in his left hand and started firing at the Meramon, destroying the Dark Rings, while Kinkakumon just swing her weapon without a care, knocking all the controlled Digimon with easy. "You poor weak Digimon can't handle my love''. Kinkakumon called out to the Meramon with her eyes widen. "Just how can Zanbamon be a couple with a pain maker like her''. Beelzemon thought to himself as he continued to watch as Kinkakumon continued to fight as she wanted. "Our time''. Shadow said to Kari without looking at her as he brought out his Fusion Loader. "Ladies first''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile as she held GrimSalamon with her left hand and held up her Fusion Loader in her right hand, making Shadow sigh. **"Digi-Armor Energize!''.** Kari called out as her Fusion Loader activated with energy covering Gatomon.

 **Gatomon Armor Digivole to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**

" **Queen's paw!''.** Nefertimon called out as jewels shot out from her leg armor, destroying the Dark Rings, freeing the Digimon. "That's what you get for playing with fire''. Kari said to the Fire man Digimon that are free while holding GrimSalamon, getting a look for Shadow. "Now I barely have Meramon to have fun with. Of well''. Shadow said as he closed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. However, a roar caught everyone's attention as they all looked up at the sky to see some AirDramon dragging a SkullGreymon in the air with wires, while the Virus Digimon was roaring. "Oh no! It's SkullGreymon!''. T.K called out in fright as Shadow looked to see T.K, Davis, Yolei and Cody armor Digivole their partners.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"The only thing more terrifying than his looks is his fighting skills, especially his Dark Shot attack." T.K said to the group as he told them what he knows about SkullGreymon.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"Wow! His so cool''. GrimSalamon said in excitement as she flew above Kari, getting T.K, Yolei, Cody and Davis to look at the child in surprise at her words, thinking she would have been terrified instead of this. Kari smiled as she reached out and grabbed GrimSalamon and held her to her chest. "GrimSalamon likes scary things as well, so it's almost impossible to scare her''. Shadow said to the team with a smile, always liking the child since she's never scared. SkullGreymon then ripped off the strings, making all, but one AirDramon fall to the Lava with the Digimon Emperor and Wormmon on it, with SkullGreymon landing on the ground and started attacking the Meramon.

"Looks like his doing our work for us''. GrimDramon said with slightly widen eyes at how SkullGreymon was attacking the Meramon. "Well that's our job. **Oni Explosive Funeral!''.** Kinkakumon called out as she used her weapon to smash the ground, causing a crack to appear over the ground with SkullGreymon's left leg getting caught in it, forcing SkullGreymon to use his hands to keep himself from falling. "Now it's my turn! **Oblivion Cannon!".** Beelzemon called out as he held his cannon out, firing a powerful blast, striking SkullGreymon in the stomach and sending it to the ground on its back.

SkullGreymon roared in rage as he got back up. **"Dark Shot!''.** SkullGreymon called out the name of his attack as he fired the missile on his back, but instead sending it to the Control Spire, causing an Explosion that forced everyone to cover their eyes, with all the evolved Digimon turning back, while Nefertimon turned back to Gatomon. "I.D.G.A.F''. Shadow thought to himself as he put his goggles over his eyes, while Kari swing her right hand in front of her, creating a mirror of light to appear in front of her, keeping the light from getting to her. Soon the light died down, with SkullGreymon roaring. "You wanna play rough''. Ken said to SkullGreymon, before he brought out a whistle, with giant footsteps being heard. "Stay sharp. We have some guests''. Grimdramon said to the team as a few DarkTyrannomon were seen, walking over to SkullGreymon. "DarkTyrannomon! Incoming!''. Shadow called out to the team as he and Kari held out their Fusion Loaders with Beelzemon and Kinkakumon going back into their general's Fusion Loaders.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"A computer virus took control of Tyrannomon and turned him into the dark version, DarkTyrannomon. His attack is Fire blast, but if you ask me, they're better then Tyrannomon''. Shadow said to the group, telling them what he knows of DarkTyrannomon.

 **(Digimon Analyzer done)**

"Why can't we fight anything short''. Kari said to the group as they hid behind a small mountain, with the ground under Kari's feet breaking and her starting to fall to the Lava, but Shadow caught her hand with his right and pulled her close, pressing her body against his body. "Like some mice''. Yolei said to the group as sweet went down her head at how they always battle something big. "For your information, there are mice Digimon, but they're usually around Ultimate or Champion so I don't think that would make things better''. Shadow said to his teammate as he held Kari close, who wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck.

The team watched as the DarkTyrannomon surrounds SkullGreymon and start to fire a fire breath attack at him. "With all that fire, they could bake, boil and braze him. If he can't stand the heat, he's better get out of the kitchen''. Davis said as everyone watched the Digimon battle. "Stop, your making me want to BBQ''. T.K said to the leader, now having the urge to have a BBQ, getting GrimSalamon confused as she watched from Kari's head. SkullGreymon then smacked the DarkTyrannomon away easily. "His throwing them around like ragdolls''. Davis said as everyone watch SkullGreymon throw the DarkTyrannomon around. "Hope he doesn't get the idea to throw us around''. Yolei said to the group, hoping SkullGreymon doesn't go after them.

SkullGreymon then threw the last DarkTyrannomon into the lava, making him the winner of the battle. "He beat them all single handed''. Kari said to the group as SkullGreymon glowed, before he turned into a knocked out Agumon. "That's Agumon!''. Kari said with wide eyes at seeing that SkullGreymon was actually Agumon. "That slimy creature is going after him. And when I mean slimy, I mean Ken''. T.K said to the group as an AirDramon came down, before he bit Agumon to carry him away. "Let him go!''. T.K called out as the AirDramon took flight. "Agumon! Shadow, do something!''. Kari said as she turned to face her boyfriend. "I'm on it!''. Shadow called out as he and Grimdramon started running to catch up to Ken, both spreading their wings to take flight, while energy covered Grimdramon, before it disappeared to reveal Umbradramon. "I don't think so!''. Ken said as he clicked his right hand's fingers, just a Blue fireball and electric laser to hit both Shadow and Umbradramon, sending them back, but still on their feet.

Shadow granted his teeth as he put off a small blue fire on his shoulder as he and Umbradramon look to see who's responsible for the attack. What Shadow and Umbradramon saw was aMeramon that was blue and a DarkTyrannomon covered in metal, standing in front of them with a Dark Ring around the Blue Meramon's neck and a Dark Ring around the DarkTyrannomon's neck. "Is that Meramon and DarkTyrannomon!''. Gatomon said as she looked at the two Digimon, blocking their way. "No, they're not! That's BlueMeramon and MetalTyrannomon!''. Umbradramon said as he raised his claws for a fight.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"BlueMeramon is an ultimate Level Digimon. His Ice Phantom attack will leave you both cold and hot at the same time!''. Shadow called out as he explained what he knew of BlueMeramon.

"MetalTyrannomon is also an Ultimate Level Digimon! He may look like DarkTyrannomon, but his body is covered in Metal and his Nuclear Laser attack is dangerous!''. Umbradramon called out as he explained on what he knows of MetalTyrannomon.

 **(Digimon Analyzer Done)**

"Out of our way!''. Shadow shouted out at the two ultimate Level Digimon blocking his way to save Agumon. BlueMeramon and MetalTyrannomon kept silent, before BlueMeramon pulled his right fist back, with blue energy covering his hand. **"Ice Phantom!''.** BlueMeramon called out as he pushed his hand forward, unleashing an Ice fire wave at Shadow, causing him to use his hands to shield himself with his scarf blowing in the breeze with his hands starting to turn to a little of ice. **"Nuclear Laser!''.** MetalTyrannomon called out as he fired a laser from his left hand, striking Umbradramon as he used his claws to shield himself.

"Shadow! Umbradramon!''. The Digidestined and their Digimon shouted out in concern for their friends as all they could do is watch. "We've...got this!''. Shadow shouted out as his body burst into red flames and burn away the ice fire, before he charged towards BlueMeramon, punching him in the stomach with his left hand, making BlueMeramon gasp for air as the Dark Ring was destroyed from the shockwaves, freeing the Blue Fire man.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to some Dinosaur covered in Metal! **Darkness Dragon!''.** Umbradramon called out as his whole body was covered in darkness and become a Dragon of darkness, before he charged through the attack and strike MetalTyrannomon in the stomach, making MetalTyrannomon gasp for air as the Dark Ring was destroyed from the shockwaves.

The Digidestined and their Digimon watched in awe from seeing the darkness users free two ultimate level Digimon. Shadow and Umbradramon quickly looked up if they could save Agumon from ken, but Ken and the Airdramon were gone. "Damn it all!''. Shadow shouted out as he punched the ground really hard with his right hand, creating spider web cracks on the ground. "We failed!''. Umbradramon said as he lowered his head down in shame at failing to save his friend. The Digidestined walked over to the users of darkness with their Digimon partners next to them, while GrimSalamon had a sad look in her eyes at what happened to her uncle. Umbradramon then turned back to Grimdramon as well, with Shadow looking at Kari with a sad look on his face.

"Kari. I'm sorry that I couldn't save Agumon''. Shadow said to his girlfriend in shame that they couldn't save Agumon, getting Kari to look at him in understanding. "It's okay. You did everything you could''. Kari said as she tried to cheer up her boyfriend. "It's not okay. I failed to save Tai's partner and best friend. But I won't give up! I'll save Agumon, I promise!''. Shadow said as he refused to give up with his eyes glowing purple. "And we'll be with you all the way''. Davis said to his friend with a smile, getting Shadow to smile at having a friend like Davis, with everyone else agreeing to save Agumon from Ken soon.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

"Just hold on a little longer Agumon, I'll be there soon''. Tai thought to himself as he looked out the widow to look at the Rainey sky, wearing his school clothes and in school, doing work. After the Digidestined return yesterday from the Digital World, they told Tai what happened and he was shocked at what he heard. He was more surprised when Shadow blamed himself for Agumon's capture and he swore to save Agumon.

Tai, Kari, Gatomon and DemiGrimdramon tried to tell him that he did what he could, but Shadow still blamed himself, but he promised that he will save Agumon, no matter what. Tai respected Shadow's resolve to save his partner, seeing that it was bigger than his or Davis's. So, Shadow spent the rest of Yesterday training, working out, planning a rescue mission with his other Digimon, which surprised Tai at how determined Shadow was to save his partner. Shadow did spend some time with Kari as well, and helped Mrs. Kamiya with dinner, which helps since Tai's mother's cooking was terrible. Then this morning, Shadow still did some training, but made breakfast for everyone, before he got ready for school. Everyone enjoyed their breakfast, before Shadow and Kari left, but sometime seemed weird with Shadow before he left.

Tai looked at his work on his test and wished that he didn't have such a troubled time. "Ahhhh Man! I wish Shadow was here to help me out. Shadow's incredibly smart, so why should he stay in Kari's school''. Tai thought to himself as he continued to be punished, in his mind at how troublesome this work is for him.

* * *

 **(Some time later)**

After school on a raining day, everyone immediately went to the computer room to rescue Agumon from the Digimon Emperor, who captured him yesterday. "Hurry!" Kari said to Davis and T.K. as they rush to the computer's room, being late since Davis was busy with his hair. "We're late!" T.K. reminded the two as well that being late is not a good thing. "Quit splashing!" Davis said as well as they quickly headed into the computer room. The three entered the computer room, seeing Tai, Izzy, and Cody in the room, with everyone wearing their normal clothes, except Tai and Izzy. "You guys are late." Tai said to the trio, having been impatient at them for being late.

"We're so sorry Tai." Kari apologizes to her brother for her, Davis and T.K being late. "Hey, don't blame Kari, it's my fault we're late. You see, I had an appointment for a haircut, and when I looked in the mirror, I realize my hair was perfect." Davis explained the late arrival, explaining it being a silly reason. "The problem is that he was looking at mirror in over an hour." T.K. said as well, having been waiting for an hour for Davis. "But what about Agumon?" Tai reminded Davis as well about his captured partner. "Have him make his own appointment." Davis replied to his idol, frustrating Tai at his answer.

"Davis, if you're going to be a member of the Digidestined, you're going to have think less of your hair, and more on the team." Kari reminded the 02 leader that he needs to care more about the team then his hair. "Okay." Davis replied to his crush, turning his head to face Kari. "Now let's go and save Agumon." Kari said to the group, smiling at Davis for understanding. "But where is Yolei?" T.K. asked as well about someone else missing. "She's cleaning her glasses." Izzy said to the group, having seen her clean her glasses on his way here. "As big as her glasses are, that could take hours. When are people going to learn to wear goggles?" Davis questioned in wonder, thinking people should wear goggles instead of glasses.

"Well hurry up and go find her so we can leave already." Tai said to Davis impatiently, losing precious time to save his partner. "Okay, okay." Davis replied to his leader, leaving the room to head towards the door. "I'll go too." Cody said as well, following Davis to search for Yolei.

Luckily, they didn't have to go far because Yolei is right near the door. "Yolei!" Cody said in surprise to see the girl at the door. "Hey, how you doing?" Yolei replied to Cody, sounding very down at the moment as she enters the computer room. "Yolei, we've been waiting for you to go to the Digital World. We're going to save Agumon." Tai said to the disheartened girl, reminding her that they have to save his partner. "And show that Digital Emperor who's boss." Davis reminded the girl, who still felt down.

This didn't go unnoticed by the group as well at Yolei's behavior. "Huh? What's wrong?" Davis asked Yolei in concern at why she wasn't her usual self. "Aren't you excited to go to the Digi World?" Poromon asked his partner as well, thinking she would have been excited to go and kick butt. "I'm not going." Yolei stated to her partner, still disheartened. "Why not? Tell us what's wrong so we can help." DemiVeemon asked in worry for his friend on why she doesn't want to go.

"Well, I can see you'll be the last person I would turn to if I was in trouble in needing some help." Tai said to Yolei in annoyance at how she wasn't in the mood to help save his best friend. "Be nice, Tai." Kari said to her brother, holding his right arm with both her hands. "I'm sorry; I'm just worry about Agumon." Tai apologizes to his sister for his recent behavior. "I don't want any of you to put yourself in danger if you feel like you're not up to the challenge. So, maybe it would be best if you stay here, Yolei." Tai reminded the disheartened girl that she shouldn't go if her hear isn't in it. "I don't want anyone going if their heart is not into this." Tai said as well, with Kari nodding her head at what her brother said. "And if it makes you feel any better Yolei, you can stay and do my math homework, just to keep yourself busy." T.K. said to Yolei as well, giving suggestions for her to keep busy on what to do.

"Mine too." Davis said to Yolei, not liking math one bit, having a bad experience with it. "Now that I think about it, my Kendo sticks can use some polishing." Cody suggested as well, having notice what the others are doing. "It's alright if I don't go?" Yolei asked the others in wonder if they were fine with letting her stay in the Real World.

"Sure, you can make a day of it: cleaning, math homework, and all those other fun things you love." Izzy said as well, smiling at the purple hair girl. "Ya sure?" Yolei asked again if they were sure with letting her stay. "What do I have to do? Hold up a sign? If everyone says you should stay, you should stay." Gatomon said as well, fine with letting Yolei take a day off from saving the world. "Gatomon is right, Yolei." Poromon said as well to his partner, getting her attention.

"Huh?" Yolei asked as she looked up to see her partner. "If you're not going to the Digital World, then I don't feel like going either." Poromon said to his partner, willingly following his partner. "Now that that's finally settle, let's go get Agumon!" T.K. said to the group, ready to go save their friend. "Right." Kari said as well to her friend, ready to open the Digigate, D3 in her right-hand hand. However, Tai then notice a certain Darkness user not here as well.

"And where is Shadow? When will he arrive?" Tai asked as well, with everyone now noticing a certain Darkness user not among the group. "He won't be coming." Kari replied to her brother, looking at him, confusing the group at her answer. "Why?" Tai asked his sister on why Shadow won't be coming to the computer room. "He already went ahead with Grimdramon." Kari stated to her brother on why Shadow isn't coming, confusing the group even more. "How can that be? We just saw him in class not too long ago." Davis said to Kari with a confused look on his face, even more confused. "That was a shadow clone." Kari said to her teammate, looking at him, getting the attention of the group. "Shadow clone?" Everyone asked in confusion at what Kari said. "A copy that allows it to learn and disappear, getting Shadow to learn from the clone as it disappeared." Kari explained to the group on what a Shadow clone is, getting Tai and Davis jealous about what they learned just now.

"Say what?!" Tai and Davis exclaimed together in fury at hearing Shadow can skip school. "You mean to tell us he can skip school this whole time?!" Davis cried in envy at how Shadow can skip school whenever he wants. "And you're telling us he can always do this at any time?!" Tai said as well, wanting to do the same thing as Shadow to get away from school. But Tai then started to sigh a bit, still not used to Shadow and his abilities. "Like I said, he already went in the morning with Grimdramon to look for Agumon." Kari explained the reason for the clone being placed by the real Shadow. "I'm glad Shadow made this easier for us." Tai said in relief, glad to count on Shadow for support when the situation gets worse. "If everyone is ready, let's go Digidestined! Digiport Open!" Kari shouted as everyone, except Yolei, Izzy and Poromon, enter the gate to meet up with Shadow and Grimdramon to save Agumon.

* * *

 **(In the Digital World)**

Shadow and Grimdramon were at a hill, looking down at a Digimon town known as Rail town with Shadow having his arms crossed and scarf blowing in the breeze, while GrimSalamon was on his head, with Grimdramon looking with narrowed eyes. "That's rail town''. Shadow asked his partner if this was the town that they were searching for. "Yup. That's the place where Agumon is''. Grimdramon said to her partner without looking at him, getting GrimSalamon to look on in sadness. "Uncle Agumon''. GrimSalamon whispered to herself in concern for her uncle, who has played with her sometimes when Shadow left her in Agumon's care.

After they arrive in the Digital World through a Digi-gate on Shadow's new lap top, Shadow, Grimdramon and Shadow's other Digimon has latterly wrecked the whole Digital World, destroying many Control Spires and free lots of the controlled Digimon to find Agumon. Shadow and Grimdramon were right now walking down the hill to search Rail town to look for Agumon, having gotten all their Digimon friends back and were now planning to storm the place. "Barbamon's information turned out to be right''. Grimdramon said to his partner as he and Shadow walked into the town, getting a nod from Shadow as he thought back to their run in with the old man Digimon.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

A control spire fell as Shadow and Umbradramon watched with GrimSalamon flying above them, still searching for Agumon in an area full of thorns. "This is ridiculous! We'll never find Agumon like this!''. Umbradramon screamed out in rage at how it was next to impossible to find Agumon. "Well maybe you should ask something instead of blasting the place''. The Darkness users heard a familiar voice from behind them, getting them to turn to see Barbamon there with a smile. "Grandpa Barbamon''. GrimSalamon called out in joy as she flew over to Barbamon to give him a hug, making the old man Digimon laugh as he returned the hug. "You need something''. Shadow asked the Demon Lord as he placed his right hand on his right hip, wanting to know why the Demon Lord is here.

Barbamon looked at the child of Darkness. "I heard what happened and came to tell you that the Digimon Emperor is doing experiments in rail town to a SkullGreymon''. Barbamon said to the child of Darkness, making Shadow and Umbradramon slightly widen their eyes. "Rail town. That place is a good place for someone to hide''. Umbradramon said as he looked in though, thinking Rail Town was a good place to hide. "We'll check it out, but do us a favor by telling the other Digidestined about that place, will ya''. Shadow asked the Demon Lord to tell Tai and the others to go to Rail Town as well as GrimSalamon flew to his head and lied down on his head. "Very well and do remember what is on tonight''. Barbamon said to the child of Darkness as he gave a bow, before he disappeared, leaving the Darkness users alone as they went to check out Rail Town.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"How does Barbamon even know about these things''. Shadow asked his partner in wonder at how Barbamon knows these kind of things. "Who knows? By the way, T.K seems to glare at you a lot and look at Kari. I think he has something planned''. Grimdramon said to his partner, having noticed T.K glaring at Shadow a lot, with Shadow looking at his partner over the corner of his left eye. "T.K seems to be having a problem with me lately. Anyway, how do you think the others will react to Barbamon''. Shadow asked his partner on what he thinks will happen to the others when they see Barbamon.

"Grandpa Barbamon is nice, so they won't hurt him''. GrimSalamon said to the two Darkness users, getting them to smile at the young child, loving how she always make them relax at hearing her childlike voice. "Your right. Anyway, let's focus on this rescue''. Shadow said to the child of Light and Darkness, with him and Grimdramon going in.

* * *

 **(With the others)**

The Digidestined 02 team with Tai, along with their partner Digimon were in a dessert area, having talk to Tentomon and ask him to search for Agumon, which he agreed and left to find what he could, while telling everyone to not touch his tree. However, Tai still looked mad at the moment. "You okay, Tai''. Kari asked her brother in concern for him, who just looked away from Kari. "Shadow should have called us or something by now. He should have found Agumon by now''. Davis said to the group as he raised his hands in the air. "You are quiet the energetic type, young man''. An old voice was heard, getting everyone to turn to see Barbamon behind him.

"Hello youngsters''. Barbamon said to the group with a smile, who were surprised at the sudden appearance at the old man. "Um, hi''. Kari said to the old man Digimon, having never seen a Digimon like him so far. "Who are you?''. Gatomon asked the old man Digimon on who he is.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"I am Barbamon. I'm a Mega Level Virus type Digimon. My special attack is my Crimson Fire attack. Don't underestimate me because of my appearance''. Barbamon said to the group as he told them about himself.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"It is an honor to met you all, especially Shadow's girlfriend, Grimdramon's wife and GrimSalamon's mother''. Barbamon said to the group as he gave a small bow to the group, getting the team to widen their eyes. "You know Shadow''. Yolei said in surprise at hearing that this old man knows Shadow and Grimdramon, who nodded to them. "Of course I do. I'm the one who gave Shadow's Katana to him in the first place''. Barbamon said to the group, getting them to widen their eyes at what Barbamon said.

"Anyway, I've come here to deliver a massage. Shadow, Grimdramon and GrimSalamon are waiting for you in rail town''. Barbamon said to the group as he pointed his staff in a direction, getting them to widen their eyes. "You best hurry if you wish to be a part of the action''. Barbamon finished talking to the group as he disappeared in Darkness, making the group widen their eyes. Soon the group took off at where Barbamon pointed at where Rail Town was.

* * *

 **(Back with Shadow and Grimdramon)**

Shadow, GrimDramon and GrimSalamon were in a cave area in Rail town, hiding behind some big rocks from 10 controlled Tyrannomon and 10 DarkTyrannomon, who were guarding a cube field in the cave. "Well, Barbamon turned out to be right''. Shadow said to Grimdramon as they hid from the Controlled Digimon, with Grimdramon nodding his head. "Daddy. Will you be able to save Uncle Agumon''.GrimSalamon asked her father from Shadow's lap if they will be able to save Agumon.

"We will sweetie, but we're gonna need an upgrade''. Grimdramon said to his daughter with a smile as he looked at Shadow, who nodded to him. "You want an upgrade. I'll give you an upgrade''. Shadow said to his partner as he held his Fusion Loader out in his left hand as it changed into his D-powered Digivice, with Darkness appearing in his right hand, before it disappeared to reveal a card.

 **(Digi-modify music play)**

Shadow is holding a card in his right hand diagonally, with his index and thumb on the card. Shadow also had his Tamer's Digivice in his left hand, before he then brought the device to his chest. Shadow raised the card to the air, spinning it in his hand, before he brought it towards the Digivice. **"Digi-Modify!"** Shadow shouted as the card is scanned at the Digivice from the side. The card is revealed to show a chip that is called Accel Speed. **"Accel Speed activate!"** Shadow finished scanning the card as he spread his arms out to the sides as the card activated.

 **(Music end)**

Grimdramon gained a black aura around him as he smirked and stood up. "Now that is what I'm talking about''. Grimdramon said with a smirk, before he disappeared, with Shadow and Kari waiting for 5 seconds, before they looked over to see Grimdramon standing over the DarkTyrannomon and Tyrannomon with all of them knocked out. "Show off''. Shadow said to his partner as he jumped over the rock and started walking to the cube, with Grimdramon walking next to him and GrimSalamon going to Shadow's head. Soon Shadow and Grimdramon were at the front door, with Shadow summoning his Katana in his left hand, with him pulling the blade out a little bit, before he pushed it back in, with the door shattering into pieces and falling to the ground.

Shadow, Grimdramon and GrimSalamon walked inside to see Agumon knocked out on the ground, making them all gasp. "Agumon!''. Shadow, GrimDramon and GrimSalamon called out in shock as the kneed down to the dinosaur Digimon, with GrimSalamon breathing out a black and white breath attack at the Dark Ring around Agumon's neck, destroying it. Agumon groaned before he opened his eyes to see Shadow, Grimdramon and GrimSalamon. "Shadow! Grimdramon! GrimSalamon!''. Agumon said happily at seeing his friends as they all sighed in relief at seeing their friend alright. "We came to get you the hell out of here''. Grimdramon said to his brother-in-law, telling them that they came here to get Agumon out of here. "Thanks guys''. Agumon said to everyone with a smile, glad that they came to help him out.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you out of here''. Shadow said to Agumon as he turned around so that Agumon can get on his back, which Agumon did, with Shadow standing up and left the cube field with Grimdramon and GrimSalamon following him, hoping to get out of here before the Digimon Emperor finds them.

* * *

 **(With the others)**

The team arrived at Rail Town and were now looking for Shadow, Grimdramon, GrimSalamon or Agumon, hoping that they were all alright. "Tai. Agumon's close, I'm following his tracks''. Davis said to the original leader as he tried to lighten the mode, getting Kari to giggle at what he said. "Those are train tracks, Davis''. Tai said to his successor as he rolled his eyes, but was grateful for Davis trying to liven the mood. However, the sounds of a train was heard, getting everyone's attention. "What's that''. Veemon asked the group as they turned to see a light in a tunnel. "it's ether the local or the express''. Kari said to the group as a black train came out, riding on the train tracks.

"Look whose riding it''. T.K said to the group as Shadow was the one driving the train with GrimDramon and Agumon seating behind him with GrimSalamon in Agumon's arms, who was holding her up with a smile. The team moved so that the train wouldn't hit them. "It's Agumon, Shadow, Grimdramon and GrimSalamon''. Tai said to the group as he saw the Child of Darkness, Dragon of Darkness, child of light and Darkness and his partner on the train. "Agumon! / Shadow! / Grimdramon! GrimSalamon!''. Tai, Kari and Gatomon called out to the four riding the train, getting their attention. "Tai! / Mummy!''. Agumon and GrimDramon called out in surprise to see them, while Shadow pressed the stop button on the train, getting the breaks to work and slow the train down, till it stopped completely. "Agumon! Are you okay!''. Tai called out to his partner as he ran towards the train, with Shadow jumping off and Grimdramon and GrimSalamon flying off, while Agumon jumped into his partner's arms.

"I'm so happy to see you. Give me a great big hug''. Tai said to his partner happily as he hugged Agumon, who winced in pain, getting Tai worried. "What's wrong? Did he hurt you''. Tai said to his partner if the Digimon Emperor hurt him. "No, you were just squeezing my ribs too hard''. Agumon said to his partner, telling him that his okay and that the hug was just too tight. Shadow and Grimdramon watched the two with smiles, before they feel Kari and Gatomon run up to them and gave them a hug as well. "You okay, Shadow. Did you get hurt''. Kari asked in worry for her boyfriend if he was hurt, getting a smile from Shadow as he stroke her hair with his left hand. "I'm okay. Nothing broken''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with a smile, getting Kari to look relief, while Gatomon was checking her husband and daughter if they were injured.

"Tai! We should get out of here, but the Digimon Emperor decides to play with us''. Shadow said to his old leader that they should leave, getting a nod from Tai. "Are you kidding me? We all came here to fight and now you want us to go home''. Davis said to the old Digidestined leader and child of Darkness, getting them to look at the new leader. "Look, I want to get back at the guy who did this to Agumon as well, but sometimes you have to think with your head and not your heart, Davis. Remember we're not a full strength and Agumon's been through a lot''. Tai said to the new leader, agreeing with Shadow about leaving so that Agumon doesn't get into trouble again. "We'll have our chance to get payback, but first we have to get Agumon away from here and then we can give the Digimon Emperor a birthday present''. Shadow said to the new leader as he slammed his right fist into his open left hand, showing a sign that he wants to give the Digimon Emperor a beating, getting Davis to nod at the Darkness user.

* * *

 **(3 minutes later)**

Tai, Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and Shadow, along with their Digimon partners, were now walking down the track, wanting to get away before the Digimon Emperor finds them, with GrimSalamon in Gatomon's paws. Agumon and Tai were talking about what to eat when they are safe from harm, making Shadow start to think they have food for brains, while Kari was holding his right hand with her left. "How endearing." A voiced called out, getting everyone to turn to the voice and gasp to who they saw on top of a building. The voice came from Ken, with Wormmon at his side, who finally caught up to the group at last. "It's Ken!" Kari exclaimed to the others about the Digimon Emperor keeping up with them. "My name is the Digimon Emperor!" Ken, or Digimon Emperor, corrected Kari about his name. Shadow and Grimdramon stare at him for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing. Everyone, even Ken, looked at Shadow and his partner in shock or confusion about what's so funny.

"What's so funny?" Ken asked angrily at why the Darkness users at laughing at him. "This is the Digimon Emperor?" Shadow asked the group, still laughing. "Yeah right! This guy is nothing more than a joke!" Grimdramon said to the group, still laughing. This caused every Digidestined and Digimon to look at the two like they were crazy. "What was that?!" Ken asked the Darkness users getting mad every second at the two. "You're nothing more than an angry that doesn't know the true darkness." Shadow said to the Digimon Emperor with a smirk, finally stop laughing. "Yeah, nothing more than a child playing dress up." Grimdramon said as he stood next to Shadow, adding his two cents in as well. "I'll show you two. I'll defeat you just like I did Agumon!" Ken shouted out at the Darkness users, now really annoyed by Shadow and Grimdramon this moment.

Ken then used his whip to slam the ground to summon Airdramon and DarkTyrannomon to the area. "We're surrounded!" T.K. called out as they were outnumbered. The others were about to take action, until Shadow raised his right hand out to stop them. "I like to see you try. Ready Grimdramon?" Shadow asked his partner, Fusion Loader in his left hand. "Ready!" Grimdramon said to his partner with a smirk. This cause Ken to chuckle darkly, thinking these two have a chance. "Planning to ArmorDigivolve or Digifuse? All alone against my army? You must be very arrogant!" Ken said to the two, thinking that the two had no chance, even if they had more Digimon in the Fusion Loader. "Who said we were planning to ArmorDigivolve or Digifuse?" Shadow questioned to the Emperor with a smirk, confusing everyone even more, except Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon, who had an idea on what he meant.

"What does he mean by that?" Tai asked in wonder at what Shadow said, having forgotten about Shadow's Fusion Loader can change. "Has he finally lost it?" T.K. asked as well to the group if Shadow has gone crazy. "He must be. We can only ArmorDigivolve or Digifuse as long as Ken has his Digivice in hand." Cody stated as well to the group. "Shadow must be crazy." Davis said as well to the team. Only Kari had a calm look on her face, knowing what Shadow is plaining. Even some of the Digimon became baffle at Shadow's declaration to not ArmorDigivolve or Digifuse. "No ArmorDigivolve or Digifuse? You must be really dumb if you can Digivolve your partner into anything else!" Ken declared to his opponent, making Shadow growl at hearing the Digimon Emperor call him dumb.

Suddenly, Shadow's Fusion began to glow, getting the others to cover their eyes from the light. When the glow died, Shadow's D3 Digivice change into his Black Digivice Burst. This made theDigidestined, Ken, and the Digimon partners to gasp in shock when they saw the new Digivice, even though they have already seen it with Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon smirking.

"What. Is. That?!" Ken questioned angrily, not excepting his opponent to have this kind of Digivice. "Did Shadow just change his Fusion Loader?!" Davis exclaimed in shock, like everyone else, even if he has already seen it. "That's Shadow's Digivice Burst." Kari said to the group, telling them about Shadow's Digivice. Even the others have a hard time processing about Shadow changing his Digivice as well. Shadow then flipped his Digivice Burst down, holding it upside down, while sideways as well. "It's time to Digivolve!" Shadow declared as he prepared Grimdramon for his evolution, as his right started to be covered in Black DNA Charge.

 **(Digimon Data Squad Evolution Song)**

The Data Squad Digivice screen shows Evolution, being held upside down by Shadow's left hand, with a Black DNA Charge in his right hand, which he is holding it sideways and at the right side. **"DNA Charge!"** Shadow shouted as he holds his right hand out at the left side, before he slammed the Black DNA Charge in his Digivice together on the top of the Digivice, before throwing it in the air with the device spinning. As the Digivice got down, Shadow grabbed it with his right hand right side up, then spun around once, then thrusting the device forward to show a bright light. The bright light covered Grimdramon as well as it made contact.

 **Digivolve Sequence**

 **"GrimdramonDigivolve to...".** Grimdramon said as he is shown in a green circuit world with yellow code lines going up. First, Grimdramon's arms disappeared into data to show longer arms with sharp claws. Second, the legs also disappeared to show longer legs as well. Third, the tail also disappeared to show a longer tail. The wings also disappeared to show a wider dragon wings. Lastly, Grimdramon's face disappeared to show Ferodramon's face instead, showing his sharp fangs. **"Ferodramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon said as he showed his full body, sending out a powerful roar. The background also shows his name in different languages as well.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

Ferodramon landed on the ground, growling at his soon to be opponents. Every Digidestined and Digimon, especially Ken, jaw dropped upon seeing Grimdramon in his Champion Form, while Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon smiled. "Did Grimdramon just..." Agumon said in shock in shock at what he just saw. Even the other Digidestined and Digimon have a hard time seeing Grimdramon in his Champion Form. Ken was also in disbelief that this person manage to Digivolve his partner easily, even if he did have the DarkDigivice in hand. "Attack!" Shadow ordered as he and Ferodramon went into action against the Emperor and his army. With Ferodramon going to the controlled Digimon, while Shadow went for the Digimon Emperor.

Ferodramon charge at a nearby DarkTyrannomon, covering himself in black flames. **"Dark Flare!".** Ferodramon shouted as he hit the DarkTyrannomon in the stomach, sending the controlled Digimon flying in the air to the ground, destroying the Dark Ring in an instant. Ferodramon then looked at an Airdramon, then prepared his breath attack. **"Darkness Howl!".** Ferodramon shouted as he fires a dark breath attack at the Airdramon, knocking him out of the sky to the ground, destroying the Dark Ring as well. Ferodramon then flew up and grabbed another Airdramon, grabbing it by the tail, swinging him around. Ferodramon then let go, sending the dizzy Airdramon at a DarkTyrannomon, knocking them both out. "Is this all you can do?!" Ferodramon taunted his opponents with a smirk, getting the mind-controlled Airdramon and DarkTyrannomon to growl in anger. Soon, they attacked sending attacks at the Dark Dragon Digimon, with him managing to dodge every single attack, with some hitting the others Dark Ring Digimon on purpose, while Ferodramon enjoyed his battle.

"Man, his taking care of these guys like they were nothing!" Davis said in amazement, along with everyone else. "I'm still surprise that Grimdramon can Digivolve into his Champion Form all along!" T.K. said as well, surprised at seeing another trick Shadow has. "I can't believe he manage to digivolve with no problem!" Agumon said as well, witnessing his old friend in battle. "What I want to know is how Shadow was able to DigivolveGrimdramon at all!" Tai said as well, wanting answers as well, even if he already had them, just not remembering.

Meanwhile, Ken and Shadow were having a small battle, with Shadow winning very easily. Ken was trying to use his whip to hit Shadow, only for him to dodge and block. "Come on, Ken! Is this all the Digimon Emperor can do?!" Shadow taunted his opponent with a smirk, making Ken grit his teeth. Shadow then summoned his Dark Arm Blades in hand, going forward to slice Ken to pieces. Ken barely manage to dodge each strike, until he was kicked in the chest by Shadow's right foot, causing him gasp in pain and fell to the ground on the building. Wormmon stood by his master as he got up, just in time to see Shadow jump in the air, dragon wings spread out from his back. Shadow then slash both of his swords in front, sending twin black energy sword slash blasts at Ken and Wormmon, who dogged the blasts as they got onto a remaining Airdramon to escape to the ground.

At this moment, Agumon went to attack Ken. "So, you've come back to me Agumon." Ken said to the Digimon of Courage, as Agumom stopped near Ken. "And I got a new friendship bracelet for you!" Ken said as he brought out the Dark Spiral, showing the Dark Spiral turning red, before he threw it at Agumon. The spiral then attach itself to Agumon's right arm. "What is this?!" Agumon cried in shock as he was knocked out. "You are mine again!" Ken said with a smirk as Agumon's eyes glow red as he raised. "Agumon! Are you okay''. Tai said to his partner as he tried to get close, only for Shadow to pull him back with a Darkness claw to avoid getting attacked by Agumon. "Now Agumon Dark Digivolve!" Ken said as his Digivice glowed, causing Agumon to Digivolve.

 **Agumon Dark Digivolve to... MetalGreymon!**

All the Digidestined and Digimon, except Shadow and Ferodramon, watched in horror to see AgumonDigivolve into a blue version of MetalGreymon. "He looks so different." Kari said to herself as she noticed that MetalGreymon was now blue, looking at the changes of MetalGreymon. "And mean." T.K. said as well to what Kari said. Even the others were still in horror, especially Tai, seeing Agumon forced to Dark Digivolve into an Evil MetalGreymon under Ken.

"How do you like my new servant?" Ken asked the Darkness user, turning to Shadow, wanting to see Shadow's fear expression. What he got was a different expression and opinion. Shadow still had an impassive look on his face, staring at Ken. "Bravo! You successfully made a pitiful attempt and succeeded." Shadow said to the Digimon Emperor with narrowed eyes, causing everyone to be confuse at his words. "Well two can play at this game!" Shadow declared with a smirk, gaining everyone's attention as he brought his Digivice Burst in his left hand, upside down and holding it sideways as his body glowing a Black DNA Charge aura. "What are you talking about?!" Ken questioned in anger, wondering what his opponent is up to time. Everyone else was wondering what the Black DNA Charge is doing to Shadow. Ferodramon knew what was going to happen next, and got ready.

 **(Digimon Data Squad Evolution Song starts)**

 **"DNA!"** Shadow shouted as he shown his Data Squad Digivice in his left hand, screen showing Perfect Evolution this time. **"Full!"** Shadow continued as he is covered in Black DNA Charge, while holding his right hand up, before transferring it to his right hand. **"Charge!"** Shadow finished as he brought his right hand on to the upside of the upside down device, before throwing it in the air with the device spinning. As the device came down, Shadow grabbed it with his right hand, right side up, before thrusting the device forward to fire a beam of light. The beam headed for Ferodramon as it made contact with him.

 **Digivolve Sequence**

 **"FerodramonDigivolve to...".** Ferodramon said as he is shown in the same green circuit world with yellow code lines, along with his names in different languages. Ferodramon spun around once before his head change into a helmet. Then, his dragon wings change into four in an x-shape formation, with his tail looking a little different. Next, the legs and feet change into sharper talons, gaining extra on the back feet. Next, his arms and chest change as well from one end to the other across the chest. Lastly, the newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon's claws glowed black, before slicing at the air, then giving out a powerful roar. **"Razordramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon said out loud. The background also shows his name in different languages as well.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

Razordramon roared at MetalGreymon, ready for round two. This action shocked everyone yet again about Grimdramon being able to Digivolve again, especially Ken, who had a disbelief look. "But how?! I have the DarkDigivice! Your Digimon shouldn't be able to Digivolve at all!" Ken said with widen eyes, gripping his hands in anger about what he witnessed. "Dark Digivice? Now that's just cute. That's nothing compare to my Digivice Burst!" Shadow yelled out with his eyes wide, gaining everyone's attention as well. "Digivice...burst" T.K. said in wonder and confusion at Shadow's new Digivice. "That's what Shadow calls his new Digivice''. Tai called out with wide eyes at hearing what Shadow calls his Digivice, while Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon watch with excited looks.

"Now Razordramon, attack!" Shadow ordered his partner as Razordramon roared in agreement as he charged towards MetalGreymon. Razordramonhead-buttedMetalGreymon in the stomach, sending him skidding across a bit on the ground. **"Mega Claw!".** MetalGreymon shouted as he fired his metal claw at Razordramon, who side-stepped to the left, dodged the attack completely, as it retracted back to MetalGreymon. Razordramon's claw glowed in a black aura, ready for an attack. "Have a taste of this! **Devastation Claw!** " Razordramon shouted out as he slashed the air with his claws, before sending a blast at MetalGreymon. The blast made contact, creating a big explosion. Everyone had to cover themselves from the explosion.

"Wow, talk about firepower!" Davis exclaimed in shock upon seeing Razordramon in action. "Was he always this powerful?!" Cody asked in wonder if Grimdramon was always this strong. "Don't hurt him too much, Razordramon!" Tai shouted to the Dark Dragon Digimon to not hurt his partner to much. Razordramon heard what Tai said, and understood immediately. "Not a problem! **Shadow Bind!** " Razordramon shouted as his wings glowed black, sending out his shadow chains that wrapped around MetalGreymon, making him hard to move and get out. "There we go, one wrapped MetalGreymon for Tai! Merry christmas!" Razordramon declared at his handed work with a smirk. Ken watched the fight, and is impress with Razordramon's power and skills. He would make a good addition to his army, giving off a dark smile.

"Your Digimon is strong, he will make a useful slave in my army!" Ken said to the Darkness Child as he threw another Dark Spiral at Razordramon, attaching it to his right arm. This made the Digidestined and their Digimon gasp in horror to see this action. "Oh no!" T.K. cried in shock at seeing the Dark Spiral on Razordramon. "His got Razordramon!" Tai cried in horror at seeing and thinking Razordramon will be controlled. "With that kind of power, Ken will rule the Digital World!" Cody said in horror as he knew no one could defeat Razordramon. Kari and Gatomon were gasping in horror at seeing a Dark Spiral on the Dark Dragon Digimon, while GrimSalamon looks calm. "Now you're mine!" Ken said in glee, before he gasped in shock at what he saw next. Even the Digidestined and their Digimon gasp as well to what they saw. What they saw is Razordramon looking unaffected, before he ripped the Dark Spiral off of his arm. "But how?! That should have made you my servant!" Ken said in anger at why the Dark Spiral didn't work on Razordramon.

"No Dark Spiral is going to make me into anyone's servant!" Razordramon growled in annoyance at the sad attempt to control him. "His right! No matter how many Dark Rings or Spirals you put on him, they can never affect one that is created and born into Darkness!" Shadow declared to the Evil Genius, getting Ken to grit his teeth in frustration. Soon, MetalGreymon got out of his restraints, feeling a little tired out from the fight done to him. **"Giga Blaster!"** MetalGreymon shouted as he opened his chest and fired his two missiles at the ground, creating a cover for everyone to barely see. Ken knew it was time to leave and left on top of MetalGreymon, leaving to rethink about what just happened to him, and his encounter with Shadow and Grimdramon.

"Coward!''. Shadow shouted out at the fleeing Digimon Emperor and controlled Digimon as Razordramon turned back to Grimdramon. "We'll get him next time''. Grimdramon said to his partner as he stood next to Shadow, getting a nod from him. "Shadow! Grimdramon!''. The Darkness users heard their friends call out to them, getting them to turn to see them all running towards them with GrimSalamon flying into GrimDramon's claws. "Was that the power of the Digivice you told us about in the other world''. Tai asked the child of Darkness if Shadow one of the different forms of the Digivice, getting a nod from Shadow, before everyone heard a stroller, getting them to turn to see Yolei, Hawkmon and Matt on it, coming up to them. "It's Yolei and Matt''. Cody called out to the team as they went up to the other Digidestined who stopped the stroller, while Shadow stayed behind as he watched Tai look down at the ground.

However Matt then walked next to Shadow and looked at him, who gave Matt a nod with a smirk, getting Matt to smirk back at him. Matt then walked up to Tai, getting Tai's attention, before Matt punched Tai to the ground. Davis was about to speak up, when Shadow held his right hand out to stop him, getting Davis to look at Shadow, who just shook his head. "Thanks for that Matt''. Tai said to his best friend as he got up from the ground, happy that Matt knocked some sense into him. "Tai, we're gonna need to fight Agumon next time''. Shadow said to his leader with his eyes narrowed, getting a nod from Tai.

"Good. Now we just need to catch up to them, luckily I came prepared''. Shadow said to the team as he brought out a black whistle from his pocket, before he blew into it, with no nose coming out, confusing everyone but Grimdramon and GrimSalamon. Then a little away from them, a portal of Darkness appeared, before train tracks came out, getting everyone to look in surprise, before a DarkTrailmon came out with carrier strollers and stopped next to everyone. "How may I help you, Shadow''. The DarkTrailmon said to the Darkness user, getting everyone but Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, Grimdramon and GrimSalamon to widen their eyes. "Yeah. We're chasing after a MetalGreymon Blue and we would like a ride''. Shadow said to the train Digimon with his arms crossed. "Understood. All aboard everyone''. DarkTrailmon said to the group as the doors to the carrier strollers open up with Shadow and Grimdramon walking in the far back one, with everyone walking in the front one.

Soon the doors closed and DarkTrailmon took off to go after MetalGreymon. In the far back Stroller, Shadow and Grimdramon sit down on the seat with Grimdramon deciding to take a small nap in a Dragon Sleeping position. Soon Shadow felt his eyes grow heavier, before Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

 **And that chapter is done. Now for the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5 rewrite

**And that's five chapters done. Also sorry that this chapter won't have many differences, but I couldn't find a way to change the battles. I didn't have enough time, but I promise that next Chapter will have many differences. For now enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Potential and old enemies.**

 **(Opening song)**

 **The scene starts with a DigiPort appearing**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and lastly Shadow going through the Digiport.**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to a D-Terminal shooting a beam energy towards a D3 Digivice, with the symbols for Courage through Darkness, heading to the D3 with the beam hitting the D3 to shoot an energy as well from the symbols and beam.**

 **Di DiDiDigimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **A scene shows Veemon into Flamedramon, Hawkmon into Halsemon, Armadillmon into Digmon, Patamon into Pegasusmon, Gatomon into Nefertimon, and Grimdramon into Umbradramon.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to each armor Digimon doing an attack, even Umbradramon, along with Razordramon, doing an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Davis opening a Digiport, Yolei going through a forest, Cody doing Kendo, T.K. staring, Kari turning around, and Shadow activating his Dark Arm Blades.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to both old and new Digidestined watching in the distance, with Shadow right next to Kari, then changes to the Digimon Emperor spreading his arms out as his Dark Spires rise.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Armor Digivolve (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scene changes to the Old DigidestinedDigimon in Champion form doing attack, Greymon being first, And Ferodramon being shown last, then changes to all the Armor Digimon forms.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Wormmon, then the faces of Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, Gatomon and Grimdramon about to attack, Patamon about to fire an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, and lastly Shroudryumon appearing with beams of Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black for each respective Digimon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scenes ends with the New Digidestined with their respective Digimon in front, with Shadow at the far end next to Kari with his partner Grimdramon right next to Gatomon.**

 **(Opening song End)**

* * *

Shadow slowly opened his eyes from his sleep, looking left and right, seeing nobody in the same room as him, except Grimdramon, who was still sleep. Shadow looked out the window, seeing that they were still in Dark Trailmon. Shadow yawned as he stretched his arms out, before he got up and started stretching his arms and legs to get into shape. Soon Shadow walked back to his seat and sat down, before he looked at his partner's sleeping face.

Shadow smiled at Grimdramon as he continued to sleep. Shadow put his right hand on Grimdramon's head and started to rub his head. "Grimdramon. If it wasn't for you, I would never have been the person I am today. It because of you I understand more about friendship and love. Thanks Grimdramon, for always being by my side''. Shadow thought to himself with a smile on his face, happy that he had his partner with him always. However, the door to the next stroller caught Shadow's attention, making him look to see Davis and Veemon was the ones that opened the door, with Davis having a face of great struggle.

Shadow said nothing as he watched Davis and Veemon take a seat across from him and Grimdramon, with Davis looking at the ground, while Veemon was looking at his partner with a worried look. "What's wrong''. Shadow said to Davis with a concern tone, worried for his friend and leader. Davis was silent for a few seconds, before he raised his head to look at Shadow, and Shadow saw the doubt and struggle in Davis's eyes. "Matt and Tai told me about how friends always stick by each other, and always be there for them, but I still can't understand fully. I still don't think I can battle Agumon. Shadow please tell me what I should do!''. Davis cried to Shadow on what he should do.

Shadow was silent as he thought carefully on what he should say, before he closed his eyes. "From my point of view, friends are like the shards that shape your heart and has a place in your heart. The friends I made in my life are all in my heart, knowing that I have their support and care in my heart. Friends are what you risk your life for, helping them out, spend time with, grow old with, go on adventures with and a reason to live for''. Shadow explained to Davis on what friends meant to him, getting Davis and Veemon to slightly widen their eyes at what Shadow said, while Grimdramon was watching with one eye open.

"If a friend is in danger, you risk your live to save them. I risked my life more times than I can count, saving or protecting friends. Agumon is my friend as well, that's why I will risk my life to save him from the Digimon Emperor. I do this because it's what my heart tells me''. Shadow said as he explained more on what friends are to him, before he looked at Davis, dead in the eye. "What does your heart tell you to do, Davis''. Shadow said to Davis on what his heart is telling him.

Davis was still looking at Shadow in shock at what he said, before he looked down at the ground in thought. Davis closed his eyes as he held his left hand at where his heart is. Davis stayed like that for a few seconds, before he smiled, opening his eyes as he looked at Shadow. "My heart…tells me to fight to save Agumon, even if he gets hurt''. Davis said to his friend with a smile on his face, now knowing what needs to be done. Shadow smiled at what Davis said, along with Veemon and Grimdramon smiling as well, also unnoticed by the four boys, Kari, GrimSalamon and Gatomon were watching with the door slightly opened, with the three girls smiling at what Shadow said, before they closed the door to head back to the others.

However, suddenly a light appeared in the room in Davis's hands, getting everyone to cover their eyes from the light. Soon the Light died down, allowing everyone to open their eyes to see the Digi-Egg of Friendship in Davis's hands, surprising everyone at how it just appeared out of nowhere. "What is that!''. Veemon called out in surprise to see the Digi-Egg appear out of nowhere. "It's the Digi-Egg of Friendship''. Grimdramon called out to the group, getting them to look at Grimdramon in surprise, before Shadow looked back at Davis with a smile. "Well Done, Davis. The Digi-Egg of Friendship is now yours''. Shadow said to his leader with a smile, glad that Davis has snapped out of it and is now focused.

Davis looked at his new Digi-Egg in awe, before he looked back at Shadow. "Thanks Shadow, for snapping me out of it and helping me understand Friendship''. Davis said to his friend, thanking him for helping him out. "No problem''. Shadow said to Davis with a smile, before he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Also I should have told you this sooner, but Digimon don't really die. They get reborn in a place called the Primary Village''. Shadow said to Davis about the Primary Village, now feeling a little dumb for not telling Davis about it sooner.

Davis looked at Shadow with widen eyes and a shocked look. "You're telling me this now!''. Davis called out in shock at hearing that Digimon don't really die and can get reborn, which Shadow just smiled at him with his eyes closed. "Sorry for not telling you sooner, Davis, but anyway, why not give your Digi-Egg a try''. Shadow said as he pointed at the new Digi-egg, suggesting that they give it a try, which got Davis to look back at his new Digi-Egg, before he nodded.

Davis then looked at Veemon with narrowed eyes. "You ready''. Davis said to his partner, getting Veemon to smirk. "Always am''. Veemon said to his partner with a smirk on his face, getting a smirk back from Davis. **"Digi-Armor Energize!''.** Davis called out as the Digi-Egg in his arms glowed blue with Veemon starting to glow blue.

 **VeemonArmourDigivole to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!**

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"I am Raidramon. As Veemon, I used the Digi-Egg of Friendship to armor digivolve. My Blue Thunder and Electric Bite attacks annihilate my enemies." Raidramon said as he explained to the group on what he knows about himself.

 **(Digimon Analyzer Done)**

"Whoa! Talk about Lighting things up''. Davis said in excitement at seeing Raidramon, before he rubbed Raidramon's head with his hands, happy to have a new form for Raidramon. Shadow and Grimdramon smiled at seeing the two partners getting along, seeing them reminded the Darkness users of themselves. However, an earthquake appeared, startling everyone as they kept their ground with Grimdramon getting up. "What was that!''. Raidramon called out in surprise at the sudden earthquake appearing out of nowhere.

Shadow went to the window and looked out, seeing MetalGreymon Blue, 3 Flymon and 3 Airdramon chasing after Dark Trailmon, with Ken and Wormmon on MetalGreymon's head. "We got company. Buckle up gentleman, this will be a nasty ride''. Shadow called out to the group as he looked back inside. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, where the bloody seatbelts!''. Grimdramon called out to the group, trying to find seatbelts, but couldn't find any. "Ha! That was just an expression!''. Shadow said to his partner with a smirk on his face, getting a chuckle from Davis and Raidramon.

Shadow then grabbed the top side of the open window, before he pushed his feet off the ground and out of the window, using his hands to push himself up, sending him into the air, before he landed on the top of the passenger stroller on his feet. Shadow saw MetalGreymon Blue, The Flymon and Airdramon still chasing them. "Dark Trailmon! Take us to an open area and we'll handle the rest''. Shadow called out to his friend without taking his eyes off the Digimon Emperor's controlled Digimon. "As you command, so shall it be done''. Dark Trailmon said to the Digidestined of Darkness as he picked up the pace. Shadow stayed on the top of the stroller, before his eyes changed to brown with the purple part of his hair changing brown as well.

" **Earth! Aid me in my time of need!''.** Shadow called out as he slammed his open hands on the stroller, with them ground suddenly created a few spikes that went into the air, striking Dark Rings on two Flymon and Two Airdramon, freeing them, surprising Ken and Wormmon, before a giant wall appeared in front of them, blocking them from advancing. Then another wall appeared behind them, then on their right, then on their left, and then finally one appeared on top, before they were latterly trapped in a giant Earth Box.

Shadow smirked and chuckled with his eyes and hair changing back to normal, before Dark Trailmon stopped in an open area of the desert. The doors to the passenger strollers open and the Digidestined and their Digimon came out, with Grimdramon flying out, while GrimSalamon went into Kari's Fusion Loader. Shadow did a high jump into the air, before he landed on the ground, next to Tai and Matt, who were surprised at seeing Shadow land next to them, while Dark Trailmon took off into another Dark Portal, disappearing with the train tracks. "Hope you guys are ready for a party, because we're gonna have a wild one, so get your party outfits ready''. Shadow said to the group with a smirk on his face, looking at Kari, T.K, Cody and Yolei, who got the massage and nodded to him. **"Digi-armor Energize!''.** Cody, Yolei, T.K and Kari shouted out as their Digivices **(Fusion Loader for Kari)** glowed with their D-Terminal glowing as well.

" **ArmadillomonArmourDigivole to…Digimon, the Drill of Power/ HawkmonArmourDigivole to…Halsemon, the wings of Love/ PatamonArmourDigivole to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope/ GatomonArmourDigivole to…Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!''.** All four Digimon called out as they armored Digivole to their Armor forms. "Alright, now we're talking''. Matt called out as seeing the whole team ready to fight. "This is going well, especially with the Digimon Emperor trapped in a box''. Tai said with a smirk at how Shadow trapped the Digimon Emperor and outsmarted him. Then the sound of trying to break free was heard, getting the team's attention to look to see the Earth Box trying to be destroyed in the front.

"You guys ready for one crazy party''. Raidramon called out to his comrades, turning his head to look at them. "What do we need? An Invitation!''. Nefertimon called out to the Dragon of Friendship, already ready for what's to come. "That's my girl''. Grimdramon said with a smirk on his face at seeing his wife ready for battle. "Just remember, who knows what will happen in this battle, stay safe, watch each other's backs and free Agumon!''. Shadow called out to the team as he turned his head to look at the team, which they all nodded to him, making Shadow smile.

Shadow looked back at the earth box, before he clicked his right hand's fingers, which the front of the Earth Box fall to the ground, allowing the Controlled Digimon to come out. MetalGreymon Blue, Flymon and Airdramon came out of the box, growling at the Digidestined and their Digimon, with everyone seeing Ken having a very ticked off face. "Nobody traps me in a Box like a Child in time out time. I have been going easy, but now I have had it with you Digidestined!''. Ken shouted out in pure rage as he raised his Dark Digivice in his right hand, which started glowing with purple sparks going off on the Dark Spiral on MetalGreymon, with the Ultimate Digimon roaring in pain.

Everyone's eyes widen at what they were seeing and what was happening to MetalGreymon. "MetalGreymon!''. Tai called out to his partner in worry for him and what's happening to him. "What is the Digimon Emperor doing to him? I haven't seen this before''. Matt questioned in rage at seeing a friend of his in pain. Kari was also watching with widen eyes, before her eyes widen even more. "Wait! I've seen this before with Andromon!''. Kari called out as she remembered how AndromonDigivoled, getting everyone to look at her. "What do ya mean, Kari''. Yolei asked her friend on what she meant, not seeing how Andromon became HiAndromon.

Kari looked at everyone as she gave her answer. "Andromon was forced Digivolved to become HiAndromon. First the Dark Ring had Purple Electricity come out, Andromon roaring in pain and then he Digivoled''. Kari said to the group, explaining how AndromonDigivoled, her hands holding her arms from remembering how Andromon was forced to Digivole. Everyone's eyes widen at what Kari said as they looked back at MetalGreymon as he continued to roar in pain. "Then, what you're saying is…''. Davis whispered in shock at what was about to happen, with Shadow nodding to his leader. "You won a Prize, Davis. And to answer your question, yes. MetalGreymon is Digivoling!''. Shadow called out to the team on what was happening.

 **MetalGreymon Mega Digivole to…BlitzGreymon!**

Everyone looked in shock as they witness MetalGreymonDigivole into a Bigger; Red armored Dinosaur with White hair, cannon like arms and yellow eyes that that changed to red. "I-I-Is that WarGreymon!''. T.K called out in shock and terror at seeing this unknownDigimon he has never seen before. "No! That is not WarGeymon! That's BlitzGreymon!''. Grimdramon called out to the group, getting everyone to look at him in shock.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"BlitzGreymon is a Mega Level Virus type Digimon. His know as the Ultimate form of the Greymon-species. His special attacks are Plasma Stake and Thunder Vernier! This Dangerous Digimon could obliterate a WarGreymon if he wanted to!''. Grimdramon called out to the group on what he knows of BlitzGreymon.

 **(Digimon Analyzer Done)**

Ken started laughing very evilly at seeing his enemies shocked faces and what he saw MetalGreymonDigivoled into. "HAHAHAHAHA! Now you all have no choice, but surrender or face BlitzGreymon's wrath! Do yourselves a favor and give up!''. Ken called out to the Digidestined and their Digimon with smirk on his face, getting the Digimon to growl at him. Even the Digidestined were glaring at Ken, seeing his point since they can barely handle an Ultimate, but a Mega would be impossible. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks!"'. Shadow called out to the Digimon Emperor, getting him, the Digimon and Digidestined to look at Shadow.

Shadow pointed at Ken with his right hand's index finger. "Giving up is something we don't do, right Davis!''. Shadow called out to the Digimon Emperor, before he looked back at Davis, who smiled and nodded to him. "Shadow is right. No matter what, we'll never give up and keep fighting to protect what is most important to us!''. Davis called out to the Digimon Emperor, getting a proud look from Tai, Matt and everyone else for what he said. "And to show our resolve, I got something to back us up!''. Shadow called out as his whole body was covered in black DNA charge Aura, getting everyone's attention.

 **Digimon Data Squad Mega Evolution theme.**

A Black Digivice Burst is shown appearing, before being grabbed by Shadow's left hand. **"DNA Charge!"** Shadow shouted as he is covered in Black DNA Charge, spinning once, before transferring it to his right hand, before he slammed it on the Digivice. **"Overdrive!"** Shadow finished as he thrust his Digivice forward to show spiral light data coming out. The spiral data headed towards Grimdramon as he is covered in light.

 **Digivolve Sequence**

"Grimdramon Double Warp Digivolve to..." Grimdramon said as he is shown in the same green circuit world with yellow code lines. Soon, Grimdramon was scanned into before he spun around to change into the upper body of a black spectral Shroudryumon. Soon, black spectral arms came out next from the data being formed from it. Then, black spectral legs came next as well to have all the limbs being shown. Next, a black spectral tail began to form as well on the body. Lastly, large black spectral dragon wings formed on the back, before the black spectral Shroudryumon went into the air, spinning around once, before a black spectral sword appear in his right arm, before spinning around again to show a complete Shroudryumon as the spectral data disperse to reveal his true form. **"Shroudryumon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Knight Digimon said as he ready his sword. The background also shows his name in different languages as well.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

Everyone's eyes widen in shock at seeing Shroudryumon now in front of them, staring at BlitzGreymon with no fear, hands hanging out, wings spread open and tail hanging out. "It's Shroudryumon!''. Pegasusmon called out in surprise to see the Mega Level Dragon Knight again. "I never get tired of seeing my husband in action. It's my second favorite thing!''. Nefertimon called out to the team as she watched her husband lovingly.

Ken granted his teeth in rage at what he saw, hands turned to fists in rage, eyes widen in rage and finally growling from his mouth. "BlitzGreymon! Destroy him!''. Ken shouted out in rage at seeing Shroudryumon, with BlitzGreymon roaring in agreement, before BlitzGreymon charged at Shroudryumon, before he pulled his left hand back, before pushing it forward to punch Shroudryumon. Shroudryumon did nothing, except cross his arms, and when BlitzGreymon was about to punch Shroudryumon to the ground, Shroudryumon dogged easy by disappearing and then reappearing, before he punched BlitzGreymon in the face, sending the Red Mega to the ground on his back.

Shroudryumon wasn't done however, because as soon as BlitzGreymon reached the ground, Shroudryumon grabbed BlitzGreymon's left leg and started spinning around, before he threw BlitzGreymon into the air, sending him flying and into the ground. BlitzGreymon got up from the ground, before he held his cannon arms out, with energy beginning to get absorbed. **"Plasma Stake!''.** BlitzGreymon called out as he fired electric currents, heading towards Shroudryumon. **"Howl of the Dark Dragon Knight!''.** Shroudryumon called out as he gathered energy in his Dragon chest, before unleashing a pure Black energy beam towards the Electric Current, with both attacks slamming into each other, before both attacks caused a giant dark Electric Explosion, with the shockwaves being powerful.

Back with the Digidestineds, they were shielding their eyes from the shockwaves of the attack and not too far from them was the Digimon Emperor and Wormmon, who were knocked off BlitzGreymon earlier. Shadow was the only one not bothered by the shockwaves and just put his hood on. "Holly Digimon! Are Mega Level Digimon really this powerful!''. Davis called out in shock at seeing the two Mega Level Digimon's powers. "You haven't seen anything yet''. Tai said to friend, knowing that Shroudryumon was more powerful than what he was at the moment.

"Davis. Matt. You two with me! Kari, T.K, Yolei and Cody, deal with Flymon and Airdramon!''. Shadow called out to the team on what their missions are for this mission, getting a nod from everyone, while Tai looked a little mad that he was being left out. Davis and Matt got on Raidramon's back, while Shadow just grew his Dragons wings. "Alright, Go!''. Shadow called out as he and Raidramon took off to aid Shroudryumon, while the others took care of the other Controlled Digimon. "Think this will be easy, think again!''. Ken called out to the Digidestined as he slammed his whip on the ground, before 3 Devidramon and 3 Snimon came out of nowhere.

"Nefertimon, help me stop the Snimon and Flymon!''. Pegasusmon called out to his friend to help them, which Nefertimon nodded to him with both flying Digimon's bracelets glowing yellow. **"Golden Noose!''.** Nefertimon and Pegasusmon called out as they wrapped the Snimon and Flymon in a noose, trapping them in the air. "Digmon! Care to do the honors!''. Nefertimon called out to the Bug Digimon, with a smirk under her helmet. "It will be Digmon's pleasure! **Gold Rush!''.** Digmon called out as he fired his Drills from his arms and nose, with the Drills going in and destroying the Dark Rings as they past them, free the bug Digimon.

"I've got these last guys! **Eagle Eye!''.** Halsmon called out as he fired two glowing energy arrows at the DeviDramon, paralyzing them. "I've got this last one! Rosetta Stone!''. Nefertimon called out as a light appearing from her back, before four stones came out, slamming into the Dark Rings on the DeviDramon, free them as well. "We did it!''. Kari and Yolei called out as the clapped their hands together in joy at wining this battle. "We rule at this/ When we fight together, we can't lose''. T.K and Cody called out in joy as well as they hugged each other in joy as well.

Ken growled in rage at seeing the Digidestined defeat more of his Control Digimon. Ken soon jumped on the Controlled Airdramon's head with Wormmon jumping on as well, before Airdramon flew over to where BlitzGreymon is. With the boys, they just arrived where Shroudryumon and BlitzGreymon were fighting. Davis and Matt got off Raidramon, who jumped towards BlitzGreymon, who was looking at Shoudryumon. **"Blue Thunder!''.** Raidramon called out as he fired a Blue Thunder blast from his horn to the right side of BlitzGreymon's face, hitting him in the check, getting BlitzGreymon to take a few steps back. **"Howling Blaster!''.** A voice called out, before Garurumon jumped from the top of a mountain, striking BlitzGreymon in the back, forcing him to his knees.

"Garurumon!''. Matt called out to his partner with a smile, happy to see him. Shadow was next to Matt, ready to help out, when suddenly a whip wrapped around him, getting Davis and Matt's attention as Shadow was pulled off the ground. "Shadow!''. Matt and Davis called out in concern for their friend, with Shadow not struggling, seeing that the Digimon Emperor was the cause of this, who was on top of anAirDramon, who was flying away. "Not on my watch!''. Shoudryumon called out as he spread his wings and took off after them. "Shoudryumon wait! Without you, we can't free Agumon from the Digimon Emperor's control!''. Matt shouted out to the Dark Dragon Knight, who looked over his shoulder to look at the Digidestined of Friendship.

"I can't, but you and Garurmon can, Matt. Remember that the Crests represent what Friendship was to you and how important it was to you. You don't need a Crest's powers to make GarurumonDigivole, all you need is to use the Power inside you, which your Crest helped you to use!''. Shroudryumon called out to the Digidestined of Friendship, before he chased off after the Airdramon and Digimon Emperor. Matt stood still as he let what Shoudryumon sink in. "Is Shroudryumon right. Could I really help GarurumonDigivole without my Crest. I don't know, my Crest was what made GarurumonDigivole, so I don't think that's possible''. Matt thought to himself, thinking that Garurumon can't Digivole without his Crest.

Matt then heard Garurumon's cry of pain, making him look to see Garurumon on the ground, having been hit by BlitzGreymon, with BlitzGreymon charging up his attack to destroy Garurumon. "Garurumon!''. Matt shouted out in horror, before he started running towards his fallen Partner. "Matt, what are you doing!". Davis called out to his friend in shock as he tried to stop Matt, but failed. Matt continued running towards Garurumon as BlitzGreymon was about to fire. "Whether or not that Garurumon can Digivole or not, I won't stand by and watch any of my friends get destroyed. I'll protect all of them''. Matt thought to himself, determined to protect all his friends with his life.

Matt's Digivice then started to activate, before he glowed bright blue with Matt continuing to run to his fallen partner. Garurumon had his eyes closed as BlitzGreymon was about to fire, but his eyes shot open as he felt power inside him, before he looked to see Matt running towards him. "Matt…!''. Garurumon thought to himself, watching his partner run to him, before the energy covered him.

 **(Digimon Tri Evolution theme)**

Matt's Digivice activated with words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing and the device changing color, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Friendship is coming down towards the Champion Level Digimon to change into a different form.

" **GarurumonDigivole to…!''.** Garurumon called out as the Symbol of Friendship went over him to reveal a new form, cloaked in blue energy. Also, the yellow rings go upward to reveal the new forms being scanned as well. **"WereGarurmon!''.** The newly evolved Ultimate Level Werewolf Digimon called out to the heavens.

 **(Digivolution scene end)**

"Matt!''. WereGarurumon called out as he jumped over to his partner, wrapped his right arm around Matt, before he jumped out of the way, just before BlitzGreymon's attack was unleashed. Matt looked at his partner as they were in the air, with a bright smile appearing on his face. "WereGarurumon!''. Matt called out the name of his partner with a smile, happy to see Gabumon in Ultimate Level, with WereGarurumon nodding to Matt with a smile. Soon the Digidestined and Digimon of Friendship landed on the ground that was a short distance from BlitzGreymon. Matt and WereGarurumon stood on their feet as they looked to see BlitzGreymon advancing towards them.

"Matt! Stay behind me!''. WereGarurumon said to his partner as he stood in front of Matt to protect him from BlitzGreymon. However, Matt then stood next to WereGarurumon, getting WereGarurumon to look at him. "Not happening. I won't stand back anymore. We're a team WereGarurumon and we fight like a team. That's why we're gonna save Agumon together!''. Matt said to his partner with narrowed eyes, determined to save his best friend's partner Digimon.

WereGarurumon looked at his partner in awe at what he said, but soon smiled at Matt, with Matt returning the smile to his partner. However, Matt's Digivice started to glow again, getting the Digidestined and Digimon of Friendship's attention.

 **(Evolution scene start)**

" **WereGarurumon Mega Digivole to…!''.** WereGarurumon called out as a bright light appeared to reveal several yellow rings appearing below him, and then going upwards to reveal another shadow form. The same yellow circles gone downwards to reveal the new form being formed from the circles. **"MetalGarurumon!''.** The newly Evolved Mega Digimon called out to the heavens.

 **(Evolution scene end)**

MetalGarurumon was in WereGarurumon's place, snarling at the approaching BlitzGreymon. "MetalGarurumon!''. Matt called out in happiness to see his partner in his Mega Form, with MetalGarurumon smiling at Matt. Raidramon then landed next to the Mega Level Digimon with Davis on his back. "Wow. So this is Gabumon's Mega Level''. Davis said in amazement at seeing Gabumon in his Mega form. "Yup. Say hello to my little friend, MetalGarurumon''. Matt said to Davis with a smirk as he jumped on MetalGarurumon's back.

"Little friend''. Raidramon said with a chuckle, thinking it was funny calling MetalGarurumon little. "We can save the jokes for later, guys. Right now we have an armed Dinosaur coming at us''. MetalGarurumon said to everyone, reminding them that they were in a battle, getting the team to focus. "We'll distract it, then you guys take care of the Dark Spiral''. Matt said to Davis, looking at him and telling him the plan, with Davis nodding to Matt. "Let's go!''. MetalGarurumon called out as he started running towards BlitzGreymon. "Right behind ya!''. Raidramon called out as he ran besides MetalGarurumon to BlitzGreymon.

" **Freezing Breath!''.** MetalGarurumon called out as he fired a beam of Ice from his mouth, striking BlitzGreymon in the stomach, making him stop with ice starting to appear around his body. "Now Davis!''. Matt called out to the younger leader of the Digidestined. "Now Raidramon!''. Davis called out to his partner Digimon to attack. **"Thunder Blast!''.** Raidramon called out as he unleashed a thunder attack from his back towards the Dark Spiral on BlitzGreymon's hand, striking and destroying the Dark Spiral.

"We did it/ Alright!''. Davis and Matt called out in happiness at seeing the Dark Spiral being destroyed. "Yeah!''. Raidramon and MetalGarurumon called out in trumph at getting the Dark Spiral off. BlitzGreymon then glowed, before he shrunk down and turned back to Agumon. "Agumon!''. Tai's voice was heard, getting everyone to look to see Tai running up to Agumon, before he hugged his partner with the others walking up as well with their Digimon back to their normal levels.

"Great work and thanks guys''. Tai said to Matt and Davis with a smile, getting a nod from the two, before Davis and Matt looked at each other, before they gave each other a fist bump. "Wow! MetalGarurumon, your MetalGarurumon again''. Agumon said in awe at seeing his friend in his Mega Form again, getting a chuckle from MetalGarurumon. Kari and Gatomon were looking left and right to find Shadow and Grimdramon, but couldn't find them. "Where's Shadow/ Grimdramon?''. Kari and Gatomon asked the four Boys that were last with the darkness users, getting them to remember what happen.

"The Digimon Emperor grabbed Shadow and tried to run off with him''. Davis said out loud for the team to hear, getting them to widen their eyes. "Well we're not gonna let that happen. Let's go!''. Tai called out to the team, determined to not let Shadow get captured for what his done, getting a nod from everyone.

* * *

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow wasn't in much trouble at the moment. In fact, he was basically kicking butt at the moment. Shadow got free of his little capture, Shoudryumpn freed the controlled AirDramon, and Shadow had another round with Ken and another victory.

Ken was sent to the ground on his back, his whip still in his right hand, struggling to stand up. Shadow walked up to the fallen Digimon Emperor, his Katana in his right hand, with Shourdyumon in his DemiGrimdramon form, hanging on Shadow's head. "Give it up. You will…never be able to beat me''. Shadow said to the fallen Digimon Emperor as he raised his Katana to knock out Ken, knowing that today, the Digimon Emperor will never be a challenge to him.

However, a scream got Shadow's attention as he looked past his left shoulder, seeing a ControlledSnimon flying towards him with one of its stingers ready to cut him in half with Wormmon on its head. "Maybe he could, if he had a little help!''. Wormmon called out as Shadow jumped back out of the way of being cut in half, but Snimon used its other Stinger to stab Shadow, but Shadow stabbed his Katana in the ground to block the Stinger, saving his live.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the ControledDigimon, before he heard the sound of someone getting him, getting him to turn to see the Digimon Emperor on his feet. Ken made a battle cry as he charged at Shadow with his whip in hand, but before he could hurt Shadow.

 **Clash!**

Someone got in the way, sending the Controlled Snimon back and sending the Digimon Emperor on his back. The one that saved Shadow was Barbamon. "Just in time…My young friends, take care…''. Barbamon said to his old friends with a smile, standing besides Shadow, with Shadow and DemiGrimdramon smiling at him. Ken was struggling to stand, with Wormmon next to his master's side. "Master, we've lost this one. Let's just go and get out of danger''. Wormmon begged his master to leave, with Snimon next to him and the Digimon Emperor, with Ken raising his head to glare at Shadow.

Barbamon raised his staff to attack, but Shadow held his right hand in front of him, getting Barbamon to look at him. "He knows when his beaten''. Shadow said to his old friend, getting Barbamon to stand down. Ken then got on his feet, with his head down. "I…I was…the perfect human''. Ken whispered to himself, with Shadow, Barbamon and DemiGrimdramon hearing his words. Ken the raised his head, showing eyes of hatred. "I WAS THE PERFECT HUMAN AND NO ONE ELSE WAS. WHICH MEANS THE DIGITAL WORLD BELONGS TO ME AND NO ONE ELSE''. Ken shouted out in rage and hatred at Shadow, before webs wrapped around him, with Wormmon being the cause. "It's alright Master. We'll get another chance''. Wormmon said to Ken, before he dragged Ken to Snimon, who took off into the sky.

"I'll keep eyes on him''. Barbamon said to Shadow, before he disappeared in dark energy, leaving Shadow and DemiGrimdramon alone. "Did you see that? That Tenacity?''. Shadow said to the team of Digidestined and their Digimon, having sensed them arrive to hear Ken's words. Davis and the others then walked next to Shadow, with Kari wrapping her arms around Shadow's back, giving him a hug. "Even if his evil, the Digimon Emperor has someone that the Digidestined have. The will to never give up''. Shadow said to his team without looking at them, placing his right hand on Kari's hands around him.

"Man, his more stubborn then Davis''. Yolei said out loud, taking a sigh at how the Digimon Emperor is more stubborn then Davis. "Hey!''. Davis said to Yolei, taking offence to that. "Come on guys. Let's go home and relax and celebrate our victory''. Tai said to the team with a smile, getting cheers from everyone as they started walking over to find a TV to get home to. Kari and Gatomon were walking next to their lovers, Kari having her arms around Shadow's left hand and leaning her head against Shadow's shoulder, while Gatomon held DemiGrimdramon in her paws, giving him a then came out of Kari's Fusion Loader and onto Kari's head, happy everything worked out.

Both boys of Darkness were smiling at seeing the team even closer than before. However, Shadow suddenly sensed a presence, getting him to look over his right shoulder, but saw nothing. "What's wrong?''. Kari asked her boyfriend with a confused look on her face. "It's nothing. Must have been my imagination''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile, but still having his guard up. Kari smiled at Shadow, before she kissed Shadow on the check, making Shadow blush. However, if Shadow had looked, he would have saw a Shadow figured behind a Mountain, watching the Digidestined and their Digimon leave.

* * *

 **(In the real world)**

Everyone was back in the Computer room with their Digimon back to their normal Levels, with Agumon and Gabumon staying in the Digital World, deciding to stay to protect their areas. Izzy was waiting for them in the Human World and told Tentomon that he needed to be a spy for them in the Digital World to learn the Digimon Emperor's plans, with the bug Digimon agreeing to do. Right now, everyone was in the Computer room, wearing their normal clothes again with Shadow in his new clothes, with Tai thanking Davis and Shadow for helping save Agumon. "Thanks Davis and Shadow for helping rescue Agumon from Ken." Tai said to his two friends in the room, bowing his head a little, grateful for what his friends did. "It was no problem, Tai." Davis said to the first leader, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, smiling at how Tai was thanking him and Shadow.

"Davis is right, we're just glad that Agumon is now free from Ken's control." Shadow said as well as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, satisfied about at least saving one friend in his life. "And for helping out, here's your reward. A noogie''. Matt said as he started giving Davis a noogie, getting Davis to smile, before he got out of the noogie, with Shadow watching with a smile on his face. "Your turn now Shadow''. Tai said as he walked up to try to get Shadow in a noogie, only for Shadow to keep dogging his attempts. "Hey, if you wanna give me a noogie, you're gonna have to catch me first''. Shadow said to his old friend with a smile, having fun at the moment with his friends.

Kari was also smiling at this moment, glad to see everything work out. Kari was standing next to Shadow, with Gatomon still holding DemiGrimdramon in her paws and GrimSalamon lying down on a table, tired from all the things that have happen today. Kari then decided to settle some things with her friends. Kari then walked to Davis and tapped his shoulder, getting Davis's attention as he turned to look at her. "Davis, can I talk to you outside?" Kari asked kindly to her old friend, wanting to have a talk with him. This surprised Davis at the moment, wondering what she wants at this time. "Sure." Davis replied to Kari with a smile as he and Kari walked out of the room at the moment, with the other Digidestined and Digimon partners watching, before they decided to talk to each other.

Unknown to the two, T.K. also followed them as well, a little curious about what Kari wanted with Davis. Soon, Kari and Davis were right outside the hall of the Computer Room. "Okay Kari, mind explaining why we're out here?" Davis asked in wonder at why Kari wanted to talk to him alone. "Davis, I just wanted to say that I'm glad you care about the others besides me." Kari replied to Davis with a kind smile and eyes closed, surprising Davis at her answer. "Yeah, well I would feel bad if I left my friends behind. Even though I don't like T.J and Yolei very much, they're still my friends." Davis replied honestly to the girl that he liked, not the type of person to leave anyone behind.

"Besides, I know I don't make great choices sometime, and stubborn lots of the time when it comes to accepting help from friends when I need help from them." Davis said to Kari with a smile, knowing that he doesn't accept help very much from others. "Well, without you, all of us wouldn't be here." Kari replied back to Davis, reminding him that he kept them safe, till Shadow came back and helped Davis with keeping the team safe. "Yeah, I really liked you a lot and wanted to make you happy, but I see that you only feel that way for Shadow, so I'm okay with it even if you are with Shadow as his girlfriend." Davis said to his crush, knowing that Kari is happy with Shadow and that he wants Kari happy. Kari looked surprised at Davis's answer, before she smiled at him with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Davis." Kari said kindly to her friend, getting Davis to smile back. "Besides, you were the reason I could carry on without Shadow in the past three years." Kari continued to Davis, remembering that Davis helped Kari after her adventure 3 years ago when Shadow stayed behind, surprising Davis at this answer. "Really?" Davis asked in return at what she said, getting Kari to nod. "Also, if Shadow didn't exist, I would have gladly dated and fallen in love with you for always being there for me." Kari continued to her friend, happy that even if Shadow didn't exist, she wouldn't be alone, getting Davis to go wide-eye a bit. Davis then calmed down, but still had a smile on his face. "Thank you for telling me this Kari and I'll always be there to support you to the end." Davis replied to Kari with a smile on his face, glad to hear this from his childhood friend that he had a crush on for a long time.

"I hope and wish you have a happy future with Shadow as well." Davis finished to the girl he likes with a smile, finally deciding to let her go, wishing her happiness. Kari smiled at Davis, before she then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, getting Davis to blush a bit. "That's another thank you for hearing me out." Kari replied to Davis with a smile, getting Davis to put a hand on this kiss on his cheek. Unknown to the two, watching from a distance, T.K. had a look of disbelief and heartbreak about what he heard just now. T.K.'s face then turned into rage and jealousy upon Kari choosing Davis over himself if Shadow didn't exist, fists forming and gritting his teeth.

"I'll head back to the computer room so I can have a talk with Shadow about treating you well''. Davis said to Kari with a bright smile on his face, making Kari smile at how Davis was okay with her being with Shadow now. "Okay''. Kari said to Davis with a smile, watching as Davis went back into the computer room. Seeing his chance, T.K. made his move on his crush without her knowing, walking from behind her. Just as Kari is about to go into the Computer Room to ask Shadow to spend some time together, she was suddenly grabbed from behind, getting dragged away from the computer room, a hand covering her mouth to make no noise so that nobody would hear her. Finally outside the school near the front, Kari sees that T.K. was the one that grabbed her, who had a crazy look on his face, smiling to himself.

"Kari... I can finally tell you... how I truly feel." T.K. muttered to Kari as he stared at her, although his voice felt very off at the moment. T.K. then let his left hand go from Kari's mouth, but still held close as she struggles to get out of his hold, with T.K's hold on her was hurting her. "T.K., what are you doing?!" Kari asked her old friend on what he is doing to her, still struggling in T.K's grip. "For too long, I've been in love with you sense we were kids and right now." T.K. confessed his fillings to Kari, finally letting everything out, making Kari widen her eyes at what T.K said to her, thinking that T.K didn't like her like that.

"Even now, I still love you to no end." T.K. continued to say to Kari with a look of gentleness in his eyes, before he started to form a frown on his face. "But then, you say you love Shadow, but... you don't love really him!" T.K. cried out at Kari, making Kari widen her eyes at what he said, starting to lose his sanity from Kari's confessions of loving Davis if Shadow didn't exist. "Shadow was always the strongest in the group, stronger then Tai and my Brother, but he is also way too dangerous!" T.K. said to Kari with the frown still on his face, seeing the strength and weaknesses of Shadow.

"He may look like his in control, but Shadow can lose himself in his rage as well! You're only pretending you love him so he can stay in control and not hurt anybody". T.K. said to Kari, to obsess to notice that Kari really did love Shadow, with Kari continued to struggle, and while getting mad at T.K even thinking what he said. "T.K let me go! You're losing it! And you're wrong. I really do love Shadow" Kari replied back to her old friend, still struggling to get out of his grip. "No! I should have done this a long time ago!" T.K. finished as he leaned forward and crashed his lips against Kari in a force kiss. This action shocked Kari with wide eyes, before she struggled to both get out of T.K's kiss and his hold on her as well.

Kari doesn't like what T.K is doing to her. It felt wrong in so many ways to her and his lips didn't even taste right to her. Kari loved all her friends in a family like way; she loved her older brother as any normal sister would do for her brother. She loved Sora like she was an older sister to her. She loved T.K like he was her twin brother or something, and it felt wrong with him doing this to her. Kari only felt true love for Shadow for everything he has done for her, the team, innocent people, the Digimon and his kindness.

Kari loved Shadow for who he is and his 'will' to help anybody who needs help and to protect everyone from harm. Kari still felt sadness about Shadow's past of having no one to love him, which makes her wish she met Shadow sooner in his life, but she knew that wish could never come true. Shadow was everything Kari wanted for her true love and she knows that Shadow feels the same for her, that's why she won't ever betray him. However, Kari wouldn't go as far as to use her powers to hurt T.K to get him off her, never liking to hurt her friends.

However, Shadow was walking outside of the school, wanting to check on his girlfriend and friend. When Shadow stepped out, he saw an unexpected sight before him: he saw Kari and T.K. in a kiss."Why is T.K and Kari kissing? Is it another thing that friends do to each other''. Shadow thought to himself with widen eyes at what he was seeing, still not knowing fully about romance, having been told not much by Kari, who left out the part of cheating and kissing are only couples do. Shadow then walked back into the school, leaving the two friends to work things out on their own, not knowing the situation fully. However, Kari saw Shadow at that moment as well, her right eye wide in shock about her boyfriend seeing her like this with T.K. just now, seeing his widen eyes and him walking back into the school. This gave Kari enough strength to finally get out, before she pushed T.K. away from her, giving the boy a nasty glare. She then raised her right hand, and gave T.K. a hard slap across his face, leaving him with a red bruise from the slap and sending T.K to the ground. This finally snapped T.K. out of his insane state, slowly beginning to realize what he done and looked at Kari, seeing her angry face directed at him.

"T.K., do you have any idea what you've done?! Your behavior and you force kissing me when I didn't feel that way for you, along with Shadow seeing us, now Shadow must be thinking I was cheating on him with you!" Kari cried out in rage at what her old friend has done, making T.K. go wide eye in realization, before he held his bruised face with his left hand. "Also, I don't love you like that! I only love you like a Twin brother, but now I don't think of you as my twin anymore" Kari continued to shout out at T.K, shocking T.K. even more about her declaration. This shock then turned into shame, finally realizing his actions have cost him for his crush and long time friend.

"Kari, I..." T.K. tried to say sorry to Kari, until Kari cut him off. "No, what we're going to do is explain what happen to the others, and apologize to Shadow." Kari replied to her friend with an angry look, with T.K. reluctantly nodding his head, still holding his bruised face. Soon, the two enter the Computer Room with everyone inside, but does not see Shadow or DemiGrimdramon. "Where's Shadow?" Kari asked her friends, wondering about her boyfriend now. "His in the Digital World with Grimdramon." Tai explained to his sister, wondering why she looks a little angry. "But what happened to T.K.?" Matt asked in wonder, a bit shock upon seeing his brother like this right now, along with a slap mark on his check.

Kari and T.K. then explained what happened outside of school, getting some bad reactions, mainly Tai, Davis, and Matt. "I can't believe you did that!" Tai shouted at T.K in rage, as he punched T.K. in the stomach, making him hold his stomach in pain. "Yeah, T.J., even I wouldn't go that low with Kari!" Davis shouted as well, punching him in the chest. "T.K, I'm disappointed in you." Matt said to his brother with a disappointed look, shaking his head in disappointment at his brother's action. "I know, and I'm now ashamed to have done it." T.K. replied to his brother, Tai and to Davis, feeling down at both his denial of his crush, and getting scolded by his family and friends. Seeing T.K. like this, everyone let out a sigh, seeing he has learned his lesson.

"Well, at least you learned." Tai said to T.K, although his still a bit mad at what T.K. did to his sister. "Seeing as everyone let everything out, we should find Shadow and Grimdramon now." Kari suggested to the group, wanting to clear things up with her true love, with everyone agreeing as well. Soon, everyone entered the gate into the Digital World, hoping to find Shadow and clear this misunderstanding, not knowing that Shadow wasn't angry, but rather planning to do something at the Digital World.

* * *

 **(In the Digital world)**

In the Digital World, in a forest area that was control spire free, Shadow and Grimdramon were taking a nice break and relaxation, with all of Shadow's Digimon out as well, having wanted a break from all the fighting. There were a Ghoulmon (Black), a GranDracmon, a Gulfmon, a Dorugoramon, a DarkDramon, a Zanbamon, a ChaosGallantmon, aSlayerdramon, a Samudramon, a Goldramon, a Murmukusmon, a CannonDramon, a GigaSeaDramon, a Argomon (Mega), a Gryphonmon, a Dynasmon, Ornismon, SkullBaluchimon, Spinomon, Thunderbirmon, Giromon, Strikedramon, Volcanicdramon, Volcdramon, Raijinmon, SkullMammothmon, Gokuwmon, MasterTyrannomon, SkullKnightmon, Imperialdramon black, Azulongmon, Neptunemon, Tankmon, Togemogumon, Huanglongmon, Apollomon Whispered, Durandamon, Fangmon, Jupitermona, Mephismon, Pandamon, Ogudomon, Knightchessmon Black, Golemon, Leomon, Spadamon, Justimon, BigMamemon, Loaderliomon, Iguneetmon, Arkadimon ultimate, Demon Super ultimate, Tyrant Kabuterimon, Tylomon, Black Rapidmon, Jesmon, TankDramon, Leopardmon, Black MegaGalgomon, Marsmon, Indaramon, Black Seraphimon and Beelzemon.

"Now isn't this nice. Just a chance to relax and rest''. Shadow said to Grimdramon as he was lying down on the ground with his arms behind his head. "You can say that again''. Volcdramon said to his General as he was lying down and not burning the whole place. "Oh sure you would say that since you haven't had a chance to kick someone's ass yet''. LoaderLiomon said to his comrade with a smirk as he was having a little run around the area. "I'll tell you what I feel. Disappointment. Disappointment at how easy this place is''. Tyrant Kabuterimon said to his two comrades with a smirk as he flew into the air. "We should have brought GrimSalamon with us''. Grimdramon said to his comrades and partner as he lied down next to Shadow.

"Makes me wish we brought the girls to have some fun with us''. Marsmon said to his comrades, thinking that they should have brought the girl Digimon in Kari's army. "Makes we wish sis was here''. Iguneetmon said to the group as he was seating down on the ground with Beelzemon next to him, who rubbed Iguneetmon's head with his left hand. "You and me too, kid''. Beelzemon said to the younger Digimon with a smile, missing Iguneetmon's sister as much as Iguneetmon. However, suddenly all the Digimon and Shadow felt a Dark presence one second and it was gone the next. Shadow got up from the ground and looked left and right, before he looked at all his Digimon. "Me and Grimdramon are gonna check out what that was. You guys just continue having fun since we didn't let you join the battle today''. Shadow said to all his Digimon, telling them to just relax. "As you wish my Lord. But call us if anything should happen''. ChaosGallantmon said to Shadow, getting a nod from Shadow as both he and Grimdramon left the area to check out what they sensed, while the other Digimon continued to relax.

* * *

 **(With Kari and the others)**

The Digidestined team was in the desert area that they were in earlier today with their Digimon back to normal, only this time Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon were with them, helping them find Shadow and Grimdramon. Kari was in the lead of the team, with Gatomon walking besides her, while GrimSalamon was in Kari's Fusion Loader, which was empty since Kari sent her Digimon to search for Shadow, with Kari not even looking at T.K, still angry at him for his actions. T.K was way behind the group with his guilt still eating at him, while the others weren't looking at T.K ether, still upset with him. "Gee, I can't believe that T.K would do something like that''. Agumon said as Tai explained everything on what happened to the group in the real world, surprised to hear what happened.

"Well, at least T.K didn't try to kidnap Kari''. Tentomon said as he heard what happened from Izzy, surprised to hear that T.K did something like that. "Still T.K's actions have consequences and now this has happened''. Gabumon said to Agumon and Tentomon, walking next to Matt, who had his arms in his pocket. Only Patamon was talking to T.K, hanging on his head. "T.K. Why did you even do that? You're not the type to do something like that''. Patamon said to his partner with a concerned look on his face at what happened. T.K hanged his head low in shame. "I don't know. I was just so angry and I just lost control''. T.K said to his partner with a look of shame on his face, ashamed at what he has done to his friends, along with how he broke Kari's trust of him.

Kari heard what T.K said, but still didn't look at him; still angry at what he did to her and how she thinks she hurt Shadow now. Kari was too busy being angry that she didn't notice something heading towards her, but Gatomon took notice and reacted quickly and pushed Kari to the ground, making everyone widen their eyes, before what was heading towards Kari strike the ground where Kari used to be, sending the Digidestined and their Digimon to the ground. The Digidestined and their Digimon soon got back up on their feet. "Thanks Gatomon''. Kari said to her partner with a smile, happy she saved her, which Gatomon smiled back at her. "No problem''. Gatomon said to her partner with a smile, glad to see Kari smile. However, suddenly a big dog or Wolf Digimon landed in front of the group, growling at them. "Veemon! Whose that''. Davis asked his partner on who attacked them just now. "That's Cerberumon!''. Veemon said to his partner, revealing who is blocking their path.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"Cerberumon is an ultimate Level Animal type Virus type Digimon. His special attacks Portals of Darkness and Emerald Blaze earned him the nickname Watchdog of Hell''. Veemon said as he explained to the group on what he knows of Cerberumon.

 **(Digimon Analyzer done)**

"Hey! What's the big idea attack us!''. Tai said to the dog Digimon in anger at the sudden attack. "Filthy humans! You will not stop my master!''. Cerberumon said to the Digidestined and their Digimon with hatred in his voice and eyes, making the Digidestined flinch at his tone. "Tai, is it me or is he acting more ruthless then a controlled Digimon''. Izzy asked his old leader, taking notice that Cerberumon is more ruthless then a controlled Digimon. "Who cares Izzy? Let's just take care of the Dark Spiral and find Shadow!''. Yolei called out as she raised her right hand, wanting to find Shadow and head home, getting everyone to nod. "Time to Digivole/ Digi-armor Energize!''. All the Digidestined called out as their Digivices activated with all their Digimon glowing.

 **"AgumonDigivole to…Greymon! /GabumonDigivole to…Garurumon! /TentomonDigivole to…Kabuterimon/ Veemon Armor Digivole to…Raidramon, the storms of Friendship! /Hawkmon Armor Digivole to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love! /Armadillomon Armor Digivole to…Digmon, the Drill of Power! /Patamon armor Digivole to…Pegasusmon, flying Hope! /Gatomon Armor Digivole to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!''.** All the evolved Digimon called out their names as they appeared in front of their partners, making Cerberumon smirk. "You made my job easier! **Portals of Darkness!** ''. Cerberumon called out as a portal appeared under all the Digimon that fell in. The DigidestinedDigimon were now in a Dark area, floating in the sky. "Where are we?''. Halsemon said in confusion at where he and everyone are. "Digmon does not know?''. Digmon said to his comrade, looking left in right, before he cried out in pain as he felt something attack him from nowhere, getting everyone's attention, before they started to get attacked, over and over again.

Soon after one last attack, they were sent flying out of another portal and back into the Digital World, with Raidramon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Digmon and Halsemon de-digivoling, with the champions were on the ground in pain. **"Gatomon! / Patamon! / Veemon! / Armadillomon! / Hawkmon!''.** The Digidestined 02 team called out in concern for their partners as they tried to rush to their partners, only to be blocked by Cerberumon getting in their way. "Hold on! I don't see a Dark Spiral on him!''. Cody called out to the group, getting them to look and see that Cody was right about no Dark Spiral. "I serve the great evil that will pledge the Digital World into Darkness''. Cerberumon said to the Digidestined with a smirk, before he was covered in darkness.

 **CerberumonDigivole to…Anubismon!**

Everyone took a step back in fear at what they saw. Anubismon flew into the air above the Digidestined, looking at them, but soon stopped as he saw Kari and smirked. "You might prove to be useful''. Anubismon said to Kari with a smirk on his face as he disappeared and reappeared behind Kari, wrapping his right arm around her to make escape impossible for her. Kari tried to break free or summon her armor, but Anubismon's grip was to strong and he kept her from summoning her rapier, while Anubismon started to fly away, while the others couldn't do anything to stop him. "Kari!''. Tai called out in concern for his little sister being taken away from him. "Tai!''. Kari called out in fear at being taken away from her friends. "Veemon, you gotta wake up''. Davis said to his partner to wake up, but Veemon was struggling to even stand up. However, Shadow then went past the Digidestined group from behind and jumped into the sky, heading towards Anubismon, with narrowed eyes and his D-Tector in his left hand.

 **(Digimon Beast Spirit Evolution music)**

First shows a bird-like face opening its beak, before it shows the D-Tector being held in Shadow's left hand at the far right side. Shadow then brought his right hand out at the far left side, than Shadow's hand is surrounded by several rings of Fractal Codes. Shadow then brought his right hand at the D-Tector, scanning the Digivice. **"Execute!"** Shadow shouted as he scanned the Fractal Codes, before he held his right hand out as the Fractal code starting to surround him. **"Beast Spirit Evolution!"** Shadow finished as the Beast Spirit of Darkness appeared and activated as he is surrounded by the Fractal Codes.

Shadow growled as the Fractal Codes form a bird like face on him. Then, wings started to form on his arms as well. Then, the legs are also formed into bird-like legs and feet. Soon all the parts began to form into a bird-like form on a blue screen box. They all came together to form into a Bird-like Digimon with three eyes on his face. The Bird Digimon then flew down towards a pedestal, until he landed on his feet, letting a out a screeching like sound, spreading his wings. **"Velgamon!"** The newly evolved Beast Spirit of Darkness said, ready to take flight.

 **(Spirit Evolution end)**

 **"Dark Vortex!''.** Velgamon called out as he fired a red-violet laser from his third eye, striking Anubismon in the head, making him cry out in pain and let Kari go, who started to scream as she fell, only to land on Velgamon's back, who flew her to the ground. "Are you okay!''. Velgamon asked in concern for his girlfriend, who looked at the new Digimon with a smile. "Y-Y-yeah''. Kari said to Velgamon, still a little shaken up at what happened to her. Velgamon soon landed on the ground, before he lowered his head for Kari to get off. Kari jumped off Velgamon's back, before she looked at him with Velgamon, who was surrounded by Fractal code, before he turned back to Shadow.

"Hi Kari''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with a smile, who was still looking at her boyfriend in surprise at him not being angry, while the others ran up to Shadow and Kari. "I know you guys want some answers at why his attacking us, but not now. I have things to take care off at the moment, but I'll answer all your questions later''. Shadow said to the team as he turned around to look at Anubismon, who got attacked from behind by Darkamethdramon's tail.

Darkamethdramon then landed on the ground behind Shadow, looking at Anubismon, who glared at Shadow and Darkametherdramon. "You two!''. Anubismon called out in rage at who he was seeing at the moment. "You're going back to the dead, where you belong!''. Shadow said as he raised his D-Teactor.

 **(Spirit Evolution scene)**

First shows the Spirit of Darkness being formed, before revealed on the D-Tector screen, with Shadow holding it in his left hand at the far right. Shadow brought his right hand out to the far left, before a single ring of Fractal Code surrounded his hand. Shadow then brought his right hand towards the D-Tector, scanning the Fractal Code. **"Execute!"** Shadow shouted as he finished scanning the code, before holding out his right hand as the Fractal Code starting to surround him. **"Spirit Evolution!"** Shadow finished as the Spirit of Darkness activated appeared behind him as he is surrounded by the Fractal Code.

Then shows Shadow face showing a helmet forming first on the Fractal Code. Then shows the arms being covered by armor gauntlets as well, along with the legs being formed as well. Soon, all the pieces formed to look like armor as they were brought towards Shadow as a screen box covered him. Soon, It shows an armored Digimon in his place as he fell down to kneel on a pedestal, before rising up, bringing out swords from his gauntlets, slicing the air, before retracting them. **"Duskmon!"** The newly evolved Darkness Digimon said in a battle stance, ready for a fight.

 **(Spirit Evolution end)**

Everyone's eyes widen in shock again at seeing Shadow turn into another Digimon, this time a Digimon that wasn't so scary. "You think that frightens me, think again! I came with some back up!''. Anubismon called out as he raised his right hand into the sky, before a lot of different Cerberumon and DeviDramon appeared all around the area, surrounding the Digidestined and their Digimon, making them look around, seeing that the Digimon around them weren't being controlled. "Everyone! Stay back, me and Darkamethdramon will handle this!''. Duskmon called out to his friend, looking over his right shoulder, before he looked back at the army of Virus Digimon, his Blut Evolution blades out of his monster arms, before he leaped at the Army, slashing apart many Digimon in a matter of seconds, deleting them with no problem. "These guys are not innocent Digimon. They're evil so we have to destroy them, ok. **Dark Revolt!** ''. Darkamethdramon said to the team of Digidestined and their Digimon, before his blade chin gathered dark electricity in it and charged, piercing past 30 Digimon very easily. **"Deadly Gaze!''**. Duskmon called out as he fired laser beams from the eyes of his armour and monster hands, destroying 30 Digimon this time.

The Digidestined and their Digimon watched in awe at how Duskmon and Darkamethdramon were destroying the evil Digimon so easily, amazed at their strength and skills, seeing Duskmon using his swords to slice and dice some Cerberumon and DeviDramon, while Darkamethdramon was using his tails, claws and wings to destroy Devidramon and Cerberumon as well, but the younger Digidestined were finding it hard to watch at seeing their friends kill Digimon. "Why are they killing those Digimon''. Cody asked in disbelief that the Darkness users would go that far to kill Digimon. "From what I gathered, those Digimon aren't being controlled, but are doing this of their own free will and wants to destroy us''. Izzy said to the youngest Digidestined, having no clue on who these Digimon are. "But do they really have to kill them. I mean they're still Digimon!''. Yolei said in fear and disbelief, afraid of seeing Digimon being killed by her friends.

Kari was about to answer Yolei, but Davis beat her to it. "Shadow and Grimdramon are doing it to protect us''. Davis said to the group as he stepped forward, getting everyone's attention as they looked at him. "They know what they're doing, but that doesn't stop them because they're protecting us from getting hurt and they're our friends. That's why I'll help them fight these guys!''. Davis called out as he raised his right fist, willing to help out Shadow, getting Tai and Matt to look proud of what Davis said. "I'm right there with you, Davis''. Veemon said to his partner as he got on his feet, ready to help out, getting Davis to smirk at his partner. However, suddenly Davis's D3 activated, with Veemon being covered by energy.

 **VeemonDigivole to…Exveemon!**

 **"V-Laser!''.** Exveemon called out as he fired a laser from his chest, destroying 3 DarkDramon and damaging 3 Cerberumon, amazing all the Digidestined and their Digimon at what they saw and that Veemon digivoled. "Alright, Veemon! You Digivoled and now we have a chance to help out Shadow take these guys out!''. Davis called out to his partner Digimon with a smile on his face, happy to see that he can help out Shadow now. "Well Done, Davis!''. Duskmon said to Davis as he looked over his left shoulder, witnessing what happened, while slicing another Cerberumon in half. "Same to you, Exveemon!''. Darkamethdramon called out to his fellow Dragon with a smile to see him Digivole, while stumping on a Devidramon's face, crushing and deleting it. "Gee, thanks guys''. ExVeemon said to his two friends with a smirk on his face, happy to help out the Darkness users now.

Everyone was still looking in awe at what was happening, before Tai stepped forward, getting the Digidestined that were not fighting to look at him. "Davis is right. Shadow is protecting us now, just like how he has always protected us from harm, but no more. I won't be protected by Shadow anymore, but fight alongside him, facing whatever come our way without fear''. Tai called out with new found courage to face whatever comes his way, getting Matt to smirk as he stood by Tai's side. "There's the Tai I know. Also I'm not gonna let you steel all the spotlight, after all I'm the Digidestined of Friendship and I'm gonna fight for my friends as well''. Matt said to Tai with a smirk on his face at seeing Tai regain his fire, making Tai smirk back at him. "You ready Greymon/ Garurumon!''. Tai and Matt called out to their partner Digimon, who got up and roared in agreement.

 **(Tri Evolution music play)**

Tai and Matt's Digivices activated with words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing and the devices changing color, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Friendship and Courage coming down towards the two champion Level Digimon to Digivole.

 **"GreymonDigivole to…/ GarurumonDigivole to…!''.** Greymon and Garurumon called out as the Crest Symbol of Courage went over Greymon, while the Crest symbol of Friendship went over Garurumon to reveal new forms covered in Data. Then yellow rings went upwards of the two Digimon, revealing their new forms. **"MetalGreymon! / WereGarurumon!''.** MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon called out their names to the heavens.

 **(Tri Mega Evolution)**

 **"MetalGreymon Mega Digivole to…!/WereGarurumon Mega Digivole to…!''.** The two Ultimate Level Digimon called out as a bright light appeared to reveal several yellow rings appearing below them, and then going upwards to reveal several shadow forms. The same yellow circles gone downwards to reveal the new forms being formed from the circles. **"WarGreymon! / MetalGarurumon!''.** The two Mgea Level Digimon called out their names out to the heavens.

 **(Evolution done)**

 **"Terra Force! / Giga Cross Freezer!''.** WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon called out as WarGreymon gathered energy in his arms, before he unleashed it at the army of Digimon, destroying 10 Cerberumon and 20 DeviDramon, while MetalGarurumon unleashed a massive attack of missiles, freezing 20 Cerberumon and 30 Devidramon. "Yeah, go WarGreymon! / You can do it MetalGarurumon!''. Tai and Matt called out to the two Mega Digimon, happy to see them in their Mega Levels again after so long. "Don't let them out stage you, ExVeemon!''. Davis called out to his partner happily, not wanting to be out staged by Matt and Tai. "You got it, **V-Laser!** ''. ExVeemon called out as he fired a laser from his chest, destroying the frozen Digimon that got trapped by MetalGarurumon.

All the other Digidestined and their Digimon were watching in awe at what was happening, while Izzy was confused out of his mind. "How can this be happening? We gave up our crests so it should be impossible for Greymon and Garurumon to Digivole!''. Izzy shouted out in confusion, confused out of his at how Greymon and Garurumon can Digivole. "Who knows, Izzy. But this could be an opportunity to learn new things''. Kabuterimon said to his partner as he got to his feet, getting Izzy to look at his partner. "Kabuterimon…''. Izzy said the name of his partner, confused at what Kabuterimon was saying.

"Izzy, when I first met you, I didn't know anything about you.'' Kabuterimon said to Izzy as he stood up, remembering how he met Izzy, making Izzy's confused look to change into a shocked look. "Knowing nothing is just a chance to learn new things. Instead of being confused, you should have fun as you learn new things and this is a chance, Izzy. Just watch and you'll see''. Kabuterimon said to Izzy without looking at him as he took flight to the battle. "Kabuterimon!''. Izzy shouted out the name of his partner in concern at how he'll be overpowered, but then his Digivice activated.

 **(Tri Evolution)**

Izzy's Digivice activated with words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing and the devices changing color, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Knowledge coming down towards Kabuterimon to evolve the Champion Level Digimon.

 **"KabuterimonDigivole to…!''.** Kabuterimon called out as the Crest Symbol of Knowledge went over him to reveal a new form covered in Data. The same yellow circles gone downwards to reveal the new form being formed from the circles. **"MegaKabuterimon!''.** The newly evolved Ultimate level Digimon called out his name to the heavens.

 **(Tri Mega Evolution)**

" **MegaKabuterimon Mega Digivole to…!''.** MegaKabuterimon called out a bright light appeared to reveal several yellow rings appearing below him, and then going upwards to reveal a shadow form. The same yellow circles gone downwards to reveal the new forms being formed from the circles. **"HerculesKabuterimon!''.** The newly Mega Level Digimon called out his name to the heavens.

 **(Tri Evolution end)**

 **"Giga Scissor Claw!''.** HerculesKabuterimon called out as he fired a extremely powerful blast from his horn, easily destroying 20 DeviDramon and 20 Cerberumon. "Hercules…Kabuterimon!''. Izzy said in awe as he looked at his newly evolved Mega Digimon, thinking his partner would never reach Mega Level. "Alright, Izzy!''. Tai called out to his friend with a smile, proud of Izzy for reaching the Mega Level. "Let's show these guys who their messing with Tai, let's go with Omnimon!''. Matt called out to his best friend with a smirk on his face, getting Tai to look at him with a smirk growing on his face. "Alright then. Let's do this!''. Tai called out as he raised his Digivice in his left hand, with Matt raising his in his right hand. "WarGreymon/ MetalGarurumon!''. Tai and Matt called out their partner's names, with their Digivices starting to activate with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon started to be covered in energy, before they mixed together.

 **Wagreymon/ MetalGarurumon DNA Digivole to…Omnimon!**

The energy then started to disappear, revealing the figure of Omnimon, who had his eyes closed, before he opened them. **"Supreme Cannon! Transcended Sword!''.** Omnimon called out as he opened his Garuru Cannon to fire a powerful blast, destroying 40 Cerberumon, before Omnimon spin around with his Grey sword out, before Omnimon charged forward, piercing past 50 DeviDramon, and destroying them all. "Wow''. T.K said in amazement at what he was seeing, having seen Omnimon once, but still thought he was powerful. "I can't believe it! It's really Omnimon!''. Yolei called out in delight at seeing the famous Knight Digimon she saw years ago. "Incredible!''. Cody said in awe at Omnimon and the Original Digidestined's strength, with Kari and the other partner Digimon feeling the same. "That a boy, Omnimon!''. Tai called out to the Royal Knight Digimon with a smirk. "Show them what you got!" Matt called to Omnimon with a smirk on his face at seeing Omnimon out stage everyone.

Duskmon and Darkamethdramon were watching their friends fight back with smiles on their faces. Darkamethdramon just destroyed the final DeviDramon and Duskmon destroyed the final Cerberumon, before all the DigidestinedDigimon look at Anubismon, who was still in the air. "I'll handle this''. Duskmon said as he stepped forward to face Anubismon, with the other DigidestinedDigimon nodding to him as they stepped back. "I'll end this in one attack! **Lunar Plasma!''.** Duskmon called out as he floated of the ground and used his swords to create a Red moon, before the moon shattered and Duskmon charged at Anubismon. **"Ammit!''.** Anubismon called out as a portal appeared behind him with a shadow beast behind him, before charging at Duskmon, who didn't flinch and sliced and diced the Shadow creature, destroying it and continuing to charge at Anubismon, before he sliced and diced Anubismon in two, and landing on the ground behind Anubismon.

Then a fractal code appeared over Anubismon, with Anubismon turning black. "What's that!''. Gatomon asked in confusion at seeing the Fractal Code with everyone else feeling the same as her. **"Servant of one that uses Darkness for evil, be purified by the Darkness itself!''.** Duskmon called out as he turned to look at Anubismon, holding his right monster hand out, with the hand opening to show his D-Tector. **"Fractal Code, Digitize!''.** Duskmon called out as he swiped his D-tector to absorb the Fractal Code, with Anubismon disappearing, with Duskmon closing his monster hand. "Bye-bye, Jackal!''. Duskmon said to the now gone Anubismon, before Fractal Code surrounded him and soon turned back to Shadow.

 **(Music end)**

All the Digimon were covered in energy, before the energy disappeared to reveal all the Digimon in their In-Training Level forms. "Koromon/ DemiVeemon/ Motimon/ Tsunomon''. Tai, Davis, Izzy and Matt called out as they ran to their partners and picked them up, while DemiGrimdramon went to Shadow's head like usual. "So I guess you guys want some questions, but answer mine first. What are you guys doing back in the Digital World''. Shadow asked the team on why they're back here in the Digital World.

Everyone gathered in front of the Darkness users with everyone holding their partner Digimon. "We came here to clear up the misunderstanding''. Tai said to the Darkness user as he gave T.K a side glare, making him lower his head in shame. "What misunderstanding''. Shadow asked in confusion at what his friends were saying. "The misunderstanding of thinking I cheated on you''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a serious look, wanting to clear up the misunderstanding. The whole place was silent, before Shadow spoke again. "What do you mean cheating''. Shadow asked in confusion at what his girlfriend said, making everyone fall to the ground in anima style. "You gotta be kidding me''. Everyone said to themselves, can't believing that Shadow doesn't know about cheating.

"Allow me to explain''. Izzy said to the classless Darkness user as he started to explain relastionships to Shadow and what cheating means. Soon Izzy was done and Shadow understood. "Kari isn't the type to do that''. Shadow said to the group as he knew that Kari would never do something like that. "What makes you say that''. Yolei asked the Darkness user on why he would think that. "Kari's not the type to do that behind someone's back. She would tell the person she was in a relationship with that their relationship wasn't working. She would say it in a way that wouldn't hurt that person's feelings. Kari isn't the type to betray someone behind their back''. Shadow said to the group with his arms crossed, knowing that Kari would never do that, getting Kari to smile at what her boyfriend knows about here.

"Alright, we answered your question, now answer ours. Who were those guys''. Matt asked the Darkness on who the Digimon they just battled again were. "Those guys. They were actually minions of the evil Digimon Milleniummon that I told you about''. Shadow said to the team, telling them who those Digimon were, getting everyone to widen their eyes. "Hold up. I thought you said you and your team took that guy down''. Davis called out in shock to hear that the evil Digimon that Shadow faced was alive. "I thought he was dead, but his alive it seems. Which means we have two opponents to defeat? The Digimon Emperor and Milleniummon. But let's forget about that for now. Anyway, I got to take care of something, want to come''. Shadow said to the team, asking if they wanted them to come with him, getting the group confused, but nodded to him.

Shadow then held his Fusion Loader up in the air in his right hand, before Flashes came from the sky and went into his Fusion Loader, which the Flashes were actually Shadow's other Digimon with DemiGrimdramon going in as well. Kari then held her Fusion Loader in her left hand in the air, before Flashes went into her Fusion Loader, which were actually Kari's other Digimon as well, with Gatomon going in as well. Shadow then used both his hands to create an orb of Darkness, before the orb grew bigger, till it absorbed everyone in it, before the orb disappeared.

* * *

 **(In another area)**

The Digidestined all landed in some seats in a forest area in front of a stage with many other Digimon around them. All the Digidestined and their partner Digimon looked confused at what was happening, while Kari had an excited look on her face. Then the spotlights turned on and onto the stage, which revealed Shadow with a black and purple guitar three Darkness creatures next to him that look like Neo Shadows from Kingdom Hearts, but only purple eyes with two having guitars and another some drums.

"You guys ready! I can't hear you!''. Shadow shouted out to the audience of Digimon that were watching him, who roared in excitement to see that the wait is over. "Thanks for coming over and today I plan to sing my favorite song''. Shadow called out to all the Digimon that were watching him, before he started playing with the Neo Shadows starting to play as well.

 **My life is like detestably bad graffiti**

 **But when you looked at me, I felt I wasn't alone**

 **I'm glad that I'm alive, I truly am**

 **What I couldn't say before, I can say now**

 **Within the sadness that I kept holding down**

 **There were fragments of power**

 **No one can take away my light to the future**

 **The chronicles of life only has a few lines**

 **People I meet, my regrets - they're all like ultramarine diamonds to me**

 **You've always confront loneliness by yourself**

 **I bet we can now laugh together, forever and ever**

 **Writing Life with our invisible bond**

Shadow and his Neo Shadows played their music gear, while Shadow sang as song that sounded like how his life used to go, before he met Kari, amazing the Digidestined at the child of Darkness's gift for singing and playing, with Matt really impressed with Shadow's talents. Kari was watching her boyfriend sing his song with a happy smile, glad to see that Shadow has found something that he loves to do, making Kari happy and wish that she and Shadow have a long and happy future together.

* * *

 **Done and once again, I'm sorry that there isn't very much differences. My usual helper has taken a vacation and hasn't responded to my massages. Anyway, I would like to hear what you guys want what Digimon for Kari to have. Just sent the name in a review and I'll think about it. For now, later.**


	6. Chapter 6 rewrite

**Sorry that it took me this long for this chapter, but I was really busy. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Warrior of Water and world of Light and Darkness.**

It has been two weeks since Shadow told the Digidestined team about his past grand enemy being alive and that they'll have two enemies now, the battle between the Digidestined and Milleniummon's forces and his performance in the Digital World. Since then, several things have happened. Izzy has been on his computer none stop, trying to contact Genai to find out if Shadow was telling the truth about other worlds and about the new threat that threatens the Digital World, along with finding out how Tai, Matt and him got their partner Digimon to Digivole to the Mega Level, while doing research on Omnimon now that he has a chance since he didn't 2 years ago. Izzy even started to research new things, wanting to learn more and more, wanting to know everything he can. Matt has started hanging out with Sora more often with Sora enjoying her time with Matt, with Tai surprisingly not angry about it and supports Matt and Sora's relationship. Kari still hasn't forgiven T.K for his actions and has stopped hanging around with him, having started spending her time with the others, getting along with Yolei and becoming best friends with Davis now.

Gatomon also has been spending time with her family, along with Kari and Shadow's other Digimon going around the Digital World more often to help search for Milleniummon's forces, having seen many of them, but couldn't find the big bosses of the army and just lackeys. Joe has started hanging around Cody as well, wanting to learn more about the young man as well. T.K has been a little silent for a while, his guilt still eating at him, with Patamon trying to cheer his partner up, but was failing. Shadow has been doing well, his school work, super hero work and Digidestined work has been fine. He is now being called the hero of the city, with the police's captain making a deal with Shadow when he was Dark Raven Dragon. Every time that Dark Raven Dragon saves people from any kind of incident, the police would thank him and give him some money. Dark Raven Dragon said that wasn't necessary, but the police insisted and wanted to thank him for what he has done for them. Shadow and Kari have been going on a few dates as well, with Shadow taking Kari out for a walk, movies, a walk at the beach and gives her flowers, which Kari enjoyed her time with Shadow.

The work in the Digital World has been getting a little crazy, with the whole two threats thing now. The Digimon Emperor seems to have taken the hiding idea to plan something, but did send lots of his forces to try to destroy Shadow, but that didn't go well. Milleniummon's forces are hiding from the Digidestined, but have gotten found a few times and got destroyed, where Cody and Yolei made their first kills. Shadow has also been leading the Digidestined against Milleniummon's forces, and has started to help Davis become a better leader, with Grimdramon giving the other Digimon a little training to help them get stronger. Grimdramon didn't even go easy on Gatomon and has tried them all in their Armour Level forms, along with helping Veemon train as ExVeemon as well in Champion form. It turned out that Veemon couldn't Digivole next to a Control Spire, so Grimdramon gave Veemon the most Training. Grimdramon has started searching for Gatomon's Tail ring, worried that Gatomon will need it to protect herself from something powerful. Grimdramon has also started to get famous in the Digital World as well, with Digimon now talking about him. Grimdramon's training has even started helping Grimdramon start to growl a little more and is still growing.

Shadow also thought it was necessary to teach the gang a little fighting skills to defend themselves from threats in the Digital World and Human world, and helping them work their brains a little better, which helped Davis with his school work. Even Shadow's reputation in school has gotten better as well, with almost every Girl in school now in a fan club, wanting to date Shadow. Jaden has been out of school for his actions of what his done and almost killing Shadow, which came out to the school and the principle has banned Jaden from coming to school for 2 months now, making everyone happy that the bully is gone for a while. Shadow has even started getting the attention that Ken once had, getting called a Boy Genies, getting on TV, working out things that only Ken was able to do and much more. This surprised everyone, with Shadow the most surprised since he hasn't really expected to have this much attention. Shadow was grateful though when he hasn't met the people from the orphanage yet ether, knowing they're gonna be pissed off when they see him again.

Shadow has even started hanging out with Tai more often, playing soccer with Tai with both of them enjoying it. Shadow even hanged with Matt more, with the two talking about music and singing. Shadow has even started playing tennis with Sora, who was happy to spend time with the Darkness Child. Shadow even went to Izzy's house, learning more from Izzy as well with both of them doing research on Shadow's Digivice, with Izzy doing most of the work. Shadow even read some books from Joe, learning a few skills to help heal people from injures as well. Shadow even went to T.K's house, hanging with T.K, who didn't look at him in the eye, with Shadow meeting T.K's mother, who seemed very nice.

Shadow even hanged at Cody and Yolei's house as well, meeting their families and getting along with them. Shadow also showed respect to Cody's grandfather, who seemed odd, but a kind soul and even tried a few Kendo lessons with him. Shadow also goes to Yolei's family store to buy food very often as well, seeing that Yolei had quiet the big family. Shadow goes to Davis's house very often, having been asked by the principal to tutor Davis, which Shadow agreed to, meeting Davis's kind parents and crazy-fan girl sister, who seemed crazy for Matt. Shadow even played a few video games with Davis and helped Davis clean his room.

Shadow has even started getting along with Kari and Tai's parents better. Shadow helps with his paper work and computer work, making like Shadow even more, thinking that Shadow is a very gifted child and his parents would be proud of Shadow. and Shadow have been cooking together with Shadow finding out that indeed have a strange cooking style, but the two got along none the less. even wanted to have a talk with Shadow soon in a few days, which Shadow agreed to. Shadow has been helping the Kamiya family with paying their house bill, having gotten many money from his hero work, which Shadow had to tell the Kamiya family. Shadow has even started traveling the world very often, wanting to see more of the world and learn as much as he could, along with getting ideas for some songs to sing, having decided to be a rock star when he grows up, surprising the Digidestined that didn't know he sings.

Shadow has been to many countries through flying as Velgamon sometimes and in his Dragon form, having been to China, Japan, Rio, the Artic, New York City and Las Vegas. Shadow was quickly learning new things and still be kind to help others. He met some sick people in the hospital, making him sneak in to help heal them by using the Darkness and helping poor families as well, while having seen a Carnival in Rio. Shadow even visited Mimi in America, seeing her parents and seeing how she lives.

Shadow even went to France, where he met this kind girl named Catherine and later found out she was a Digidestined. Shadow did met lots of wild animals he got along with, especially lizards, hearing that people make jokes about Dragons being Lizards, which Shadow couldn't understand because Lizards were small, had no wings and could re-grow tails as well. Shadow has even tried out some different clothes as well, but kept to usual Black most of the times, having tried different clothes in his time in the Tamers would where his adopted mother gave him lots of clothes to try out.

Shadow has even started doing bubble-gum and blowing bubbles, which amused Shadow as well. Shadow did keep to his training program, wanting to get stronger to protect those he loved and help hurt people. Shadow did have Grimdramon train with him as well, with both of them getting stronger, but they did search for Gennai as well, but couldn't find him. Shadow did spend time with Kari, even though he has done lots these two weeks, with Kari happy to spend time with her boyfriend. Shadow seems to take Kari to the beach or places with water, wanting her to remember why she was chosen as the warrior of Water, with Kari wanting the same thing and have her spirits out, but they haven't awaken yet since Shadow gave them back to her. Grimdramon and Gatomon spend time just like their partners, only now Gatomon started to show her mark from Myotismon to her husband, but hid it from GrimSalamon, making Grimdramon angry. GrimSalamon later found out and was feeling great sadness to hear that her mother went through all of that in the past and made every day happy for Gatomon, making her glad to have GrimSalamon as a daughter.

Today however, was a day where Shadow and Kari were to go out for a date, which the two Digidestineds were looking forward to. Shadow at the moment was seating on the couch, having a talk with Sora on his D-terminal with DemiGrimdramon on his head and Miko on his lap and wearing his normal outfit, while Kari and Gatomon were getting ready in Kari's room, while GrimSalamon was in Shadow's Fusion Loader, wanting to spend time with her uncles and let her parents and uncle and aunt have some alone time. The reason why Shadow was having a talk with Sora on his D-terminal was because Biyomon needs help from the Digital World, but Sora was telling him that she and the others can handle it, not wanting Shadow to cancel his date with Kari. Shadow was being quiet stubborn, not wanting anything to happen to his friends, with DemiGrimdramon worried for Biyomon as well, but was keeping calmer then Shadow.

"It will be alright, Shadow. I understand your concern for us, but we're gonna be fine. Biyomon's signal came from an area the Digimon Emperor has captured, so we'll be fine. You just need to have some faith in us and we'll be okay. Besides, I don't want to interrupt your date with Kari, but I appreciate you willing to put your date on hold. Just have fun with Kari and relax''. Shadow said as he read through a massage Sora sent to him a few seconds ago, telling him to have faith and making Shadow sigh. "I guess I'll have to let Davis and the others handle this''. Shadow said with his eyes closed as he closed his D-terminal and put it in his cloak, before he leaned back with his hands behind his head. "You could at least give them some more faith, you know''. DemiGrimdramon said to his partner with a smile, thinking Shadow should give his friends more trust, making Shadow sigh again.

"I'm ready!"'. Kari called out as she opened her door and walked up next to Shadow with Gatomon hanging on her left shoulder, while wearing her normal outfit, making Shadow smile as he put the sleeping Miko down on the couch, before he stood up and walked next to Kari. Shadow wrapped his left hand around Kari's waist and pulled her to him, making Kari giggle as she wrapped her right arm around Shadow, before both Digidestined started heading towards the door. "Bye, Mum. We'll be back soon!''. Kari called out to her mother with a smile, who was in the kitchen, with waving at the two. "Have fun you two, and be back before Dinner''. called out to the young couple with a smile, happy to see Kari with a great boy that's kind and genital. "We will''. Shadow said to Mrs Kamiya with a smile as both him and Kari left the house and went on their date.

Soon Shadow, Kari, Gatomon and DemiGrimdramon were at the beach, relaxing and feeling the wind blow by. Shadow had his eyes closed, along with the others, with Kari holding a Bike, which had a seat for Gatomon and DemiGrimdramon to seat in, with Shadow blowing bubble-gum. "Hmmm, That Milkshake was really good, but seeing you drink through a straw was even better''. Kari said to her partner with a smile, with the group having just finished having Milkshakes. "If you ask me, that Churro was good as well''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with his arms crossed and standing next to her with his cloak covering his body as usual. The Digidestined and their Digimon enjoyed the wind blow past them. "Now we can take some pictures''. Kari said to the group after the wind stopped, wanting to have take some pictures, while holding her bike.

"No wait''. Gatomon called out as she pointed left, while holding DemiGrimdramon with her right hand, getting Shadow and Kari's attention. "The Fisk market is calling my name. Gatomon, Gatomon''. Gatomon called out like she was in a trance, getting everyone to laugh. "Alright, just give me a second''. Kari said to her partner as she held up her camera and took a picture of the lake. "Now can we go''. DemiGrimdramon asked the child of light, wanting the date to continue, getting Kari and Shadow to chuckle. "Now we can. Let's go''. Kari said as she started pushing her bike to where Gatomon pointed to, while wrapping her right arm around Shadow's left, dragging Shadow with her, who just popped a bubble, but still smiled at Kari.

* * *

 **Opening Song**

 **The scene starts with a DigiPort appearing**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and lastly Shadow going through the Digiport.**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to a D-Terminal shooting a beam energy towards a D3 Digivice, with the symbols for Courage through Darkness, heading to the D3 with the beam hitting the D3 to shoot an energy as well from the symbols and beam.**

 **Di DiDiDigimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **A scene shows Veemon into Flamedramon, Hawkmon into Halsemon, Armadillmon into Digmon, Patamon into Pegasusmon, Gatomon into Nefertimon, and Grimdramon into Umbradramon.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to each armorDigimon doing an attack, even Umbradramon, along with Razordramon, doing an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Davis opening a Digiport, Yolei going through a forest, Cody doing Kendo, T.K. staring, Kari turning around, and Shadow activating his Dark Arm Blades.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to both old and new Digidestined watching in the distance, with Shadow right next to Kari, then changes to the Digimon Emperor spreading his arms out as his Dark Spires rise.**

 **Digivolve into Champions ArmorDigivolve (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scene changes to the Old DigidestinedDigimon in Champion form doing attack, Greymon being first, And Ferodramon being shown last, then changes to all the ArmorDigimon forms.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Wormmon, then the faces of Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, Gatomon and Grimdramon about to attack, Patamon about to fire an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, and lastly Shroudryumon appearing with beams of Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black for each respective Digimon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scenes ends with the New Digidestined with their respective Digimon in front, with Shadow at the far end next to Kari with his partner Grimdramon right next to Gatomon.**

 **(Opening song End)**

* * *

It has been a long and enjoyable date for the two Digidestined. They went to an amusement park, watch a movie, Shadow getting Kari some flowers and pictures of the date happening. Right now Shadow and Kari were walking back to the house with the sun starting to set, with DemiGrimdramon and Gatomon still in Kari's bike seat, with Gatomon still holding DemiGrimdramon, while GrimSalamon went to Kari's Fusion Loader this time. "Another wonderful date as always. I never knew you were so good at making Dates wonderful, Shadow''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile on her face, looking at Shadow with genital eyes, which Shadow returned, even as he popped a bubble.

"I try my best to make every date with you wonderful just like you, Kari''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with a smile, getting Kari to blush at Shadow calling her wonderful, before Kari kissed Shadow's checks, this time making Shadow blush. However, as much as Shadow was enjoying his date with Kari, he was still worried for Sora and the others, but since the Date seems over now, Shadow thinks now is a good time to go check on them. "Kari. Is it alright if I check on the Digital World''. Shadow asked his girlfriend if he could go and check on the Digital World. Kari looked at her boyfriend and noticed the worry in his eyes, so she nodded to Shadow. "Alright, but be back before dinner''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile, okay at letting him go check on the Digital World, while giving Shadow a kiss on the check. "Thanks Kari''. Shadow said to his girlfriend, before he took DemiGrimdramon from Gatomon and placed him on his head, before he started heading for the school, leaving Kari and Gatomon alone to head home.

"Just one thing''. Kari said to the Darkness user, getting Shadow to stop and look at her. "Don't freeze''. Kari said with a smile on her face, getting Shadow to smile back at her at what she said. "What are you talking about? I never freeze''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile as he took off, leaving Kari and Gatomon alone as both girls headed home for the day.

Shadow soon made it to the school gate, jumping over them and straight into the school, running past the halls and into the computer room and going straight to the computer room, seeing that the Digigate was open. Shadow pulled out his Fusion Loader and held it in his right hand in front of the Digigate. "Digi-port Open!''. Shadow called out as the computer sucked him and DemiGrimdramon in.

* * *

 **(Digital World)**

Shadow and Grimdramon landed on the ground in a desert area. Grimdramon was now a few inches taller from all the training he has done with Shadow and the Digimon, which made him bigger. Shadow and Grimdramon said nothing as they stood up and looked around, seeing the sun setting and seeing a little town in the distance. Shadow and Grimdramon took flight with Shadow growing his wings to fly over to the town and see if that's where everyone is. The flight didn't take so long and they soon landed on the ground in the middle of the town. "You think Davis and the others are really here''. Grimdramon asked his partner as he and Shadow started walking down the town to find the others. "Yup. Sora sent me the location on where Biyomon's signal came from and it was around here in this area, so they have to be here''. Shadow said to his partner with his arms behind his head as he continued walking.

Soon Shadow and Grimdramon heard a Piano playing from inside a building, getting their attention as they walked into the building, walking past the doors and seeing like a bar and a few tables, with Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Cody, Sora and Biyomon playing cards with a Starmon and Deputymon. "What is going on here?''. Shadow said in confusion with a confused look on his face, with his hands on his hips, getting everyone to turn to see Shadow and Grimdramon. "Shadow! Grimdramon!''. The Digidestined and their Digimon called out in surprise to see the Darkness users since they heard he was on a Date with Kari today, so they thought he wasn't coming today. "Why are you guys playing cards with a Starmon and Deputymon''. Grimdramon asked his friends on why they're playing cards with two random Digimon.

"It's not our fault. They made us''. Veemon called out to the two Darkness users, pointing at Starmon and Deputymon with his right hand, making the two Darkness users sigh. "Whatever! Let's just go-''. Shadow started to say, till he felt something, making his eyes widen in shock. "Son of a bitch-Look out!''. Shadow called out as he raised his hands above him, causing Darkness to appear around them all, just before the building exploded in a blast. Up in the air above the destroyed building was an Eaglemon, being the cause of the attack with the Digimon laughing evilly, but stopped when he saw the darkness covering and protecting the Digidestined. The Darkness then disappeared, allowing the Digidestined and the Digimon to look around to see what happened. "No! My home sweet home!''. Starmon called out in horror as he went down to his knees, sad about his home being destroyed. "Alright, whose the buster that ruined our game of cards''. Deputymon called out in rage at who ruined the place and the game of cards. "I think I know who!''. Biyomon called out as she pointed at the sky, making everyone look up to see Eaglemon, who was staring at them.

 **(DigimonAnalyzer)**

"Oh that's just great! An Eaglemon, a Mega Vaccine, Giant bird type Digimon! His special attacks Kaiser Phoenix and Mystic Break makes him a real bird brain''. Grimdramon said to the group, telling them what he knows about Eaglemon.

 **(DigimonAnalyzer)**

"You messed up, my place. Now I'm gonna mess you up bird brain!''. Starmon called out in rage as he raised his hands to attack Eaglemon, but Shadow stopped him. "You have no chance against Eaglemon. Attack and you'll regret it!''. Shadow called out to the Starmon with narrowed eyes, getting Starmon to growl, but stepped back. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's show this bird brain how much stronger we've gotten!''. Davis called out to the team as he got his D3 ready, but Shadow stopped him. "No! Let Sora and Biyomon handle this!''. Shadow said to Davis without looking at him, getting everyone to look at him, while Sora and Biyomon were shocked that Shadow wanted them to fight.

"Umm, no thanks. You guys can handle it!''. Sora called out in fear at the thought of fighting a Mega, but Biyomon seemed ready to fight. "Sora! You've gotten too used to the peace and lost your nerve. In order for you to prove your weight as a Digidestined, defeat that Eaglemon with Biyomon and the power of your crest of Love''. Grimdramon called out to the Digidestined of Love, getting Sora to look at the Dragon of Darkness, but turned when she saw Biyomon flew towards Eaglemon. "Biyomon!''. Sora called out the name of her partner, who didn't stop flying and kept going.

 **BiyomonDigivole to…Birdramon!**

 **"Meteor Wing!''.** Birdramon called out as she flapped her wings, shooting fire meteors from her wings towards Eaglemon, getting a strike at the stomach, but didn't do any damage. "What!''. Birdramon called out in surprise to see her attack doing no damage. "Pathetic! **Kaiser Phoenix!** ''. Eaglemon called out as his body was covered in energy, charging at Birdramon, making contact and sending Birdramon to the ground, right on the street. "Birdramon!''. Sora called out in horror as she ran towards her fallen partner, putt her hands on Birdramon's face, getting Birdramon to open her eyes. "Sora…I'm…sorry…for…being…so…weak''. Birdramon said to Sora, feeling weak at the moment and thinking she was weak, making Sora shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Don't ever say that. Birdramon, you're my best friend and I love you. That's why I never want you to think that again!''. Sora called out to her partner with tears going down her face, getting Birdramon to smile. "How sweet! Sadly, this must end! **Mystic Break!** ''. Eaglemon called out as he fired a bright white beam, heading towards Sora and Birdramon.

"Sora, run while you still can!''. Birdramon called out to her partner to run, but Sora shook her head. "Never! I won't leave your side. I left you once before, but not anymore. I want us to be together forever, and never ever be separated!''. Sora called out to her partner, telling Birdramon her hidden feelings and with her tears still going down. "Sora!''. Birdramon called out her partner's name, just as the beam was about to destroy them, Sora'sDigivice activated.

 **(Tri Evolution song and Evolution scene)**

Sora'sDigivice activated with words of different languages appearing on the screen before glowing and the devices changing colour, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Love coming down towards the Champion Digimon.

 **"BirdramonDigivole to…!''.** Birdramon called out as the Crest symbol of Love went over her to reveal a new form covered in Data. The same yellow circles gone downwards to reveal the new form being formed from the circles. **"Garudamon!''.** The newly evolved ultimate Bird Digimon called out her name to the heavens.

 **(Tri Mega Evolution)**

 **"Garudamon Mega Digivole to…!''.** Garudamon called out as a bright light appeared to reveal several yellow rings appearing below her, and then going upwards to reveal a shadow form. The same yellow circles gone downwards to reveal the new forms being formed from the circles. **"Hououmon!''.** The newly evolved Mega Digimon called out her name to the heavens.

 **(Tri Evolution end)**

A blur shot out of the way of the blast, dogging it and flew into the air, with the blur revealing itself as Hououmon in the sky, with Sora on her back. "That's…''. Yolei said in surprise to see that Biyomon also digivole to the Mega Level as well. On Hououmon's back, Sora opened her eyes to see Hououmon. "Biyomon…''. Sora said the name of her partner, getting Hououmon to look over to look at Sora. Eaglemon growled, before he fired another blast to Hououmon, who flew out of the way and over Eaglemon, kicking him in the back and sending him to the ground in pain, leaving him as an open target. **"Starlight Explosion!''.** Hououmon called out as she fired Golden Grains from her wings, heading towards Eaglemon. "How about a little help. **Darkness Breath!''.** Grimdramon called out as he fired a Darkness breath attack from his mouth with the attack heading towards the fallen Earglemon. Soon the two attacks made contact, creating a powerful Explosion, deleting Earglemon. Everyone cheered at winning the battle, with Hououmon landing on the ground, with Sora jumping off, with Hououmon di-Digivoling into Yokomon.

"Yokomon!''. Sora called out in surprise as she picked Yokomon up and cuddled her closely, with everyone running up to her. "You two were amazing''. Yolei said to Sora with a bright smile of awe on her face. "I must agree''. Hawkmon said to Sora and Yokomon, amazed as well. "You two were in sync''. Cody said in awe at seeing how Sora and Biyomon were synched to each other. "Makes me wish I could Digivole''. Armadillmon said as he now wished he could Digivole. "Well done you two'''. Shadow said to Sora and Yolomon, proud of them both, making Sora and Yokomon smile as they looked at each other and smile at each other.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

After the battle yesterday, everyone headed home, while Shadow and Grimdramon stayed behind to help fix Starmon's place, surprising the two Digimon, but accepted his help. Shadow had his other Digimon help out as well, with a few more of his went out to take down some Control Spires. Shadow, Grimdramon and Shadow's other Digimon soon finished working on the new place in just 30 minutes and headed to get their other Digimon and head home for the night.

When they found all the other Digimon, Shadow and Grimdramon went home after all the Digimon were back in the Fusion Loader, and made it home after making a quick stop at Yolei's restaurant to get some bubble-gum. Shadow made it to the house and was welcomed back by a kiss on the lips from Kari, with DemiGrimdramon receiving the same thing, only from his wife and a kiss on the check from his daughter. Shadow went to help Mrs. Kamiya make dinner for the family, while DemiGrimdramon spent the night with Gatomon and GrimSalamon, wanting to have some time with his family. Soon Shadow and Mrs. Kamiya finished making dinner, with the Kamiya Family and Shadow having dinner together at the table, with Shadow having perfect table manners this time.

They all had a talk together, with Mr. Kamiya thinking Shadow should have more plans for the Future, getting Shadow's attention as he thought of something else then being a rock star in the future. Shadow couldn't come up with anything yet so he decided to leave the plaining tomorrow. The Kamiya Family and Shadow then went to bed with Shadow sleeping with Kari this time for the night, which the two Digidestined took advantage of and made out together very much.

Now it was the morning of the day with Shadow and Kari heading towards school with Shadow helping Kari walk by holding her shoulders and help keep her standing. Kari has had nightmares the last week and has started getting worse, but when Shadow sleeps with her, they seem to just go away. However, last night the nightmares didn't go away and Kari has been like this all morning, with Kari's powers suddenly not working, making Shadow worry greatly for Kari, with their partner Digimon and GrimSalamon in their Fusion Loaders. "How did this even happen''. Shadow thought to himself in worry for the girl he loves, wanting to know how this happened and why to Kari.

Kari then gasped as she felt someone behind her and Shadow as they were about to enter school. "It's just T.K''. Shadow said to Kari as the one behind them was T.K, but he still had a guilty face on him. 'Kari I…''. T.K tried to say to Kari, but Kari just grabbed Shadow's left hand with her right and ran into the school, making T.K sigh to himself at how Kari still hasn't forgiven him yet, before he walked into the school to get school over with. Soon class began with everyone seating in their seats with T.K and Davis seating away from Kari, while Shadow was seating next to Kari, looking at her in worry.

However, Shadow suddenly saw water around Kari and some kind of beach. Kari looked like she was in horror at what she was feeling, but suddenly she felt something on her right hand, getting Kari to look to see that it was Shadow who looked worried. Shadow looked into his girlfriend's eyes and saw the fear in them. Shadow then stood up from his chair, getting the class teacher to notice. "Sir, Kari's not feeling very well. I'm gonna take her to the nurse's office and I've already finished''. Shadow said to the teacher of the class, before he helped Kari from her seat and helped walk her out of the class room, wanting her to feel safe again.

Soon Shadow and Kari were walking down a hallway to get to the nurse's office of the school with Shadow helping Kari walk by using his hands on her shoulders, but the same feeling was back, even when Shadow was holding her. Kari then saw a younger version of her and Tai talking and then saw her younger self slap Tai, making her remember that memory was when Tai made Shadow cry. However, suddenly Kari felt someone from behind her, with Shadow sensing the same thing, making him quickly turn and point his right hand's index finger and blast a small dark laser from his finger, striking the wall, but made the presence go away, making Kari sigh in relief.

However, Kari's Fusion Loader in her pocket activated, before two beams came out to reveal MarineAngemon and GrimSalamon. "Kari''. MarineAngemon said to her mistress with a worried look as she went to give Kari a hug on her chest. "Aunty. Is everything okay? You look scared''. GrimSalamon said to her partner with a worried look on her face as she flew close to Kari's face, who gave both her Digimon a small smile as she hugged MarineAngemon with her left hand, while she pat GrimSalamon's head with her right hand. "It's okay you two. I'm just going a little crazy since I had my mum's special chocolate cookies this morning''. Kari said to the two little Digimon, trying to help calm them down a little.

Shadow watched in worry, knowing that Kari is not okay and needs help. "Let's go outside and get some fresh air''. Shadow said to the child of Light, getting Kari to look at her boyfriend and nod to him. Shadow and Kari then walked outside with GrimSalamon and MarineAngemon flying close by. They sat down on a bench next to a tree that Shadow and Kari use to make out at break times, with MarineAngemon and GrimSalamon playing chase around the tree. "How did this even happen, Kari? It's like the Darkness is being forced to take you to a beach''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with a worried look on his face, worried that something will happen to Kari.

"I don't know how this happened. It just happened a week ago all of a sudden, but I don't know what caused it, or even if my mum's special ice cream caused it. Every time I hear even a drip of water, I get scared''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a worried look on her face at what will happen, getting Shadow to widen his eyes at what she said. "Kari…don't tell me you're scared of the water now''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with widen eyes at hearing she was afraid now, getting Kari to look at her boyfriend with her eyes slight filled with betrayal. "I…I don't know any more Shadow. I just want this to stop''. Kari said to the child of Darkness as she placed her hands on her head and eyes shut tightly, not knowing if she hates the water or still loves it.

However, Kari suddenly felt a hand behind her head and pushed her forward to make contact with another head, making Kari open her eyes to see that it was Shadow, who was looking at her with a smile. "Kari. I understand that you're afraid, but don't let fear control you. Don't let fear force you to hate the water. You love the water more than anything else. Besides, even if something comes for you, you're not alone. Myself, GrimDramon, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and everyone is here for you so don't forget that''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile, wanting Kari to not give into fear and to remind her that she's not alone, making Kari widen her eyes at what Shadow said, before she smiled and gave Shadow a kiss on the lips, which he returned. The Digimon nearby smiled at seeing the humans have a little make out season.

* * *

 **(After school)**

The school bell ringed for the day, signalling that school was finished for the day with many students leaving, while a few stayed for a little longer. In the school, looking through a window was Shadow, who had his arms crossed and was looking out in space in thought, with DemiGrimDramon on his head. Shadow has went to the principal of the school and asked that Kari has the day off since she was not feeling very well, which the principal allowed and Shadow has cared for Kari the whole day. During the day, Shadow has asked his Digimon to do research on what could be affecting Kari and find a way to help her, which all the Digimon agreed.

Now school has finished with the Digidestined team in the computer room, but Shadow decided to think about what is going on with Kari. He told Kari to head home and for her Digimon to be ready to help her get home, so now Shadow was with DemiGrimdramon, looking through the window. "It just doesn't add up. How the freaking hell did this even happen. It just happened without warning and now Kari's afraid''. Shadow said to his partner with a worried tone at what could happen to Kari.

"Don't know, buddy. But someone or something must be the cause of this''. DemiGrimdramon said to his partner knowing that someone or something is the cause of this stuff happening to Kari, getting Shadow to nod in agreement as he had plans to introduce who's ever doing this to his claws and tail. "Guys!''. Shadow and DemiGrimdramon heard Gatomon and GrimSalamon's voice, getting them to turn to see Gatomon and GrimSalamon with GrimSalamon holding Kari's Fusion Loader. "What's up and why is Kari's Fusion Loader with you''. Shadow asked the two Digimon, along with why they have Kari's Fusion Loader.

"It's Kari! She's disappeared!''. Gatomon called out to the child of Darkness, making Shadow and DemiGrimdramon widen their eyes at what she said. "Come on!''. Shadow said to all the Digimon with narrowed eyes as he picked up Gatomon and GrimSalamon in her arms as he jumped through the window, passing through it and landed on the ground outside the school, before Shadow took off running to where Gatomon was pointing at. Shadow ran across the road and saw Kari's light blue backpack on the ground, getting Shadow to knee on the ground as he picked the bag up. "Kari's backpack. But how did this…''. Shadow said with widen eyes as he looked at Gatomon, wanting to know how Kari disappeared.

Gatomon was about to answer, when a voice called out. "She disappeared suddenly when she was looking at the beach''. The voice said, getting everyone's attention as they look to see that it came from Kari's Fusion Loader that was still in GrimSalamon's claws, which Shadow gently took and looked at the screen to see Kari's Hudiemon was the cause. 'Hudiemon…' Shadow thought to himself in surprise to hear Hudiemon speak since she doesn't really speak much unless she needs too. "She was just looking at the beach and suddenly disappeared''. Hudiemon said to Shadow with a worried tone, before she flashed out of the Fusion Loader and onto the beach, getting Shadow to stand up. "There must be a way to find her here''. Hudiemon said to the child of Darkness, before she took off to find Kari, getting everyone to start searching as well.

Everyone spent half an hour searching for Kari on the beach, but still hasn't found her or a way to get to her. Soon Shadow, DemiGrimdramon, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Hudiemon were looking over the ocean as they thought of a way to get to Kari. "There must be a way to find Kari. Kari has done so much for me and I still haven't repaid her back yet''. Hudiemon said in worry for her mistress, wanting to find her. "I know your worried, Hudiemon. I'm worried as well, but we gotta stay calm''. Gatomon said to her 'sister' as she was worried for her partner as well, but was keeping calm.

Shadow had his arms crossed and was glaring at the ocean, before he brought out Kari's scarf from his pocket and looked at it as he held it in his right hand. "Kari. Please…show me a way to save you. I need a way to find you''. Shadow thought to himself as he closed his eyes and hoped that Kari will respond to him. However, a pink light appeared in the sky, getting everyone's attention. "Shadow''. Everyone heard Kari's voice from the Light, making everyone widen their eyes. "Kari!''. Gatomon shouted out her partner's name in deep concern. "Let's roll''. Shadow said to everyone as they all jumped into the light, which absorbed them and teleported them to another world.

* * *

 **(In another world)**

Shadow, Gatomon, GrimSalamon, DemiGrimdramon and Hudiemon landed in a part of the forest that was next to a beach, but the world seemed to be black and silver like in the old times, with Shadow and Grimdramon sensing the Darkness being forced to do this. "So…this is that Dark Ocean I saw in that TV show in Rika's world''. Shadow said to himself as he crossed his arms and was disgusted at how someone is forcing the Darkness to do this. "You know, it's funny that you say that because I completely forgot about that and now I remember''. DemiGrimdramon said to his partner with a smile as he flew off Shadow's head and next to his wife.

Gatomon was confused at what Shadow meant by TV show and was about to ask, before everyone heard a voice. "Shadow! Gatomon! DemiGrimDramon! GrimSalamon! Hudiemon! Hey guys I'm right here''. Kari's voice was heard, getting everyone to look down to see Kari down at the beach, waving at them with a few covered Digimon next to her. "Kari!''. Everyone shouted out in relief to see the child of Light safe, before a Controlled AirDramon flew past them and into the sky, getting their attention. "Well that's just great''. Shadow said in annoyance as DemiGrimdramon jumped into the air at the charging AirDramon that was coming at them.

 **DemiGrimdramonDigivole to…GrimDramon!**

" **Darkness breath!''.** Grimdramon called out as he unleashed a Darkness breath attack at the charging AirDramon, striking him and destroying the soulless Digimon. "Well job's done''. Hudiemon said to Shadow as she flew down towards Kari, who smiled at her Digimon. "Hudiemon. You gotta help them''. Kari said to the butterfly Digimon as she waved her hand to the shadow covered Digimon with Dark Rings, getting Hudiemon to nod as she pointed her right hand's index finger at them and blasted the Dark Rings off. Kari smiled at the now free Digimon, but she stopped when she heard laughing, causing everyone to look to see the Digimon turning into those creatures that Kari and Shadow saw, before everyone heard an evil laugh, getting everyone to look at the ocean as something began to arise from it.

" **Well done my minions. You have brought me my bride''.** The creature from the ocean said as it revealed itself to be a Dragomon, making Shadow widen his eyes at the Digimon. "That's…a Dragomon!''. Shadow shouted out with wide eyes at what he was seeing.

 **(Digimon Analyser)**

"Dragomon is an Ultimate Level Virus Type Digimon. His special attack is his Tentacle Claw and Tentacle Flapping! His a Digimon of pure evil''. Shadow explained to everyone on what he knows about Dragomon.

 **(DigimonAnalyzer done)**

" **My bride. Bring her to me!".** Dragomon ordered the creatures to bring Kari, making them nod to their master as two of them grabbed Kari's arms and started dragging her to the water. "Let me go! Shadow! Hudiemon!''. Kari shouted out in fear as she looked at her Digimon and boyfriend, getting them to take action. "Kari!''. Shadow and Hudiemon shouted out as Shadow turned into his Dragon form number one, while Hudiemon tried to fly to Kari, only for the creatures to block her way.

"Kari! Catch!''. Shadow shouted out to his girlfriend as he threw Kari's Fusion Loader towards her, who managed to catch her, just as she entered the water. Kari was beginning to drown in the water with the two creatures holding her arms, before he Fusion Loader glowed and forced the two creatures away. Kari took a deep breath in water and breathed air, when she was in the water. Kari floated in the water with her clothes not getting wet, with Kari looking at her Fusion Loader in her right hand as it changed into a light blue D-tector. "Aquatimon. Siremaidmon''. Kari thought to herself, thinking about her spirits.

" **Kari! Sorry that it took so long that it took this long for us to wake up''.** A female voice was heard from inside the D-tector as the screen was glowing blue. **"But we're awake now. And let's punish this evil Squid face for what his done to the water!''.** Another voice was heard from the D-tector as it glowed blue, with Kari nodding with a smile as she held her D-tector against her chest with both her hands.

Meanwhile, back at the surface, Dragomon was laughing, Hudiemon was beating up the creatures, Grimdramon, Gatomon and GrimSalamon were next to Shadow. **"My bride is now mine!''.** Dragomon shouted out with a smirk on his face, getting Shadow to chuckle. "Oh really! Look again!''. Shadow shouted out at Dragomon with a smirk as the ocean started to regain its colour, making Dragomon looking at the ocean in shock. **"What is going on!''.** Dragomon called out in shock at what was happening as Kari rose up from the water and hovered above the water with her eyes closed, getting mixed reactions from everyone. "Kari! / Aunty Kari!''. Gatomon and GrimSalamon called out in happiness, while Shadow and Grimdramon smirked. Kari then opened her eyes and glared at Dragomon as she held her D-tector up.

 **(Spirit Evolution scene)**

First shows the Spirit of Water being formed, before being revealed on the D-Tector screen, with Kari holding it in her right hand above her head. She then brought her left hand below her waist as a single Fractal Code surround her hand. Kari then brought her D-Tector down in front of her and her Fractal Code upward to the D-Tector, scanning the Fractal Code. **"Execute!"** Kari shouted as she finished scanning the code as she brought her left hand into the sky as the Fractal Code surrounded her body. **"Spirit Evolution!"** Kari finished as the Spirit of Water activated and appeared behind her as she is surrounded by the Fractal Code.

Then shows Kari's face showing a blue bandana, and elf ears forming first on the Fractal Code. Then the arms being covered by Indigo armbands as well along with the legs forming into Indigo leggings. Behind her back, a creature like tail begins to form as well. Soon, all the pieces form to look like a humanoid appearance with blue clothing were brought towards Kari as a screen box covered her. Soon, it shows a humanoid person with a tail in her place as she fell down, a splash of water coming up as she landed on a pedestal, before it was dispersed by the figure with her arms before her hands landed on her hips, doing a pose and a smile. **"Aquatimon!"** The newly evolved Water Digimon said in a stance, ready to fight.

 **(Spirit Evolution end)**

Standing in Kari's place was the Legendary warrior of water, Aquatimon. Aquatimon looks like Juri from Yu YuHakusho, only with some changes: her skin is a beautiful white, the pink skirt, top, and bandana is blue, the red armbands and leggings are indigo, a pearl like necklace that holds a light blue jewel around her neck, and she has light blue hair in the same hair style. Has a light blue body suit like Juri, only light blue lipstick and light blue eye shadow, the ears, the light blue eyes, and the light blue tail.

Aquatimon hovered above the water as she glared at Dragomon, who took a step back at what he saw, while everyone else was looking at the new Digimon in awe. "Mummy! Aunty Kari is Mrs. Aquatimon now''. GrimSalamon said to her mother with an excited look on her face, who smiled at her daughter. Shadow smiled at seeing Kari become a Digimon again, while Hudiemon was smiling as well. "It's time for you to pay for infecting this world's water, Dragomon! **Hydro Water blast!''.** Aquatimon called out with narrowed eyes as she held both her hands out as the water below her shot out, striking him in the stomach and sending him back.

"Impressive, but Kari's gonna need a lot more help than that. Grimdramon! Time to Digifuse!''. Shadow called out to his partner as he brought out his Fusion Loader in his right hand, getting a nod from Grimdramon.

 **(Digimon Fusion song play)**

Shadow's Fusion loader activate as the Black V crystal on it shined, with Shadow holding it in his right hand. **"Grimdramon! GranDracmon! Dorugoramon!SlayerDramon!Digifuse!''.** Shadow shouted out as he held his Fusion loader out with it shining Black.

" **Grimdramon!''.** Grimdramon shouted out as he appeared from the Fusion loader. **"GranDracmon!''.** GranDracmon said as he appeared from the Fusion loader. **"Dorugoramon!''.** Dorugoramon shouted out as he appeared as well. **"SlayerDramon!''.** SlayerDramon shouted out as he appeared as well, before all fourDigimon went into the air, covered in Black energy, before they slammed into each other, creating a Black Light. **"Digifuse!''.** All FourDigimon shouted out at the same time as they fused together.

From the black Light, appeared a Giant Black Dragon Knight that was the same size as SlayerDramon. The Dragon Knight's armor was like SlayerDramon's armor, only pure black and Dorugoramon's body, has GrandDracmon's monster mouths on his shoulders in smaller size, Dorugoramon's wings past his black cape that was like SlayerDramon's cape, only purple, two Dragon claws with five fingers, two Dragon feet like Grimdramon's feet, a longer version of Grimdramon's tail, a Dragon face like SlayerDramon's face, only has GrandDracmon's mask thing on his face that almost covered his glowing purple eyes, sharp fangs and finally a sword like SlayerDramon's sword, only pure black. The Giant Black Dragon let out a powerful roar. **"Grimdramon X4!''.** Grimdramon X4 shouted out to the heavens as he roared.

 **(Music end)**

"HAHA! Now we're talking! **Darkness Dragon Death Slash!''.** Grimdramon X4 called out as he took flight with Darkness coming out of his monster mouths on his shoulders and surrounded his sword, which he held with both his claws and unleashed a powerful Darkness slash energy blast that made contact with Dragomon, causing a powerful explosion. **"AHHHHH!''.** Dragomon called out in pain as he was pushed back from the force of the attack.

Aquatimon then turned around to look at Gatomon at the beach, with Hudiemon holding GrimSalamon in her arms. "Gatomon! It's time we bring light to this world and bring peace''. Aquatimon said to her partner as she held her D-Tector in her right hand out as the D-Tector turned back into her Fusion Loader. "I'm ready when you are, Kari!''. Gatomon called out to her partner with a smirk as she held his right paw in front of her, ready to fight, getting Aquatimon to smirk at Gatomon as her Fusion Loader activated.

 **(Digimon Tri Evolution)**

Kari's Fusion Loader activated words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing and the device changing colour to an even more white, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Light is coming down to the Digimon of Light.

" **GatomonDigivole to…!''.** Gatomon called out as the Crest Symbol of Light went over to reveal a new form cloaked in blue energy, then the yellow rings came up to reveal the new form. **"Angewomon!''.** The newly evolved female Digimon called out her name to the heavens.

 **(Tri Mega Evolution)**

" **Angewomon Mega Digivole to…!''** Angewomon called out as a bright light appeared to reveal several yellow rings appearing below him, and then going upwards to reveal another shadow form. The same yellow circles as before went downwards to reveal the new form being formed from the circles. **"Ophanimon!''.** The newly evolved Mega level Digimon called out to the heavens.

 **(Tri Evolution end)**

Ophanimon flew into the air as light appeared around her and started to bring colour back to the world, with Hudiemon and GrimSalamon looking at the Mega level Digimon with smiles, while Grimsalamon had an excited look on her face. "Mummy's gone very pretty again''. Grimsalamon said with a smile on her face, getting Hudiemon to smile at the young child at what she said. Ophanimon then summoned her javelin and shield. **"Eden's Javelin!''.** Ophanimon called out as she fired a beam of purifying light from her Javelin, striking Dragomon in the face and sending him back. **"Enough! I'll end this! Tentacle Claw!''.** Dragomon called out in rage as he summoned his trident in his left hand thing and used it to try to stab Aquatimon.

However, a big sword blocked Dragomon's attack, getting Dragomon to look at who got in his way, only for him to widen his eyes when it saw the cause was a giant look-alike Escaflowne from Vision of Escaflowne, only pure Black with the gem part on his chest black as well, the inside of the cape dark purple and the crystals on his shoulders were dark purple as well. The giant look-alike was also holding a sword like Escaflowne's sword and using it to block Dragomon's attack. **"If you think I'll let you hurt her, you're out of your mind!''.** The giant look-alike of Escaflowne said to Dragomon with his voice sounding like Shadow's voice and used his sword to crush Dragomon's trident and cut his left hand off, making Dragomon yell in pain. **"Aquatimon! Finish this!''.** The dark Escaflowne said to Aquatimon as he rammed his right shoulder into Dragomon, sending him away, with Aquatimon nodding in understanding.

"It's time to bring an end to this battle and to bring an end to your rule, Dragomon! **Final Hydro strike!''.** Aquatimon called out as the water surrounded her, before she took the form of a water jet then took high into the air, before she readjusted to head towards Dragomon, striking him in the stomach and going right past his stomach, making him gasp in pain. **"Impo…ssible!''.** Dragomon called out in shock as a Fractal code appeared around him with him turning black.

Aquatimon then got in front of Dragomon as she glared at the now finished form of Dragomon. "Your rule of this world is over, Dragomon! You've plugged this world in Darkness for long enough and it is to end your rule!''. Aquatimonsaid to the Digimon of evil as she held her right hand up, before she turned it around to show her D-Tector as she held it out with the Symbol of Water appearing on the screen, before she swiped her D-tector in the air and used it to start absorbing the Fractal Code. **"Fractal Code! Digitized!''.** Aquatimon called out as she absorbed the fractal code into her D-tector, before she spun around with her arms out and tail hanging in front of her.

"Yeah!''. Ophanimon, Grimdramon X4, Hudiemon and Grimsalamon called out in joy as Aquatimon was covered in fractal code, before it disappeared to reveal Kari in her place, with Kari still hovering above the water, with Kari looking at her D-tector as it changed back to her Fusion Loader. Darkness covered the Dark Escaflowne, before it disappeared to reveal Shadow in the Dark Escaflowne's place, with Shadow now hovering above the water as well.

Shadow then went forward to Kari as he wrapped his arms around Kari, getting Kari to lean into Shadow's touch. "You were amazing out there''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with a smile, which she returned. "Shadow. Is there hope to save this world and bring light to it''. Kari asked her boyfriend if there was a way to bring light to the world. "There's a way. With both our powers, we can change this world for the better, but we're gonna need each other's help''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with a smile, which Kari returned as she turned around to look at Shadow as the water rose up to bring them higher in the air with the crest symbols of their crest appearing above them.

 **Darkness and Light.  
A love between the two that was beautiful. (Shadow's voice)**

Shadow started to sing with the crest symbols of Darkness and Light going over the two Digidestineds.

 **Two separate concepts that met by chance.**

 **Born from two separate paths that connect. (Kari's voice)**

Then the two crest symbols and the auras went into the sky and fused.

 **Then one day, the forces of Evil took the Darkness away from the light.  
Their love was separated and soon forgotten. (Shadow's voice)**

Then a symbol appeared in the combined light of black and white. A Symbol of Twilight appeared in the light.

 **Even though they are apart, the feelings never washed away.  
They're minds may have forgot, but their hearts do not. (Kari's voice)**

Then the light of the symbol of Twilight then went into the ocean, returning the ocean to a beautiful light blue colour.

 **One day, they hope their loves return.  
Love never dies, it always stays alive.  
Then one day, their love returned. (Shadow's voice)**

Then the light of the symbol of Twilight went to the beach, returning colour and turning it to a beautiful beach, with the Shadow creatures on the beach turning into real Divermon, shocking the Digimon as they smiled happily.

 **United again, embrace each other in joy.  
Now these two lovers become one twilight. (Kari's voice)**

The Light then went to the land, changing it into a beautiful grassy field with the sky changing into a beautiful white colour.

 **Darkness and Light shall forever be in love. (Both Shadow and Kari's voice)**

Shadow and Kari finished their singing as they looked to see the new world of light and darkness, getting them to smile happily at what they saw. "Shadow. It's beautiful''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile, which Shadow nodded to her. "You got that right, but not as beautiful as you''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile, getting Kari to blush at what Shadow said, but still smiled at him. The water then brought Shadow and Kari to land, with their Digimon waiting for them. Shadow and Kari held their Fusion Loaders out, before all their Digimon came out, with Grimdramon X4 turning back into the four Digimon. "We should take this chance to relax and have fun, guys''. Shadow said to all the Digimon that was present, while holding Kari's left hand with his right hand.

"Shadow's right. Let's have fun''. Kari said to all the Digimon happily, which all the Digimon nodded to her as they all went out to have fun together, with Hudiemon taking Grimsalamon with her. Shadow and Kari then started walking down the beach to have fun, before Shadow suprisenly picked Kari up bride style, getting her to let out a surprise yep, making Shadow chuckle as he carried Kari down the beach.

Grimdramon watched Shadow and Kari with a smile, before he felt hands pick him up and brought him up from the ground, before Grimdramon saw that Ophanimon was the cause. "We should have 'fun' while we have the chance as well''. Ophanimon said to her husband with a smile, before she kissed Grimdramon, making him blush bright red, before he was covered in energy that turned him into Shoudryumon, only he was now a little bigger then Ophanimon, with his claws wrapped around her waist.

Soon Ophanimon pulled back to see her husband's smirking face. "Alright then. After all, I'm a little 'hungry''. Shoudryumon said to his wife with a smirk, getting Ophanimon to smirk back as Shoudryumon moved his claws to his wife's legs and pulled them up, with Ophanimon wrapping her legs around the Dark dragon knight and kiss him with her hands on his face, with Shoudryumon kissing his wife back. The two mega Digimon had a 'fun' time.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

It has been 3 hours since Shadow and Kari made this world become a world of light and darkness and the Digidestined and their Digimon have had a fun time. Shoudryumon and Ophanimon kept making out in the forest and soon started to mate, but no one interrupted them, Hudiemon kept watch on Grimsalamon, while she spend time with her mate Justimon, while all the other Digimon enjoyed themselves. Kari and Shadow spent their whole time together, talking, walking and even went for a swim in the now pure water, which they even made out in as well.

It has been a fun time, Shadow and Kari even did a little training with each other, while Grimdramon and Gatomon continued to mate with each other, with the Digimon still enjoying themselves. Now after 3 hours, all the Digimon except Grimdramon, Gatomon and Grimsalamon were in the Fusion Loader, while Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon, Gatomon and Grimsalamon ready to head home. They were all standing in front of the Divermon with the ocean behind them, with Shadow holding Kari's right hand with his left and Gatomon and Grimdramon were holding each other's paw and claw, while Grimsalamon was on Shadow's head. "Take care of this place and contact us if something like Dragomon appears again''. Shadow said to the Divermon, wanting to take care of another threat that threatens this world, getting nods from the Divermon.

Shadow then looked at Kari, who was looking at him with a smile. "Ready to go home''. Shadow asked his wife if she was ready to go home, which Kari nodded to him happily. Shadow then looked at the ocean as a black portal appeared in front of them, which everyone walked into, with the portal closing behind them.

* * *

 **(In the real world)**

In the real world, a dark portal appeared at the beach next to the school, with Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, Grimdramon and Grimsalamon walking out of the portal, which closed behind them. "Well that was fun''. Grimdramon said to everyone with a smirk, getting a kiss on the check from Gatomon, making his checks burn.

"Shadow! Kari!''. Everyone heard voices calling out, making them all look to see all the Digidestined except Mimi running towards them from the walk way, which Shadow and Kari smiled at them. Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon, Grimsalamon and Gatomon then started walking towards the approaching Digidestined with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **And done. Now to get something off my chest. I just really fucking hate the creators of Digimon for many reasons. One for not letting Davis and the others in Tri, two for making Gatomon's Mega Form that Pink Dragon, 3 for Davis seem like a loser when he was the best Digidestined and 4 for not showing us that Davis and Kari got together in the ending of adventure 2, but I'm gonna fix that tomorrow. I also hate that summer Vacation door to summer thing, where that thing happened between Davis and Kari. I really hate the creatures for doing that bullshit! Anyway bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry that it took me so long for this chapter, but here it is. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: X-antibody, sincerity's strength and new Digivole.**

It has been a week since Shadow, Grimdramon, Gatomon, Grimsalamon and Kari went to the Dark Ocean, defeated the evil DigimonDragomon and brought peace to the Dark Ocean, changing it into a world of Light and Darkness. They had to explain to the others about what happened to them and how the Dark Ocean was now a world of Light and Darkness, amazing everyone at what has happened. The next day, Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, Grimsalamon and Grimdramon took the Digidestined and their partner Digimon to the new world of Light and Darkness and they were amazed with the new world. Shadow even got Mimi to teleport here as well with Palmon coming as well.

They spent the whole day there, having fun with each other. Shadow mostly spent his time with Kari, but he took time to have a training season with Tai, Matt and Davis, with Grimdramon doing the same to Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon. Shadow and Kari even let all their Digimon out as well, with the Digidestined finally seeing all the Digimon that Shadow and Kari has and were surprised at how many. Kari, Sora and Mimi even took a swim in the ocean in bikini tops and underwear as well, making Shadow blush at Kari, Matt blush at Sora and Izzy blush at Mimi. The Digimon had fun as well, with Agumon playing with Grimsalamon, who was happy to play with her uncle, while Grimdramon and Gatomon had time for themselves, but still played with Grimsalamon as well with all the other Digimon joining them as well. Soon the time to have fun came to an end, with all the Digidestined and Digimon going home to the real and Digital World.

For the next few days, the Digidestined team have been working on taking out more control spires and more of Milleniummon's forces as well, with Shadow and Grimdramon taking time to search for Gatomon's tail ring, which is still missing. Shadow has been doing the most work on fighting Milleniummon's forces, with Kari helping out as well with all their Digimon. The Digimon Emperor is still in hiding somewhere, but Shadow hasn't found him yet.

Shadow's life in the real world has been going great as usual, being the top student in school, an up-coming boy-genies and rock star, having joined Matt's band a few times as well, singing with Matt and his band and getting lots of fans and becoming more popular as well. Shadow still goes around the real world since he likes to travel and wants to learn more of the world and became a better singer as well. Grimdramon and Grimsalamon join the child of Darkness very much as well when he travels as well. Shadow even went to New York City as well.

Shadow goes to Paris as well to visit Catherine very much, who was happy to see Shadow. Shadow even got to meet Catherine's parents as well, with Shadow showing kindness and respect for them. Shadow took Catherine to the Digital World to find her partner, who was a Floramon and brought her to the real world as well. Grimdramon got along with Catherine's Floramon as well, just like Shadow and Catherine. However, when Shadow and Catherine were in the park, they passed a man that smelt a little bit like T.K, getting Shadow curious. Shadow still has his weakness for girls, but decided to use a little of his powers to escape from them.

Today however, Shadow and the team were in the Digital World to search for a new Digi-Egg that Davis's D3 located, but were having trouble finding collapsed onto the ground with his stomach growling. "I can't walk another step. I gotta eat something now''. Veemon said to the group as he was really hungry, getting the attention of the group.

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of hungry too''. Davis said as he put his hand on his stomach, getting hungry as well. "But we're very close to finding the new Digi-egg''. Yolei said to the group, with the group close to the Digi-Egg with the D3 showing them that they were close. "When we find that Digi-Egg, I'm gonna eat it''. Armadillomon said as he was holding an empty bad of food, really hungry, not knowing he'll break his teeth if he tries to eat a Digi-Egg. "You'll do no such thing, and besides your teeth will shattering into pieces if you try''. Grimdramon said to Armadillomon, walking next to Shadow, getting Kari and Gatomon to giggle, while Grimsalamon was asleep and in Shadow's Fusion Loader, with Shadow looking over an edge to see a Restaurant that he and Grimdramon visit often. "If you guys are hungry, there's a restaurant over there''. Shadow said to the group as he pointed over the edge with his right hand's index finger, getting the group's attention.

They all went over to Shadow and indeed saw a restaurant. "A restaurant. We're saved!''. Hawkmon called out in relief at seeing a restaurant. "We'll take a lunch break and then continue searching for the Digi-egg''. Shadow said to the group, suggesting taking a lunch break, with his eyes and purple part of his hair changing to light green, with the wind lifting the Digidestined and their Digimon up and started taking them to the other side to the restaurant. "That sounds great to me''. Cody said in agreement to what Shadow said, getting everyone to nod in agreement as well. Soon the Digidestined landed on the ground with Shadow's hair and eye color changing to normal, before everyone walked into the restaurant, with a Digitamamon at the front welcoming. "Welcome customers, please what would you like to order''. Digitamamon said with his eyes closed, welcoming the Digidestined and Digimon, who started giving out orders, making Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon and Gatomon to sweet drop.

* * *

 **Opening Song**

 **The scene starts with a DigiPort appearing**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and lastly Shadow going through the Digiport.**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to a D-Terminal shooting a beam energy towards a D3 Digivice, with the symbols for Courage through Darkness, heading to the D3 with the beam hitting the D3 to shoot an energy as well from the symbols and beam.**

 **Di DiDiDigimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **A scene shows Veemon into Flamedramon, Hawkmon into Halsemon, Armadillmon into Digmon, Patamon into Pegasusmon, Gatomon into Nefertimon, and Grimdramon into Umbradramon.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to each armorDigimon doing an attack, even Umbradramon, along with Razordramon, doing an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Davis opening a Digiport, Yolei going through a forest, Cody doing Kendo, T.K. staring, Kari turning around, and Shadow activating his Dark Arm Blades.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to both old and new Digidestined watching in the distance, with Shadow right next to Kari, then changes to the Digimon Emperor spreading his arms out as his Dark Spires rise.**

 **Digivolve into Champions ArmorDigivolve (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scene changes to the Old DigidestinedDigimon in Champion form doing attack, Greymon being first, And Ferodramon being shown last, then changes to all the ArmorDigimon forms.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Wormmon, then the faces of Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, Gatomon and Grimdramon about to attack, Patamon about to fire an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, and lastly Shroudryumon appearing with beams of Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black for each respective Digimon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scenes ends with the New Digidestined with their respective Digimon in front, with Shadow at the far end next to Kari with his partner Grimdramon right next to Gatomon.**

 **(Opening song End)**

* * *

Everyone has had a good lunch in the restaurant, eating very good food that Digitamamon made for them, which everyone enjoyed. Shadow Grimdramon were seating together, with Kari and Gatomon seating across from them. Yolei and Hawkmon seating against Cody and Armadillomon, with Davis and Veemon seating across T.K and Patamon, with all the Digidestined and Digimon having a satisfied smile on their faces. "That hit the spot''. Davis, Veemon, T.K and Patamon said with eyes closed and hands on their stomachs, having become friends after their quest for Kari's heart came to an end. "I second that''. Yolei said with a bright smile and eyes closed, having enjoyed the meal herself.

Shadow did a small burp, before he put his hands over his mouth, blushing in embarrassment, getting Kari and Gatomon to giggle at Shadow, while Grimdramon chuckled, while he was getting some food in a bag for Grimsalamon to eat later. "As always, a ten star meal''. Grimdramon said with a smirk on his face as he used a tooth pick, while Shadow brought out some bubble-gum from his pocket and put it in his mouth, chewing before he blew a bubble, before it popped with Shadow putting it back in his mouth. "You really like blowing bubble-gum, don't you Shadow''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile as she put her elbows on the table and used her hands to hold her face. "Yup''. Shadow said to his girlfriend with a smile as he blew another bubble, which popped.

"I say we recommend this place as our personal get together with the team one day a week''. Davis said to the group with a smile, before he burped with Veemon doing the same as him. "I agree''. Veemon said in agreement with his partner, thinking it was a good idea. T.K has still kept silent during the meal, but he kept looking at Kari with guilt in his eyes, with Patamon noticing. "T.K. Just give it time and I'm sure Kari will forgive you, but please don't do something crazy again''. Patamon said to his partner with a worried look on his face, concerned for his partner and how he still felt guilt. "I'll…try…''. T.K said with guilt in his voice, still feeling guilty for what he did, not noticing Shadow's concern look on his face for his friend. "If only they had Sushi here''. Cody said as he looked at his plate, wishing that this place had sushi as well. "You and me two, Cody''. Armadillomon said to his partner, wishing that this place had sushi as well.

"You know what I wish they had some fish''. Hawkmon said to the group, wishing that the restaurant had fish as well. "I second that''. Gatomon said in agreement to Hawkmon, wishing that this place had fish as well, while giving a wink at her husband, making Grimdramon's checks turned a little red. "Although eating at this place has been fun, we should go find that Digi-Egg''. Shadow said to the group, telling them that they should continue looking for the Digi-Egg, while blowing another bubble, which popped. "Shadow's right. Waiter, we're ready to pay for our meal''. Yolei called out to the group, while asking for the waiter, getting Digitamamon's attention. "Ok, hold your hoses. I only got one shell''. Digitamamon said to the group as he came out, before the group went to the counter, with Shadow leaning against the wall, blowing more bubbles with the group looking outside for the Digi-Egg, with Yolei paying. "What's our bill''. Yolei asked Digitamamon on how much they need to pay.

"$87 Digi-dollars, plus tip''. Digitamamon said to Yolei, revealing how much they need to pay, getting Yolei and Shadow's attention. Yolei was about to talk, when Shadow walked up next to her and place two dollar notes on the counter with pictures of Zenimon on them. "Here, 87 Digi dollars and an Extra 13''. Shadow said to Digitamamon, having Digi-Dollars from doing some work for restaurant owners in the Digital World. "How nice as always. That is why you're my best customer''. Digitamamon said to Shadow with his eyes closed, just as the other Digidestined and their Digimon went next to Yolei and Shadow, with Shadow blowing another bubble. "Glad that your friend had everything to take care of''. A voice was heard from behind, getting the group's attention as they turned to see a Blond hair boy with blue eyes that looked older then Shadow, wear green and white shirt, long blue pants and brown shoes. "Oh wow! Prince Charming!''. Yolei called out with hearts in her eyes, making Shadow sweet drop.

"Sorry about her, Michael''. Shadow said to the unknown boy as he blew another bubble, which popped. "You know this guy, Shadow''. Kari asked her boyfriend in confusion at how Shadow knows this boy. "This is Michael and his a friend from America that I introduced to Shadow''. Mimi's voice was heard, before she appeared from behind Michael's back, surprising the group. "It's Mimi!''. The group, except Shadow called out in surprise to see the Digidestined of sincerity. "Oh Mimi, it's so good to see you again''. Yolei said in delight at seeing her friend again. "What are you doing here in the Digi World''. Cody said to the older Digidestined, wondering how she's here in the Digital World. "Izzy sent me and email about a Digiport opening in America, so I took the chance to see all of you guys again. And since Michael is a good friend of mine, I thought I'd bring him along to meet you all and for Shadow and him to spend more time, getting to know each other''. Mimi said as she explained how she was here to the group. "And I want everyone here to meet a good friend of mine''. Palmon said from her spot next to Mimi, with a green little sea shark next to her. "Please to meet you, I'm Betamon''. The little sea shark said to the group, revealing his name.

"Oi Palmon, are you sure it's okay to leave the area you were guarding and take a one day vacation''. Grimdramon said to his old friend, wanting to know if it was okay for her to leave the area she was guarding. "No problem. Tentomon said he'll keep watch over it for me if I bring back a T-Shirt for him''. Palmon said to Grimdramon, telling him that the Area she was guarding was fine, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to sweet drop. "I don't understand how you were able to bring Michael to the Digital World, Mimi''. Yolei said in confusion at how Mimi brought her friend to the Digital World.

"Oh! That's easy! I forgot to tell you that Michael is a Digidestined like us. He even has his own Digi-vice''. Mimi said to the group as Michael brought out his Digi-vice, which looked like the old Digidestined Digi-vice, making the group except Shadow and Grimdramon gasp, with Shadow blowing another bubble and popping it. "Wait a second, if he really does have a Digi-vice then he really is a Digidestined''. Davis said in surprise to see that Michael has a Digi-vice and is a Digidestined.

"You guys can talk about Michael being a Digidestined in here, but me and Grimdramon will take care of finding the Digi-Egg''. Shadow said to the group as he walked outside with Grimdramon, getting the group to look at seeing the Darkness users leave the restaurant. Soon Shadow and Grimdramon were in the middle of the green filed next to the restaurant and the lake. "Let's get Digging''. Grimdramon said to his partner with a smirk, getting Shadow to smirk as he held his Fusion Loader in his right hand, before it changed into his D-Power Digivice.

 **(Digi modify music play)**

Shadow is holding a card in his left hand diagonally, with his index and middle on the card a little past his right eye. Shadow also had his Tamer's Digivice in his right hand, before Shadow brought the device to his chest. Shadow raised the card to the air, spinning it around his fingers, before he brought it down towards the Digivice. **"Digi-Modify!"** Shadow shouted as the card is scanned to the Digivice glowed from the side down. The card is revealed to show a chip that is called Digimon's drills. **"Digmon's drills activate!"** Shadow finished scanning the card as he spread his arms out to the sides as the card activated.

 **(Digi Modify Music stop)**

Grimdramon's claws turned into a copy of Digmon's drills, only more for his size. "That makes things easier''. Grimdramon said with a smile as he started drilling on the ground to search for the Digi-Egg with Shadow helping out with a Darkness shovel. Soon after 5 minutes of digging, Shadow and Grimdramon found the Digi-Egg, which turned out to be the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. "Found it''. Grimdramon said as he stood next to Shadow, with his claws turning back to normal. "Only down side is that we can't use it''. Shadow said to Grimdramon as he placed his hands on his hips, looking at the Digi-Egg, knowing he can't lift the thing.

However, a roar was heard, getting the Darkness users to look to see Gorillamon coming from the forest. "Who invited Monkey boy''. Grimdramon said as he and Shadow turned around to look at Gorillamon. "Look at the Dark Spiral and you'll know''. Shadow said as he pointed at the Dark Spiral on Gorillamon's left arm with his left hand. "Well looks like the Dark Spirals work on Champion as well''. Grimdramon said as he and Shadow walked in front of the restaurant to keep it safe, just as the others came out. **"Energy Cannon!''.** Gorillamon called out as he fired a blast from his cannon, heading straight towards Shadow and Grimdramon, with everyone calling them for them to doge.

 **(Digi modify music play)**

Shadow is holding a card in his left hand diagonally, with his index and middle on the card a little past his right eye. Shadow also had his Tamer's Digivice in his right hand, before Shadow brought the device to his chest. Shadow raised the card to the air, spinning it around his fingers, before he brought it down towards the Digivice. **"Digi-Modify!"** Shadow shouted as the card is scanned to the Digivice glowed from the side down. The card is revealed to show a chip that is called WarGreymon: Brave Shield. **"WarGreymon: Brave Shield activate!"** Shadow finished scanning the card as he spread his arms out to the sides as the card activated.

 **(Digi Modify Music stop)**

WarGreymon's brave shield appeared in Grimdramon's hands, who used it to deflect the attack from Gorillamon, sending it away to the mountain. "Where'd that come from!''. Davis called out in shock at seeing the brave shield appear out of nowhere, with Kari, Mimi, T.K and their Digimon the most shocked at seeing the brave shield appear out of nowhere. "Oh right. You haven't seen what my D-Power Digivice can do. You see, it allows me to use Digimon cards to increase a Digimon's power, increasing their attack, summon items to help them and help Digimon use other Digimon attacks. Allow me to give an example''. Shadow said as he looked over his left shoulder to look at the group, before he looked back at Gorillamon.

 **(Digi modify music play)**

Shadow is holding a card in his left hand diagonally, with his index and middle on the card a little past his right eye. Shadow also had his Tamer's Digivice in his right hand, before Shadow brought the device to his chest. Shadow raised the card to the air, spinning it around his fingers, before he brought it down towards the Digivice. **"Digi-Modify!"** Shadow shouted as the card is scanned to the Digivice glowed from the side down. The card is revealed to show a chip that is called Agumon's Frozen Wind. **"Agumon's Frozen Wind activate!"** Shadow finished scanning the card as he spread his arms out to the sides as the card activated.

 **(Digi Modify Music stop)**

 **"Frozen Wind!''.** Grimdramon called out as he fired the frozen Wind attack from his mouth, frizzing Gorillamon's feet, keeping him from moving, while roaring in rage. Shadow and Grimdramon looked at their friends and smirked at seeing their shocked looks at what they just witnessed. "Now, would someone be kind enough to try to lift that Digi-Egg''. Shadow said to his friends as he pointed at the Digimon, getting the group to look to see the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. "I got it!''. Yolei called out to the group as she ran towards the group, grabbing the Digi-Egg with her hands, before she blinked at how it shined brightly.

 **HawkmonArmorDigivole to…Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!**

"Alright, Hawkmon!''. Yolei called out in delight as Shurimon jumped into the air and started heading towards Gorillamon. **"Double Star!''.** Shurimoncalled out the name of his attack as he tried to use his Shuriken to destroy the Dark Spiral, but Gorillamon used his cannon to protect the Dark Spiral. "What!''. Shurimon called out in shock, before Gorillamon grabbed him in his left hand and started squeezing him. "Shurimon!''. Yolei called out in concern for her partner, worried for him. "He needs help''. T.K called out to the group as they watched as Shurimon was being squeezed like an apple. "Allow me. Ready Betamon''. Michael said to his partner as he held his Digivice in his right hand, with Betamon nodding to him as he ran to the lake, before he jumped into the lake.

 **BetamonDigivole to…SeaDramon!**

SeaDramon came up from the lake, roaring as he appeared, along with Gorillamon now looking at him.

 **(DigimonAnalyser)**

"Wow, Michael, Seadramon's your Digimon! I still get chills remembering his 'Ice Blast' and 'Ice Winder' attacks!" Mimi said in amazement at seeing Seadramon was Betamon's champion form.

 **(DigimonAnalyser done)**

"Allow me to give you a boost!''. Shadow called out as he held out his D-Power Digivice out at Michael's Digivice, with a beam shooting out and connected with Michael's Digivice, confusing everyone.

 **(Digi modify music play)**

Shadow is holding a card in his left hand diagonally, with his index and middle on the card a little past his right eye. Shadow also had his Tamer's Digivice in his right hand, before Shadow brought the device to his chest. Shadow raised the card to the air, spinning it around his fingers, before he brought it down towards the Digivice. **"Digi-Modify!"** Shadow shouted as the card is scanned to the Digivice glowed from the side down. The card is revealed to show a Blue card. **"Matrix Digivolution activate!"** Shadow finished scanning the card as he spread his arms out to the sides as the card activated.

 **(Digi Modify Music stop)**

 **SeaDramon Matrix Digivole to…MegaSeaDramon!**

In SeaDramon's place was MegaSeaDramon, roaring as he appeared with his face high in the air.

 **(DigimonAnalyser)**

"MegaSeaDramon is an Ultimate Level Data Aquatic Type Digimon! His Special attack is the Lightning Javelin and Mega Ice Blast attack!''. Shadow called out to the group as he explained what he knows of MegaSeaDramon.

 **(DigimonAnalyser done)**

"So cool''. Davis called out in amazement at what he saw, with everyone else feeling the same as him, "Bravo Shadow! Consider me impressed''. Michael said in amazement, impressed with what Shadow did, getting a smirk from Shadow. **"Lightning Javelin!''.** MegaSeaDramon called out electricity went around his horn, before he fired it, shocking Gorillamon's hand, which allowed Shurimon to be free. "Now let's try this again! **Double Star!''.** Shurimon called out as he used his Shuriken arms to destroy the Dark Spiral this time, freeing the Gorillamon, who collapsed onto his back. "Alright we did it''. Yolei called out in joy at freeing Gorillamon with everyone feeling the same, with MegaSeaDramon and Shurimon di-Digivoling back to Hawkmon and Betamon.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

After 10 minutes, Gorillamon woke up from his knocked out nap, with Mimi and Palmon explaining what happened, with Gorillamon saying 'Thank you' to the Digidestined, before he walked away, leaving the area. "You know, without the Dark Spiral, Gorillamon is a pretty nice guy''. Palmon said to her partner, noticing Gorillamon being a nice Digimon. "I don't think any Digimon is born evil, but when they get a Dark Spiral, they go bad''. Mimi said to her partner as they watched Gorillamon leave, with the Digidestinedbehin her. Michael was about to walk up to Mimi and ask her what she means, but suddenly Shadow and Grimdramon sensed something. "Get down!''. Shadow and Grimdramon called out as Shadow used the Darkness to pull everyone to the ground, with Shadow and Grimdramon pulling Kari and Gatomon to the ground with them, just missing a slash attack heading their way.

"Thanks you guys''. Patamon said in gratitude as everyone stood up from the ground, seeing the attack chop lots of trees down. "Stay sharp! We got company!''. Shadow cried out to the group as he turned around with everyone doing the same, seeing a big and scary Digimon approaching from the forest with a big sword in his right arm, with everyone but Shadow and Grimdramon afraid of this Digimon. "W-W-W-W-What is that thing!?''. T.K called out in fear with widen eyes, not knowing this Digimon or ever seeing it. "That's a Titamon!''. Grimdramon called out to the group as he got on all four like a Dragon, growling at the Mega Level Digimon.

 **(DigimonAnalyzer)**

"Titamon is a Mega Level Virus God man Digimon! His special attack Soul Core attack is where he uses his sword 'Zanjintou' to destroy any Digimon in one attack!''. Grimdramon called out to the group, telling them what he knows of Titamon.

 **(DigimonAnalyzer done)**

"Isn't that the Digimon you told us that SkullGreymondigivoles into''. Cody said to Shadow, standing next to him and remembering that Shadow told them that SkullGreymonDigivoles into Titamon after they rescued Agumon from Ken. "Yup, good memory, Cody''. Shadow said to the young Digidestined, jumping back as Titamon tried to stab him with his sword, with the others running back, while Kari surprisingly back flipping to get some distance. "Let's show that guys what we're made of, Kari''. Gatomon called out to her partner, getting a nod from Kari as she brought out her Fusion Loader in her left hand, but before she could activate her Fusion Loader, Titamon attached first. **"Soul Core Attack!''.** Titamon called out as he held his Sword with both his hands to destroy the Digidestined and their Digimon, moving too fast for Gatomon to Digivole.

However, Digitamamon jumped in front of the Digidestined, tucking into his egg to protect them but the attack, succeeding at protecting them, but didn't protect himself as the sword slammed him into the ground. "Digitamamon!''. Mimi called out in fear for their friend, just as her Digivice activated.

 **PalmonDigivole to…Togemon!**

 **"Needle Spray!''.** Togemon called out as she jumped into the air and started spinning, making needles go at Titamon, but dealt no damage and annoyed Titamon, with him lifting his sword up and slamming it into Togemon, sending her to the ground in front of the Digidestined. "Togemon!''. Mimi called out in concern for her partner as the Digidestined gathered around Togemon, with Mimi kneeling on the ground next to her partner. "I'm…sorry…Mimi''. Togemon said to her partner with a sad look, feeling like she was dead. "There's got to be a way to stop that monster!''. Mimi called out in concern as she kneed down and put her hands on Togemon's hands.

"There is one. You gotta make TogemonDigivole to Mega''. Shadow said to Mimi, standing next to her, getting everyone to look at Shadow. "But…I can't do that''. Mimi said to the Darkness user, thinking that she doesn't have the ability to make Togemon go to Mega Level. "Yes you do, Mimi. Your Sincerity is stronger than anyone I have ever met. Trust in your Sincerity and use it to protect and be the person you wanna be''. Shadow said to Mimi with narrowed eyes, telling her that she can reach Mega, making Mimi stair at Shadow, before she looked at Togemon. "Alright, I trust in my Sincerity and protect everyone I love!''. Mimi called out with her eyes closed, with her Digivice starting to activate.

 **(Tri Evolution)**

Mimi's Digivice activated with words of different languages appearing on the screen before glowing and the device changing colour, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Sincerity coming down towards the Champion Digimon.

 **"TogemonDigivole to…!''.** Togemon called out as the crest symbol of Sincerity went over her to reveal a Flower. Soon the flower bloomed with Lillymon coming out of the flower. **"Lillymon!''.** The newly evolved Ultimate Level Digimon called out her name to the heavens.

 **(Tri Mega Evolution)**

 **"Lillymon Mega Digivole to…!''.** Lillymon called out as a bright light appeared to reveal several yellow rings appearing below him, and then going upwards to reveal another shadow form. The same yellow circles gone downwards to reveal the new form being formed from the circles. **"Rosemon!''.** The newly Evolved Mega Digimon called out her name to the heavens.

 **(Tri Evolution done)**

 **"Forbidden Temptation!''.** Rosemon called out as her whole body turned red, before she unleashes many Roses, sending Titamon back and dealing damage. "Toge- I mean Rosemon! You're so beautiful!''. Mimi called out in delight at seeing her partner in her beautiful Mega Form, getting a smirk from Rosemon. "Well done, Mimi!''. Shadow said to his old friend with a smile, getting a smile back from Mimi. "You as well, Rosemon''. Grimdramon called out to the Mega Digimon, getting a smile from her. All the other Digidestined were watching in awe, with Michael and Betamon the ones most in awe. "Yolei, you have the potential like Mimi to DigivoleHawkmon. Just believe in yourself and trust in your partner''. Shadow said to the purple haired girl, getting Yolei to look at Shadow. "Shadow is right, Yolei, they'll need some help''. Hawkmon said to his partner, flapping in the air as everyone watch Rosemon doge a Sword Slash from Titamon.

"Your right, Hawkmon and Shadow! Let's help out our friends and protect everyone!''. Yolei called out with eyes of determination as her D3 activated.

 **HawkmonDigivole to…Aquilamon!**

 **"Blast Wing!''.** Aquilamon called out as he fired a blast from his mouth, striking Titamon in the face, getting Titamon to step back as he held his face in pain with his left hand. "Good job, Aquilamon!''. Yolei called out in joy as she raised her right fist, cheering for her partner with the others doing the same.

Titamon got his hand off his face as he roared in rage and held his sword in the air with both his hands, with the sword glowing energy. "Shit! He'll destroy the whole area if that attack hits!''. Grimdramon shouted out to everyone, getting them all to widen their eyes at what Grimdramon said. **"Nightmare Syndromer!''.** A voice called out as a black ghost slammed into Titamon's crouch, making him gasp in pain as the energy in his sword disappeared. "Oww, ouch!''. Davis said as he and everyone else shivered at seeing Titamon get hit in the crouch.

Everyone then looked to see who was the cause of the attack and saw it was DigiTamamon, with his egg almost destroyed. "Now!''. DigiTamamon called out to the Digidestined, getting nods from them as Rosemon unleashed another Forbidden Temptation, with Aqilamon unleashing another Blast Wing, with both attacks slamming into Titamon's face, who shouted out in rage he was destroyed. "Alright!''. Both Yolei and Mimi called out as they clapped hands together, with everyone cheering at defeating another Mega with Rosmon turning into Tanemon, with Aqilamon turning into Poromon. "Tanemon / Poromon''. Both Yolei and Mimi called out as they ran towards their partners and picked them up.

"Well done you two''. Shadow said to Yolei and Mimi with a smile as he and the others walked up to them, getting the girls to look at everyone and smile at them. "What about Digitamamon''. Mimi asked the child of Darkness as they looked at the ultimate, who looked ready to collapse. "We'll take care of him. You guys just head home now''. Grimdramon said to the Digidestined girl, getting Mimi to nod in agreement, before she wanted to thank Shadow. "Shadow. I want to thank you for helping me get stronger and helping me digivoleTanemon to Mega''. Mimi said to Shadow with a smile, getting Shadow confused, before he widens his eyes as Mimi kissed his right check, making everyone widen their eyes at Mimi's actions. However, Yolei then went and kissed Shadow on his left check, making everyone widen their eyes more with Kari gaining a flaming aura around her.

"If you two do that again…I'll…!''. Kari said to Yolei and Mimi with her flaming aura around her, scaring everyone around her, but Shadow went up to Kari and hugged her, making her lose her flaming aura and hug Shadow back with her eyes closed. "Let's just go home now''. Shadow said to everyone with a smile, getting nods from everyone as they all left, while Shadow and Grimdramon took care of Digitamamon.

* * *

 **(The next day at night time)**

At the night time in the city at Yolei's family grocery store, the doors slammed open as a 25-year-old man that has tan skin, blond hair, wearing a blue shirt, black long pants and red shoes was walking out, holding a gun in his right hand and money in his left. "Don't make me catch you calling the cops''. The thief said to Yolei's father, who was holding his hands up to not get shot, before Darkness whips wrapped around the thief's shoulders. "Not again''. The thief said in shock, before he was pulled off the ground and up to the rooftop, before he was slammed into a door, before he fell to the ground, but pushed his back against the door in fear at who was responsible.

Someone jumped down from the edge of the building, before the figure turned out to be Shadow in his Dark Raven Dragon outfit with his mask on. "Didn't I take care of you last week''. Dark Raven Dragon said to the thief as he walked up to him, who was paralysed in fear, before Dark Raven Dragon grabbed the front of his shirt with his left claw and pulled him up with his right claw in a fist held out to punch him. "I'm very disappointed in you knucklehead''. Dark Raven Dragon said to the thief as his right fist open with his claws out to slash at something. "Guess Dragon's schools in session''. Dark Raven Dragon said to the thief as he was about to slash at him, when a whistle was heard, getting both the thief and Dark Raven Dragon to turn to the edge of the building.

"Sorry for disturbing class, but schools over. Time to go home''. Kari said to the two males in her armour form, seating at the edge and looking over her left shoulder to look at them. "Fine!''. Dark Raven Dragon said to his girlfriend as he karate-chopped the thief at the back of the neck, knocking him out, before Dark Raven Dragon let him go. "Let's go home now, sweetheart''. Kari said to her boyfriend, which he nodded to her, before Kari grew two angel wings on her back, before both her and Shadow took flight to the Kamiya house.

The flight didn't take so long, just 2 minutes, before they reached the window to Kari's room, which they went in to get into Kari's room. When both Digidestined were in Kari's room, energy surrounded them before it disappeared to reveal Kari in pink sleep clothes and Shadow in black sleep clothes. "Guess its bedtime now''. Shadow said to himself as he sighed, not really tired, but know that sleep is important. "If you want, we could have a little time to ourselves''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile, getting Shadow to blush as he understood what she meant.

A few seconds later, Shadow had Kari against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms on Kari's legs to keep them there, while Kari had her left hand on Shadow's hair, while her right was cherishing Shadow's face, while both Shadow and Kari were kissing each other, while looking at each other with love. Kari's D-terminal on her desk starting beeping, signalling a massage, which the two Digidestined didn't care as Shadow just grew his tail and used it to bring the D-terminal to Kari so she could read.

Kari took the D-terminal in her left hand and Shadow's tail opened it for her so that Kari could read what was on the massage. "Yolei wants us to go to the Digital World tomorrow''. Kari said to her true love, before she went back to kissing him with Shadow doing the same thing, wanting to have his peaceful time with Kari.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Shadow and Kari were in the computer room, waiting for the others to arrive and have been waiting for 30 minutes now and they still haven't arrived yet, which Shadow is starting to get a little impatient since he doesn't like to wait when something serious is happening. Demigrimdramon, Gatomon and Grimsalamon were in the Fusion Loaders, having been in there for the whole morning and late last night and were just hanging around with their family. "I'm really getting impatient and they're still not here''. Shadow said as he was leaning against the wall and was tapping his foot in impatience, getting Kari to giggle at her boyfriend.

Both Digidestineds were wearing their normal outfits today since they planned to wear different outfits the next day. "Well if you're getting board, you could go on ahead of us''. Kari suggested to her boyfriend with a smile, getting Shadow to sigh in relief to hear what Kari said. "Thank you''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile, getting Kari to giggle as Shadow went to the Digi-port, before he was sucked in, leaving Kari in the real world.

* * *

 **(In the Digital World)**

Shadow landed in a forest area of the Digital World and was still in his normal outfit. "Now that's much better. I rather take action instead of waiting. Let's get to work! **Reload! Grimdramon!''.** Shadow called out as he held his Fusion Loader out in his right hand and a flash came out to reveal Grimdramon in front of Shadow, who was smirking, glad to be out of the Fusion Loader and have some action.

"Finally! Now let's go kick some ass''. Grimdramon said to his partner with a smirk, getting a smirk from Shadow, but Shadow and Grimdramon suddenly sensed something, making Shadow and Grimdramon flew into the air, just as they dogged a blast from nowhere and eat where they just were. Shadow and Grimdramon landed on the ground and looked at where the attack hit and saw smoke covering the field, which soon cleared to reveal a Grankuwagamon. "Somebody call pest control''. Shadow said to himself as he was really not in the mood for sudden attacks.

Grankuwagamon then looked at the two Darkness users. "My masters, the Demon Lords have sent us to destroy you two, so that you won't interview''. Grankuwagamon said to the two Darkness users, who narrowed their eyes. "Well why don't you tell your Demon Lord masters to go back to the dead and have pizza''. Grimdramon said to the Insect Mega Digimon with a smirk, making GrandKuwagamon to growl at him, just as a Grandis Kuwagamon landed next to him. "You two will be having a pizza when you two are killed by our claws''. Grandis Kuwagamon said to the two Darkness users, who continued to smirk at the two Mega Digimon.

"Yeah, that won't be happening''. Shadow said as he brought up his Fusion Loader in his right hand. **"Reload! Dynasmon! Volcanicdramon!''.** Shadow called out as his Fusion Loader activated as two flashes came out to reveal Dynasmon and Volcanicdramon, making the two insect Digimon take a step back in surprise to see the two Mega Digimon. "Our turn now''. Dynasmon said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles and cracked his neck, happy to finally have a chance to battle. **"I'm gonna enjoy this!''.** Volcanicdramon said with a smirk on his dragon face.

"Why should you two get all the fun? Let me have some fun''. Grimdramon said with a smirk on his face, wanting to battle and have some fun as well. "Fine, you can have some fun as well''. Shadow said to his partner with a smile as he held his Fusion Loader out with a Black D appearing on the screen.

 **(Blue Flare music play)**

Shadow held his Fusion Loader out in his right hand as he was covered in Dark energy with his scarf being blown in the breeze and a Black background. **"Grimdramon! Digivole!''.** Shadow called out as he spun around with Dark energy coming out, before he held his Fusion Loader out.

Grimdramon closed his eyes, before they shot open with the face and eyes changing. Grimdramon's claws and feet changed with his wings disappearing, with the back ground being black with Grimdramon's name appearing in the background and a black D appearing the background. **"Grimdramon! Digivole too…!''.** Grimdramon called out as he spun around, before he stopped to show his new form with the mark of Twilight Union behind him. **"DarkMetadramon!''.** The new form of Grimdramon called DarkMetaDramon called out to the heavens many Black Ds in the background. DarkMetaDramon looks like Dialga, only with some differences as well. This form has black skin instead of blue with purple outlines, purple eyes and has sharp teeth showing from the mouth, blue like armour that looks sharper than Dialga's instead of silver, and has a red glowing gem in the chest armour area.

DarkMetadramon flew into the air next to his two comrades and roared, sending a powerful shockwave through the forest, making the two insect mega Digimon take a step back in fear. **"Let's squash these bugs in one attack!''.** DarkMetaDramon said to his two comrades with a smirk, without looking at them. **"Agreed!''.** Dynasmon and Volcanicdramon called out to their comrade with a smirk on their faces, before all three Dragons prepared their best attacks. **"Roar of dark times! / Wyvern's breath! / Volcanic Flare!''.** DarkMetadramon, Dynasmon and Volcanicdramon called out as they unleashed their strongest attack, which turned into a Black volcanic version of Dynasmon's Wyvern's breath attack. The attack started getting closer, before the attack hit the two insect Digimon and made contact on the ground, causing a powerful earthquake and shockwave that the whole Digital World felt.

Even the other Digidestined that was hiding in a castle felt the earthquake, with the Light users knowing the cause while the others were freaking out. Back with Shadow, the attack even caused an meteor shape mark on the ground and went like 50 feet and a giant whole around the whole area, burning all the trees. Shadow and his Digimon were in the sky with Shadow in Dragon form level one. Shadow was sweet dropping at seeing the destruction caused by his Digimon. "You guys went overboard again''. Shadow said to his Digimon with his eyes half closed, before Shadow and his Digimon burst out laughing.

 **(Music end)**

"You wanted pest control and you got it''. Dynasmon said to his general as he continued to laugh. "This brings back memories of how Shadow and I destroyed forests when we were supposed to protect them from bad Digimon''. DarkMetadramon said to his comrades as he continued laughing at how they went back to their old ways in the past. **"HAHAHA! This never gets old at how we protect the Digital World, yet get overboard''.** Volcanicdramon said to his comrades as he continued laughing. "Genai's gonna be angry when he hears about this''. Shadow said to everyone as he kept laughing with everyone. "Oh come on! We all know you love brining torment to that old man''. DarkMetadramon said to his partner as he kept laughing, knowing that Shadow likes to be a little 'evil' sometimes.

Everyone continued laughing since it's been a while since they laughed like this, but soon they would be interrupted. "Mind telling me what's so funny!''. The Digimon Emperor's voice was heard, getting Shadow and the three Digimon to stop laughing as they turned to look to see Ken in his Digimon Emperor outfit, riding on an Airdramon that was being controlled with a Karatenmon and a Garudamon as well, with both ultimate Level being controlled with all three Digimon having Dark Spirals.

"Well if it isn't Dora the Explorer''. Dynasmon said to his comrades, getting everyone to burst out laughing again at what he said, while Ken looked angry. "How dare you…!''. Ken shouted out at Dynasmon for what he said, getting the members of Twilight Union to stop laughing and look at the Digimon Emperor. "What do you want, Ken''. Shadow asked the Digimon Emperor on what he wants, thinking that Ken came here for a reason. "I came…for your Digivice!''. Ken shouted out at Shadow, revealing his intentions, making the members of Twilight Union narrow their eyes at Ken. "And what makes you think your gonna get it''. Shadow said to the Digimon Emperor with a serious tone, not planning to let Ken have his Fusion Loader, or his Digimon.

Ken smirked evilly as he held his right hand up, that had his D3 being held. "Because of this!''. Ken shouted out as his D3 activated with energy coming out of the screen that covered Karatenmon, Garudamon and Airdramon. Soon the energy disappeared to reveal a Ravemon, a Valdurmon and a Shinegreymon. "Ha! Now this is interesting''. Shadow said with a smirk as he started feeling a little excited at seeing how Ken just Digivoled 3 Digimon into Mega Digimon.

 **(Digimon Analyser)**

"Ravemon is a Mega Level Vaccine type Digimon that is called the Silver Crow. His attacks are Blast Wing and Celestial Sword''. Volcanicdramon said to the group, telling them about what he knows of Ravemon.

"Valdurmon is a Mega Level Digimon that is a Vaccine Digimon like Ravemon. His special attack pure shine is an attack that destroys all that opposes him''. Dynasmon said to the group, telling them on what he knows of Valdurmon.

"ShineGreymon is a Mega level Vaccine type Digimon. His special attacks Glorious Burst is where he burns his opponents and if that doesn't make you back up, his GeoGrey Sword will do the job''. Darkmetadramon said to the group, telling them what he knows about ShineGreymon.

 **(Digimon Analyser)**

"If you know what's good for you, you'll hand over that Digivice''. Ken said to Shadow with an evil smirk on his face, thinking that he has the advantage since most of Shadow's Digimon are Virus type , Shadow didn't look threaten and just glared at Ken. "If I'm supposed to feel threaten, you're failing''. Shadow said to Ken with a glare, refusing to let Ken take his Fusion Loader.

"Why! Why are you so determined to keep that device from me? Is it because of those other Digimon inside of there? They're just pieces of data''. Ken said to Shadow with an angry looking, getting Shadow's full attention. "Digimon…are not DATA!''. Shadow shouted out at Ken, making Ken flinch at Shadow's outburst. "Digimon may have come from a different world full of data, but they're just like us. They're living creatures that have hearts like us. They live like us and find happiness like us. DIGIMON ARE NOT MINDLESS CREATURES! THEY'RE LIVING CREATURES!''. Shadow shouted out at Ken with his eyes now fully glowing purple, making Ken stair in shock with his mouth gaping like a fish at what he heard.

"What Shadow said is true. You may think we're just Data, but we're not. We're living creatures like humans. Team Twilight Union is not just any normal team, we're a family that always have each other's back and always there for each other''. DarkMetaDramon said to the Digimon Emperor with his eyes narrowed at Ken. Shadow's Fusion Loader activated as a beam shot out and went towards Dynasmon, covering him in energy. "The X-Antibody program''. Shadow said in surprise to see the X-Antibody program activate on its own, just as the energy around Dynasmon disappeared to reveal Dynasmon X. "Now let me show my strength that I use to protect my family. **Breath of Wyvern!''.** Dynasmon X called out as energy surrounded him, before it turned in a more powerful version of his Breath of Wyvern's attack that went to the controlled Digimon, striking and sending them all away from them with Ken still on ShineGreymon's shoulder.

Shadow looked at all his Digimon after Ken was out of sight and smiled at all of them. "I'm really happy that I met you two''. Shadow said to Volcanicdramon and Dynasmon X, Making them smile with Darkmetadramon doing the same. **"Come on. We still have some Control Spires to take care of''.** Volcanicdramon said to his family, getting nods from them all. "Team Twilight Union, move out''. Shadow said to his family as they all set out to destroy more control spires, happy to have each other's back.

* * *

 **And done. That took a while and finally the last rewrite chapter is done. Till next time and I'm now thinking of a new story. A Fairy tale Story and hope you all enjoy it. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone and sorry for the wait, I've been busy with my other stories. Anyway, questions answered.**

 **Gah Har Her: I don't know, I'm trying my best here.**

 **Ruby: What are you talking about.**

 **Guest: Do you really expected bad breath and a nasty attitude will get me to work faster. You don't even know where I live.**

 **Gan315: Now that's just rude, also being mean won't make me work faster.**

 **You know something, most of you guys are worked up about adventure 2 and hunters, but what about my frontier and tri story. Answer in a review and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It has been 3 days since the battle at that old Japanese style town in the Digital World that Shadow and Grimdramon saw that happen when they went searching for the team, with Shadow, Kari and their Digimon heading home to relax for the day. After they returned to the real world, Shadow gave Kari the X-Antibody book to read, before he head out to play a game of soccer with Tai at his school, leaving Kari with Gatomon, Grimsalamon and DemiGrimdramon as she went home. Kari read the book when she made it home, with the three Digimon relaxing, before Shadow and Tai made it back, sweating a little.

Shadow spent some time with Tai, telling him about the X-Antibody program, shocking Tai at how Genai found something like this and gave it to Shadow, before he began his other world travel. Shadow also explained that he is doing research at finding out which Digimon that can X Digivole and that he left a message to Davis and the others to come home. Tai understood what Shadow told him and allowed it.

That afternoon, Shadow went back out to get more gum and do his hero work, stopping 5 robberies and 5 get away chase cars, before he went back to the Digital World to handle some of Milleniummon's forces, having been worried about Milleniummon's strongest Digimon, but hasn't found them yet. Shadow didn't have any trouble, having been Velgamon to search and defend himself if he ran into trouble with Beelzemon keeping him company, which was mostly the Digimon Emperor's forces, trying to capture them but failed.

Shadow and Beelzemon took care of a few of Milleniummon's forces, while training themselves and soon Kari joined in as Aquatimon, which the two had a little argument at how Shadow went to do this alone, before they made up by making out with Shadow being Duskmon and Kari as Aquatimon, which the two enjoyed, loving their time together. Soon Shadow and Kari went back home together, and went on a small date and a walk on the beach. The next few days, Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, Grimsalamon and Grimdramon went to the Digital world many times to do some research on Digimon that can X Digivole.

The group soon had Izzy and Tentomon join them, with Izzy being a little mad that he wasn't informed about something amazing like the X-Antibody program. They made some good work as they found out that Grimdramon, Gatomon, Salamon, Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, Omnimon, Cerberumon, DarkAmethdramon and a SkullMammothmon could X Digivole. After doing some more test and Shadow creating a card to activate the X-Antibody program in his D-Powered Digivice, the Digidestined all went home to rest.

The next day was a good day, having spent some fun in the real and Digital World that the team did, before they went to work at breaking more of the Digimon Emperor's forces and Milleniummon's voices as well, with the Digimon starting to have an easier time at defeating Champion and Ultimate Level Digimon, with Armadillomon trying to Digivole, but hasn't yet. The group still spends time training to get stronger to save the Digital World, before they went back to the human world.

Soon Shadow went to check out more of the world and get some ideas for some songs, only this time brining DemiGrimdramon as well, while letting his other Digimon have fun in the world of Light and Darkness. Shadow went to visit Mimi and Michael in America and was invited to one of Mimi's friends' parties, meeting many people and made some friends.

Shadow and DemiGrimdramon left America to go around the world a little more, going to Australia, Transylvania and finally china. Shadow and Demigrimdramon just passed along, talking to no one, but just went sightseeing. Soon Shadow and DemiGrimdramon went home to the Kamiya house, who were a little worried for him and wanted him to tell them where he has been. Shadow told them the truth about going around the world and how he met some Digidestined, shocking the family at hearing that Shadow went around the world.

Soon after the talking was done, Shadow made dinner with Mrs. Kamiya, with Shadow learning her name was Yuuko. The family and Shadow had another peaceful dinner and soon went to bed, with Shadow sleeping with Kari this time, with their Digimon sleeping in bed with them, while Shadow's other Digimon had time with Kari's Digimon.

The next day however was different. During their time in the Digital World, everyone picked up two new Digi-Egg signals on their D3, surprising everyone since they thought only a Digi-Egg of Reliability was the last one.

Shadow and Grimdramon split up from the group to find one of the Digi-Egg, while the rest of the team went to find the other Digi-Egg, which now lead to Shadow and Grimdramon walking in the middle of a Forest, with Shadow holding his Fusion in his right hand, using it to find the New Digi-Egg, with Grimdramon walking next to his partner, with both Digidestined and Digimon sensing Light and Darkness in the forest, getting them to stay on guard.

* * *

 **Opening Song**

 **The scene starts with a DigiPort appearing**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and lastly Shadow going through the Digiport.**

 **Di DiDiDigimonDigimon!**

 **The scene changes to a D-Terminal shooting a beam energy towards a D3 Digivice, with the symbols for Courage through Darkness, heading to the D3 with the beam hitting the D3 to shoot an energy as well from the symbols and beam.**

 **Di DiDiDigimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **A scene shows Veemon into Flamedramon, Hawkmon into Halsemon, Armadillmon into Digmon, Patamon into Pegasusmon, Gatomon into Nefertimon, and Grimdramon into Umbradramon.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to each armor Digimon doing an attack, even Umbradramon, along with Razordramon, doing an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Davis opening a Digiport, Yolei going through a forest, Cody doing Kendo, T.K. staring, Kari turning around, and Shadow activating his Dark Arm Blades.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to both old and new Digidestined watching in the distance, with Shadow right next to Kari, then changes to the Digimon Emperor spreading his arms out as his Dark Spires rise.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Armor Digivolve (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scene changes to the Old DigidestinedDigimon in Champion form doing attack, Greymon being first, And Ferodramon being shown last, then changes to all the Armor Digimon forms.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Shows Wormmon, then the faces of Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, Gatomon and Grimdramon about to attack, Patamon about to fire an attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, and lastly Shroudryumon appearing with beams of Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black for each respective Digimon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scenes ends with the New Digidestined with their respective Digimon in front, with Shadow at the far end next to Kari with his partner Grimdramon right next to Gatomon.**

 **(Opening song End)**

* * *

Shadow and Grimdramon were walking in a forest that seemed very much like the new world of Light and Darkness, with the sky special sunny, with the shadows very nice and beautiful flowers in the area, which Shadow took a look at, finding them beautiful. "These flowers sure are beautiful''. Shadow said to himself as he kneed down on the ground to get a better look at the flowers, which were white and black.

"I agree with ya''. Grimdramon said in agreement to what Shadow said, looking at them. Shadow and Grimdramon then took a small break to lie down and have a small nap, with the shadows of a tree covering the top bit of their faces, while the sun shined on the lower parts of their face.

Shadow and Grimdramon's nap was 30 minutes long, with the two having great dreams of happiness with Kari, Gatomon and Grimsalamon. Shadow dreamed about him and Kari getting married with everyone there for them, while Grimdramon dreamed about having another child with Gatomon, which the baby was still a Digi-egg with GrimSalamon being excited.

Soon Shadow and Grimdramon woke up from their napes, yawing as they open their eyes, before they blinked in surprise at what they were seeing on Shadow's lap. It was a Digi-Egg like the Digi-Egg of Friendship, only no horn, was black and White and had a symbol of Twilight on.

"Well that's a first. Normally the Digidestined finds the Digi-Egg, but this time the Digi-Egg found the Digidestined''. Shadow said with a surprised look as he grabbed the Digi-Egg with both his hands, before he stood up, with Grimdramon doing the same thing. "Well let's try this baby out''. Grimdramon said to his partner with a smile at finding the Digi-Egg is for Shadow. Shadow nodded to his partner as he held the Digi-Egg in his right hand. **"Digi-Armor Energize!''.** Shadow called out as the Digi-Egg glowed with power.

 **Grimdramon Armor Digivole to…TwiDramon! The Dragon of Twilight!**

Grimdramon Armor Digivoled to a new Digimon called TwiDramon. TwiDramon looks like the black and Gold Dragon from Dragon Booster, but has Black Skin with White markings across the body, and the blue replacing the gold/yellow on the body as well. He even has big and long Black and White Dragon wings on his back, which is spread out at the moment.

TwiDramon let out a powerful roar as he rose up on two feet, looking amazing as he got back on all four. "This I like''. TwiDramon said to his partner as he looked all over himself with the symbol of Twilight on his forehead. "Let's give this a try, along with something new''. Shadow called out as Darkness appeared in his hands that soon disappeared to reveal riding gear like the Dragon Booster uses to ride the Black and Gold Dragon.

Shadow put the gear on TwiDramon's head and got on, riding TwiDramon like the Dragon Booster does with the Black and Gold Dragon. "Let's ride!''. Shadow said to his partner with a smirk, which TwiDramon returned with his own. "Let's do this!''. TwiDramon said to his partner as he shot out, running very fast through the forest, with Shadow enjoying the ride.

Soon after 30 minutes of riding and destroying 40 Control Spires, Shadow had TwiDramon stop in the middle of the forest that was Control Spire free. "Well this form is very powerful and fast''. Shadow said to his partner with a smirk on his face, having enjoyed the ride till now. "I second that. I love this form''. TwiDramon said to his partner with a smirk as he moved his tail to slam onto the ground, leaving an impact mark of it.

"Ha! Anyway, let's go find the others and see how they're doing''. Shadow said to his partner with a smile on his face, wondering how the others are doing. "Alright then. Hang on tight because we're going for a fast ride''. TwiDramon said to his partner with a smirk as he shot out from the spot he was in and towards where he could sense the Digidestined's Digimon, with Shadow riding his Dragon with a smile.

Soon they made it to an Oil platform with the bride destroyed, with the Digidestined and their Digimon on a beach next to the area, with Joe next to them, with Cody in a Submarimon and Ikkakumon coming towards them from the ocean, getting the two to smile at seeing everyone alright, but then their eyes widen as they sensed something approaching Submarimon and Ikkakumon from behind, without the two Digimon noticing. TwiDramon quickly spread his wings and took off flying at the ocean.

"Look out!''. Shadow shouted out to his friends, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see Shadow on TwiDramon, who gathered White and Dark Energy in his mouth. **"Roar of the Twilight Dragon!''.** TwiDramon called out as he fired a White and Black blast from his mouth, striking the water behind Submarimon and Ikkakumon, causing a cry of pain to be heard as a Leviamon came out of the ocean and tried to eat TwiDramon, who dodged as he headed to the main land.

TwiDramon made it and landed on the ground, with Shadow jumping off in front of everyone and looked at them with his riding Gear disappearing, before he looked back at Leviamon. "Leviamon!''. Shadow said with his eyes narrowed and teeth granted, anger coursing through him at seeing the evil Digimon that kills for amusement.

"Shadow! Who is that Digimon!?''. Kari said to her boyfriend, wanting to know who is attacking them, with everyone else wondering the same thing. "That is the Demon Lord, Leviamon. One of Milleniummon's strongest Digimon''. Shadow said to Kari without looking at her or the others, his eyes fixed on Leviamon, who roared in rage.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"Leviamon is a Mega Level Demon Lord Digimon. He represents the sin of Envy. His special attack **Biting Crush** destroys everything in his path!''. Shadow called out to the group, telling them what he knows about Leviamon.

 **(Digimon Analyzer done)**

" **How dare you two get in the way of my fun!''.** Leviamon called out in rage at the two Darkness users stopping him from destroying Ikkakumon and Submarimon. "We're not gonna let you destroy our friends, just for personal amusement!''. Twidramon shouted out at Leviamon with rage in his eyes, still angry at this Digimon that kills for fun.

" **You think I care! Killing the weaklings and destroy all they love is the most exciting thing in existence. Hearing them beg for mercy to be spared, just to give them a slow and painful death and have them watch as everyone they love dies is the most amazing there is!''.** Leviamon shouted out with an evil smirk on his face at the thought of killing more Digimon, making the Digidestined and their Digimon glare at the Demon Lord for what he said. "You think…killing innocent Digimon is fun!''. Davis shouted out at the Demon Lord in rage, angry at the Demon Lord for thinking that killing Digimon was fun.

"You're…a monster for even having the slightest enjoyment for killing innocent Digimon!''. Cody shouted out at Leviamon with rage, hating this Digimon for enjoying killing. "We'll take you and your friends down a notch!''. Yolei shouted out at Leviamon as she pointed her right hand's index finger at him.

"Enjoying killing Digimon is disgusting, and yet you enjoy it and want to keep doing it. I swear that one day, I'll destroy you!''. T.K shouted at Leviamon with rage in his eyes. "You killed so many Digimon and now tried to kill our friends. Now I'm angry!''. Kari shouted out in rage as a White aura appeared all around her, unleashing great power and making the other Digidestined look at her in amazement.

Kari then turned to look at Gatomon, who gave her a nod and also had a look of rage on her face. "Get ready Gatomon!''. Kari called out to her partner as she held her Fusion Loader out to Gatomon in her right hand, just as the Fusion Loader's screen flashed to light, sending a beam at Gatomon.

" **Gatomon wrap Digivole to…Examon!"**

High in the sky was a big red Dragon Digimon, holding a blaster in her right claw, almost the same size as ChaosDuskDramon and roaring, unleashing a powerful shockwave. "Now she's angry''. Shadow said to the group as he looked at the giant Dragon Digimon, while the other Digidestined and their Digimon were looking in shock at seeing the Mega Level Digimon.

"W-W-W-What the heck is that thing!''. Davis called out in shock at seeing the Mega Digimon. "That is Examon! Gatomon's Mega Form!''. TwiDramon said to Davis without looking at him, answering his question about Gatomon's Mega Form.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"Examon is a Mega Level Data type, Dragon Mega Digimon. Her Pendragon's glory attack is dangerous because it could destroy five plants. She's someone you don't want to mess with''. TwiDramon said to the group, telling them about Examon.

 **(Digimon Analyzer done)**

" **You made a huge mistake to come here and try to destroy my friends. Now it's time to pay the piper! Pendragon's Glory!''.** Examon called out as she used her weapon to fire a blast, striking Leviamon on the back and making him cry out in pain. "I remembered when she first Digivoled into Examon. She went crazy''. TwiDramon said to the group, smiling as he remembered when Gatomon went Examon for the first time. "Ha, good old memories''. Shadow said with a smile and arms crossed.

However, flashes came out of Shadow's Fusion Loader that was in his pocket to reveal Grimsalamon, Imperialdramon black, Jupitermon and SkullBaluchimon. "We'll handle this!''. Imperialdramon Black said to his General, before Imperialdramon Black, Jupiermon and SkullBaluchimon took off to fight Leviamon.

Flashes then came out of Kari's Fusion Loader to reveal BelleStarmon, Sistermon Blanc and Kentaurosmon, standing in front of Kari. "Why should the boys get all the fun''. Sistermon Blanc said to the group, before energy surrounded her, making her grow, before the energy disappeared to reveal Sistermon Blanc in Awakened mode. The girls then went off to fight Leviamon as well. "Oh no! Those guys aren't having all the fun! Joe!''. Ikkakumon said to his partner, who still looked angry. "You got it, Ikkakumon!''. Joe called out to his partner, before his Digivice glowed.

 **(Digimon Tri Evolution Scene)**

Joe's Digivice activated with words of different languages appearing on the screen before glowing and the device changing color, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Reliability coming down towards the Champion Digimon.

" **Ikkakumon Digivole to…!''.** Ikkakumon called out as the Crest Symbol of Reliability went over him to reveal a form covered in Data. Then the yellow rings came down to reveal the new form, with a hammer appearing in the new Digimon's right hand. **"Zudomon!''.** The newly evolved Ultimate Level Digimon called out his names to the heavens.

 **(Digimon Tri Mega Evolution scene)**

" **Zudomon Mega Digivole to…!''.** Zudomon called out as a bright light appeared to reveal several yellow rings appearing below him, and then going upwards to reveal another shadow form. The same yellow circles gone downwards to reveal the new form being formed from the circles. Shoulder armor appeared on the Digimon's shoulders as he banged his fist together. **"Vikemon!''.** The newly evolved Mega Digimon called out his name to the heavens.

 **(Tri Evolution scene done)**

" **Arctic Blizzard!''.** Vikemon called out as the weapons on his shoulders shot out and made contact with Leviamon, causing a powerful explosion, which only made Leviamon flinch at the attack. **"Is that the best you've got!''.** Leviamon shouted out at the Digidestined and their Digimon. "NO! **Mega Death!''.** Imperialdramon Black shouted out as he fired a dark blast from his mouth at Leviamon's back, dealing damage and making Leviamon flinch.

Jupitermon moved very fast and strike Leviamon's body everywhere, dealing more damage. "Move it Jupitermon, because I got a little present for Leviamon, which is my **Grave Bone!''.** SkullBaluchimon called out as he tramples Leviamon's back with his feet, causing major damage.

"Why should you boys get all the fun, let us girls have some fun. **Divine Pierce!''.** Sistermon Blanc (Awaken) called out as she twirled her weapon in her hands, before she held it with her right hand and fired a bright blast, striking Leviamon's left eye, making him cry out in pain. **"You little bitch!''.** Leviamon called out in pain at his eye getting hit.

"Watch your language Demon! Try my **Fly Bullet!''.** BelleStarmon called out as she was in the air and fired her guns at Leviamon's back, causing damage and making the demon lord cry out in pain.

"Now it's my turn and it's time to freeze things up! **Inferno Frost!''.** Kentaurosmon called out as she fired incandescent arrows from her weapon, Múspellsheimr, hitting Leviamon from the side. **"Why you little insects!''.** Leviamon called out in rage, before he roared in rage and started heading towards the Digidestined on the island. "Look out, here he comes!''. Cody called out to everyone as they braced themselves, while Shadow and Kari got in front of everyone.

 **(Play Lucy Star dress music from Fairy Tail Dragon Cry)**

Kari then held her Fusion Loader in her right hand out to the bottom right side, before she held it out in front of here. **"Reload, Digimon of the butterflies! Hudiemon!''.** Kari called out with narrowed eyes as her Fusion Loader activated with the screen flashing, before Hudiemon came out of the Fusion Loader, using her wings to fly by Kari's side.

" **A Butterfly! You must be insane!''.** Leviamon called out in rage as he opened his mouth wide and unleashed purple fire then went towards the Digidestined and Hudiemon. Kari however smirked at what was happening.

In a light blue and white background, Kari's Fusion Loader shined, before it was covered in energy. Then Kari appeared, as Light blue butterflies fly over Kari's down part of her body, changing her lower clothes to show Kari wearing the same lower amour that Hudiemon wears, only a white color with her legs showing.

Then the light blue butterflies went over Kari's top and arms, replacing her clothes to show the same armor that Hudiemon wears as well, only white and her stomach being revealed as well by a circle that was a little bit above her girl's women entrance and below her breasts as well. Kari's eyes where closed as her hair glowed as it grew bigger till it was longer.

Kari then twirled around to show her new appearance, while butterfly wings that look like Hudiemon's wings appeared on her back, with the same helmet that Hudiemon has, only the eye parts were white with her hair coming out as well. The transformed Kari smiled, before she put her right hand's index and middle fingers on her lips and blew out a kiss, which turned into a Butterfly then went over the screen to show Kari and Hudiemon flying together with both their hands out, creating a light blue force field that protected everyone from Leviamon's attack.

Leviamon's eyes widen in shock at what just happen, while the Digidestined stared at Kari in awe, while Davis and T.K had heart shaped eyes, while Shadow had a blush on his face. "It's kind of pathetic. You lose your temper and make moves so easy to counter''. Kari called out to Leviamon with a smirk that changed into a smirk that showed a little of her teeth.

"Magnificent and beautiful, Kari. Now let's blow this fish away! **Flying Kick!''.** Hudiemon called out with a smile as she took flight into the air, before she dived down and kicked Leviamon in the right eye, making him cry out in pain. "Let's finish this!''. TwiDramon called out to his wife, having been flying and attacking. **"You got it!''.** Examon replied to her husband with a smile on her face.

" **Roar of the twilight Dragon!''.** TwiDramon called out as he unleashed his roar attack. **"Pendragon's Glory!''.** Examon called out as she fired her blast from her weapon. The two attacks then combined into one and made contact with Leviamon, causing a powerful explosion that shook the whole area and sea, forcing the Digidestined and their Digimon to cover their eyes.

 **(Music end)**

Soon the explosion died down and let everyone see what happened to Leviamon, only to see that he was gone. "He got away''. Shadow said with granted teeth at how the Demon Lord escaped from them. All the Digimon let out cheers at seeing the Demon Lord gone, with the Digidestined doing the same. Shadow and Kari looked at each other and smiled, before they held their fusion Loaders out, which all the Digimon except TwiDramon, Examon and Vikemon went into.

Vikemon, Examon and TwiDramon then all glowed, before they went to the ground with the glow disappearing to show them all in their Rookie Level forms. "Great job guys''. Shadow called out with a smile as all the partner Digimon that battled jumped into their partner's arms, with Kari back in her usual clothes and hair back to normal. "So, that was a demon lord''. T.K suddenly asked, getting everyone's attention as they looked at him.

"Yup and there's six more of them, so stay on guard''. Shadow replied to T.K with his eyes narrowed, with Grimdramon flying close to him. "That was one big tough sushi''. Veemon joked with a smile, making everyone chuckle at what the Dragon Digimon said.

* * *

 **(2 days later in the real world)**

After the battle with Leviamon, everyone returned home to rest, which Shadow and Kari went out on another date, which involved a walk in the park, looking up at the night sky, some ice cream, jokes and a little singing. The next day, everyone went to check out the Digital World for the whole day, battling Milleniummon's forces, freeing Digimon and looking for the Digimon Emperor as well, but no luck at finding Ken yet.

Today was the same thing, only more battling Milleniummon's forces before they all returned to the Digital World with Shadow wearing some new clothes. Shadow was now wearing an open midnight black high collar long sleeve jacket over a V-neck black shirt that has the crest symbol of Darkness on it, with his Crest of Darkness around his neck, black Dragon claw like gloves, a black scarf that seems to defy gravity and stick out like it was being blown in the breeze with the end looking like it was teared, black fitted track pants with sip jackets and black midnight sports shoes and socks.

"It's time for a snack!''. Demiveemon called out happily as everyone was in the computer room, with the Digidestined wearing their casual clothes, with Kari holding GrimSalamon in her arms, while Shadow had DemiGrimdramon on his head, playing with his hair. "What do ya have, meat for brains''. DemiGrimdramon asked his fellow Dragon on top of Shadow's head, wondering if DemiVeemon only cares about food.

"Traveling between the real and Digital world works up an appetite''. DemiVeemon replied to DemiGrimdramon with a smile on his face, getting DemiGrimdramon to sigh. "His right, we deserve to celebrate for our latest victory over the Digimon Emperor and Milleniummon's forces''. T.K said to the group with a smile, making everyone look at him. "Pizza! I heard there's this new Pizza place by the beach, let's go there''. Yolei suggested to the group, while holding Poramon in her arms.

"And just how are you gonna pay for that, plus don't expect me to do all the paying''. Shadow said to the group as he crossed his arms, not gonna pay for the whole bill. "Cody. What's the matter''. Kari asked the youngest member of the team, having taken notice of him looking down at the ground. "Nothing. I'm just not sure if it's time to celebrate what with the Digimon Emperor is planning or if Milleniummon is up to something''. Cody replied to the Digidestined of Light, worried if something will happen.

"Cody's right. Knowing Milleniummon, his probably planning his revival in many different ways''. DemiGrimdramon called out to the group, knowing that if you underestimate Milleniummon, you're as good as dead. "Come on, you guys know that we can't fight on an empty stomach''. Davis replied to DemiGrimdramon with a smirk as he held his hands up. "In case you've forgotten, we can't use these computers for a while since tomorrow, the detention room will be moved here''. Shadow said to the group as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Aww man!''. Davis called out in despair at hearing that they won't be able to use the computer. "How are we gonna be able to go to the digital world if our one way is gone''. Yolei called out at thinking how they won't be able to head to the Digital world tomorrow. "Oh yeah, we can't go to the Digital world tomorrow because we've already got some plans''. T.K called out in realization as he remembered something, getting everyone to look at him.

"What kind of plans''. Davis asked the child of Hope, giving him a small glare. "He means plans with me and Shadow''. Kari said to Davis with a smile and eyes closed as she kept holding GrimSalamon in her arms, getting everyone to look at her. "I'm a little lost and what does these plans have to do with me''. Shadow asked in confusion as he tilted his head a little to the left.

"It's our anniversary of the day that we defeated Myotismon''. T.K said to Shadow with a smile as he brought out a calendar book and showed the date, getting Shadow to look at the book with widen eyes. "There's an anniversary of that day we defeated Myotismon''. Shadow said in surprise to hear that the team made an anniversary of the day that they defeated Myotismon.

"Yup, and all of us get together for it''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile, happy that Shadow will finally be a part of the anniversary. "This'll be your first time a part of the anniversary, and you're coming whenever if you like it or not''. T.K said to Shadow with a smile, making sure that Shadow will be a part of the Anniversary this time. Shadow sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, this will be interesting''. Shadow said to himself as he looked at all his friends, while DemiGrimdramon played with his hair, with Grimsalamon on Kari's head as well.

* * *

 **(Tomorrow)**

The next day, everyone was at the part seating around in a pile of chars to seat on till the older generation Digidestined to show up, while they were holding their Digimon partners, while Demigrimdramon, Gatomon and Grimsalamon were in the Fusion Loaders. "I can't believe it's already been 3 years since we went into the Digital World. It seems like yesterday." TK said to the group with a smile as he held Patamon in his hands.

"I can't imagine being in summer camp one second, then in another dimension the next. That sounds like a better thing to do then canoeing and archery any day of the week." Cody said to the group, thinking it would have been better then what he did. "I was sick, so I missed camp that summer." Kari said to the group, getting a surprised look from Shadow, who was seating next to her.

"I never had any time for summer camp. For me, it was always saving the worlds, but if you ask me that's 100 X more fun than summer camp''. Shadow said to the group as he crossed his arms. "I almost forgot. You guys weren't there the first time we saw the weird stuff." TK said to Kari and Shadow, remembering that they weren't there for the beginning of the adventure.

"Wait a sec! You guys looked pretty weird to us, you know." Patamon said to the group. "I guess." Yolei replied to Patamon, thinking he has a point. "Hey!" Someone called out, getting the group's attention. Everyone then looked over and smiled as they spotted the older generation. "Hey, it's Tai and the others." Davis said to the team, looking over to see the 6 older generation Digidesitned arriving.

"Happy anniversary, guys." Tai said to the new team with a smile as the two groups then walked over to meet each other. "Mimi!" Yolei cried out, running over to the previous crest of sincerity holder. "Hi." Mimi said as she embraced the younger girl in a hug. "Wow, what a reunion." Joe said with a smile on his face. "It has been a long time since we've all been together." Sora said with a smile, while forgetting that this was the first time that the whole old team was together for the special day.

"No kidding." Cody replied to Sora, while holding Upamon in his hands. "Yeah, think about it. There are enough of us here to start our own soccer league." TK said to the group with a smile, getting the group to chuckle. "And don't forget. This is the first time that everyone is truly here because Shadow's here with us now''. Kari said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's right hand, making the child of Darkness blush.

Soon everyone was seating around a tree with the older generation of Digidestined telling the younger generation about their adventures, while Shadow was seating on a tree branch, listening to the conversation with Demigrimdramon on his head, leaning his back against the tree and his arms crossed. Kari was holding Gatomon in her arms, while Mimi was holding GrimSalamon.

"Wow, can't believe you guys had to fight a king kong, Elivis wanna be". Shadow said with a happy smile on his face, shaking his head after hearing the story about Etemon. "Yeah, he may have been stupid, but he was still dangerous". Matt said with his hands behind his head. "If we had you and Grimdramon with us, we would have had it easy beating him and the other bad guys we crossed along the say". T.k joked, getting the other older generation Digidestined to chuckle, agreeing with him.

"That may be true, but then you guys won't have been able to reach Champion, Ultimate or even Mega. And if Grimdramon and I decided to split, you guys would be powerless if you relied on us too much. Besides, you need to have a powerful enemy that'll make you go beyond your limits and get stronger. Etemon may have been a villain, but he pushed you guys to get stronger and reach the ultimate level''. Shadow replied with a smile as he crossed his arms, knowing that everyone needs strong opponents to push themselves to get stronger.

"Yeah, your probably right. But still it would have been a little more easy if you two were with us at the start''. Tai said in agreement, smiling that everyone has a chance to relax and have fun together. "Ahem!'' Kari and Gatomon fake coughed, eyes narrowed and frowning at Tai.

"I'm sure Tai meant you two as well''. Sora chuckled as Tai started sweeting a little in fear at his little sister and her partner Digimon. "Now that I think about, I wonder how things would have been if you guys were with us there at the start''. Joe said in wonder, wondering how things would have been if Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon and Gatomon were with them at the start.

"It is hard to imagine. Maybe we would have reached Ultimate sooner or maybe even reached Mega back than''. Izzy said in wonder, also wondering how things would have been if Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon and Gatomon was with them at the start.

"Geez, you guys must have had a hard time''. Davis said in astonishment at hearing the older generation's story of their adventure. "They should make a move out of this story''. Yolei said in amazement, liking the older generation's story. "I hope these grass stains come out of my clothes or my mum will ground me''. Cody said, which Shadow looked at him in confusion.

"Hey Shadow, why not tell us something about your adventures in the other worlds''. Tai said to the Darkness user, getting everyone's attention. "That's not a bad idea, please tell us Shadow''. Mimi said to the Darkness user, wanting to know a little about his adventure.

"Okay than, where to start than''. Shadow said with a smile, agreeing to tell everyone about his story. "How about how you got that X-Antibody program''. Izzy asked, still a little upset that Shadow didn't show him the X-Antibody program straight away. "Geez you can hold a grudge, fine than. I found it in a cave in the Digital World 3 months after our adventure finished. I took it to Gennai, who did research on it, before he gave it to me''. Shadow said, giving a short story of how he found the X-Antibody program.

"I've got a question that I've been meaning to ask, how'd you get those goggles anyway. Goggles seemed more like Davis and my thing''. Tai asked Shadow about his goggles, having been wondering how Shadow got his goggles. "Oh yeah, this thing. At first I didn't want to wear them, but my friends told me that I needed to wear them since I was the Leader of our team, so I tried them on and liked them''. Shadow began to explain with a smile, touching his goggles with his right hand.

"That doesn't answer the question of how you got those goggles''. Matt reminded Shadow that he still hasn't answered how he got those goggles. "Found them in the Digital world at a shop that a Datamon owned''. Shadow replied, telling them how he got his goggles.

"Shadow, how did you know that our Digimon could still Digivole without our Crests''. Sora asked Shadow on how he knew that their partner Digimon could still Digivole to Ultimate and even Mega without their Crests, getting Shadow's attention.

"At first I didn't think it was possible, but than I saw Kari and Gatomon reach Mega Level for the first time during our adventure in that world where we got our Fusion Loaders. I started to wonder if the Crests were actually meant to help our use power to help our Digimon digivole. The crests represented the higher emotions that you all had that above other emotions, that's why if you don't need a crest because all you need to do is believe in your special abilities that no one but you guys have''. Shadow explained to everyone about how they don't need a crest to unlock their special power inside them that help digivole their partners.

The older generation thought about what Shadow said, before they looked back at them. "You might have a point, but we'll never though until we find Gennai and get some answers''. Matt said, thinking that Gennai will have the answers they want.

"So what trigged you and Gatomon that got you two to reach the Mega Level Kari''. Sora asked the bearer of Light on how she and her partner reached the Mega Level. "Let's just say that we met someone who was very spoiled, which we had to give her a wake up call that everyone doesn't belong to her''. Kari said with a sweet smile, but the feeling it gaved off was scary, making everyone sweet drop.

"Anyway, you guys have to stick together, no matter what. Remember, friendship's the key or you'll all be toast''. Tai said to the younger generation, reminding them that they need to stick together. "Tai's right about that, but my personal opinion is to never give up, no matter what''. Shadow added in his thoughts, making Tai nodded to him in approval.

* * *

 **(An hour later)**

An hour has passed since Tai and the older generation showed up for the get together and so far, everyone was having a good time. Shadow and Kari told everyone a few things about their adventures in the other worlds, while Tai, Izzy, Matt and T.K told Shadow about the Diaboromon incident. During that whole hour, GrimSalamon fell asleep, which Kari returned her to her Fusion Loader so that she can sleep sweet dreams.

Soon everyone was near the water, watching as a cruiser went by, standing by the edge. "Those were incredible stories''. Cody said in amazement from hearing Shadow and Kari's stories, along with the older generation's stories. "I must admit that I'm afraid that we can't live up to the achievements of the original Digidestined''. Cody continued to talk, feeling a little pressured.

"Technically speaking, they're the second generation of Digidestined, not the original''. DemiGrimdramon reminded Cody, lying down on Shadow's head and playing with his partner's hair.

"His got you there Cody, but we can handle it, no problem''. Yolei said to Cody, thinking that they'll live up to the older generation's achievements. "Yolei's right, you guys just need to believe in yourselves. Besides, your not alone, T.K, Kari and I are here with you guys''. Shadow said to Cody and Yolei with his arms crossed, getting the two younger Digidestined to look and smile at him.

"Yeah, Shadow's right! If we stick together, there's no way we'll lose! I say bring it on, Ken and Millenniummon!''. Davis called out, holding his right fist into the air. "Calm down Davis, your gonna need some muscle to back up those words, especially against Millenniummon''. Kari said to Davis with a smile, holding Gatomon in her hands.

"No sweat Kari, you guys will rock both Ken's and Millenniummon's worlds with no problem''. Tai said to his sister, pretty confident in the younger generation. "Not to mention, Shadow and Grimdramon will be there to back you up, so there isn't any need to worry''. Matt added, pretty confident that Shadow will keep everyone safe. "What are we, chopped liver''. Kari called out, frowning at how everyone forgets that she's now the second strongest Digidestined in the group.

"And don't forget about Davis''. Joe said with a smile, giving Davis a little push, which almost sent him over the edge, if it wasn't for Shadow grabbing the back of his jacket, while everyone laughed.

* * *

 **(An hour later)**

An hour has passed and everyone went their separate ways temporary. Sora and Mimi took Yolei and Poromon somewhere, Joe had to go take a test, T.K went with Matt to Matt's apartment and finally, Shadow, Davis, Tai, Kari, Cody and Izzy went to the Kamiya's household with DemiVeemon, DemiGrimdramon and Gatomon pretending to be stuff toys when they were passing through people.

Right now, everyone was in Shadow's room, which was very clean and in good condition. The room had a black desk with a Black Laptop on it, used for homework, a Book shelf used to hold books, a clothes holder to hold clothes, a chair next to the desk with Shadow's old Black Long Cloak on it and finally a Black bed with black bed sheets on the bed.

"I gotta admit Shadow, you've got a really awesome room''. Davis said with an impressed look on his face at seeing Shadow's room. "Thanks, I always clean it up first thing in the morning after I wake up''. Shadow replied to Davis with a smile on his face.

Shadow, Kari, Demigrimdramon, Gatomon and Grimsalamon were seating down on Shadow's bed, Tai seating on Shadow's chair that he uses when he works on his homework and Davis, Cody, Izzy, Demiveemon and Upamon were seating down on the floor.

"Hey wait, where's your mum, Tai!''. Davis asked his role module, wondering where Yuuko went. "Yuuko went out to work on her cooking with some friends of hers, so we should have the place to ourselves till she comes back''. Shadow answered Davis question in Tai's place, having his arms crossed and eyes slightly narrowed.

"So while she's gone, I thought we could do a litter experiment''. Izzy said to the group, getting everyone's attention as they looked at him. "What kind of experiment?''. Davis asked Izzy in confusion, while Shadow got up and went to his laptop, turning it on.

"Simple, it has something to do with the Digiport''. Izzy answered Davis's question, while Shadow finished what he was doing on his laptop. "The Digiport?''. Kari asked in confusion at what Izzy said, wondering how they'll do an experiment.

Izzy was about to answer, until Shadow held his laptop in front of Izzy's face, making cry out in surprise, before he took notice of Shadow's laptop having the Digiport on it and ready to be used. "I got curious sometime ago, so I checked out if we could use the Digiport on other computers and turns out, I was right''. Shadow said to Izzy as he gave his Laptop to Izzy, before he sat back down next to Kari.

"How'd you get a Digiport on your Laptop, Shadow''. Cody asked the Digidestined of Darkness on how he got a Digiport for his laptop. "Just simple held out my Fusion Loader to the laptop and the rest handled itself easily''. Shadow answered Cody's question with a carefree attitude. "And you didn't mention this sooner because''. Tai asked Shadow why he didn't tell everyone about this sooner with a small glare.

"I just wanted to see the look on your face''. Shadow replied with a smirk on his face, making Kari giggle and Tai sigh in defeat. "Anyway, there's something I want to discuss with you guys''. Shadow suddenly asked, getting everyone's attention. "What is it''. Davis asked Shadow on what he wanted to talk about.

"I had this though of using my Digimon to Digifuse with everyone else's Digimon to help you guys out and give you a power boost. I have more than 50 Digimon, so I have enough for everyone to Digifuse with. Your Digimon are strong, but need to get stronger, that's why Dgifusing is a good idea to increase the chances of nobody getting hurt''. Shadow explained to everyone about his idea of Digifusing their Digimon with his Digimon to keep them all-safe.

"Can you even Digifuse your Digimon with ours''. Tai asked Shadow if he can even Digifuse their Digimon together. "Of course I can, I even helped Mimi's friend Michael digivole his partner to Ultimate Level''. Shadow replied to Tai with a carefree smile on his face.

"Now that I think about it, Shadow's Digimon are incredibly powerful, so maybe it is best that we Digifuse our Digimon with his''. Izzy said to himself, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "I'm home!''. Yuuko's voice was heard, getting everyone's attention.

At the front door, Yuuko took notice of everyone's shoes at the door at the entrance, except Shadow's shoes. "Visitors, I'd better make cookies for everyone''. Yuuko said to herself, thinking that everyone would be hungry.

Back in Shadow's room, everyone got up from seating down with Shadow taking back his laptop from Izzy. "We'll continue this conversation later''. Shadow said to the group as he placed his laptop on his desk. "Aww man, I was hoping to see if the Digiport works or not''. Izzy said in disappointment that they couldn't try out the Digiport.

"I've tried it out countless times, so calm down''. Shadow told Izzy as he put his fingerless cloves back on his hands. Right then, Yuuko opened Shadow's door with a smile on her face. "Hey kids''. Yukko greeted everyone with a smile. "Hi/ Hello Yuuko/ Hi mum''. All the Digidestined greeted Yuuko with a smile, while Davis and Cody hid their partners from sight.

"I hope everyone's hungry''. Yuuko said with a smile as she closed the door, leaving everyone to themselves. "I hope she doesn't make that weird milkshake. I never thought a Milkshake could taste so bad''. Shadow said to himself, turning a little blue from remembering Yuuko's special milkshake.

"Mum can make some food taste…different, but she can make delicious staff from time to time''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile, remembering that Yuuko can make yummy food when she sets her mind to it. "Still…she is a mystery''. Shadow stated as he crossed his arms, thinking about how much he knows about Yuuko's back story, which he doesn't know that much of.

* * *

 **(Sometime later)**

After talking about strategy for a little more, everyone left the Kamiya household to meet up with everyone as they went to their last destination for the anniversary. They were heading towards the TV station, where they defeated Myotismon, Shadow joined the Digidestined and the place where Wizardmon died.

However, when they arrived, dark clouds started to appear out of nowhere. "Look at that huge cloud, it just came out of nowhere!'' Yolei called out in surprise at seeing the dark cloud appear out of nowhere. "Those weatherman are always wrong''. T.K stated, thinking that the people who tell the weather are always wrong.

"Shadow, are you doing this''. Kari asked her boyfriend if he was responsible for this, turning to look at him while she held the flowers. "If I was doing this, it'd be raining and purple lighting would be coming out''. Shadow replied to Kari without looking at her, while Thunder came out of the clouds and hit the TV station. "Kind of like that, only with more purple''. Shadow continued to speak as he crossed his arms, while everyone gasped in surprise at seeing the lightening attack the TV station.

Soon everyone in the building started running out in terror, getting Shadow to wonder what it is they're running from. "Wonder what scared them so badly''. Shadow said in wonder, watching as the people ran for their lives. "It's the Ghost! /It's after us!''. Two people shouted out, running away, getting the Digidestined to look at each other in confusion.

Suddenly, Gatomon got on all four and ran inside the TV station. "Gatomon!/ Mommy!''. Kari and GrimSalamon called out as everyone chased after the Champion level Digimon. "Never thought I'd come back to this place''. Shadow said as he was chasing Gatomon with the others. "That makes two of us''. Demigrimdramon said in agreement to what his partner said.

The group of Digidestined soon entered a large hall, where Gatomon stopped. "Gatomon!''. Kari called out her partner's name as she and the rest of the Digidestined ran into the room, before they all gasped at seeing some kind of Shadow moving around in the room. "That's-''. Shadow said with his eyes widened at seeing the Shadow.

"It's the ghost!''. T.K called out in shock at seeing the Ghost. "That's no Ghost!''. DemiGrimdramon called out in shock at seeing the Shadow, getting everyone's attention. "What's going on!''. T.K called out as a much of pages were sent flying at the Digidestined. Shadow held his right hand out as Purple fir came out, incinerating the pages.

"That's no ghost, that's Wizardmon!''. Shadow called out with his eyes still widen, making the older generation Digidestined gasp in shock. "That's Wizardmon!''. Tai called out in shock at hearing that this Shadow was Wizardmon.

"Hold up, whose Wizardmon!''. Davis called out, clueless on whom Wizardmon is. "An old friend, but how is this possible. He should have returned to the Digital World and be reborn, so how is he a ghost!''. DemiGrimdramon called out, having no idea how Wizardmon is here. "I'm here!''. Gatomon called out, taking a few steps forward.

"I'm right here Wizardmon, show yourself''. Gatomon called out to the Shadow, hoping her old friend reveals himself. 'Gatomon!'. Everyone heard Wizardmon's voice as the Shadow kept moving around, until it stopped in front of Gatomon.

Wizardmon started to arise from the Shadow, but something was wrong. He didn't look normal; he looked more like a ghost. "Gatomon, I'm glad you've come''. Wizardmon said to Gatomon, happy that she came. "Is is Wizardmon''. Kari said in joy at seeing the Ghost was Wizardmon, with the other Digidestined smiling as well, except for Shadow who was frowning in confusion.

"Wizardmon, its great to see you again''. Gatomon stated with a smile, glad to see her old friend game. "You've changed since three years ago. Not only has your power grown, but you even have a family now''. Wizardmon replied to Gatomon, smiling in happiness for Gatomon.

"Wizardmon, how are you even here''. Demigrimdramon asked as he flew next to his wife, wondering how Wizardmon is here. "That is not important, right now there's something I must tell you all''. Wizardmon replied to Demigrimdramon, dogging the question. Gatomon blinked in confusion at what Wizardmon wanted to tell them.

"What is it, old friend''. Gatomon asked, wondering what Wizardmon wanted to tell them. "Your enemy…you cannot defeat him the way you are now''. Wizardmon said as he closed his eyes, making Gatomon and Demigrimdramon widen their eyes at what Wizardmon said. "Dose he mean the Digimon Emperor or Millenniummon''. T.K asked, frowning in confusion at what Wizardmon is trying to tell them.

"Your true enemy isn't the Digimon emperor, but a more powerful evil that wishes to wield the darkness and conquer both worlds. The evil, plus the evil known as Millenniummon will combine their powers and create an enemy unlike anything you've faced before. In order to stop this evil, you must save the one trapped in darkness and return him to his real self''. Wizardmon explained to everyone, telling them about a great evil that will fuse with Millenniummon.

"True self''. Shadow mumbled to himself, frowning down at the ground. "This ally is like how Shadow once was, alone and afraid. Kindness will release the Golden Radiance''. Wizardmon explained and did a riddle, making everyone frown in confusion. "Kindness? I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken''. Yolei called out, hoping that Wizardmon doesn't expect them to be nice to Ken.

"Kindness alone will not prevail, the golden radiance is also necessary''. Wizardmon explained to everyone, before looking at Shadow. "Your power has grown remarkably Shadow, perhaps you stand a chance against him''. Wizardmon said to Shadow, getting Shadow to narrow his eyes at Wizardmon. "Who are you taking about, Ken, this great evil or Millenniummon''. Shadow asked, wanting to know who Wizardmon is talking about.

 **(Play yugioh arc v Zarc's theme)**

"No, not them. They are just challenges for the upcoming threat''. Wizardmon told Shadow with narrowed eyes, getting everyone to pay great attention. "Hold up, what upcoming threat''. Tai asked in confusion at what Wizardmon is saying. "This threat is unlike anything any of you have faced. This threat is a dangerous creature that's nether human or Digimon and brought fear to all worlds''. Wizardmon replied to Tai, starting to shake in fear, getting everyone to notice.

"His shaking''. Yolei called out in surprise to see Wizardmon shaking in fear. "Wizardmon, are you afraid''. Gatomon asked in shock at how afraid Wizardmon was of this great evil when he was brave enough to fight Myotismon. "Yes, I'm afraid of this threat, even Myotismon himself was afraid of this creature''. Wizardmon replied to Gatomon, making everyone gasp in shock to hear that even Myotismon was afraid of this threat.

"Even Myotismon was afraid of this…thing''. T.K exclaimed, starting to feel afraid of this threat. "This creature is pure evil, he showed no mercy to whoever crossed its path. It killed senselessly, killing humans, children, Digimon and even new born children. But that's not all, he had the power to raise all he slew from the grave as mindless slaves to do his biding''. Wizardmon continued to explaining, making everyone but Shadow start to shake in fear.

"What was this creature's name?''. Shadow asked Wizardmon for this creature name, not afraid of it. "I don't know its name, but I know what his called. His called the… **God of Death** ''. Wizardmon replied to Shadow, hesitating a little bit. Shadow's eyes widened in shock at what he heard.

"God of death. Axeknightmon said something about the God of Death''. Shadow mubbled to himself, remembering in his battle against Axeknightmon, the fused Digimon mentioned the God of death himself. "No matter who faced the God of Death, they could never destroy him. He has the power of immortality with him, meaning that he can't be destroyed''. Wizardmon continued to explain to everyone, making everyone widen their eyes in shock at hearing that this god of Death had immortality.

Shadow looked down at his hands, before his eyes widened in shock at seeing that they were shaking. 'My hands…am I…afraid'. Shadow thought to himself in shock at seeing hints of fear in him, before turned his hands into his darkness infused Dragons claws and made a fist with both claws.

'Even if I may be afraid of this…god of death, I will not run from a fight. I'll find a way to destroy this god of death, to protect all I love'. Shadow thought to himself, determined to fight this God of death and destroy him to protect all his loves.

"This god of death not only threatens this world, but all other worlds. You must stop him and bring all the worlds together again, just like how it was so long ago''. Wizardmon continued to explain to everyone, warning them that the god of death not only threatens their world, but all the other world.

"You know about the other worlds''. Shadow asked in surprise that Wizardmon knows about the other worlds. Wizardmon nodded to Shadow, but before he could explain, his body started to be erased, making everyone widen his eyes. "Oh no!". Wizardmon said in concern after seeing what's happening to him.

"What's happening to you!''. Kari called out in concern for Wizardmon, wanting to know what's happening to him. "What you see is the work of the God of Death. He must be trying to erase me before I tell you everything. I'm sorry my friends, but I must go''. Wizardmon explained to everyone, telling them what's happening to him.

"Wizardmon!''. Gatomon called out, holding her left paw out to him. Wizardmon tried to reach out for Gatomon's paw, only for his hand to go past her, making Gatomon gasp in surprise. Wizardmon looked at his hands in sadness, before he looked down. "Forgive me''. Wizardmon said, before he started to disappear, before he completely disappeared.

 **(Theme music end)**

Everyone stared in shock at where they last saw Wizardmon. Gatomon started to cry in sadness for the lost of her friend as Demigrimdramon and GrimSalamon went to comfort her. "Who was Wizardmon anyway''. Davis asked the older generation Digidestined about Wizardmon.

"He was a friend who helped back three years ago. He sacrificed himself to protect Gatomon and I from Myotismon''. Kari explained to Davis without looking at him, thinking about Wizardmon herself. "But this…god of death. To think there was something out there that even Myotismon feared''. Shadow exclaimed, looking down in regret that he couldn't save Wizardmon when he had the chance.

"Will we ever see him again?''. Kari asked the group if they'll see Wizardmon again. "I'm sure we will, Kari''. Tai told his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "He risked everything to warn us about the god of death, that's why we can't let him down. We have to defeat Ken, this great evil, Milleniummon and whatever this god of death is!''. Shadow called out, slamming his right fist into his open left claw, growling and ready to rip something apart.

Tai and Davis nodded in agreement to what Shadow said. "Shadow's right! Wizardmon was almost destroyed for good, that's why we have to get stronger for this god of death. Shadow, is there a way for us to get stronger''. Tai called out to the team, before turning to the Digidestined of Darkness.

"There are a few ways to get stronger, like training and X-evolution, but right now we should focus on taking care of Ken and Milleniummon first, once we're done with Ken and Milleniummon, we'll worry about getting stronger than''. Shadow replied to Tai, already thinking of strategies for the upcoming battles.

"But Wizardmon said that this god of death was immortal, so how will we defeat it''. T.K asked in fear, still feeling afraid of hearing about this god of death. "Everything has a weakness, even someone immortal. Somehow someway, I'll find a weakness for immortality and take this god of death down''. Shadow replied to T.K, walking to the window and put his hand on it.

However, somehow his reflection didn't show himself, but showed Duskmon in Shadow's place. 'God of death…I'll find a way to defeat you. For my friends, family…'. Shadow thought to himself with narrowed eyes as everyone joined him in looking out the window, with Kari wrapping her right arm around Shadow's left hand.

Just like with Shadow, Kari's reflection showed Aquatimon in her place, with the warrior of water having her arm wrapped around Duskmon's arm. Only Shadow and Kari could see their reflections, while their reflections looked normal to the others. 'And for the girl I love'. Shadow finished, smiling down at Kari, who was smiling at Shadow as well.

* * *

 **And done. Next up is my Zexal story, than Tamers. I won't know what comes after Tamers, but please be patient and not rude.**


End file.
